Second Chances
by Hellfire Pheonix
Summary: The Keyblade War is drawing near and the need to find the last Keyblade wielder becomes ever more important. With new hearts, Aeons, and Hollows to fight, Axel and Roxas struggle to find the answer. What roles must they play in this war? Post-KH2 Akuroku Soriku Cleon Zemyx
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Title: Second Chances

Chapter: 1 "**Welcome Back**"

Pairings: Akuroku, Soriku, Cleon, Zemyx and probably many others

Summary: The Keyblade War is drawing near and the need to find the last Keyblade wielder becomes ever more important. With new hearts, Aeons, and Hollows to fight, Axel and Roxas struggle to find the answer. What roles must they play in this war? Post-KH2 Akuroku Soriku Cleon Zemyx

Author's Notes: (10/7) I just came back up here to re-edit some things. Don't mind me : ) Enjoy!

Rating: M

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's meet again, in the next life."<em> – No. VIII, Axel  
>"<em>Yeah, I'll be waiting."<em> – No. XII, Roxas

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Donald and Goofy are up to right now." Sora mused as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the fallen Paopu tree. It was just another typical day in Destiny Islands; warm temperatures, loud crashing waves, and beautiful sunsets. The wind picked up slightly causing his bangs to wisp about but he hadn't even noticed.<p>

"They are most likely tending to the King." Riku answered back logically. He stood by Sora's side and the two best friends looked out at on the horizon of the setting sun. It had been two years since both he and Sora defeated Xemnas in the World That Never Was and since then, the three friends made sure to spend as much time together as humanly possible. Kairi, Sora, and Riku had been separated for a year and neither of them wanted to waste anymore time without one another. They would spend their days reminiscing about past battles and friends and in doing so, time would pass. Kairi, Sora, and Riku were happy but although no one said anything, it was obvious that they missed the friends that they were forced to leave behind upon their return to Destiny Islands. The Gummi system was inactive due to there being no need to travel between the worlds and so, Sora wouldn't be able to see the friends and allies he had made during his adventures. Riku wouldn't' be able to see the King whom he had grown particularly close to and Kairi wouldn't be able to see the friends that comforted her while she was in Twilight Town.

The brunet let out a laugh, "Yeah. That's probably true." He hummed contently. His thoughts then began to drift to the times he spent with Goofy and Donald from the very first time they had met at Traverse Town to the time they remarked about his growth after emerging from their pods. Sora's thoughts shifted again and suddenly, he frowned sadly.

Riku glanced at Sora from the corner of his turquoise eyes and he frowned at Sora's furrowed eyebrows. The silver haired boy found himself frowning also at his best friend's distress. The other looked tensed as he gazed outwards to the sea. "What's up, Sora?" Riku asked.

The shorter of the two blinked and looked to his side, his eyes locking with those of turquoise. "Do you think he hates me?" He questioned vaguely. He bit his lower lip as his arms drifted downwards to rest at his sides.

"Who?"

"Roxas, the other." Sora mumbled, casting his eyes to the ground. The blond Nobody had become somewhat of a sore subject for Sora because after all, he was the reason why Roxas had been born. Sora was also the reason why Roxas had to leave the life he had. Because of him, Roxas couldn't see the friends he had made. It ultimately left the Keyblade wielder with feelings of guilt and sadness.

Riku hummed in response and crossed his arms. "Where is this coming from?"

"I was just wondering, I mean, it's been two years." Sora scratched the back of his head before boosting himself upwards to sit on the tree's trunk. He rested his elbows on his bent thighs and sighed. Subsequently, the brunet placed a hand over his heart, "It's been two years since he and I joined together as one; I can still feel his presence inside my heart." Riku remained silent, nodding his head curtly as he waited for Sora to continue. "Roxas accepted his fate to be joined with me but I can't imagine he's happy being inside me. I can't help but wonder if he's still crying inside."

"Roxas is sad?" Riku questioned, running a hand through his long silver hair.

Sora nodded gravely. "Yeah, I think so anyway. The last time I went to Twilight Town, I saw Hayner, Pence and Olette and a tear fell from my eyes. I had never met them before but still, I cried." He turned sad eyes to Riku, "It was Roxas crying inside me, knowing that he had to be permanently separated from them."

"That's not entirely true; didn't you say Hayner said that you reminded him of someone?"

"He did say that," Sora said softly with a small smile. "He must miss them a lot. I don't think I would be able to bear it if I had found out my friendship with you and Kairi was a lie."

Riku's frowned deeply at how darkly Sora had said those words. Usually his best friend was optimistic about things and so those words were foreign to his ears. Clearing his throat slightly, Riku regarded his friend with hard eyes. "Don't say their friendship was a lie, Sora. Roxas is as much real as we are; he lies inside your heart. Friendships transcend time and space – it isn't limited by what is real and what isn't. Roxas touched the hearts of everyone in Twilight Town, don't deny him that. Don't ever think that he was simply just a 'nobody'"

Eyes like the sky turned towards Riku sharply. "Riku…" Sora had known this boy for thirteen years and he never once heard him speak like that. Although Riku had dwelled in the darkness, this part of him shone beautifully in the light. Suddenly feeling silly, Sora laughed bitterly. "Sorry, I was being insensitive." Sora's other hand came to rest on top of his previous one and his eyes fluttered closed again, "Roxas, if you can hear me, I'm sorry."

_What, are you still going on about that?_

Sora's eyes flew open and blinked. Looking downwards at his heart, he felt a warming sensation and he smiled. Roxas must have heard him, he was sure of it. That voice he had just heard, it was definitely Roxas. "If only the Gummi Ship still worked, I'd travel to Twilight Town and visit everyone. I'm sure Roxas would like that." The Keyblade wielder said with a shake of his head.

Riku opened his mouth to respond but the sounds of running footsteps caused him to whip his head and turn his attention behind him. Beside him, Sora did the same. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi cried, waving a hand as she came jogging over. Her long, auburn red hair flowed with the wind before she ultimately came to a stop beside them, bending over to catch her breath. Wheezing slightly, she stood to her feet. "This just came in, I thought you guys would want to see." She reached behind her and pulled out a small envelope.

Taking it into his hand, Sora studied it briefly before turning it over to examine the seal. His blue eyes scanned the white envelope and with a gasp, his eyes grew wide. "That's the Nobody symbol!" He cried, pointing at it with a finger. The symbol was in the form of a seal with it ultimately being white with a black outline around it. "What does this mean?"

"Open it, Sora." Riku told him gravely.

Shooting his eyes upwards and then downwards, Sora's eyes connected with that of Riku's and Kairi's. They both nodded encouragingly and the brunet nodded back before turning his attention to his hands. He peeled away the seal carefully and unfolded the envelope. He hesitantly touched the corner of the letter and pulled it out, his eyes reading from left to right.

_Sora,_

_Come to Radiant Garden. It is imperative that you do.  
><em>_For this reason, the King has reactivated the Gummi_ _system. _

_Signed, Ansem the Wise_

"Huh? I don't get it." Sora muttered, blinking his eyes in confusion. Beside him, Kairi leaned over his side to get a better look at the letter. Riku grunted softly and crossed his arms. "What do you think this means?" he asked his friends.

"It sounds quite ominous, doesn't it?" Kairi murmured, furrowing her brow slightly. "What are you going to do, Sora?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Why would Ansem be calling for me?"

"Maybe the darkness has become a threat again." Riku opted somewhat pessimistically. Having battled the darkness inside his own heart, Riku was no stranger to its manipulating ways. "I think you should go." He finally said with a nod of his head.

The brunet hadn't replied, he merely just rubbed the back of his head again. "I'm going to go check out the ship." He hopped off the trunk of the fallen Paopu tree and dusted off his pants. Shooting his friends a grin, he made the trek to the shed with them ultimately shadowing his every step. Sora placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The orange ship was stationed perfectly still and a wave of nostalgia surged through Sora. He walked forward and placed a hand at the hull, a smile making its way on his face. He looked at it fondly as images from his past journeys came to mind. He had made many precious memories with this Gummi ship by traveling to all different kinds of worlds with his friends: Radiant Garden, Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica and even Twilight Town.

"Let's see if this thing still works." Sora pressed a button and suddenly, the Highwind surged with life. He and the others took a step as the cockpit opened, raising its glass skyward. Without another word, Sora jumped inside and started pressing a series of buttons experimentally. His actions caused a variety of Gummi ship related activity to occur; its guns whirled, its thrusters exhausted, and its wings rose. The brunet turned to his friends with a cheeky grin, "I guess it still works."

Riku took a step forward. "I'm going with you. If the darkness is at large, you'll need my help." The silver haired boy saw his best friend flash him a thankful smile and he mirrored him with a smile of his own. He looked downwards towards his side, "Will you be okay, Kairi?" She didn't say a word, only biting her lip uncertainly. Riku bowed his head and jumped into the Highwind's cockpit, settling into his seat comfortably. He gave Sora a thumbs-up, signaling that he was ready to get going. Sora raised his eyebrows at him before turning around to look at Kairi.

"We'll be back soon, okay?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, wait!" She cried, raising a hand to stop them. "I'm coming too. I can't explain it, but something is telling me that I should go too; something…something deep inside my heart." She looked to the side and casted her eyes downwards. She wasn't sure what it was that was calling to her; she just knew she had to go. When she looked back, Sora's hand was outstretched and he was grinning.

"Let's go, Kairi." He invited warmly. She laughed and placed her hand in his. With a jerk of his hand, she was pulled into the Gummi ship. The three friends settled into their seats comfortably with Sora leading the way. The ship powered up and with an excited cry and thrust of his fist upwards, Sora ushered them forward swiftly. "Radiant Garden, here we come!"

* * *

><p>"Woah! It's a lot different than it used to be!" Sora cried once he, Riku and Kairi entered the town. In the two years since he was last here, Radiant Garden had turned to a city of bumbling people and business. Townsfolk that he had never seen before littered the streets and different buildings rose high into the air.<p>

"This is Radiant Garden?" Kairi asked, timidly. Her eyes swept around her surroundings and she felt her heart warm. This was her homeland, the place of her birth. "It's just like I remembered." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes skimmed fondly over the different attributes of the town and she couldn't help but laugh joyfully. "I'm home!"

"It's different." Riku mused, not knowing what to say. He had never seen anything like this before so seeing Radiant Garden now gave him mixed feelings. It was different than Destiny Islands, that's for sure. It certainly also was a lot brighter than the world of darkness that he had been locked inside of for a year.

"Come on, guys!" Sora said, waving a hand at them. "Follow me!" He took off in a sprint towards the Borough, running as fast as he could. He vaguely turned to look over his shoulder in an effort to make sure that his friends were following. Riku was the closest though he was still a few steps behind however Kairi was several feet away. She was never one for running after all. The brunet slowed so that his friends could catch up to him and together they made their way to the Borough. Sora's eyes sparkled like starlight when he saw a familiar wooden house. "Come on, it's just right there!" Excitement surged within Sora's chest and he came running towards the door as quick as he could. He grabbed hold of the doorknob and practically ripped open the door. "Hey!" He shouted loudly.

Six bodies turned around at Sora's outburst, ultimately revealing themselves as the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. "Sora!" They all cried in unison. They all had a series of mixed reactions: Yuffie was jumping up and down excitedly, Aerith had clasped her hands together and was smiling, Leon was smirking, Cloud nodded and looked content, Merlin was clapping, and Cid was tipping his toothpick to them.

Riku and Kairi stayed back while Sora rushed forward excitedly. He took Yuffie into his arms and twirled her around before being swept in Aerith's own set of arms. She ran her hands through his brown locks motherly causing Sora to blush adorably. She then relinquished him over to Leon who ruffled his hair. Sora laughed embarrassingly before moving onwards to Cloud. The somewhat stoic blond nodded, crossing his arms in approval at seeing him once again. Merlin and Cid had clapped their hands on Sora's shoulders with happy looks of their own.

"It's been so long since I've seen everyone!" Sora cried happily, folding his hands behind his head. He then let out a sound and quickly corrected himself, walking backwards to take Riku and Kairi's hands in his. The three friends walked forward until Sora dropped them and began gesturing towards them. "Everyone, these are my best friends, Riku and Kairi."

Riku bowed his head in greeting, "It's nice to meet you." He said formally.

Kairi waved with a smile. "Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all!"

Before Sora could open his mouth to introduce them to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Yuffie let out a squeal. She clenched her fists ecstatically before flashing them a winning smile. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Nice to meet you!" She cried, her voice seemingly hyper.

Cid crossed his arms gruffly, twiddling the toothpick in his mouth. "Cid Highwind." He introduced.

Cloud nodded his head detachedly, his blond spikes brushing against his eyes gently. His eyes closed briefly before opening again and even Kairi was in awe at how beautiful this man's eyes were. They were like eyes of the sky infused with some sort of strange energy. "I am Cloud Strife."

Leon ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair before raising his brow amusingly. His eyes connected with Kairi and Riku's and he hummed. "My name is Leon Leonhart. Call me Leon." Riku blinked at Leon's name, thinking it was strange to have a first name so close and similar to his last name but he knew not to ask why that was so.

Aerith laced her fingers together and smiled beautifully. She nodded her head, her brown bangs bouncing. Her long braid twirled and with a sweet voice, she introduced herself. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough."

"And I am Merlin." The wizard said after returning to his position in his red chair. His dark eyes danced with mirth at seeing the young Keyblade wielder again. "I'm glad you were able to reunite with your friends, Sora." The old man said kindly.

Sora felt his hands being taken by Kairi and Riku and he grinned. "Yeah, I'm glad too." He glanced at them fondly and squeezed their hand in his.

"What brings you back to Radiant Garden?" Leon asked. "How did you even get here? The Gummi system has been down for a couple years now." He added after sharing a look with Cid.

The brunet dropped their hands again to cross his arms thoughtfully. "Didn't you guys know? The King reopened the Gummi channels again." He reached into his pocket and took out the letter he had received. "I got this letter this morning, it's from Ansem. He said to come here and well, naturally Riku and Kairi came too." He shared a look with his best friends before looking back at the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

"I wonder why he would do that." Aerith mused, crossing her arms and rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "He certainly never told us he would be calling you over here." With a hum, she smiled. "You guys better get going then, it wouldn't be good to keep him waiting." The brown haired woman turned to Leon and Cloud, "You two will take them to Ansem's Study, won't you?"

Cloud glanced at her with suspicious eyes but she shrugged her shoulders adorably and smiled. The blond stared hard at his old friend before his mako blue eyes swept over to Leon. He did so almost fondly before grunting softly and sweeping his long cloak behind him. "Yeah. We'll go." He walked forward, the sound of his heavy black boots hitting the floor echoing throughout Merlin's house.

"Hey Cloud, how's it going?" Sora began conversationally once the blond came up to him. "Do you think I grew up any? I've grown up like four or so inches!" He grinned cheerfully as his friends hastily began following after him. Cloud mumbled something in response and Sora scoffed, "What? Not everyone can be blessed with tall genes like you!" Sora turned to his best friend, "Can you believe him, Riku?"

Their conversation got quieter and quieter the further they got away from Merlin's house. Leon watched them go with sympathetic eyes and he clicked his tongue amusingly. Knowing he ought to get going, Leon walked forward towards the door. The brunet then paused at the door and looked over his shoulder, "You need to stop meddling." Aerith just smiled at him knowingly while Yuffie gave him a thumbs-up encouragingly. Shaking his head in disapproval, Leon walked onwards, following the four that had left earlier.

Five minutes had passed and Leon had successfully caught up to the others. He and Cloud stood apart from the group as they led them towards the Bailey and eventually Ansem's hidden study. The brunet and blonde were silent as they walked, their arms hanging by their sides. Although they were not that physically far away from one another, the lion could vaguely hear Sora conversing and laughing with his friends. His thoughts suddenly drifted.

Two years.

It's been two since Radiant Garden had been restored and it was only just now that it was fully restored to its full potential. The people that gone during the times of Hollow Bastion when the heartless ruled had returned and Radiant Garden was a city of life again. He and the rest of the committee did their part to restore the city to its former glory and although things were finally back to normal, he still felt like something was missing. Leon couldn't quite figure it out but a part of him still wasn't happy. He felt a brush of skin against his hand and warmth spread throughout his body. Cloud had been walking so closely to him that his hand had brushed against Leon's by accident. Leon looked downwards and hummed softly causing Cloud to react.

The blonde followed the other's actions and once he saw where his hand was, he cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped away. Leon automatically frowned at the loss of warmth. The two refused to look at one another but inside their hearts, they couldn't deny the comforting feeling it gave them once they touched.

"Are we there yet?" Riku's voice lazily drawled. Both men blinked and immediately looked, their earlier awkwardness gone. Walking briskly, they quickly led the four islanders to the door of Ansem's study. "It's about damn time." Riku muttered to himself, running a hand through his silver locks.

"He should be inside and make sure to knock before entering. We'll be waiting outside." Leon explained, leaning back against the bricked wall. Cloud floated over to stand beside him and he nodded for them to go.

Sora let out an excited yell and gave them a two-finger salute before walking inside. Riku hadn't said anything; he just followed his best friend wordlessly. Kairi, always the polite one, bowed her head in thanks to the two older men. "Thank you." She said sincerely before following her two friends hastily. Two pairs of blue eyes connected before their owners looked away, an uncomfortable yet warm silence spilling between them.

* * *

><p>The very moment that Sora and his friends entered through the doors to Ansem's study, the blond man was already waiting for him. He was dressed in his usual white lab coat and red scarf. "Sora, I've been expecting you." He said lowly. He saw two more bodies emerge from behind the Keyblade wielder and the man frowned almost in disapproval. "I didn't call for you." He sharply stated upon seeing Riku and Kairi. When his eyes landed on Kairi, his eyes burned intensely before returning to its former luster.<p>

"We came for Sora." Riku countered easily. He crossed his arms, feeling Kairi lean against his side. "I sure hope you don't have a problem with us coming here, Ansem." The blond scientist merely scoffed and shook his head.

"Why did you call me here?" Sora asked, skipping the formalities and right into business. "What was so important that you had the King reactivate the Gummi system?" His tone was suspicious as he spoke and Sora found himself frowning.

The sage-king looked to the ceiling briefly before turning around. "Follow me." He said gravely. Without checking to see if the others were indeed following him, Ansem pressed a button on the side of a wall. It was partially hidden by the painting of Xehanort and upon activation, a hidden room appeared. Ansem ignored Sora, Riku, and Kairi's cries of surprise and calmly walked through the new room. The friends look at each other nervously before following. Ansem led them to a white room with fourteen pods all aligned in a row. The pods were large yet nontransparent. It was impossible to see what was in these pods because of the cloudiness of the pods' glass.

"What are these?" Ansem heard Sora say.

Recognizing these immediately, Riku's eyes turned fierce. "What's the meaning of this, DiZ?" Riku demanded, referring to Ansem by his name of darkness.

Sora walked forward alone and looked around the room. "I've seen these before." He took a step back and looked at his hands. "I've been in one of these before." He turned his sky blue eyes to look at Ansem. "What's going on?" He asked.

Ansem walked forward to the pod on the furthest left and place a hand on his cloudy hull. He stroked his thumb against the glass and grunted. "As you all recall, a Nobody is born when a person loses themselves to the darkness. They don't feel emotion nor do they possess hearts but if a person were to have a strong will, they will continue on as Nobodies and retain their human form." Sora's growled lowly at that, his fists clenching. Somewhere inside, he felt something stir within him. "Organization XIII was formed by thirteen Nobodies with an ultimate goal to reclaim their hearts and become whole again. Under my apprenticeship, six men studied alongside me to uncover the secrets of the heart. They fell to the darkness within them yet were reborn as Nobodies."

"What are you getting at?" Sora demanded.

Ansem's eyes suddenly turned soft. "I admit that it was by my doing that drove these people on a path of darkness. I was testing them and they reacted accordingly. It is my deepest regret; I stripped these people of their lives and for that, I am deeply filled with regret." He turned around and looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi. "It's taken me two years but I've finally done it."

"What exactly have you done?" Kairi asked.

The sage-king turned back around to face the pod. "To atone for what I've done, I intend to give these people back their lives." Before Sora could open his mouth to ask how, Ansem continued. "I had their data programmed into my Master Computer and managed to reconstruct their bodies. Naturally, they have assumed their Nobody form as opposed to their original personas. They've been laying dormant in this room for a full year now; I expect their memories are almost completely restored."

"The members of the Organization are in these, aren't they?" Sora asked, his eyes raking from left to right. He suddenly understood. Clenching his fists excitingly, Sora grinned. "Ansem, you're giving them all a second chance, aren't you?"

The man nodded. "Yes." He replied simply.

"Is that wise?" Riku spoke up. He crossed his arms and looked around the room doubtfully. "How can you be so sure that they still do not have darkness within them?" He asked wisely.

"You've always been very analytical, Riku." Ansem pointed out with a laugh. "During the reprogramming process, I was very careful and mindful to erase the darkness within them. These individuals will be reborn as individuals of light but perhaps not as pure as young Kairi, here. Their allegiance is no longer to the darkness. I wouldn't call them complete beings either however they now have hearts of their own but they have, in a sense, been reborn. They will have emotions but they may not remember how to use them just yet." He then paused before continuing. "It was the least I could do." Ansem said the last part more to himself but nonetheless, his voice was strong. "I called you here, Sora, so you could witness their return. You do have considerable history with them."

Sora nodded. "Yeah." He then folded his hands behind his head and grinned cheerfully. "It'll be nice to see everyone again. I just hope they don't hold a grudge." He joked.

Ansem then turned to Riku and Kairi as if asking for their approval as well. He and Riku also had a history between them; it had been Riku who guarded Roxas during his time in the simulated Twilight Town. Kairi smiled and nodded encouragingly while Riku scoffed and looked away. It was slight but the man saw the silver haired boy nod. Ansem placed his hand on the first pod's hull. He pressed a button and the smoke that occupied the pod now began to clear. "No. 1 and Rank I of Organization XIII: Xemnas, "The Superior of the In-Between"; Nobody of Xehanort." The way he spoke was very scientific, as if he was reading off some his reports.

The pod opened and smoke steamed outwards from it. A few seconds passed and a familiar face made itself known. Xemnas hadn't look at like he aged since the last time Sora and Riku fought him and his face was sincere, not at all corrupted like before. With shaky eyes, Xemnas awakened and opened his golden irises. "What?" He asked, slightly disoriented. The pod fully opened and he took his first steps out. Looking around, he studied his environment and frowned before looking at Ansem. "You! What is the meaning of this? Why am I-?"

"Alive?" Ansem answered for him. He regarded his old apprentice with grave eyes, "You have been reborn, Xemnas. You are no longer a Nobody; you now have a heart of your own. You've been given a second chance to live and the darkness is gone." He explained, gesturing to Sora and the others.

Xemnas hummed thoughtfully and looked at his hands. They were solid and he was too. He looked at his body and noticed that he was still dressed in his black Organization coat. "I've been given a second chance? Why?"

"I've done wrong as well, Xemnas. As a way of atonement, I've been working to restore you and the other members of Organization XII. You will all be given opportunities to live again with the comforting thought that you now possess a heart. You also have the ability to feel emotions."

The Superior couldn't even begin to form words; he was still in awe of what was happening around him. His golden eyes connected with those of blue and turquoise and he saw that Sora was grinning reassuringly at him. "Have I been forgiven?" He asked quietly, lowering his hands.

"We forgive you." Sora and Riku said in unison. This man seemed changed from what he was two years ago. Xemnas' goal was to complete Kingdom Hearts so that he and his Organization could reclaim their hearts and he would've stopped at nothing to accomplish that goal. Standing here now, Xemnas felt a new sense of life within him and he couldn't help but feel like he was now a cleaned slate.

"Thank you." The once Nobody replied honestly. He turned to Ansem and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you, Ansem." His voice was sincere, not at all laced with malice. "And you said the other members will awaken?"

Ansem nodded before moving to his right to the next pod. "No. 2 and Rank II of Organization XIII: Xigbar, "The Freeshooter"; Nobody of Braig." He repeated the process he had done earlier with Xemnas and Xigbar grunted uncomfortably. He let out a small groan and stepped out of the pod, holding his head. "Welcome back, Xigbar." Ansem greeted easily.

The dark haired man looked Ansem before turning his over to Xemnas. "Superior, what is the meaning of this?" He asked thunderously yet his voice was small. Xemnas relayed to him the information Ansem had told him and Xigbar felt a new sense of life surging through his body. "A second chance? How fortunate." He mused, shaking his head with a laugh. He rubbed his head with a small smile before joining Xemnas at his side. The two looked content at being reunited with one another.

The sage-king moved again. "No. 3 and Rank III of Organization XIII: Xaldin, "The Whirlwind Lancer"; Nobody of Dilan."

The shaggy haired man with the dark hair groaned uncomfortably at being reawakened. He stepped out of his cleared pod and looked around his surroundings with curious eyes. "Isn't this a turn of surprise?" He said dryly before crossing his arms. Wordlessly, he went over to join his other fellow members.

"No. 4 and Rank IV of Organization XIII: Vexen, "The Chilly Academic"; Nobody of Even." Ansem introduced after pressing the button to awaken the blond scientist. By now, Sora, Riku and Kairi were standing close together. They were ultimately in awe at how each member of Organization XIII were being reborn anew. Ansem's work was actually working true to his word!

Vexen crossed his arms, regarding his old teacher with suspicious eyes. "I'm amazed at how you managed to do this, Ansem." He stalked over to the other members, standing beside a disgruntled Xaldin. His eyes focused on Riku who smirked at seeing him. With a scoff, he looked away whilst at the same time, Ansem drifted off again.

"No. 5 and Rank V of Organization XIII: Lexaeus, "The Silent Hero"; Nobody of Aeleus." The quiet man arose from his pod and didn't say a word. He just walked over to Xemnas and stood by his side with his head bowed. Although he didn't say anything, Kairi could see the faintest of a smile on his face and she smiled back, happy that he had been given another chance to live.

"No. 6 and Rank VI of Organization XIII: Zexion, "The Cloaked Schemer"; Nobody of Ienzo." The gray haired boy stepped out of his pod. Naturally quiet, he looked around and merely hummed at his surroundings. He ran a hand through the large fringe of his hair before drifting over to Lexaeus' side. "You haven't changed." Ansem said warmly to his past apprentice. Ienzo had always been special to him; even Ansem could still see himself holding Ienzo's hand when he had been a child.

"It is good to see you again." Zexion said softly but kindly.

The sage-king nodded warmly before moving onwards again. He pressed a button to release Saïx and he stepped back to give the blue haired man some space. "No. 7 and Rank VII of Organization XIII: Saïx, "The Luna Diviner"; Nobody of Isa." Ansem introduced, nodding his head once the berserker had exited his pod.

"Stranger things have happened." Saïx inquired amusingly. He found himself walking towards Xemnas and with a bow of his head, he stood by Xemnas. The Superior nodded his head back, feeling even more content with the blue haired man by his side.

"No. 8 and Rank VIII of Organization XIII: Axel, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames"; Nobody of Lea." Ansem stated, pressing a button. The smoke cleared and the tall individual stepped outside of his pod, holding his head uncomfortably. The red haired man let out an annoyed curse at the pounding feeling in his head and shook it wildly in his efforts to rid it of pain.

"What's going on?" He muttered in a disoriented voice. He was able to make out the seven members of Organization XIII and he blinked in confusion. "What the hell?" Ansem then relayed to him the information that he had with the others though this time; his tone was a little guarded.

"Axel!" Sora cried, running forward. His loud outburst caused the spiky haired man to turn around. He was overly ecstatic at seeing Axel, not only for himself but also for the boy who dwelled inside his heart. Riku however hung back, he wasn't particularly close to this man nor was he fond of him. After all, Axel had been the one to almost mess up his and DiZ's plans back when Roxas still lived in his simulated Twilight Town. Kairi also opted to stay behind for she could still vaguely recall that he had been the one to kidnap her from Destiny Islands. Still, she was in his debt for having helped in the reunion between her, Sora and Riku.

The spiky red head turned towards the voices sharply and his lips curved upwards into a grin. He gave the running teen a two finger wave, "That's my name. Got it memorized?" He asked, using his trademark phrase. What then happened surprised the hell out of him. Sora had thrown his arms around Axel's thin waist and was hugging him tightly. "I forgot how happy you can get." Axel joked, reaching down to ruffle Sora's hair.

"Hey!" Sora greeted with a grin. Axel had been the one to save him during the Nobodies' attack, even sacrificing himself so that Sora could move onwards. He looked up into Axel's striking emerald eyes and suddenly his sky blue eyes flashed. Axel blinked and leaned his face down so he could study Sora's eyes, was it just him or did those blue eyes look a little different?

_Axel?_

A voice inside Sora called and the brunet felt himself surge with warmth. Sora placed his hand over his heart and took a step back. "Roxas says hi." He said with a silly smile. "He missed you." Ignoring the sarcastic remark Roxas sent his way, Sora's smile turn into a grin. "He really missed you."

Something tugged inside of him and Axel involuntarily placed his hand over his heart. The sound of beating was foreign to his ears and honestly, it frightened him a little. Having not had a heart for so many years, Axel thought this feeling inside him was a little strange and awkward. "I feel terrible, like there's this weight on my chest (1)."

Kairi suddenly smiled warmly at him, "A heart is a heavy burden (1)." She saw Axel turn his eyes to nervously and her smile turned reassuring. She was never one to hold grudges after all.

Axel flashed another nervous smile at Kairi before straightening his form and stepping away from Sora, only just now realizing that the smaller boy was still hugging him. He looked behind him at the other members of Organization XIII and with an afterthought; he walked over to join them. Vexen looked slightly hesitant at his movements but who could blame him? Axel had killed him. The redhead merely smirked innocently before standing beside Saïx. "It'll be nice to see everyone." He said earnestly, referring to the event of him being reunited with his friends. 'Looks like we'll be seeing each other again, Roxas.' He thought happily, his eyes sweeping over to look at the other six pods that had yet to be opened.

Ansem closed his eyes at Axel's words before shaking his head. He honestly hadn't planned on reawakening Roxas because if had, Sora would be losing a part of himself and thus making him an incomplete being. He could see the fiery redhead furious at the thought of him not reawakening his former best friend but Ansem would cross that bridge when it was necessary. The sage-king progressed onwards, moving to the right. "No. 9 and Rank IX of Organization XIII: Demyx, "The Melodious Nocturne"; Nobody of Myde (2)."

Demyx opened his eyes once he stepped out of the pod and looked around wildly at his surroundings. He saw Sora and pointed at him with a finger, "The traitor!" He then grinned, running a hand through his rocker's mullet. "It's been a while!" He greeted and Sora grinned back, nodding. Like with the others, Demyx had been informed of the happenings and he turned to look at his other fellow members of Organization XIII. His blue eyes looked for Zexion and upon seeing the stoic boy, Demyx's lips turned into a full blown smile. Zexion looked at him with curious eyes but he found himself smiling back, there was just something genuine in the way Demyx looked at him. The water-controlling individual practically sprinted his way over, opting to stand beside Zexion and Axel.

"No. 10 and Rank X of Organization XIII: Luxord, "The Gambler of Fate"; Nobody of Dulor (2)." Ansem introduced before quickly making his way over to the next pod. This had been going for nearly half an hour and he was tiring of it all. He needed to get back to his work and research.

Luxord grunted and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a deck of cards. He shuffled them out of habit and flipped over the first card. He picked it up with his thumb and pointer finger and with a smirk, he shook his head. "I've still got my Ace." The card he had drawn was indeed the Ace of Spades. Letting out a laugh, he walked over to stand beside Vexen. "I need to play a game." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"No. 11 and Rank XI of Organization XIII: Marluxia, "The Graceful Assassin"; Nobody of Lumiraa (2)."

The rather effeminate looking man gracefully stepped out of his pod just like his namesake, running a hand through his brown locks. After throwing Axel a dirty look, he practically floated over to stand beside Xemnas. "This is very strange." He mused to himself, dusting off his shoulder.

Ansem moved onwards again so now only two more pods remained. "No. 12 and Rank XII of Organization XII: Larxene, "The Savage Nymph"; Nobody of Reneal (2)." Since Larxene was the twelfth member of Organization XIII, the bridge he wasn't looking forward to crossing was drawing very near. He let out an aggravated sigh, shaking his head.

The only female of the Organization, Larxene stepped out with sass. She clicked her tongue amusingly as her eyes settled on Sora and his friends. Wordlessly, she touched two fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to Sora and Riku, to which they both reacted differently. Sora looked embarrassed and opted to look away while Riku just rolled his eyes. Kairi on the other hand bit her lip and her brow furrowed, feeling uncomfortable with the looks the older woman gave her two best friends. "It looks like the toy grew up a little." She winked at Sora once more before turning around. Her blue eyes settle on Axel and she blew a kiss towards him too. Axel's face was hard as stone at her actions and he merely grunted. With a cheeky yet sadistic giggle, Larxene pulled out one of her knives and twirled it in her hand. She walked quickly over to stand by Marluxia and the smile she sent his way was sincere and kind.

Ansem cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. He stepped away from the two groups and stood in the middle of the white room. "Thank you all for your patience. You have all been reawaken and given hearts of your own. Place your hands over you hearts and feel the steady beat of those hearts, you all now possess the ability to feel emotions and perceive them. It's taken me two years but I have finally managed to reawaken you all. I drove you all to darkness or played some role in it and so, this was my atonement. I've decided to give you all a second at life so that you may all live again. It was the least I could do." Ansem remarked, crossing his arms. "You all may live your lives the way you choose to. There is no longer any darkness with your hearts." He then turned to face the members of Organization XIII. "The Organization has been restored." Ansem bowed his head and walked in direction of the exit when a thunderous voice stopped him.

"Ansem!" Axel shouted, clenching his fists and running forward to the middle of the room. "What about Roxas? Don't you plan on waking him up?" Axel questioned, his eyes blazing with fury. "You said you would give all the Organization members a second chance at life! Why must Roxas be excluded from that?" No. 8 demanded. He had been so close to finally being reunited with his best friend and yet this man was trying to stop him! "Everything I've done for this damn Organization, I did it so I could restore Roxas on my own! I kidnapped Radiant Garden's Princess of Heart! I eliminated Marluxia and Vexen! I even sacrificed myself so that Sora could beat Xemnas! How dare you make all my efforts go to waste!?"

Ansem shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets and fearlessly turned around to face Axel. "I never intended to awaken the boy. Roxas will remain in this room forever, till the day Sora dies. Unlike you and the other members, Roxas does not have a heart in which to live. He is as much a Nobody as he was before. His body may be in this pod but he will never be given a second chance at life." Ansem turned back around and walked forward towards the entrance. "Awakening Roxas would mean that Sora would need to give up a part of him as Roxas' heart now lies within Sora. He would not be a complete being by doing so." Ansem passed by Sora, Riku and Kairi who were all watching him with hard eyes. "I would never ask that of the Keyblade's Chosen One, he is much too important."

"Ansem, for that, you're about to get one hell of a show!" Axel promised. A wall of fire surrounded everyone, stopping Ansem in his tracks. The fire was hot and burned intensely as Axel fueled it with his anger. He extended his arms outwards and straightened them, his emerald green eyes burning. With a cry, he summoned his Chakrams and twirled them eagerly in his hand. Using his pyrokinesis, he laced the Chakrams with fire and threw them viciously at Ansem. "Burn!"

Reacting quickly, Sora held his hand out and summoned his Keyblade. He jumped in front of Ansem and quickly shielded him from harm. A shriek sounded throughout the air as the Chakrams spun against the Keyblade's metal surface. With a flick of his wrist, Sora sent them flying back at Axel. "You've got to calm down, Axel!" Sora cried.

Axel merely laughed sadistically as he sent another set of Chakrams their way. Sora blocked one of them but one of them quickly diverted and was hastily approaching Ansem. Kairi, who was standing beside Ansem, was in danger of being hit and burned. Like Sora, Riku was quick to react. He summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade and blocked off Axel's attack. "Look's like your little experiment turned out to out to be a dud, Ansem." Riku sneered, annoyed at the thought of Kairi getting hurt. Shoving the girl behind her, Riku pointed his Keyblade at Axel. "Leave them out of this, I'll fight you instead."

The spiky haired man smirked in response, moving his hips and torso as he danced with his flames. "If it isn't Riku," He twirled the Chakrams in his hands, "I see you're no longer a puppet of the darkness." He then sprinted forward, Chakrams out and ready to attack.

"Restrain him!" Xemnas ordered, outstretching his hand as he commanded the members of Organization XIII. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene all summoned their respective weapons and charged forwards, some more eagerly than others. Sora and Riku stood in front of Kairi and Ansem, Keyblades at the ready in case Axel attacked again. Axel was enraged, how dare this man dictate who could live and who couldn't?

"Bring back Roxas!" Axel screamed, holding his Chakrams out and infusing his fire energy with them and ultimately causing them to blaze hotly. "Bring him back!" He threw his arms back and fired straight for them. Sora's fingers clenched at the Keyblade's hilt and he bit his bottom lip, not wanting to fight a friend.

_Stop him, Sora!_

Sora's eyes flashed again and the brunet sprinted forward, blocking off another of Axel's attacks. The grinding sound of the two weapons colliding boomed throughout the room and Sora growled, knocking back Axel's weapon. "You've got to relax, Axel!" He admonished. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw movement. "Axel, watch out!" Sora suddenly cried, running forward to help his friend.

The redhead barely had time to react as he turned to look over his shoulder quickly. Marluxia had gotten to him first and was in the process of swinging his Graceful Dahlia. Axel hastily blocked off the attack but Marluxia was too fast, he summoned thousands of petals and ordered them to attack. Axel had managed to burn a few and he would've been severely cut had it not been for Sora knocking some away.

"This fighting stops now!" Ansem ordered, sweeping his arm. "Stop this pointless fighting at once, No. 8!" He knew that Axel was going to react badly to not awakening Sora but he honestly hadn't expected for the man's reaction to be so violent and explosive.

"I won't! Not until you give me back Roxas!" Axel shouted, glaring at the blonde haired man. "I've been waiting too damn long to see him again!"

_Sora, you've got to stop him!_

"Wait!" Sora shouted, holding up a free hand to stop Axel. He quickly jumped in between Axel and Ansem and looked at them both, turning his head. "Axel, you have to stop this fighting. Ansem, I'm not going to ask for your permission but I just wanted to let you know that _I_ will be the one to reawaken Roxas."

Ansem shoved Riku and Kairi away, causing her to stumble slightly. Luckily, Riku, due to his quick reflexes, caught her in time and placed a hand on her shoulder to straighten her form. "Don't you even dare, Sora!" Ansem roared. "I absolutely will not let you sacrifice a part of yourself for him! You are the Keyblade's Chosen One, the one that will banish all the darkness of his world! I cannot let you do this!" He swiftly turned to Xemnas, "Stop him!" The Superior didn't need to be told twice; he quickly summoned his Ethereal Blades and charged forward to join his fellow Organization XIII members.

Axel was taken back, "What? Sora, you'd do that?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes growing wide.

Despite the tension around them, Sora turned to the redhead with a cheeky grin. "Yeah. Roxas was born because of me; it's only natural that I give him his life back, right? I'm sure he misses his friends. I want to do this for him and you know what? I don't care if I'm incomplete because of this, Roxas deserves to be happy. I owe it to him. He has the right to be his own person just as much as I do."

Emerald eyes focused hard on those of sky blue. "Sora…" Axel whispered, his Chakrams dangling loosely in his hands. He couldn't believe it, maybe now he and Roxas could finally be reunited. Turning away slightly, Axel let a genuine smile grace his lips. He uttered a mental word of thanks before he twirled his Chakrams. "You all will have to get through me if you want Sora."

He was then joined by Kairi and Riku. The silver haired teen held his Keyblade at the ready and smirked at the incoming challenge. Kairi closed her eyes briefly before opening them sharply. She summoned her Keyblade and swung it experimentally. "You'll have to get through all of us." She said determinedly. The three formed a circle around Sora, shielding him from harm.

Sora closed his eyes and suddenly it felt like the world had faded away. He could barely hear the cries of battles or the sounds of war. It was like the only thing that existed right now was him. The Keyblade wielder placed both his hands over his heart and bowed his head. "Roxas," He called gravely. "It's time I give you back the time you gave to me." A bright and warm light emerged from his chest and Sora held it in his hands. It floated, packed with energy and Sora smiled. "Thanks for being with me all these years, Roxas. It's your turn now, live well." He raised his palms skywards and watched as the light floated upwards, coating the world with color.

_Thank you, Sora_

Sora reopened his eyes and collapsed into a crouching position. He had one knee on the ground and rested one elbow on the bent knee. He huffed and panted slightly before looking up at Ansem and the members of Organization XIII. "Roxas is back." He told them. He looked upwards as Riku outstretched his hand, just like he always did. Smiling at his best friend, Sora accepted Riku's invitation and the other teen pulled him to his feet. Sora twirled his Kingdom Key before resting it on his shoulder.

Ansem closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "No. 13 and Rank XIII of Organization XIII: Roxas, "The Key of Destiny"; Nobody of Sora." He recited softly though mostly to himself.

Once the words left Sora's lips, Axel had thrown his Chakrams at the thirteenth pod where a sleeping Roxas stood. The tip of his weapon connected cleanly with the button to open the hull and Axel's breath caught in his throat as he watched the glass open. By now, the members of Organization XIII had drawn back and were watching with grave eyes at the revival of their thirteenth member. Ansem grunted in disapproval but being powerless to stop it all, he crossed his arms and let it happen.

"Roxas?" Axel called, taking a few steps closer. The smoke spilled outwards from the opened pod and a figure stepped out. There was a sound of mild discomfort as Roxas walked forward. His movements were shaky and he had a hand pressed to his temple. His blue eyes opened and the first thing he saw was a pair of striking emerald green orbs.

"It's me." Roxas answered back with a soft smile. He briskly walked forward, ignoring the other members of the Organization. All he wanted was to get to Axel; Axel, his best friend. The blonde paused right in front of him and his smile widened. "It's me." He said again.

Axel's hands began to shake and he was quick to drop the Chakrams to the floor. He raised his hands and grabbed at Roxas' arms. "Do you - Do you remember?" He asked timidly. The first time he had been reunited with Roxas, the blonde hadn't remembered anything. The second time they had been reunited, Roxas remembered him yet it was too late. For some reason, his long arms ached to hold Roxas, to bring the boy close to his chest and embrace him forever. Still, he resisted the urge and just stared.

"I remember everything." Roxas answered back honestly. He was flooded with images of all the times he spent with his friends. Memories of his life played like a movie; struggle matches with Hayner, exploring Twilight town with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, eating sea-salt ice cream on top of the clock tower with Axel, and finally, joining with Sora. A sense of realization filled him and Roxas looked behind Axel, "Sora!" He cried.

"Hey Roxas, it's good to see you again." Sora said honestly with a grin. The two boys looked at each other and it was as if all the tension in the room disappeared. Sora had given up a part of himself so that Roxas could live again. "Don't mention it," Sora replied, answering Roxas' unanswered question. "I was happy to do it."

Roxas nodded and smiled back. His other self wasn't so bad after all but he had always known that. It was only at this moment that Roxas realized how amazing Sora truly was. "Thank you, Sora." He said again. He turned around to look at his fellow Organization members. "And I thought you'd all be glad to see me." He said half-jokingly. He outstretched his hands and summoned both his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades, "If it's a fight you want, I'll fight too."

Xemnas raised an arm and shook his head. "We shall not fight two of our numbers. We only did so because Ansem ordered us to attack No. 8. Everyone, lower your weapons." Although some did so hesitantly, each number lowered their weapons. Demyx had been the first one to lower his Sitar; he never did like fighting after all. "Ansem," He called, "What do you propose we do?"

The sage-king grunted and turned away from them all. "I have research to be getting back to. You all are no longer under my binds; you may go and do as you please. Live and live well." And with that, Ansem left the secret room. Once he got further away from them, Ansem's expression turned kind. "I should've known Sora would do that." He mused.

Back in the room, the tension was lifted. The members of Organization XIII joined together with Sora and his friends. Although some were awkwardly doing so, they all attempted to make use of their new emotions by forming connections with the teens. Demyx adapted easily and was talking animatedly to Sora while some like Lexaeus mumbled small words to Riku who just shifted uncomfortably. Some members opted just to converse with each other. What was probably the most shocking was how well Larxene and Kairi were taking with each other; it was as if they had been friends for ages from the way they laughed together. As they all joined together, they all forgot about the fourteenth pod that lay dormant and unopened.

Axel and Roxas stood apart from the group and the two made good use of their time. The spiky red head turned to his best friend with a small smile, "Looks like it's our next life." He placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

Roxas looked at him and Axel was a bit taken back, had those blue eyes always looked so beautiful? It was either that or Axel was now just beginning to notice the sparkling brilliance evident in those eyes. "And you said you wouldn't have a next life." Roxas murmured, grinning. He then rubbed the back of his head, a trait he picked up from Sora, no doubt. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He mumbled. He felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze again and Roxas suddenly very warm.

"I'm sorry too." Axel replied sincerely. "It doesn't matter anymore. We've been given new life." He then lowered his face so it was level with Roxas'. "Roxas, I promise you that this time, nothing will come between us ever again."

The blonde's cheeks tinged pink. "Don't say stupid things like that." He muttered, pushing Axel's face away. The pyromaniac laughed joyfully before ruffling Roxas' hair and it wasn't long before Roxas found himself laughing along. The two best friends were finally together again.

"Roxas! Axel!" Sora called, waving a hand. The two friends looked towards Sora and saw that he and the other members of Organization XII were slowly making their way out. "We're leaving, don't get left behind!" Flashing each other a quick grin, Axel and Roxas made their way to their friends. The further away they all walked, the more and more they all forgot about the fourteenth pod that had yet be opened.

* * *

><p>(1) Howl's Moving Castle Quote, said by Sophie to Howl<br>(2) I made these up by switching around some letters and taking the X

Author's Notes: Hey! Chapter 1 is finished! What did you guys think about it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Whatever you feel, please tell me so in a review! Getting reviews make me really happy and want to update fast! **If you want to see this story continued, please, please leave a review! **The end result will be Akuroku, Soriku, Cleon, Zemyx by the way. Though I wonder, is Zexion the seme or uke? I'm assuming he's usually the seme.

(10/7) EDITED.

Final Words: 10k  
>Final Characters: 55k<br>Final Pages: 18


	2. Adjustments

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 2 "**Adjustment**"

Summary: A chapter in which the members of O13 try to adjust to new life in Radiant Garden, Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Kairi explore the city until Axel and Roxas break away to spend some much needed bff time, and the HBRC notice some strange happenings

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to the people the reviewed! I'm really surprised at the positive response I got from the first chapter. I'd like to address something though, I got a couple reviews about the characters being a little out of character and honestly, I think so too. I haven't played kh2 in years and I totally got bored playing BBS so I don't remember much of how everyone is supposed to act. I did some kingdom hearts wiki research though and hopefully I can write some characters better. Something else I would like address is that in this story, Organization XIII have been given hearts so their personalities are going to seem a little different, I aim to develop those new emotions. I don't have to worry about Axel or Roxas since they know how to feel

Is anyone else feeling some XemSaï? Or is it just me…I'm kind of now just seeing how adorable they look together. Anyone else want some couples? Thank you to **moondemon93, x-Jaela-x, Reiki Genkatori, Nekomata19. I . Love . Lollipops, Renosgirl, Yuffitine forever, xamggie, CrossSlash, Riora fan, Black Tulip, akefia566, kurado, XxAkurokLovexX, **and **ADeadBlackRose** for reviewing! : ) Here's something to ponder, the fourteenth pod isn't Xion

* * *

><p>It's been a full week since Ansem reawakened the thirteen members of Organization XIII and with nowhere else to go; the members were relocated to the castle within Hollow Bastion, away from Radiant Garden. For the most part, most of the older, senior members opted to stay within the castle as they were still not yet comfortable with the life they were given. Xemnas would spend most of his time at the highest tower simply watching the people of Radiant Garden. His golden irises would follow their movements as if studying their reactions to certain events and he would do so, in silence. It was almost as if he was learning how to live in his own little way.<p>

Saïx was usually found by the Superior side though only for similar reasons. Out of all the members in Organization XIII, he and Xemnas were the most alike. Both were calm, aloof, and the probably the most Nobody-like of them all. They would both look down on the citizens of Radiant Garden with grave eyes for they were the ones that knew how to live. Golden eyes would connect with those of equal color before one would look away; a calm, comforting silence between them. Saïx was the only one that truly understood Xemnas anyway.

Lexaeus, always the quiet one, usually stayed within the castle walls. He was laconic when he spoke and would usually be found in the company of Zexion. The grey haired man practically lived in the library within Hollow Bastion; he was there all the time. The physically intimidating man would just stand and watch the Cloaked Schemer read his literature – Zexion was the only one who he trusted after all. The fact that he had a heart didn't faze him for he just considered it to be something inside him, nothing more. A heart was nothing more to him than a lung; it was just something that was there inside him.

Zexion only visited two places and they were his room and the library. He was a polite man, an enigma of sorts. His world was filled with books and literature because to him, a book held better realties than that of the real world. The teen could escape the harsh horrors of the world by delving deep into the novels he read. Nothing calmed him better than the words on a page as he idly turned them. Zexion had always wanted a heart – obtaining a heart was the main driving force for Organization XIII's plans and he had always been very loyal to the Organization. At the moment, he didn't know how to efficiently use his new heart but Zexion had always had a thirst for knowledge. He would learn, someday.

Larxene couldn't be held within the castle even if she was tied to a two thousand pound weight. She often disappeared to roam within the outskirts of Hollow Bastion as she wouldn't dare step foot into Radiant Garden. The blonde prefer the quietness of the ruins as oppose to the loud, bumbling city. Sometimes Kairi would come and visit her but that was only sometimes – Larxene never sought her out on her own. She had always been a sardonic individual, often irritating the other members with her excessive giggling and flirtatious ways. Despite her forward advances, The Savage Nymph's despised the fact that she had a heart now; she considered it painful to have. When she had been Reneal, she had been severely emotionally hurt. During her days as a Nobody, lacking a heart protected her from being hurt; it kept her pain at bay. She didn't know what she wanted anymore and that saddened her.

Demyx would only venture out of the castle if he was physically dragged out by Xigbar or Axel. He was a lazy person by all respects and disliked strenuous physical activity, even considering the act of sweating, gross. He preferred to stay within the castle and specifically, in his room. The Melodious Nocturne spent his day casually lying in bed and strumming his Sitar. He would sing to himself softly and his eyes would flutter close as he lost himself to the serene atmosphere he created. He'd lie if asked but the blonde was truly happy that he had a heart. He had always been a laid-back guy and although it was just a farce during his Nobody days, this part of him was real now. He could be lazy and carefree simply because his heart allowed him to do so. Demyx's heart gave him a new purpose in life – to spend his days for only himself.

Luxord was never in the castle at night. When the sun would disappear and the moon would take its place in the sky, the Gambler of Fate would be found in various bars of Radiant Garden. He would spend his time gambling the night away by playing a series of card games and those that required luck. When Luxord was in the castle, it would only because he played card games with the other members of Organization XIII or just needed to sleep. Sometimes he would spend some hours during the day teaching Roxas how to play poker. This was because he generally got along well with the younger boy and considered him a friend. His feelings towards his newly gained heart were mixed; if anything, it just made him feel all the more sophisticated. Luxord was now like the people he gambled with – classy and chic. It also caused him to feel slightly uncomfortable with all these new feelings as he would now show positive emotion to winning a hand. When he was a Nobody, he had never done so before and this was a new territory for him.

Marluxia was also one of the senior members that chose to stay within the castle however that was until he began spending time with Aerith. He had always been a lover of flowers and botany, his attribute was the flower after all. At times, he would disappear during the day only to be found by Aerith's side tending to flowers she had planted. He would infuse them with his energy and they would bloom beautifully. He liked that; helping plants grow. The more and more times he did this, the less egotistical he became. With all the time he spent helping Aerith, he considered her his first real friend outside of the Organization. This heart of his helped him to form a friendship with her and for this reason, he was happy that he had a heart. There was however side effects to having a heart. Marluxia discovered that his new heart would cause feelings that he never thought he could feel. These emotions would surface whenever Larxene would bat her eyelashes at him or blow him a kiss. The feeling of his cheeks burning up was foreign to him but he had just acquired a heart, perhaps this was nothing.

Xaldin didn't once leave the castle because he couldn't stand the sight of some of the people in Radiant Garden. He'd see them embrace lovingly or hold hands and he absolutely hated it. He had always been a detached man, often pessimistic when it came to things like love. The Whirlwind Lancer considered love to be a weakness and he knew it never lasted. This heart of his didn't change his outlook on love, if anything, it just tormented him more. When he had been Dilan, he had been driven mad with darkness because of a broken heart. The dark haired man kept to himself, just observing the passing of time.

Xigbar was either outside of the castle practicing his shot or found with Demyx. The two were close friends, their laid-back personalities being a common ground for them. He would spend his days listening to the comforting sounds of Demyx' Sitar and voice or practicing a series of difficult shots with his Snipers. At times he would entertain himself by amusing himself in the company of Axel and Roxas, calling them "Kiddo" or "Flamesilocks" respectively. Like some of the other older members, Xigbar didn't know what to make of his new heart but the strange beating he felt within his chest did comfort him.

Vexen's fear of Xemnas and Axel kept him far away from the castle, only returning to the castle when he needed to sleep. Often times, he'd be found by Ansem's side, aiding the man in his research. The green eyed blonde had always been an intellectual, he even considered himself a scientist. He treated his new heart like an experiment, posing hypotheses to different scenarios in which his heart could be tested.

Axel was either in the castle or in Radiant Garden; he was never one to stay in one place for too long. This was most likely due to his traitorous manner for during his days at Castle Oblivion, deception and lies kept him alive. The pyromaniac would always be within the company of Roxas. The two was never without one another because Axel simply wouldn't allow it. He had been separated from his best friend for too long and he never wanted to be without Roxas again. Roxas was special; he made Axel feel like he had a heart. The tear that fell from his eyes that day on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town was real and it symbolized his sadness at saying goodbye to his partner. The first time he met the boy, Roxas was nothing but a walking zombie and although Axel initially saw it as babysitting, he wouldn't trade those moments for anything else in the world. He helped Roxas grow, helped him learn, and in the return, Roxas helped teach Axel how to feel. He was Axel's most precious friend. His new heart overjoyed him because it gave Axel a new purpose in life, to be happy. He was now just like Roxas and that was all he really ever wanted, to be like his best friend.

Roxas was almost always with Axel, either alone or with the added company of Demyx, Xigbar, or Sora. He had gotten along well with Kairi and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee but was uncomfortable in the presence of Riku. He and the older boy never talked and they only did so when it was necessary to; Roxas was a little guarded with the other boy. It had been Riku who had defeated him and placed him in his simulated Twilight Town but despite all that, even Roxas could say that Riku was a good person. Perhaps sometime in the future, the two could learn to be friends. When Xemnas and Saïx weren't in the tower, he and Axel would climb to the very top and watch the sunset together. They would both look at the swirls of color with silly smiles on their faces until Axel would clear his throat and offer Roxas some sea-salt ice cream. Having a heart didn't change Roxas; it just reminded him of his time with Hayner and the gang. He adjusted easily to his own heart because he had always known what it was like to have a heart somewhere in the back of his mind. The feelings and emotions he felt during his final days were real, no one could deny him that.

At the moment, Roxas was walking around the streets of Radiant Garden with Axel, Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Sora was acting as their tour guide, pointing out a series of buildings that he visited during his time in Radiant Garden. Out of them all, Kairi was probably the most interested but that was probably because this was her homeland. "How about we go check some stores in the Marketplace?" Sora suggested, throwing a hand up in the air to get the attention of his friends. They agreed quickly and walked onwards, eyes sweeping back and forth at all the stores they saw. "It's a shame that Huey, Duey, and Louie went back to Disney Castle." Sora sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "They probably had people take their jobs but I can't find their stores anywhere."

While Sora searched for the Accessory Shop with Riku and Kairi, Axel led Roxas away. "Hey, about we go check out that store?" Axel asked, pointing with a thin finger to a store behind Roxas. The red haired man had ditched his Organization XIII attire and was currently sporting a sleeveless, white collared shirt and black pants. The first three buttons of Axel's shirt were undone, revealing a teasing slip of pale skin. The arm holes of Axel's shirt were ripped barbarically and he looked as if he had been from sort of punk rock band. Roxas on the other hand donned his black and white clothing from his time in Twilight Town.

"What store?" Roxas asked back, turning around. His blue eyes looked forward and his brows rose in surprise. "RG Ink?" He read the sign out loud. The blonde turned around to face Axel, "You want to go to a tattoo shop? Why would you want to do that?"

Axel smirked and tapped his face where those mysterious reverse teardrops were. "I want to get them retouched." He then thumped the left side of his chest, "I also want to get another one done." Roxas barely had time to respond before he felt his best friend roughly pushing him in direction of the tattoo shop. The spiky red head turned to look over his shoulder at Sora and his friends. "Yo Sora! Roxas and I are checking this shop! We'll meet you in a few!" The brunet hollered back that he understood and Axel quickly walked into the tattoo shop with Roxas in tow.

"I still don't understand why you want to get your tattoos retouched." Roxas commented dryly, stepping away from Axel so he could walk on his own. He looked up at Axel's face and wrinkled his face a little, "In all the time I've known you, I've never once thought your tattoos needed retouching. They look as new as ever!" He and Axel walked up to the counter where another blonde was idly dozing off.

"Yeah? Well, that was during my time as a Nobody. I didn't need to get them retouched back then because my body never changed nor did I ever age. I figure now that I'm a real person, I should probably do things like everyone else." Axel replied back smoothly before placing his hands on the glass counter.

Roxas let out a hum in response to Axel's words for they were quite interesting. Roxas had never considered himself fake unless you disregard the time he found out that DiZ was using him as a puppet. The memories he made and the friends he had in Twilight Town felt were as real to him as his friendship with Axel. "Why do you want another tattoo?" He felt himself asking.

"I want another tattoo to represent my old life. By doing so, the life I had when I was a Nobody will be forever imprinted on my body so that I will never forget the things I did or the people I met." Axel's eyes were hard as he said this and Roxas felt himself feeling a little concerned, had Axel been so stoic?

"Do you even have enough munny for that?" He asked.

Axel ignored Roxas' question with a wave of his hand. "Yo! Wake up!" He said loudly, leaning his head downwards to look at the sleeping blonde on the counter top. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the counter. "Are you listening to me right now? I want to get a tattoo done!"

That seemed to work; the talk of working pulled the man out of his sleep. His face had been turned so the two best friends hadn't seen one side of his face but once the man woke up fully, they got a glimpse of his face. He had a black tattoo on the side of his face, close to his temple and eyes. "You want a tattoo? Sure, welcome to my shop." He grinned lazily and stood to his feet. "The name's Zell Dincht." He led Axel to a bed and pointed at it. "What can I do for you? Where do you want it?"

Axel unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it at Roxas who fumbled slightly when he caught it. He hadn't expected the pyromaniac to throw his shirt so when he did, Roxas wasn't ready for it. The fabric felt light in his arms and Roxas involuntarily inhaled the Axel's musky scent before correcting himself and standing straight. "I want the roman numerals for eight here," He stated, pointing towards the area above his left pectoral. "In black." He said with an after thought before lying down on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He grinned at Roxas' perplexed expression.

"VIII?" Zell asked back before getting down to work. He worked silently but efficiently, dipping the needle in black dye before inking Axel's skin expertly. The only sounds audible were the whizzing of Zell's needle and tattoo machine. Roxas could only stand there and watch Axel who at the moment was still grinning profusely.

The more Roxas watch his best friend get tattooed, the more his heart tugged. This act of impulsiveness on Axel's part was his own way of remembering the memories he made during his time in Organization XIII. 'I remember Axel in two ways' Roxas thought, eyes raking over the paleness of Axel's chest. 'He was there the first time I got my name and I remember him being pretty detached. He took me in only because he was ordered to' His blue eyes turned to look at the red head's long fingers. 'He gave me sea-salt ice cream after one of our missions because he said that's what friends did' He wouldn't admit it, but seeing Axel get his tattoo warmed him better than his black coat ever could. Roxas found himself smiling, 'Axel really is the best friend I've ever had'

Unbeknownst to Roxas, Axel was studying him intently. His striking emerald eyes focused on the boy in front him. He saw Roxas look up and in that moment, their eyes connected; emerald green meeting sapphire blue. Minutes passed yet they seemed like hours and Axel found himself losing himself in the depths of Roxas' eyes. 'What are you thinking?' Rank VIII thought almost breathlessly. What are these feelings right now? He opened his mouth to speak but was caught off by Zell pulling away.

"Alright, we're all done here. Do you want to take a second to see it before we move on to retouching your facial tattoos?" Zell cheerfully asked with a grin. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and looked downwards at Axel's chest, admiring his work. Axel boosted himself upwards with his elbows and looked down, studying his new tattoo. His skin was red with irritation but the black markings on his skin looked beautiful.

He grunted softly and raised his eyebrows before letting them relax. "They look pretty good Zell." His eyes raked over the roman numerals and he turned to look at Roxas. "What do you think, you like them?"

Blinking confusingly, Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. Yeah, they look good." He mumbled distractingly. Sky blue eyes found their way to Axel's chest again and No. 13 admired Zell's work. "Good job, Zell." The other blonde flashed him a knowing grin and gave Roxas a thumbs-up in thanks.

"You want them in black right?" Zell asked, moving his chair so that he was closer to Axel's face. Roxas barely heard his best friend respond in approval before his thoughts drifted again. Axel's rank number burned like fire in his mind as he looked at Axel's tattooed number. 'Axel taught me a lot when I first came to the Organization' he thought. 'He was my first friend'

"Why did I get them? Come on now, you should never ask a man about his past." Axel joked with a lazy smirk on his face. Roxas' eyes travelled to meet Axel's gaze before he looked downwards at the tattoo again. He just couldn't get over that tattoo! Was Axel doing this to show Roxas how much he valued their friendship and time together?

Roxas shook his head to rid them of bad thoughts, 'As I cocky as I am, even I'm not that vain' His mind began to whirl with images of the times he spent with Axel and the other members of Organization XIII. In their own ways, they all helped in Roxas' growth. Axel, Vexen, Demyx, Luxord, and even Xemnas, they all helped him gain precious memories. Roxas was roused out of his thoughts by Zell's voice.

"And with that, we're done! That'll be 3000 munny, pay up." The blonde remarked, holding his hand out while Axel dug inside his pockets. The red head pulled out the necessary amount of currency and was in the process of putting it all in Zell's hand when Roxas found himself opening his mouth to speak.

"I want one too, a tattoo." Axel and Zell turned towards him with raised eyebrows and Roxas couldn't help but blush a little. "I want just like Axel's but make my roman numerals XIII." He pulled down his wristband and held up his left wrist. "I want mine right here." Roxas vaguely heard Zell say something but that was only because he was focusing on Axel right now. The red head was regarding him with curious eyes and an amused smirk teased on his lips. 'I treasure those memories too, Axel' Roxas thought warmly. He looked away as Axel began to speak.

"No worries, I'll pay for us both." Axel said smoothly, pulling out 4500 Munny. He slipped it into Zell's pocket before getting up off the table. He held his hand out and Roxas was quick to relinquish the discarded shirt. Emerald green eyes followed Roxas' movements as the younger boy sat up on the bed and offered Zell his arm. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was silent as he slipped on his shirt. He chose to leave all the buttons open to air out his tattoo a little and like his best friend before him, Axel watched Roxas intently.

"It's not going to hurt, is it?" Roxas asked timidly. He usually wasn't so nervous but being inside Sora for so long, it was a trait he unfortunately picked up. Axel let out a mental laugh at that, running hand through his long crimson hair. It was true, Axel got a new tattoo to symbolize his admiration for his best friend as well as the times he had during his days in Organization XIII but Roxas didn't need to know that. Roxas changed him into the person he was now. Little by little, Roxas touched his nonexistent heart and without knowing it, helped him to really feel emotions. 'We're…best friends, right?' Axel heard Roxas ask in his mind and he let out a laugh, shaking his head. That was before, when Roxas hadn't really remembered him.

"Alright kid, we're done!" Zell announced, pulling away and standing up. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Zell placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "You guys got your money's worth, that's for sure!" As Zell began to explain the proper ways to take care of their new tattoos, Axel walked forward and extended his hand out. Roxas immediately looked at Axel's outstretched hand and without needing to be told to, accepted his best friend's invitation and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Axel turned Roxas' arm over and hummed appreciatively at the new decorative art on Roxas' skin. "It looks good, suits you pretty well." The hand that was currently grabbing Roxas' wrist closed over the tattoo and Axel stroked the irritated skin softly with his thumb. Roxas tried to ignore the comforting feeling Axel's actions gave him and he managed to look passive. "I hope it doesn't hurt."

The Key of Destiny smiled curtly and shook his head. "It just stings a little but it'll be fine." The blonde stepped away and the boys bid their farewell to Zell. Roxas admired his new tattoo with curious eyes. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it; consider it my gift to you for finally getting your own heart." Axel said, smirking. He and Roxas exited the tattoo shop and Axel looked up towards the sky. The sky was darkened with black clouds and he frowned, "I guess it's going to rain later."

"Axel! Roxas!" The two pivoted on their feet to see Sora waving a hand over at them. Kairi stood beside him with a happy grin on her face while Riku was bombarded with several shopping bags. The silver haired teen bore an expression of annoyance that could only make Roxas laugh. "Come on! It's going to rain soon! We're going back to Merlin's place! You guys coming?"

"Nah, we'll probably just go home!" Roxas replied back. The friends said their goodbyes and Roxas watched as Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned on their heels in direction of the Borough. He watched the friends go with sympathetic eyes and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It hadn't dawned on him until that very moment how much he really missed Hayner, Pence, and Olette. 'They wouldn't remember me' he thought, frowning slightly. He was then suddenly shoved forward by Axel. "What'd you do that for?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "I hate when you get like that. It reminds me too much of how you were when we first met; dead and lifeless." He grinned at Roxas' annoyance expression and reached down to ruffle the boy's blonde locks. "How about we watch the sunset?" Roxas scoffed and pushed Axel's rather large hand off his head.

"Yeah sure."

The boys drifted over to the large fridge in the marketplace and Axel asked for some sea-salt ice cream from the sales clerk. They paid for their ice cream and briskly walked towards the castle on the outskirts of town, being mindful of the ever darkening clouds in the sky. The two friends entered through the doors and climbed the stairs to the castle's tallest tower. On their way there, they passed Xemnas and Saïx who were both leaving the tower. Roxas flashed the Superior a small grin and Xemnas merely nodded in return, acknowledging the boy. Axel closed his eyes once he passed by Saïx and the blue haired man did the same, an awkward silence between the two. Although they had been best friends in their original lives, the friendship between them now was a little strained.

"The sunset looks a little different when it's about to rain." Roxas remarked once he and Axel settled on the roof. He zipped up his black Organization coat and beside him, Axel did the same. A weird sense of déjà vu hit him and it was quite amusing. The temperature outside was getting a little chilly and they both reacted to that, drawing their coats close. Ironically, Axel and Roxas still ate their ice cream.

"Do you remember why the sun sets red?" Axel asked charmingly, taking a bite of his sea-salt ice cream. Roxas laughed at the red head's words and shoved him playfully. Axel smirked and winked in response. He looked out at the horizon, humming contently. "It's been a whole week since we've been back."

Roxas echoed his hum with one of his own. "Yeah, seven whole days." His tongue darted out and licked at the sea-salt ice cream till his nose wrinkled at its saltiness. "I still can't get over how salty this thing is but then its sweet, it's so strange!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames laughed outright at that, closing his eyes as he did so. He opened his eyes once his laughter died away and he shook his head before looking at Roxas from the corner of his eyes. "Do you remember why sea-salt ice cream was so important to us?" He finished off his ice cream and twiddled the wooden stick in his mouth.

"It's because you thought going to and from the castle was a boring routine." Roxas answered, popping the ice cream into his mouth and sucking on its salty flavor. His tongue swirled around before he pulled it out of his mouth and turned to look at Axel. "Right?"

The older man let out a bark of laughter before folding his arms behind his head and leaning back. He looked up at the sky before closing his eyes serenely. "First off, sea-salt ice cream is my favorite flavor." He said charmingly with a grin but then his grin dissolved into nothingness. Axel opened his eyes and just stared up at the sky, "We were Nobodies, we didn't have hearts; eating ice cream together was the only way we could symbolize our friendship."

Roxas turned to look at his best friend; his eyes were squinted as they focused on Axel's face. The creases and lines evident in this man's face suggested that he was troubled by something. "Axel, are you alright?" He asked warily, tilting his head slightly. Roxas held the sea-salt ice cream loosely between his fingers and turned his whole body around so that he was fully facing Axel. "Where's this coming from?"

A sighed escaped the pyromaniac's lips. "I'm just reminiscing, I guess." He then let out a small grunt and sat up, reaching into his coat pocket. He fished for something and upon finding it, held it up in front of Roxas' face. "This is for you."

Roxas blinked and looked at the object Axel was holding. "WINNER?" he asked, eyes reading over the single word. It was the ice cream stick he had given Axel when he left Organization XIII, a farewell gift even. He took it from Axel's grasp and their fingers brushed against each other delicately. A jolt surged through them and Roxas pulled away first, dropping the ice cream stick.

"Roxas, you idiot!" Axel suddenly scolded, reaching out to catch the ice cream stick before it plummeted to the ground. He shook his head, running a hand through his wild crimson hair. "You need to be more careful! Be more alert or you'll fall off the tower again."

"Wait, how did you know I fell off the Clock Tower?" Roxas asked, forgetting his earlier disoriented moment. He could vaguely recall eating sea-salt ice cream with his friends before suddenly falling off the edge towards the grounds below.

Axel clicked his tongue, "How wouldn't I know? I was the one who saved your clumsy ass!" He reached out and placed the back of his hand against Roxas' cheek, caressing the skin gently. "And here I thought you remembered everything." He closed his eyes and his hand fell away at the exact moment that color tinged Roxas' cheeks. The older man hadn't saw Roxas' blush but perhaps that was a good thing.

A pale hand rose to place it against his cheek and Roxas couldn't help but blush harder at the warm impact Axel's skin had on his own. An embarrassed sound escaped Roxas' lips and he rubbed the back of his hair. "I didn't know you saved me. When I came to, I was already in my room." He mumbled a word of soft thanks and returned his gaze back to the setting sun. "You want to know something, Axel?"

Axel hummed, "Yeah?"

Roxas disposed of the finished ice cream stick and gripped it tightly in his hand. "I never thanked you for being my friend. I remember we had a mission in Twilight Town one day and afterwards, we had ice cream up on the clock tower. You said friends did like that or they laughed together." He then closed his eyes as his memories manifested themselves into images within his mind. "I always wondered if that meant we were friends."

The Flurry of Dancing remained quiet, watching his best friend very intently.

A silly smile crept its way onto the blonde's face. "You told me you were going away to Castle Oblivion, you told me because we were friends." The days he spent by Axel's side truly were precious memoies to him. His sky blue eyes swept over to look at the pyromaniac's set of emerald eyes. "You left before I could say goodbye though."

"Sorry." Axel chuckled.

Roxas took the WINNER stick from Axel and ignored the familiar jolt he received in the process. He looked at the ice cream stick fondly, turning it over to examine it both sides. "I saved this stick for you. I heard that if you trade it in, you get a free stick of sea-salt ice cream. I wanted to give it to you as a reward for when you got back from Castle Oblivion." A hand came up to rest itself on Roxas' heart, "I heard from the seniors that whole C.O team had been wiped from existence and I remember feeling so choked up. I've never felt like that before. It was painful and it hurt really badly."

"Roxas…" Axel called softly, his heart clenching at the sight of his best friend's tormented face.

"I still went up to the Clock Tower though to have some ice cream though." Roxas shook his head. "I thought that maybe you hadn't been eliminated and would come eat ice cream with me." Roxas turned to look up at the sky, "But you never came. No one did." He then let out a sharp exhale of air. "Then you just show up out of the blue like nothing ever happened." The Key of Destiny grinned at Axel. "That choked up feeling I had disappeared when you came back."

"You're being oddly sentimental." Axel remarked, playfully nudging Roxas' shoulder with his. He then shook his head slightly, watching his hair shake wildly. "I don't how you did it, but you gave me a bizarre illusion of humanity."

Roxas suddenly smiled a genuinely kind smile. "I made you feel like you had a heart, huh?" He asked, reciting the very same words Axel had said to Sora before he died. He had been there when Axel had sacrificed himself albeit within Sora's heart. He remembered seeing Axel explode with power and Roxas was in awe, he had never seen the pyromaniac so determined to win before.

Axel laughed at that and Roxas found himself loving the melodic sound of it. No. 8's cheeks warmed in slight embarrassment and the Flurry of Dancing Flames crossed his arms. "Yeah, pretty much." He reached out to ruffle Roxas' hair affectionately.

"You know what, Axel? I'm glad we're friends." Roxas stated with a happy grin. The blush on the red head's face got visibly worse at Roxas' words but Axel was quick to look away. This new heart of his was making him act really strange! A few seconds passed before Axel faced his best friend with his face set as always.

"Yeah, me too." Axel then fell backwards to lay down on the roof and this time, Roxas joined him. The two were lying together comfortably and once again, Roxas inhaled Axel's comforting scent. "You don't know how hard I was struggling when Saïx gave me the orders to eliminate you if you refused to come back." Axel let out a small grunt, "I didn't want to do it and I remembered thinking that I'd do anything to stop you from leaving."

Roxas turned on his side and reached out to run his fingers against Axel's new VIII tattoo. "Despite all that, I still left the Organization. I remember seeing you and you told me to stop." He laughed at that memory of the two. "I wouldn't have listened either way. At least we were –"

"I missed you." Axel cut in, turning his head to look at Roxas. The fingers he felt against his skin were warm and brought immense comfort to his quickly beating heart. "You said no one would miss you but you know what? I would. I did. And when we're apart, I do." A sigh escaped Axel's lips as he struggled to say the right words without giving too much of himself away. "You're my best friend, Roxas. You taught me so many things and it sucked to see you go. After you left, I use to wish that we could share ice cream again someday; that's what it is to be friends after all."

"I'm right here." Roxas murmured softly. He then touched his ice cream stick to Axel's, "And we just finished eating ice cream. That 'someday' is turning into 'everyday'. We'll always be friends, Axel." Roxas promised with a kind smile.

No more words were said and the two turned so now they were lying on their backs. Emerald green and sky blue eyes looked upwards at the darkening skies and both Axel and Roxas involuntarily shifted closer together. They were best friends and their time apart hadn't changed that.

* * *

><p>"You sense it too, don't you?" A voice asked, rousing Cloud out of his thoughts and causing him to turn around. He had been out at the Dark Depths where he had fought Sephiroth to collect his thoughts. Although this was the place that his darkness had confronted him, it ultimately gave him an ominous sense of motivation. His mako blue eyes focused forward and he saw Leon standing behind him with a troubled expression. "There's a malevolent feeling in the air." He explained, walking forward to stand in front of the blonde.<p>

Cloud's eyes tensed at the lion's words and he grunted softly. He turned back around to look up at the sky. "Yes, I feel it too. I wonder what it could be." Involuntarily, he reached behind him to grab at the hilt of his Buster Sword. "Could it be the Heartless?" The clouds in the sky were dark and black as they enveloped Radiant Garden in a world of eeriness. Without another word, Cloud pulled out his weapon and held it at the ready. His knees bent into a crouching position, "I'm going."

Leon quickly reached out and grabbed Cloud on the shoulder to stop him. "You're not going alone." His fingers flexed tightly as he spoke and the lion's face turned hard. "You can't always do things alone, Cloud."

The blonde shrugged him off his shoulder roughly. He turned to look over his shoulder and he glared fiercely at Leon. "I don't need your help, Leon! I can do things fine on my own!" Cloud crouched lowly again and gripped the hilt of his Buster Sword. He jumped downwards and ran in direction of the Great Maw where the 1000 Heartless battled against Sora and his friends.

"Cloud!" Leon shouted, holding his hand out. A ball of intense fire formed at his palm and the brunet thrust his hand forward, firing a Firaga at his friend. Cloud, sensing Leon's attack, merely sidestepped it. He was nimble and quick on his feet, having been trained to fight for many years. The blonde just kept on running. "When are you going to stop running? When are you going to realize that it's okay to feel scared?" Leon shouted, challenging him.

The other man's words stopped Cloud dead in his track. He turned around and glared once again, trying to ignore the painful feeling in his chest. "What are you talking about?"

It didn't take long for Leon to make his way towards Cloud. The lion had pulled out his Gunblade and was resting it on his broad shoulders. "All you ever do is run. You've always been running from something, every since I've known you." Leon's eyes tensed. "I've watched you for years and I finally figured out why it is that you run."

"Enlighten me."

"It's because you feel guilty and worried that you won't be able to protect the people you care about." Leon answered, tilting his hair to the side. He watched with sympathetic eyes as Cloud's own pair of eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Since the blonde hadn't said anything, Leon continued. "I know you feel, Cloud." His blue eyes suddenly casted themselves downwards, "I know what it feels like to not be able to protect the ones you care about, it's why I changed my name. 'Squall' died alongside his world when the Heartless raided it. I was helpless to stop them."

Cloud was speechless. He and Leon had always been friends but he had never once heard Leon speak like this before. It was at that moment that the blonde realized how much he and Leon had in common. Everything they did was to protect the people loved and cared about. Perhaps what they lacked in each of their lives, they could find in one another. Cloud's hand ache to reach out to Leon but he stood his ground, ultimately clenching his fist to stop them from moving.

"You don't have to run anymore." Leon said, lowly, bowing his head at Cloud. A loud, deafening roar suddenly throughout the air and Cloud and Leon quickly sprang into a battle stance. "What the hell was that?" The blonde hadn't replied, he just furrowed his brows in confusion. What had made that noise? The darkening clouds then began to break apart to reveal a large gray and black body.

"What the hell is that? A Heartless?" Cloud suggested, squinting his eyes to get a better look. Whatever it was, it had a large body. Its body was draconic-like but with wings like that of an eagle. Its body consisted of four legs and a long tail that oddly resembled a serpent's. Its talons were gold and its wings were an array of colors: red, orange, purple and yellow. Attached the beast's body was a yellow, circular disc. The unknown monster let out a roar before it tucked its wings close to its body and dove. It came spiraling down quickly, plummeting towards the ground and causing Leon and Cloud to jump away. It looked insanely tough and intimidating up close but Cloud and Leon weren't worried, they were a force to be reckoned with when they fought together. "

"Think you can handle it?" Leon teased lightly.

Cloud flashed him a smirk. "Oh? You're not fighting too?" Leon grunted in reply but the smirk on his face was lively. Simultaneously, the two ran forward with their weapons. They attacked and swung their swords expertly yet the unknown beast remained unfazed, if anything, it only served to full its anger. It clenched his fists and several orbs of dark energy began to form. With a mighty, it sent its blast hurdling towards the two swordsmen.

A bead of sweat formed at Leon's temple. "We may need the others' help for this." He panted. "Shit." He cursed again, hoping that Sora and the others would come to help.

"Sora wouldn't be able to stay away." Cloud chuckled, his chest heaving a little due to his hard breathing. "Let's entertain it for now." With a determined nod, the two rushed forward to attack the beast again. The strangest thing about this beast was that it lacked the usual markings of a Heartless but they hadn't paid attention to that, they were focused on eliminating the monster.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hi again! Sorry for the short chapter, I've got to get up early for class. I'm sad my break is over. I liked it better in winter break when college gave me three month long winter breaks hahaha. I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Pretty please read and review! Seeing reviews makes me update way faster. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm really tired and just wanted to get the chapter up, I'll probably re-edit tomorrow after I've posted it and just reload that chapter. Yeah, this chapter is pretty raw<p>

Final Words: 7.7k  
>Final Characters: 35k<br>Final Pages: 13


	3. Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 3 "**Troubles**"

Summary: Everyone comes together to aid Cloud and Leon, an old ally pops in with grave news, and a new mission is assigned for both Organization XIII and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee

Author's Notes: And here we are at chapter three! I have a total of 32 reviews now and really, thank you all so much! I love hearing what you have to say, I dream to write a story with hundreds of reviews, maybe even thousands! That would be nice : ) I've surpassed the hundred mark before but its my dream to maybe even get more than that. I'll feel like I'm really doing something right with my writing hahaha. Thank you to **TenTen99**, **Xamggie**, **Yuffitine forever**, **CrossSlash**, **Nekomata19, I . Love. Lollipops**, **PrettyWilde**, **Peaceful Dragon Rose**, **Vampress6**, **Reiki Genkatori**, **Kurado**, **Renosgirl**, **Black-Tulip** and **ADeadBlackRose**

You guys are awesome and I adore you all!

**Reiki Genkatori**: Thank you so much for the thing about Xion, I totally forgot that people wouldn't remember her. I was too busy looking at the secret reports and writing Axel and Roxas that I forgot no one would remember her! You deserve a super special awesome hug

**I. Love. Lollipops**: Oh you're good! You deserve a lollipop for that : )

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, we're back!" Sora announced as he opened the door to Merlin's house. He walked in through the wooden doorframe with a happy grin, eyes looking at the people in Merlin's house. Currently, Merlin, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid were in the wizard's house, Leon and Cloud were nowhere in sight. He came to a halt by Aerith's side and looked over his shoulder at Kairi and Riku. The auburn haired girl was all giggles and smiles but that was to be expected, she had managed to get Sora and Riku to pay for all the things she bought. Riku was struggling with the amount of bags he was forced to hold and could barely make it through the door.<p>

"Kairi, next time, carry your own shit!" Riku managed to get out as he dumped all the bags on the floor despite Kairi's distressed cry. He crossed his arms roughly and ignored the small glare Sora sent his way. "I mean it; I'm not someone's errand boy."

"Do you even hear the irony in those words?" Sora countered back, crossing his hands behind his head as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He sent a cheeky grin at Riku before turning back to Aerith and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. "Where are Cloud and Leon?" He asked after he noticed the lack of male members in the room.

"Cloud's probably out brooding about something; he's always been like that." Yuffie answered. She, Cloud and Aerith had been old friends and they knew him best. Despite her dark words, a grin was on her face. "Don't worry so much about him; he still gets in his moods." She then turned towards the brunette, "Where do you think Leon's at, Aer?"

Aerith hummed and there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Who knows? Maybe he's with Cloud."

Cid cleared his throat loudly, the toothpick between his lips twiddled as he did so. He rubbed his cheek with his fist and crossed his arms. "That's about enough of that, you two! Gossip is for children! Those two are probably making their rounds around the city; Leon is, that's for sure." He tipped his head in Sora's direction, "I expect Cloud's out by the outskirts."

The Keyblade's chosen one opened his mouth to respond when his eyes blinked and his brows furrowed. "What's that light over there?" Sora asked, pointing with a finger at Yuffie's pants. Many pairs of eyes followed and everyone had mixed reactions. Merlin, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie looked alarmed while Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Sora, your pocket's glowing too!" Kairi exclaimed, tugging on Sora's side pocket with her fingers. She inched forward and reached into his pocket, fishing in his pocket for something. She pulled out a card and held it up to her face, "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" She read it. Sora's membership card was exhibiting a golden hue as it lit up and flashed like crazy.

"Oh no! Cloud or Leon must be in battle!" Yuffie cried, pulling out her own card. She saw Sora look at her confusingly and she growled impatiently, "Merlin and Cid messed with our membership cards a couple years ago. They glow when one of us is engaged in battle!" She stated hurriedly. Her eyes scanned the card briefly and the picture on it began to digitize, flashing an image at her. Her black eyes grew wide at the image she was presented with; Cloud and Leon were armed and crouching close to one another with some huge, unknown monster in front of them. "They're at the Great Maw! I think it's a Heartless!" She pulled out her four starred shuriken and clenched its center tightly in between her fingers. "I'm going!"

"I will too." Aerith said determinedly. While she was not strong physically, Aerith's strength was evident in her use of magic. Having trained under Merlin for years, her control over magic was amazing. She specialized in white magic, curing those quickly during times of battle. The brunette could easily cast multiple Curaga spells without even batting a single eyelash.

Sora clenched his fist and suddenly, Riku was by his side. "We're going too, we'll help fight!" He shared a look with his best friend and the two boys nodded. He turned towards Kairi, "Stay here, okay? It'll be safer here." Sora then grinned cheekily. "We'll be back soon."

The auburn girl huffed. "Why can't I fight?" She saw her friends shake their heads in response and Kairi sighed. While she could indeed fight, she knew that her being there would only prove to be a distraction for Sora and Riku. They would be more concerned about protecting her than themselves. "Fine, I'll stay here." She understood, walking over to stand beside Merlin to prove her point. "Just be safe, all of you."

Cid uncrossed his arms. "I'll stay here and monitor the Claymore system. It won't do us any good if Heartless come into the city."

With an established plan in mind, Sora, Riku, Yuffie, and Aerith all nodded in unison. They ran outside the door, determination evident in every step. A silence fell over the remaining people until Kairi crossed her arms. "They'll need all the help they can get." The auburn haired girl turned towards Merlin swiftly, "I'm going to get Organization XIII so they can help!" She rushed outside the door before the men could stop her.

Kairi had never been one for running but at this moment in time, she was sprinting as fast as she could. She ran past the buildings and the people blindly, the only thought going through her mind was getting to the castle within Hollow Bastion. Kairi could vaguely make out Cid's Claymore system shadowing her in their efforts to protect her should any Heartless come. Her feet took her towards the gloomy castle of Hollow Bastion and she banged her fist against the set of iron doors. "Hey! Open up! Larxene? Roxas? Anybody? It's Kairi, please open the door!" Kairi took a step back as the doors opened on their own and she quickly ran through the doors.

A pair of blue eyes looked around her surroundings and Kairi was amazed. In the week that the Organization members returned, they had refurbished the interior of the castle to resemble that of Castle Oblivion and their home in the World that Never Was. The black walls were now painted white and lush, white furniture decorated the rooms. "Kairi? What are you doing here?" Larxene asked as she descended the stairs. Like Roxas and Axel, she had made alterations to her attire. She wore a sleeveless, skin tight black V-neck that clung to her torso and outlined her cleavage. Around her waist was a pink sash and she wore a short black skirt that reached to about her mid thigh. Larxene tilted her head at Kairi's panting, "What's the matter?"

Kairi rushed forward and grabbed onto the Savage Nymph's arms. "There's something wrong! A really strong Heartless appeared and the Committee went to go fight!" As she spoke, she shook Larxene wildly. "You've got to help them!" Her eyes were wide with fear and Larxene was a bit taken back, Kairi wasn't at all scared to show her true emotions – not like her.

A few inches taller than Kairi, Larxene looked down at her with a bewildering expression. "Heartless? That's impossible." She said with a shake of her head. She placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "It's probably nothing, I'll see you later." The blonde made a move to turn around but Kairi quickly reached out and grabbed her shoulder. The fingers on her shoulder squeezed and Larxene sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Alright fine, I'll come and help." She snapped her thin fingers and suddenly her clothes materialized into her Organization coat. Larxene looked up at nothing in particular and let out a giggle, "Did you get that, Superior?"

Kairi was confused. "Who are you talking to, Larxene?"

A portal emerged from behind Larxene and a tall figure stepped out. Xemnas bowed his head silently, his bangs brushing against his eyes. He raised his head and looked at the two women in front of him. The Superior was in his usual black coat and he grunted. "We will assist." He said lowly. "Numbers!" He called out, "Assemble at once!" A series of portals then appeared and one by one and two by two, members of Organization XIII stepped into the room. Xaldin, Luxord, Saïx, and Marluxia entered through their own portals while Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion and Lexaeus entered in pairs. They were all in their Organization coats and it was almost as if they had sensed that a battle was commencing. While some looked eager to fight, Demyx looked crestfallen, he hated fighting.

"Where's the coward?" Axel's asked with a lazy drawl once his emerald eyes swept the room. He smirked and ran a hand through is wild mane of hair. "No matter, I'd be surprised he didn't bitch out." From the corner of his eyes, he saw Xemnas smirk in reply. Out of all the other members, Xemnas and Axel were the only ones that considered Vexen worthless and an unfit member of Organization XIII. Likewise, Vexen feared the two of them like crazy.

"We leave." Xaldin said. He loved fighting and was extremely eager to use his Lindworm again. Although he had trained individually to keep his skills sharp, real-life battle experience would win out in the end. They each simultaneously created portals and stepped through them.

"You're coming with me." Larxene said with a smirk as she grabbed Kairi by the arm and descended them both into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Shit! This thing isn't letting up!" Leon cursed as he huffed exhaustingly. He was crouched to the ground with his Gunblade held tightly in his hand. Beside him but standing up, Cloud hovered over him, dirt smeared his cheek. They had been fighting the unknown-Heartless-monster for over half fifteen minutes now and nothing they did seem to weaken it. At the moment, the monster was roaring out a cry as it swished its tail back and forth.<p>

Cloud wiped the dirt off his cheek with his arm and panted. "It's strong but Leon we can't give up. We have to protect our home!" He then frowned, "It's strange; I can't see the markings of a Heartless anywhere on it." His fingers clenched over the hilt of his Buster Sword. "We've got to keep stalling it, at least till the others arrive." He turned to look at his friend, "Once more?"

The brunet grunted in reply but stood to his feet. Their blue eyes connected and they both nodded before sprinting towards their monsters, swords out and ready. Leon's Gunblade grew and burned an intense white as Leon shifted into his limit break mode. His weapon grew with light and fire energy as he crouched lowly before jumping high into the air. Cloud raised his Buster Sword to the sky and like the Gunblade; it began to glow with a white light. Speed surged through his body and Cloud rushed forward slashing his sword quickly yet precisely. He slashed fourteen times before raising his sword even higher and ball of energy formed at its tip. Cloud let out a cry as he brought the hilt down and slashed forward. Above him, Leon had done the same; slashing his sword multiple times.

The monster let out a roar of distress and it seemed angrier than before. With little effort, it summoned balls of energy like it had before and fired them towards the fighting duo. Cloud and Leon dodged and jumped away and the expressions on their faces were absolutely murderous. "Not even an Omnislash or Lionheart did anything, the fuck!" Leon swore, clenching his free fist.

"It's too powerful." Cloud growled out. Their stamina was depleting but they wouldn't give up, they needed to protect their homeland and the people they cared about. Fingers clenched over the hilts of swords and Cloud and Leon began to rush forward when various familiar cries rang out.

"Cloud! Leon!" Sora called out, running over with Yuffie, Riku, and Aerith behind him. Relief spread through their faces at seeing Leon and Cloud safe. The friends met up together and Sora's mouth dropped at seeing the monster. "That thing is huge! Is it a Heartless?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head. "We can't find the markings."

"A Nobody?" Riku suggested.

"No, it's not that either." Leon answered, resting his Gunblade on his shoulders. Aerith placed her hand on the lion's arm and closed her eyes briefly before Leon stepped away. "Heal Cloud first." He told her gravely and she looked towards him confusingly. His eyes were hard as steel yet when they landed on Cloud, they were fond. With a small smile, Aerith moved over to Cloud and placed both her hands on his chest. A green light emitted from her hands as she healed Cloud with a Curaga spell.

"Let's go have some fun!" Yuffie called out with a grin. She twirled her large Shuriken playfully before sprinting towards the monster. She turned to look over her shoulder and grinned before running even faster. She must have been excited to fight.

Riku held out his hand and summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade and let out a chuckle. He turned his turquoise eyes to his best friend and raised a brow. "Ready to kick some ass?" The silver haired teen saw Sora flash him a grin and Riku nodded his head in direction of the monster. "Let's go then."

"We'll give you guys some times to get healed up! See you in a few!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and with a mighty and playful battle cry, he and Riku charged into battle. Despite the circumstances, the two were laughing as they raced to see who could get to the monster first. The two seemed happiest as long they were by each other's side.

Aerith watched them go with a motherly look. "Those boys love danger." She moved her hands upwards and mumbled a soft Curaga again to heal the cut on Cloud's arm. She saw the muscles within his arm flex and she raised her green eyes to look at her old friend. "What's wrong, Cloud? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "That thing is beyond anything I've ever seen; it's so powerful." He looked towards Leon and frowned. "Not even our limit attacks phased it." The flower girl was taken back, she knew how strong Cloud and Leon were. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes grew wide.

"Is it true? Is it really that powerful?"

"Yes." Cloud answered, stepping away. "Please Aerith, heal Leon now." His heart swelled at how Leon had selflessly allowed her to heal him first. Between the two, Leon was worse for wear – he was bleeding profusely and cut in many places yet he still called for Cloud to be healed before him. Watching Aerith fuss over Leon, Cloud smiled tightly and felt warmth spread throughout his body. Leon saw the rare display of emotion from Cloud and he couldn't help but wish he could see the blonde smile more often.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Yuffie cursed as she was sent back several feet by the monster's tail. It had sensed her presence and swished its tail, thrashing her. The ninja plummeted towards the ground and she groaned, holding her head. The headband around her head had ripped off, causing her black bangs to fall into her eyes. With an irritated sigh, she blew them away and fury overtook her.<p>

"Yuffie!" Sora called, blocking the monster's talons with his Keyblade. "You alright?" He let out a curse and was forced to jump out of the way when the monster swiped at him with its claws again. He landed on his feet nimbly and clenched his fists. Above him, he could see Riku expertly fighting the monster from his position on its neck. He sliced with his Keyblade and held his hand out, a light blue ball of fire forming at his palm. Hastily, he sent a Dark Firaga at the monster and it merely dodged it.

"Yeah! It'll take more than that to take the greatest ninja down!" Yuffie jumped to her feet and closed her eyes, forming a seal with her hands. She glowed orange and a circular seal materialized in front of her. "Oh yeah, baby! Hastega!" Suddenly, her movements began to grow rapid and quick as speed surged throughout her body. She disappeared with a blink of eye but only trained eyes could really see that she was moving too fast for normal eyes to follow. She swiped her Shuriken back and forth before throwing it skillfully at the monster.

They all fought for what seemed like hours, even Cloud and Leon were well enough to fight. Aerith stayed back, casting her healing magic from afar. Since she was indeed the white mage, it was crucial to keep her away from the monster. "Nothing's working!" Sora shouted furiously. He, Riku, Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud stood together in a circle, all holding their weapons tightly in their hands. "This thing's impossible!"

"Don't give up!" Leon barked harshly. "It's our duty to protect Radiant Garden!" They all had a reason to fight. For Sora and Riku, it was to protect their friends especially Kairi. Yuffie fought for the home she loved while Cloud and Leon fought to protect their home and the people they cherished.

Suddenly, portals of darkness emerged and Riku let out a curse. "Don't tell me there are more of them!" The Committee watched on and saw thirteen bodies emerge from the portals. They all sported familiar black coats with their hoods up and upon quick realization, relief comforted the Committee. "It's Organization XIII!" At Riku's statement, they each lowered their hoods.

"We've come to fight." Xaldin said.

"Some people more willingly than others." Demyx grumbled with a small glare. He looked at the monster and let out a yelp. "Do I really have to fight?" He whined out, clutching his head in panic. "I hate fighting!"

"Oh shut up, you little wimp." Larxene bit back in annoyance. She and Demyx had never been on good terms, his cowardice irritated her greatly and likewise, Demyx couldn't stand her bitchiness. Beside her, Kairi searched for Sora and Riku and made a move to join them but Larxene held her still, preventing her from putting herself at risk.

"Bitch." Demyx said with a sneer.

"Enough No. 9, do not bait her." Xemnas stated with a glare of his own. Demyx scoffed and crossed his arms childishly. Golden irises looked towards Sora before focusing on the monster. "Numbers, we fight." He told them and simultaneously, they all summoned their weapons. Xemnas had the attribute of Nothingness and wielded the Ethereal Blades called "Interdiction". Xigbar, the user of Space and Snipers, held his Sharpshooters loosely in his hand as a lazy smirk crept its way on his face. Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer, was true to his namesake; he used the power of wind and his six lancers "Lindworm". Lexaeus twirled his Skysplitter around before banging its hilt against the ground. Beneath him, the earth cracked with his power and the brunet merely grunted, the ground was his to command. A master of illusions, Zexion summoned his Book of Retribution and opened it, turning the pages idly. Saïx ran a hand through his hair as he held his Lunatic claymore. Obviously, Axel commanded the attribute of fire and he swayed his hips as he danced, his Eternal Flames held loosely in his hands.

"I don't want to do this!" Demyx cried again, holding his head with one of his hands while the other was used to hold his Sitar, Arpeggio. He was like water, flowing and rippling; he didn't want to act unless he was forced to. Luxord shuffled his deck of cards before throwing them outwards and with a cocky smirk; he commanded the cards to surround him with his kinesis. Marluxia let out a hum as he twirled his Graceful Dahlia elegantly in a circular motion. Larxene was giggling as she struck her hand forward and her Foudre knives sparkled with her electric power. Roxas, the user of light, twirled both his Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades together before crossing them to form an X.

"This one is mine!" Xaldin declared, charging forward and being the first out of all thirteen members of Organization XIII to attack. He held three lancers in his hands, one in his left and two in his right while the remaining three lancers levitated around him. A sharp gale of wind surrounded him as he ran and Sora and the Committee stood back to avoid being cut. Seeing as the Whirlwind Lancer was leading the charge, the other members were quick to follow.

Soon, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Riku, and Organization XIII were all fighting together. They stuck together in pairs or trios due to comfort and reliability such as the fighting duo of Riku and Sora, the trio of Cloud, Yuffie and Leon and also Axel and Roxas. Kairi retreated to Aerith's side and both were casting a series of white magic to aid their friends. The flower girl kept up healing magic while Kairi buffed everyone with a series of Protect and Dispel spells (1). The monster didn't seem to let up, it was like it was absorbing everyone's attacks and using that to strengthen its own.

"Dammit!" Roxas swore as he was sent flying backwards from a swipe of the monster's claws. His arm began to bleed profusely and he clutched at the wound with a scowl. His arm felt numb before the feeling dulled away and Roxas silently thanked the healing brunet that murmured a soft Cura for him. The blonde was travelling too fast and the wind speed was whipping his hair all over the place causing Roxas to shut his eyes against the gales.

"Roxas, watch out!" Luxord shouted, turning his pastel blue eyes in Roxas' direction. His inattention caused him to also be hit and flung backwards but luckily, he was able to dig his feet into the ground to avoid being sent too far. He watched in horror as the youngest member of Organization XIII was sent flying towards hard, mountainous rock. "Roxas!"

'Shit, this is going to hurt' Roxas growled mentally, preparing himself for the pain. He then saw a flash of red and a smirk crept its way onto his face. He sensed the presence of another and flipped his body around so that the pads of his shoes faced the rock. "Axel!" He called.

"You got it, Roxas!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames responded, sprinting towards Roxas and welcoming the blonde's charge. The tall individual held both of his Chakrams out in front of him. In a flash, Roxas' shoes connected with Axel's weapon and the Key of Destiny pushed against the metal surface. With Axel's help, the blonde propelled himself with the added force and flew towards the monster with his Keyblades out and ready to attack. The redhead watched him go with a proud smirk before he followed suit and threw his Chakrams, lacing them with fire. The two were the best of friends and their fighting style reflected off that, they trusted each other with their lives.

Xemnas on the other hand was shooting exploding balls of energy at the unknown monster before holding his hands out. His Ethereal Blades glowed intensely red and with a cry, the Superior launched a series of lasers and slashed at the monster. Beside him, Saïx's aura turned blue and his golden eyes burned. Shifting into his Berserker mode, the Luna Divider unleashed a diverse range of attacks and combos, swinging his claymore around. Despite being at odds with one another, Demyx and Larxene battled in perfect harmony. She laced his water with her attribute of lightning, conducting his water with her power as he strummed his Sitar and sent tidal wave after tidal wave.

The draconic monster then stood on its hind legs and crossed its arms. A purple glow surrounded it before it threw its head back and roared a deafening sound. The fighters held their heads, shielded their ears to hush the sound and staggered slightly. It clenched its clawed hands into fists and its colored wings outstretched in an intimidating fashion.

"What's it doing?" Zexion questioned, holding his arm out at an angle. He held his Lexicon by his side as he studied the monster's movements. Excluding Vexen, the Cloaked Schemer was the Organization's best intellect for he studied and read many books during both his original and Nobody life. He watched it with hard eyes, holding his breath slightly. Thunder and lightning cackled around the monster as it began to shake with power. It then clicked and Zexion's eyes grew wide, "Everyone, get back!" Nobody moved, only watching the monster. "Get back, I said!" Zexion roared and everyone was quick to listen, jumping away. They then stood together in an impressive row of warriors and reading from left to right, it was Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Larxene, Marluxia, Kairi, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Saïx, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord.

The monster roared as it flew up into the air and flipped its body around before landing nimbly on all fours. It stomped its front limbs, shaking its head back and forth. The golden disc connected to its body spun and whirled rapidly, collecting energy. A white ball of energy formed at its mouth and it raised its head, the ball of light becoming larger and larger with each passing second. The ball of light transformed into a beam of energy and the fighters scattered to avoid being hit. Some members escaped easily but were forced to help others; Kairi's arms wrapped around Riku's tall frame as he and Sora jumped away, Cloud picked up Aerith while Yuffie grabbed onto Leon to avoid the blast. Most of the Organization members were fine, having been bred to fight however Demyx was clumsy as he dodged, needing the help of Xigbar to be pulled to safety. The beam missed but its power was amazing, it caused explosions and crumbled the earth beneath it.

The monster looked thunderous at having missed and it roared furiously. It created more balls of energy as it stood to its feet and suddenly a very familiar voice sounded. "Watch out for its Impulse!" A short, cloaked figure shouted as it jumped into the middle of the battlefield. The figure wore the Organization coat but the most shocking was the set of black ears. The Committee and Riku gasped in alarm but it was the silver haired teen that reacted first.

"Your Majesty!" Riku cried, rushing forward to greet his old friend with Sora and the rest of the Committee close behind. Mickey turned to look back at the teen and he flashed Riku a grin before holding his right hand out. A light formed and glowed as the King summoned his Kingdom Key D. The golden Keyblade glowed with the King's power and the mouse danced and floated around the monster, slashing his Keyblade like a true Keyblade Master. For the first time, the monster roared in agony at having been struck by Mickey's attacks. Sora watched in amazement while Riku smirked knowingly, having fought by the King's side for many years. Studying the King's movements, Riku nodded in understanding and hastily, he turned to head to look at both sides of the line. "Everyone, once more, let's go!"

"Yeah! Let's go, everyone!" Sora cried, thrusting a fist into the air. He charged first with Riku shadowing his step. "Yuffie! You know what to do!" He exclaimed, looking at the black haired ninja. The rest of fighters followed suit and suddenly, Organization XIII and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commiiteee fused into something greater – A new union of sorts. Yuffie however stayed behind with Aerith and Kairi, the girls focusing on healing and buffing the party.

"Max Hastega!" The ninja made her seal but this time, she focused the magic to affect the whole party. They all glowed orange as their speed increased and they used it to their advantage, attacking the monster relentlessly. The dragon-like monster then showed some signs of weakness and it crouched lowly the ground, growling.

The King then turned towards Sora and Riku, "Now!"

The members of Organization XIII and Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee held back and jumped away as Sora and Riku surged forward. They jumped to the monster's torso and initiated a series of combos. They executed quick jabs together, both fighting in perfect unison. Riku held his hand out and fired Dark Firaga attacks while Sora kept up his Last Saber attack. Sky blue and turquoise eyes locked before their owners nodded, utilizing Master Hearts. Sora swung his Kingdom Key while Riku did the same with his Way to the Dawn and their attacks shifted into long-range slashes. They glowed white and black, the XIII Blades emerging and summoning energy swords that swung around them in all directions. The monster roared painfully, being hit repeatedly by Sora and Riku's combined attacks. Finally, the two shifted into All's End and the two best friends threw their Keyblades into the air. Both the Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn aligned and fired beams of light and dark energy at each other, drawing the monster towards it and doing heavy damage.

"Session!" Kairi cried in amazement at Sora and Riku's combined strength. Their limit attack was the strongest and it was the most remarkable thing she had ever seen.

There was a flash of light and Sora and Riku caught their respective Keyblades before knocking their fists together, grinning at each other. The monster roared pitifully, falling away and materializing back into darkness. It covered itself in its wings before disintegrating fading away into darkness. "It is finished." The King announced, de-summoning his Keyblade and he turned around, watching as everyone let out cheers and released their weapons. He walked forward with a grin but his face still looked hard, there must have been something troubling him.

"It's over." Aerith sighed raggedly, huffing slightly. The battle had taken a lot out of her, sapping her of her magic but she knew she'd be fine after a good day's rest. She felt Yuffie's arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. "We saved Radiant Garden." She said happily, locking gazes with her old friends. The brunet then waved her hand, silently casting a Curaja over all of the fighters, healing them completely. Their victory would be short lived however as Mickey looked at them gravely.

"Come with me," He began, eyes sweeping over Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Larxene, Marluxia, Kairi, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Saïx, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord. "There's something I have to tell you all." His tone was serious as he led the warriors away.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered together in Ansem's Study as per Mickey's orders but everyone was squished together due to the small size of the room and the many people occupying it. Cloud and Leon stood by the exit, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed while Aerith and Yuffie stood beside them. The older members of Organization XIII held seniority over the others and so they were allowed their own space while the younger numbers were forced together. Axel was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and one leg outstretched while Roxas had his legs flung over Axel's lap as he leaned against Demyx' side. Larxene was sitting by Marluxia's feet and she leaned her back against him comfortably. Zexion was standing by Demyx side and he felt the rocker's hand brush by his calf, causing him to blink at the heat of Demyx' touch before shaking the feeling away. Sora and Riku were standing on both sides of Kairi while she stood in between them. Ansem, Vexen, and the King stood at the front with solemn expressions.<p>

"What the hell's going on?" Riku asked, going straight to business. He crossed his arms roughly and frowned, "What was that thing that attacked Cloud and Leon earlier today?"

Ansem cleared his throat as he folded his arms behind him. He gestured to the King, allowing him to speak and explain. "It was an Aeon (2), a physical manifestation of a strong-willed person's heart after they've become a Heartless." The King then shook his head, "It isn't a Heartless per say, rather they are an embodiment of a dark dream, only living to accomplish a dream. They take on the attribute of the person they were born from; fire, water, lightning, and etcetera." The King paced about the room. "They are powerful creatures and the one that we all faced today was one of the strongest, Bahamut."

"What does this have to with anything?" Sora spoke up, frowning. "Why are they being summoned?"

Ansem the Wise shook his head. "At the moment, we do not know. As of now, all we do know is that these Aeons are born from a person's darkness but they differ from Heartless for they truly don't exist. They're just a physical manifestation of a person's dreams, a person of darkness."

"It was so strong." Cloud replied, brows furrowing. "It felt real enough."

Vexen nodded. "Their strength relies on the severity of a person's darkness so whatever compelled them to darkness reflects off in their power. They adopt their attributes and something triggered them to form. We don't know who or what is responsible for their revival but we can assure you that the people behind it all cannot be trusted. These Aeons are powerful creatures and will not stop at nothing till their dreams are realized; they will destroy anyone and anything in their paths."

The sage-king looked at the members of Organization XIII. "The King has been traveling the worlds and he has collected data of the Aeons." He watched as Xemnas pinned him with a disgruntled look.

"You spoke in a plural sense, there are more of them?" He crossed his arms in displeasure. "How many?"

The King turned his dark eyes to the Superior and the rest of his Organization. "There are thirteen Aeons that we know of." He stated gravely and suddenly, Organization XIII jumped to their feet. That number signified many things to them and the realization of it all was that there were thirteen members of Organization XIII. Thirteen members and thirteen Aeons – was there a connection?

"Could it be that when we lost ourselves to the darkness, our darkness and dreams manifested into these Aeons? You said that Aeons are born from a strong heart that fell into darkness; we were strong-willed enough to live as Nobodies. There are thirteen members of Organization XIII and the King says he has found thirteen Aeons." Zexion spoke up thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Ansem the Wise shook his blonde head. "We cannot say for sure but it is a possibility." He then snapped his fingers and the large computer screen surged with life. It had a blank white screen and Ansem stepped over to it. "We will show you all, what the King has found." He clicked on a device in his hand and the picture showed Bahamut. "You all fought this Aeon today; this needs no explanation except for the fact that it has a powerful Impulse attack and its even stronger attack, Mega Flare. It deals non-specific elemental damage but it is one the strongest." The picture then switched and Vexen began to speak.

It was a picture of a woman with long blue dreadlocks. Her skin was a pale blue-white color and she was dressed with enough clothes to decently clad herself. "This is the Ice Queen, Shiva. She possesses the attribute of Ice and has high evasion and speed. Her Heavenly Strike deals non-elemental damage but her signature attack, Diamond Dust, freezes the battlefield." His tone was a little guarded as he explained for his attribute was ice as well.

Mickey gestured to the screen as the picture changed. It looked like a beast with its black horns and muscular body. Unlike Shiva, Ifrit was very beast-like and not very humanoid. It had brown skin and claws that looked sharp and deadly. "This is the Aeon, Ifrit. He wields the power of fire and his special attack, Meteor Strike consists of him firing a ball of fire at his enemies. It has high defense and its overdrive, Hellfire, has him hurling fireballs at the enemy and finishing by throwing a chunk of earth at them." Axel's brows furrowed at it and he couldn't help but frown. He was a user of fire, was this Ifrit born from him? Beside him, he felt Roxas shift against him to place a reassuring hand on his arm.

The next Aeon to be shown was a horse or rather a unicorn, with a curved horn at its head. It had golden bangs adorning its front legs and its mane was beautiful and white while its body was dark and black. "Ixion, the Aeon of Lightning. It possesses high magic and magic defense and uses its attack Aerospark to deal damage. Its ultimate attack, Thor's Hammer, encases the enemy in a field of electricity before sending it crashing down." Unlike Axel and Vexen, Larxene sneered at it.

A samurai Aeon, it looked honorable and a loyal dog stood by his side. "This is Yojimbo, an Aeon of complex calculation. He has four attacks, Daigoro, Kozuka, Wakizashi, and Zanmato; all of the attacks are executed by a calculation of chance, we do not know the chain in which he does them." Luxord grunted as he shuffled a deck of cards, a habit of his during times of stress.

Ansem the Wise then cleared his throat so that he could speak now and the King humbly stepped down. "Anima." He said gravely, eyes looking towards Xemnas. This Aeon looked grim and creepy; it was enveloped in a cocoon that resembled that of a venus-fly trap. It was chained together with a demon located below its waist. "This Aeon utilizes the attack Pain to deal colossal damage while its signature move, Oblivion, deals heavy and powerful damage." Xemnas locked gazes with Ansem and even the Superior felt that this Aeon resembled him. "This Aeon could arguably be stronger than Bahamut."

"This is Valefor. She has high evasion and speed but mediocre attack power. She can deal non-elemental with Sonic Wings but she has two overdrives, Energy Ray and Energy Blast." The Aeon looked like a bird with its feathered neck and metal beak. Its wings were yellow and with it, she was aerial, floating nimbly in the air.

He continued to talk, going on to explain the other Aeons that Mickey had collected data on. They were Odin, Leviathan, Titan, and the three Magus Sisters. The Organization and Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee watched on with hard eyes and Marluxia was the first to speak. "If these Aeons were born from us, I imagine you want us to deal with them." He said wisely.

Vexen crossed his arms with a nod. "Naturally, we would be the best to do so. They carry on our attributes and so we must defeat them. We must combat them with the opposite attribute such as Axel fighting Shiva while Demyx fights Ixion." He shared a look with Ansem. "Until we figure out who or what is behind all this, we must fight."

"We must protect the Worlds. I found the Aeons everywhere; Christmastown, Atlantica, Olympus Coliseum, The Land of Dragons, Port Royal and more. It is our job to protect everyone from the darkness." The King stated. "The Aeons are located where their attribute occurs most, Shiva being in Christmastown for example."

"For our purposes, we have paired you up to fight these Aeons. Axel and Roxas will fight Shiva; Rank VIII's attribute of fire will do well against her. The two of you have shown admirable togetherness in fighting style, I hope you will not disappoint." Ansem stated, looking at the two boys sitting on the floor.

Axel gave him a two-finger salute while Roxas grinned. "We'll be fine." They said in unison, looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. Ansem then proceeded to read the list of pairs.

Vexen then began to speak. "Demyx and Zexion will fight Ixion; Zexion's knowledge will keep Demyx out of trouble. No. 9's attribute of water will give us the upper hand. The team against Ifrit will consist of me and Lexaeus as I wield the power of ice. Xaldin and Luxord will fight Valefor. The Superior and Luna Divider will fight against Odin while Larxene and Marluxia will battle the Leviathan. Leon and Cloud will handle Titan and Yojimbo, the Magus Sisters, and Anima will be dealt with all together." He recited in a low voice.

King Mickey regarded everyone with the noble eyes of a King. "I need for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and Organization XIII to come together to help me in this fight to rid our world of darkness. We have to protect everyone in this world; I will open up the Gummi channels so that you all will have access to the worlds. Will you fight?"

There was no need to even think about it, "Yes." They all replied in unison. Sora, Riku, Kairi and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee fought for the purity of the world, they had always worked to banish the darkness. In another time, it was true that the Organization used the power of darkness to conquer the world but in this time, they had been born anew. Fighting these Aeons would maybe even give them purpose in life – at least, till they found their own way. Together, the two would work together to battle the Aeons and whoever or whatever summoned them. A new adventure was now beginning in which HBRC and Organization XIII worked together yet there was still an ominous, unknown feeling about it all. Who or what is causing this all to happen?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Alrighty, the plot happens now! I want to address something really quick; this story is becoming pretty adventurous. I've got a plot line in my head but you all will have to stay to find out how it all unfolds! Expect much Soriku, Akuroku, Cleon and Zemyx love! They'll grow and develop feelings for one another and it'll be great!<p>

(1): Kairi's use of magic and white magic is something I wanted to talk about. She's different from Dead Fantasy if you've seen that and KH, my version of Kairi will be like Aerith, a user of magic. KH wiki mentions that since she is Princess of Heart, her powers are like the other princesses, buffing up the party

(2): Aeons. Okay so I wanted to call them Aeons because I didn't want them to be confused with Sora's "Summons". Aeons are the FF10 version of Summons (They even look like they did in FF10 with some exceptions) but I didn't want any confusion to occur. They might seem vague right now but they'll become clear with the chapters to come.

As always, review please! I love hearing your thoughts as to how you like or dislike the chapter.

Final Words: 7.7k words  
>Final Characters: 35k<br>Final Pages: 14


	4. The Empress of Ice I

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of the Final Fantasy games

Chapter: 4 "**The Empress of Ice I" **

Summary: Axel and Roxas venture out to combat the Ice Queen, Shiva. Along the way, Roxas learns more about Axel's hidden past and how he fell to the darkness.

Author's Notes: Good lord, I had to lengthen my disclaimer now. I'll have to do it for the next couple chapters but it's all good. Thanks my loyal reviewers! :) You guys are the best and I blushed so hard when people said my idea was genius! That's so sweet! I worked my butt off to get this chapter out fast so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been a full day since King Mickey, Ansem the Wise, and Vexen informed everyone about the Aeons and it was now around nine in the morning. Today marks the beginning of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and Organization XIII's journey to eliminate the thirteen Aeons. After much debate, it was decided that one pair per day would face an Aeon. That way, Aerith could conserve her magic and would not drain herself like she had during the battle with Bahamut. The pair for the day would go out to fight and then return to Merlin's house where the brunette would fully heal their energy and tend to their wounds.<p>

Roxas and Axel were selected to be the first duo to fight and their designated Aeon was Shiva, the Ice Queen. Axel's attribute of fire would fare well against the ice maiden and so he was perfect for the job. Being best friends and extremely close, Roxas and Axel worked very well together – they demonstrated that against Bahamut when Axel had come to Roxas' aid when the boy needed it most. Currently, the blonde was stationed in his white bedroom within the castle and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He donned his Organization XIII coat and a sudden sense of déjà vu hit him, it felt very reminiscent of the time he carried out missions during his last days.

"Hey, you ready to go?" A voice asked smoothly from his doorway. Roxas turned around and looked at the figure standing in the middle of his doorframe and his eyes sparkled. His blue eyes saw a wild mane of crimson hair and striking emerald irises. The Key of Destiny uttered the name 'Axel' breathlessly before crossing over to stand in front of the crimson haired boy. The Flurry of Dancing Flames leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "That's my name, got it memorized?" Axel replied charmingly with a small smirk.

"It's a name I unfortunately cannot forget." Roxas teased with a cheeky grin. He punched his best friend's arm playfully and made a move to punch the other arm when Axel's hand shot out and closed over the blonde's fist. The larger hand made his skin feel hot but that was expected, Axel was a user of fire, his body was practically scorching all the time. Still, even Roxas felt an overwhelming sense of comfort surround him at the feeling Axel's hand next to his.

"Is that right?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames asked in a lazy drawl. His fingers squeezed over Roxas' fist gently before letting the younger boy go. "Clock's ticking and so is the Superior's patience, we've got go." Axel straightened his tall form and briskly walked away from Roxas' room with the blonde following. They past Demyx's room and the Melodious Nocturne's door was wide open. His head was bent downwards and his eyes were closed as he idly strummed the strings of his Sitar, a soft hum sounding from his throat. His voice was beautiful and he looked amazing, as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

"We're leaving now, Dem." Roxas stated, raising a hand to wave at the other blonde. He and Demyx had always been good friends, Roxas found the other blonde's go-lucky attitude endearing as oppose to the melancholy of some of the other members. Demyx looked up from his Sitar and flashed the younger boy a winning smile before nodding encouragingly, giving Roxas a thumbs-up before closing his eyes serenely. "We'll see you soon!" With a final wave, Roxas left and hurried to catch up to Axel who was now going down the marble staircase. The main room of the castle was white and the difference from yesterday was evident in how there were now thirteen chairs in the center of the room. They were aligned in a circular formation with the roman numerals I through XIII labeled at the highest point of the chair going clockwise. The white chairs were at varying heights and they greatly resembled the Round Room from their old home. Out of the thirteen members, only a few were present in the main room; Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin and Marluxia.

The Superior sat at the highest chair and directly across from him was Roxas' assigned chair though at the moment, it was obviously empty. The grey haired man was resting his elbow on the arm of his chair with his fist pressed against the side of his cheek when he noticed the arrival of numbers eight and thirteen. "Your tardiness is inexcusable, Roxas." He said lowly, eyes tensing.

Despite the sneer in Xemnas' tone, Roxas sighed and rubbed the back of his head, casting his eyes downwards embarrassingly. It was almost as if Xemnas was scolding Roxas for his lack of punctuality, not punishing him. The Key of Destiny wouldn't ever admit it but Xemnas was like the older brother or father figure Roxas never had – actually, Xemnas wasn't the only one, he gained many older brothers and an older sister. The Organization practically was his family; they took him in, taught him, and raised him into what the person he was now. It had been Xemnas who found him in Twilight Town and it was Xemnas who inducted him as Rank XIII. "Sorry, Xemnas." He apologized, frowning slightly before looking up at the grey haired man with a grin. "It won't happen again." Roxas promised.

The leader of Organization XIII grunted in response, bowing his head slightly. "See to it that it doesn't." He replied back easily before waving an arm, creating a portal in front of Axel and Roxas. "Your assignment is to eliminate Shiva, the Empress of Ice. She will be found somewhere within Christmas Town and do not forget, this world is an expansion of Halloween Town. To access it, both you and No. 9 need to locate the door in the Hinterlands." Xemnas explained before Marluxia began to speak.

"The door will house an image of an evergreen conifer, such as pine or fir. It'll be decorated with edibles, lights, and ornaments. Of course, these ornaments can include garlands, tinsels, and candy canes." The pink haired man twirled a lock of hair in between pointer finger before humming. "It is also common to see an angel or star at the top of the Christmas tree."

Axel immediately rolled his eyes. "You don't think we know what a Christmas tree is, Marluxia?" He asked sarcastically, spreading his hands impatiently. "I'm quite sure we've seen one in a past life." The Graceful Assassin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance before looking away. "Anything else we need to know?" He asked the seniors.

Saïx turned his golden eyes at the two best friends for the time since they had arrived in the main room. "Recall that her signature move, Diamond Dust, freezes everything instantly and deals large amounts of ice damage. She is able to heal herself with her Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga attacks so be wary of that. Her Heavenly Strike will not only do ice damage, but it was also stun and delay movement for a set amount of time. She has high agility and evasion so the two of you must be equally, if not more agile and evasive to her attacks as she will be to yours." The blue haired man crossed his arms roughly, the fabric of his Organization coat sliding to hide his black gloves.

"This Aeon was born from Vexen, was she not?" Xaldin asked, eyes shooting towards the Superior. Xemnas nodded, his bangs shaking as he did so. "How will you two fare against her then?" He asked turning his dark eyes over to the pair of friends.

A deep, amused chuckled rumbled from Xemnas' throat. "Vexen is weak, incompetent and cowardly; I imagine this Aeon will be the same." He looked towards Axel and mirrored the smirk on Axel's face. "Axel will deal swift justice to her just as he did to Vexen when he eliminated him." The eldest member of Organization crossed his arms and nodded his head in direction of the portal, "Go and fulfill your mission. We shall remain here and wait for your return."

Axel and Roxas didn't need to be told twice for they nodded in a determined fashion. The crimson haired man gave his fellow members a two-finger salute while Roxas grinned tightly and gave them all a soft wave. The two best friends stepped through the portal and disappeared from sight. Xemnas, Xaldin, Saïx and Marluxia watched them go silently before resuming their earlier conversation of future plans and strategies against the Aeons.

* * *

><p>The portal opened and Axel and Roxas hastily stepped out, their feet meeting hard ground. Roxas frowned and looked at his feet, expecting to see white snow. He turned towards Axel who was looking around the forest. "I thought we were supposed to be in Christmas Town, isn't this Halloween Town?" He asked. Blue eyes surveyed the environment and Roxas couldn't help but frown at the eerie leafless trees and dead environment.<p>

Axel clicked his tongue, feeling cold and uncomfortable. "You forget, Roxas. We're supposed to find the door to Christmas Town first." He stuck his hands in his Organization Coat and then suddenly blinked. "What the hell?" He felt something strange and unfamiliar with his tongue and it surprised him. The crimson haired boy's words made Roxas turn to the side to look at him and his eyes widen in shock.

"Axel! Look at your clothes!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames now donned new clothes to match the world of Halloween Town. He still had on his Organization XIII clothes but there were now some new alterations; the sleeves had been barbarically ripped off at the arm holes to reveal ripped, jagged edges and smooth, creamy arms. White bandages (or were they mummy wrappings?) adorned his upper and forearms while black, leathery wings protruded from in between his shoulder blades. Axel flexed his new wings experimentally, watching as they moved to his will. They resembled bat wings and the thin tendrils looked terrifying. The most horrifying feature were the long, beast-like and devilled horns sprouting out from his temples. They were black and sharp, standing out in his mane of fiery red hair.

"I have fangs, what the hell?" Axel's tongue shot out and felt along the sharp canines and his tongue drew blood. Tasting the metallic tang of blood, Axel shook his head in disgust before raising his eyes to look at Roxas and his eyes grew wide. "What are you doing talking about me? Look at you!"

Roxas did just that and he gasped. His black and white clothing now changed into black, purple and a dark red. His Organization coat had also disappeared and his attire consisted of black pants that stopped till his knees. There was a dark red trim that ran along the side of his pants and they featured a black and red checkered pattern. He had on a mini-trench coat that was purple and winged out at the ends. It was also ripped at the arm holes like Axel's. He wore a heavy belt with a heart in the middle with various chains and belts wrapped around his waist. His torso sported a sleeveless black top and his cross-shaped X of a necklace transformed into a choker, hugging his neck. Like Axel, black wings sprouted from Roxas' back but they were small compared to Axel's; the redhead's wings were large and intimidating while Roxas' looked meek. To finish his look, a long, serpent-like black tattoo coiled itself around his left arm. "This is so weird!"

"Our clothes must have shifted and changed when we entered Halloween Town." Axel mumbled, reaching up to run a hand against his new horns. His emerald eyes swept over his body a final time before the older individual sighed. "I look fucking ridiculous." He rubbed the back of his head and shook it in dismay. "I'd hate to see what I look like once we get to Christmas Town." Axel almost shuddered at the thought.

Roxas was still too busy looking at his new clothes but his eyes were focused mainly on his wings. He looked at Axel's pair and his eyes would shoot back and forth from his own wings to Axel's wings and back again. "Why are my wings so small?" Axel regarded his best friend with a bewildered expression. "I mean, why are they so small compared to yours?" The blonde looked at Axel, his lip curling slightly; almost as if he was pouting. "Your wings are so big!"

At that moment, Axel studied his partner. Roxas had always displayed emotion; he had shown that during his time with the Organization and on top the clock tower. He'd cry if he was upset, he'd yell if he was angry and apparently now, he'd pout if he was embarrassed. Axel on the other hand showed emotion but in a guarded sense; he cried during his last conversation with Roxas, shouted furiously when Xaldin ordered him to destroy his best friend and laughed out loud when he was enjoying something – yet he always did so in a sadistic sense. Never did his smile reach his eyes; it only did when he was with Roxas. Seeing the pout of Roxas face was adorable. The Flurry of Dancing Flames then straightened his form, 'Adorable?' he asked himself, 'I must be tired or something' His feelings for Roxas were strictly platonic; they were best friends for crying out loud! Emerald eyes looked away, willing themselves to avoid seeing the cute pout on Roxas' lips. "That's because I'm big." Axel reached out and placed a hand on Roxas' head, rubbing at the blond spikes. "You Roxas, are small."

"I am not small!" Roxas retorted hotly, slapping Axel's hand away and furrowing his brows. "Not everyone has tall genes like you!" He crossed his arms with a grunt and walked in a northern direction, away from Halloween Town. "I'm going to find the door to Christmas Town." With an amused smirk, Axel laughed and followed. The two walked in silence until Axel easily broke it out of sheer boredom and in no time, the two friends were talking up a storm. It was then that Roxas grabbed onto Axel's wrist and pointed with a free hand, "There it is!" True enough, the Christmas tree that marked the entry to Christmas Town was straight ahead. The two traded a series of words and teasing insults before Axel opened the door and gestured for Roxas to go in first. "Such a gentleman." Roxas commented dryly and with a roll of his eyes. He walked in after he noticed Axel bow lowly.

"For the lady, yes." Axel replied back to which Roxas punched him rather hard. He was then rewarded with the melodic sound of Axel's laughter. They were best friends and loved each other greatly, teasing words and insults were a common thing between them. The moment they walked through the door, Roxas shivered slightly. His foot took a step and was met with cold, white snow. "It looks like we're here."

"Our clothes changed again." Roxas said, his voice coming out in a small whine. His horrific attire transformed to meet the needs of Christmas Town. He now had on red pants and wore a black vest that was currently zipped up. Over top the vest was a red jacket that fuzzed at the wrists and around his waist was the heavy belt from before. Black gloves covered his fingers and a black Christmas hat sat on top his head. "I look like a five year old." He complained.

"I look even more ridiculous." Axel growled. His clothes consisted of a long red Christmas coat that resembled a trench coat. It fuzzed at the openings and inside, Axel wore long black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Around his head was a set of reindeer antlers that had the pyromaniac seething with anger. It must have replaced his demon horns. "Can we kill the damn thing already? I can't stand to be in these clothes any longer." Roxas looked at his best friend and bit back a laugh at the antlers. Axel turned murderous emerald eyes to Roxas, "Don't you dare mention this to anyone." He said with a sharp staccato, emphasizing each word venomously.

"Oh, of course not." Roxas replied back sweetly. Suddenly his costume didn't seem so bad – at least when you compare it to Axel's. The two walked on with Roxas humming contently and Axel spouting out profanities, he must really dislike his attire for the world. The two surveyed the area, from Candy Cane Lane to the Christmas Tree Plaza. They stopped by Santa's House and spoke with him, asking him about any strange occurrences lately and to their disappointment, the jolly man told them negative. Still, they braved on, walking around the snowy region and looking for any signs of an Aeon. After hours of searching, the two decided to take a break and at the moment, the two were sitting on top of Santa's House, right on the snowy roof. Axel had melted away some of the snow so that the two could sit without the snow giving their asses frostbite or something. While Axel was fine with the temperature, Roxas wasn't faring too well. "S-Shit, i-it's so c-cold!" He managed to get out, shivering badly. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to retain as much heat as he could.

Axel, who was sitting beside him, blinked and looked down at his uncomfortable best friend. He was fine; his inner fire provided him with the heat he needed to stay toasty and warm. Roxas however, wasn't so lucky and the clothes could only keep him so warm. Without a second thought, Axel's arm shot out and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Hastily, he grabbed at his shirt and tore it off, revealing his pale and toned chest. The blonde couldn't help but squeak in embarrassment at the Flurry of Dancing Flames' actions and opened his mouth to retort before Axel cut him off quickly. The blonde fought against Axel, attempting to push him away and speak again. "Shh, don't speak, conserve your energy." Axel mumbled softly, wrapping his lanky arms around Roxas and crushing the boy to his chest.

The flush on Roxas' face was hard to miss but whether it was due to him being cold or embarrassed, Axel didn't know. What did he know was that he needed to keep the boy warm and insulated so that Roxas would not fall to hypothermia. Roxas could barely think, one minute he was freezing his ass off and now he was pressed up against something hot and blazing. Shakily, Roxas brought a hand to rest against Axel's pectoral, right beside the tattoo that he had gotten only a day ago. Axel's skin was scorching to the touch. 'What am I doing?' Roxas mentally screamed. 'Best friends aren't supposed to do things like this!' His logical side however wouldn't let up, 'Idiot! You need to stand warm! Axel controls fire; of course he'd be hot!' Shaking away the double meaning from his head, Roxas let out a soft whimper, curling up into a ball and refusing to cuddle up to Axel's chest despite how tempting it was. One of the fine things about Roxas was that he was very stubborn and tried to warm himself up without the use of Axel's help - despite how tempting it was. 'He's so warm' Roxas thought breathlessly, eyes fluttering close.

Axel let out a sound and tightened his hold around Roxas, "Hey, this is comfy, huh?" He joked awkwardly, looking away with a soft blush on his face. He couldn't help but lazily inhale the sweet scent of Roxas' shampoo, was that vanilla? The blonde looked up and noticed the red tinge in Axel's face and blinked. Was Roxas vain for thinking that blush was out of embarrassment? Axel's doesn't get cold his mind told him but he pushed it away. "I just don't want your temperature to drop too low, your metabolism and body functions will start going erratic."

"T-Thank you A-Axel. You're a g-good f-friend." Roxas replied, having had to pause midway to work his energy back up. Axel clicked his tongue in disapproval, bringing the boy even closer to his chest. Roxas was now pressed up against the smooth skin and he couldn't help but rest his clammy cheek against Axel's warmth. Axel shifted so that his legs were crossed and Roxas now rested in his lap. For a man with a new heart and perhaps undeveloped emotions, Axel cradled Roxas tenderly in his embrace. His hold was like that of person holding a lover, shielding them from harm and protecting them. But then again, maybe it was the embrace of a best friend protecting his best friend from the harsh cold.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet?" Axel said softly, leaning his head down. Cautiously, he laid his chin down on Roxas' hair and closed his eyes, once again inhaling Roxas' scent. Unknown to him, Roxas was doing the same. The blonde let out a small whimper again, smelling Axel's smoky scent. "I just need to get your body temperature back up to normal and then we'll go look for the Aeon again, okay?" He felt Roxas nod against his chest and not exactly knowing why, found himself wishing that he could stay like this with Roxas forever. An emerald eye shot open at that, 'Shit, I must be more tired than I realized' He let out a mental sigh, this new heart of him was making him act so strange. Axel and Roxas lapsed into silence but it was comforting, the only sound audible was Roxas' heavy breathing and Axel's reassuring hums. In a few minutes, he felt the blonde's temperature heating up but it wasn't quite at the necessary temperature just yet.

"Axel? Can we talk?" Roxas asked, a fraction of his energy returning and allowing him to speak fully. He heard a faint hum of approval and Roxas rubbed his thumb against Axel's skin involuntarily. "I know you hate talking about it and if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine but I just wanted to know, what was your Somebody life like?" He felt Axel tense around him and Roxas responded in kind, nuzzling his cheek against the hot skin. "We don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

The crimson haired boy sighed. He couldn't avoid his topic forever and Roxas _was _his best friend. That gave him an obligatory task of having to tell his best friend everything. The grip around Roxas loosened for a bit before Axel realized and tightened his hold again. "My name was Lea and I was born in Radiant Garden." He began, leaning his face down to rest his cheek against Roxas' head. "I was best friends with Isa, Saïx's original persona." His voice died away only to reappear again, "Now that I think about, I looked a lot like Hayner; our clothes were even the same. My hair was shorter back then." Axel added distractingly and with an afterthought, as if he was delving himself in the corners of his mind.

"Like Hayner, huh?" Roxas asked with a smile. His mind whirled with the memories he had made with his friends and he couldn't help but widen his smile. "I can see that happening." He heard Axel chuckle in response, the redhead's throat rumbling as he did so.

"When I was Lea, I didn't have these." Axel said softly, pulling away so that Roxas could look up at his face. The blonde didn't need to be told to know that his best friend was referring to the reverse teardrops on his face. "I got these during my Nobody life, to represent the death of a loved one. Actually, I didn't really 'get' them per se; I had them when I was born as Axel." A black gloved hand rose to finger one of the tattoos, "I can't say for sure but these markings are to represent my older brother."

"You had an older brother? What was he like?"

A rare silly smile made its way onto Axel's face as his thoughts turned over to his older brother. "His name was Reno; he was three years older than me." His fingers drifted over to tug on the tips of his hair. "His hair was red like mine and it spiked out too but his was longer, he kept it in a ponytail." The Flurry of Dancing Flame let out a sigh before dropping his hand. "Something I remember most about Reno is that he loved to gossip. What a girly thing to do!" Axel laughed, shaking his head. "He's got markings on his cheekbones but they're red and kind of look like slashes." Axel shook his head again, that silly smile of his never leaving his face. "He always wore these dumb ass goggles on his forehead, they were ridiculous looking but you know what? They suited him."

"He must have been pretty amazing." Roxas responded gently, his hand falling away from Axel's chest to his own lap.

"Yeah. He was a good guy; he was everything to me. Our parents died young and he practically raised me." His features then suddenly darkened. "He was killed trying to save me from a Behemoth when I was fourteen. I had been out with Isa and we were fooling around out in the outskirts when the Heartless attacked us. Isa was okay, I distracted it long enough for him to get away." Axel let out an uncomfortable sigh. "I didn't want my best friend to die, besides Reno; Isa was the only friend I had and I'd do anything to save him. After some time, Reno came with his best friend, Rude and they fought the Behemoth. I was a teenager at the time and hell; I messed with Frisbees back then. I could fight but I was too weak fight something real, you know?" Axel had bent his head low during his confession, his eyes disappearing into the shadows of his bangs and Roxas' heart clenched at the disheartening sight of Axel. This must be why he hated talking about his past.

"You tried your best." Roxas comforted, frowning slightly.

"Those are just excuses. I couldn't do anything to save Reno and because of that, he died. He died for me. Naturally, I just sort of became numb. I fell apart, the only family I had was now gone and I was alone." Axel's eyes closed. "I started to hate everything and everyone, even Isa and I drifted apart. That's probably why things between me and Saïx aren't so great." He managed to say with a laugh once he opened his eyes. "I turned into a Shadow and was released when Sora found my Heartless in Hollow Bastion, the place of my birth. My heart was consumed by darkness but I was strong, it's why I would be later reborn as a Nobody. Xemnas found me alone in Hollow Bastion and gave me my name." Once the last words left his lips, Axel fell silent.

Roxas couldn't even begin to express the feelings he was feeling right now. He and Axel had been best friends for a while yet this was the first time he really knew of the pyromaniac's past. He was a shitty best friend, how could he have gone this long without knowing of Axel's troubled past or the struggles he went through in life? Roxas suddenly felt awful about himself and ugly, disgusted even. 'I hadn't known' he said sadly. 'That's why Axel was so detached before' A feeling of immense affection came over Roxas and that scared him. He wanted to comfort Axel and take away all that pain. He wanted to make Axel happy, make him smile and make him laugh. It was terrifying. He wasn't sure if he was feeling this way because he felt sorry for Axel or if it was because his heart was trying to tell him something. Either way, he wasn't sure what he should feel. Neither felt right but then again, neither felt wrong. His new heart was in a battle for the truth that Roxas found himself wishing one side would win. "I think you turned out alright. You're a good person." The blonde responded gently, looking up into Axel's eyes.

A chuckle rumbled from Axel's throat as the crimson haired man laughed good-naturally. Roxas much preferred the sound of Axel's laughter to his sad tone earlier and he found himself grinning. "That's what I like about you, Roxas. You're always thinking of others and you never judge people." The Flurry of Dancing Flames hummed contently, absentmindedly drawing circles on Roxas' right hip. It went unnoticed by Roxas of course for the blonde just loved having his best friend by him.

"Hey Axel, how old are you?" Roxas asked, raising a thin brow and rubbing his thumb against the VIII tattoo above Axel's pectoral. "I know you said we didn't age as Nobodies but I'm curious as to how old you really are? I get that you're around the same age as Saïx but I don't know how old he is either." As he traced along the skin, Roxas' sleeve fell to reveal his own tattoo and a thin sliver of skin, drawing Axel's admiring glance. "Since I was Sora's Nobody, I know I'm 17 or at least close to it. Actually, now that I think about it, I wish I could remember my own birthday." He mumbled, trailing off as he let out a hum, thinking.

"April 25th." The crimson haired man immediately stated, surprising himself. Axel blinked once, twice, and then a third time before clearing his throat. "Woah, that was weird." He commented, rubbing the back his head slightly. He felt Roxas' sky blue irises on him and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, he had answered rather quickly and eagerly. "That was the day that the Superior brought you home." To cover his embarrassment from earlier, he placed a hand on top of Roxas' head and ruffled the blonde spike. "You were like a zombie that day! You didn't talk or anything. Xemnas walked up with you and all you did was stare at the ground, it was depressing with a capital D." Vaguely, Axel recalled a memory of him having to sit Roxas on his chair in the round room himself due to the boy's haziness after being born. He then remembered how Roxas followed him around and was practically glued to his side for the first couple days. Axel remembered how on the fourteen day since Roxas had joined Organization XIII he had been assigned a mission with Roxas. After telling him so, Roxas' face lit up like crazy and he smiled a genuine smile that Axel couldn't help but appreciate. The older man almost laughed when he remembered the look on Roxas' face when he told him he wouldn't be able to eat ice cream with him since he had obligations in Castle Oblivion. The blond look distraught and his eyes turned glossy, it was adorable. 'I took care of you' He thought affectionately.

"Oh shut up." Roxas laughed, nudging his hand away. His eyes were lively and dancing, not at all like they had been when he first came to the Organization XIII - Axel liked this Roxas so much more. He felt so warm inside and it was Axel's doing. Not only was he keeping the boy warm, Axel was warming his heart just by being there with him. 'He's a good best friend'

"My age, huh?" Axel repeated, going back to Roxas' previous question. His emerald orbs looked up at the darken sky as he pondered the question. After a few moments, he smirked. "I'm probably around 24 years old by now but then again, I honestly can't remember. My birthday's August 8th, ironic, huh?" He shifted slightly and accidently bounced Roxas upwards in his lap but he hadn't noticed. "Saïx is a little older than me though, maybe a couple months or so." Axel then nodded with a grin. "Yeah, that sounds about right." The two friends conversed for a little longer and despite how hot Roxas felt in Axel's embrace, he didn't want to leave his spot. Being held by Axel was one of the greatest feelings in the world, he felt protected and appreciated and likewise, Axel treasured the feeling of Roxas in his arms. Despite all this, there was however conflict running through their minds.

'I shouldn't be enjoying like this' Roxas thought miserably.

'This is bad, he's my best friend!' Axel mentally screamed.

A silence befell the two as they looked away but their eyes did not betray their heart. They felt warm when they were with each other, loved even. Best friends, that's what they were. Axel and Roxas had many friends, they had Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and well, pretty much everyone in the Organization. Roxas had Hayner, Pence, and Olette from Twilight Town and both Axel and Roxas made new friends in the form of Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Although they treasured their friends dearly, Axel and Roxas were different with each other; they saw each other in a different light. A best friend is someone that you have a good time with but more importantly, a best friend is someone you can trust with your life. Axel and Roxas fought together harmoniously, Axel came to his aid when he needed it and Roxas would definitely do the same for Axel if he needed it.

Best friends came to each other's aid, whether it was to give them a truthful opinion or just to simply, be there. On Roxas' final day, he found himself sitting on top of the Clock Tower alone and upset. He had his knees drawn up to his chest; his arms wrapped around them, and head casted downwards in sadness. Then suddenly, Axel appeared and coaxed him out of his stupor; that's what best friends did, be there for one another. All these thoughts whirling around in their heads kept them on edge and Axel was puzzled. 'Roxas is the best person I know' Axel's mind told him as he stole a glance at the blond before looking away again. 'Being by his side awakened my own heart back then. Hell, I even cried when we said goodbye. Is this normal?'

Over on Roxas' side, he wasn't faring any better. 'Where is all this coming from? Axel's my friend…Sora's my friend and so is Demyx! I can't compare them, he's different. Why do I feel like this? I can't even begin to explain it, it's so strange. I'm always happy when I'm with Axel – Is this normal?' He thought frantically, his heart beating faster than normal. 'What's going on?' Suddenly their minds began to whirl with words and phrases.

"_Roxas…are you really sure you don't have a heart?"_

"**Axel?"**

"_Sure! Here you are, out in the field, working for the Organization…Today, you're one of us." _

"**I hate you so much!" **

"_Sheesh, don't talk my ear off." _

"_**We're…best friends, right?"**_

"_You mean laughter? Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense." _

"**What's going to happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters and even if doesn't matter, I want to know! I have the right to know!"**

"_Hey Roxas. Let's meet up for ice cream again after your next mission. I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work, and the castle, right?"_

"**No one would miss me."**

"_Couldn't tell you, I don't have one." _

"**Yeah, I'll be waiting." **

"_Hey hey! What are you grinning about?"_

"**Who are you?"**

"_The closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it." _

"**Another dream about him…"**

"_You're not so complicated, Roxas." _

"**I've got nothing to say to you."**

"_You're my best friend. The two of us…we're inseparable." _

"**Axel?"**

"_So, your mind's made up?"_

"**I have to know."**

"_You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"_

"**I…I'm going back to how I was."**

"_Roxas!"_

"**Yeah! Let's go!"**

"_That's not true! … I would." _

"**I…I don't know either." **

"_How did this happen?" _

"**But, the heart's not something you can see."**

"_Roxas, don't let him deceive you!"_

"**Axel!"**

"_Simply amazing, Roxas…you really do remember me this time? I'm so flattered! But you're too late!" _

"_**I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either."**_

"_Let's go, partner!"_

"**If so, then…nevermind."**

"_We'll meet again, in the next life." _

"**Because, he's me."**

"_You and I both miss someone we care about." _

"**Yeah. This is where I came from." **

"_I wanted to see Roxas. He was only one I liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart. He gave me this bizarre sense of humanity." _

"**So…I have to go. Sora's waiting for me."**

"_Roxas…"_

"**See you, Axel."**

They didn't know it, but they were both seeing images and words from their past days and time together. Axel thought he was the only one seeing things and likewise, Roxas thought he was the only one seeing things. The connection they had forged all the years ago had been imprinted in time, forever bounded by their fate. Axel and Roxas simultaneously turned towards one another, emerald green meeting sapphire blue. Suddenly, the images and words became louder and louder while the space between their faces was getting smaller and smaller. Their hearts were awakening to a new reality now -

"_He's not a bad kid, but he's spacey. Good fighter though, at least I won't be bored." _

"**Axel and I went to Twilight Town today. He taught me a lot."**

"_The longer you know someone, the less you need to speak in clear terms. Everything gets across with a wink and a nudge, a little reading between the lines…Roxas comes out and says every little thing that comes to mind. Maybe he's human, or maybe he's just special."_

"**Me and Axel went on a mission to Twilight Town. Afterwards, we went and had ice cream again up on the clock tower."**

"_Why does it sting, just a little, when I lie to him? All my dealings with Roxas give me this bizarre illusion of humanity."_

"**I don't understand the Organization. I don't understand Axel. I have to know who I am…I am done with this!"**

"_I'd do anything to stop Roxas from being erased."_

"**Axel picked a fight with me but I defeated him."**

"_I wish the two of us could share ice cream again someday."_

"**You're lucky Sora…looks like my summer vacation is over."**

Something was happening, whether it was by their doing or someone else's, Roxas and Axel were in a trance. Had those sky blue eyes always been so beautiful? Did that crimson hair always look so soft? Those long lashes of Axel's, they kissed his eyes so lovingly. That blond hair of Roxas', it was so unkempt yet so adorable at the same time. They leaned in closer, heat radiating off each other until there was a flash of blue and Axel shoved Roxas away from quickly. Roxas' eyes grew wide and his face scrunched up in horror, crushing Axel's heart to pieces. 'It's not like that!' Axel mentally thought to his friend before pushing it away. He needed to focus, there wasn't any time to be fooling around. "Move, now!" Axel shouted, grabbing onto Roxas by the sleeve and moving the two away from Santa's House.

A large, block of ice came crashing down and had it not been for Axel's quick reflexes, he and Roxas would've been crushed. A light snow drifted down from the sky as the wind picked up slightly, swirling and causing the flakes of snow to spiral slightly. Axel and Roxas landed nimbly on their feet several feet from Santa's House and hastily summoned their weapons. Gloved fingers clenched over metal surfaces as the two prepared themselves to fight. Five large shards of glass came crashing down in front of the building and a graceful maiden began to descend from the heavens. Her form was crystallized as she majestically floated down and Roxas couldn't deny how beautiful it looked. Shiva travelled downwards gracefully before uniting herself within the icy barricade and bent her head slightly. Roxas' eyes tensed before he surged up and opened his mouth to shout. "Axel! Block it!"

Axel reacted quickly and held his Chakrams at the ready while Roxas crouched into a fighting stance. Shiva raised her head, her long blue dreadlocks tossing backwards as she did so, and swung her arm, shattering the glass and sending it all directions. Roxas slashed at the chunks of glass with both his Oathkeeper and Oblivious and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Axel effortlessly melting away the ice with his pyrokinesis. "Burn, baby!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames threw his Eternal Flames and laced them with fire before running forward and summoning a flame in his palm. Roxas hastily followed suit, sprinting to catch up to his best friend.

Shiva easily dodged the Chakrams by jumping away. She touched a finger to her lips and twirled as shards of ice surrounded her body. They levitated and froze in midair briefly before she snapped her fingers and they were sent flying towards Axel and Roxas. Axel held his palm out, the ball of fire in his hand growing larger and larger by the second and he clicked his tongue, signaling Roxas. The blond jumped in front of the crimson haired man and twirled his two Keyblades, protecting Axel by smashing all the ice. The Flurry of Dancing Flames heard the sound of whirling blades and he smirked, catching his Eternal Flames. "You know what to do Roxas!" Axel called, flashing the blond a quick grin. Roxas nodded back enthusiastically and the two were running forward again. Speed surged through his body and he slashed his Keyblade expertly, up, down, left, and then right. Beside him, Axel surrounded the two in fire, causing two flame wheels to rise up from the depths of the ground. Concentrating and focusing his energy, Axel used his pyrokinesis to lace itself around Roxas' slashes so that every time Roxas swung the Keyblade, a wave of fire was sent out.

The two practically danced together harmoniously; they both knew when to attack and when to pull back. Roxas' Keyblades laced fully with fire and he swung them in an X formation, a large, fiery X forming in front of him. Axel stood behind the blond and held his hands straight before clapping his hands together, sending the massive wave of fire straight for Shiva. Shiva was too slow, she got hit by the limit hard and she staggered slightly, glaring at the best friends intensely.

She then began to twirl and wave her arms, swaying her hips. She raised an arm to the sky before touching a finger to her lips and kissing them. A thin, blue pointer finger then pointed out at Axel and Roxas, and a sharp gale of cold icy wind came. Ice scattered around the floor, coating the battlefield. Axel and Roxas barely had enough time to jump away, she was so fast! Shiva sent more and more waves of ice at them and the ground before she touched the pad of her thumb to her pad of her pointer finger and snapped. The sound echoed as the pyromaniac crouched lowly and jumped out the way. He was effective and stood on top of the candy cane light post with a smirk before he realized he was alone. Horror flooded his face once he realized that Roxas was not by his side. He looked for the blond and to his shock; Roxas now laid on the ground, his body frozen with his blue eyes wide. His Keyblades were frozen in his hands and his expression was that of fear. He wasn't even moving! "Roxas!" Axel cried in dismay, his heart tightening painfully.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hi! That's it for now, I'm not editing this at all right now. I will tomorrow after I've posted it so right now, its raw as hell! I just wanted to get this out fast. Sorry for the cliffhanger if it was one.<p>

Final Words: 8k

Final Characters: 45k

Final Pages: 14


	5. The Empress of Ice II

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney

Chapter: 5 "**The Empress of Ice II**"

Summary: Axel dukes it out with Shiva while Roxas lays frozen in time. Words are exchanged and Axel is thrust into a struggle. Meanwhile, Riku drifts off only to have Sora right behind him. Leon and Cloud share a night together too.

Author's Notes: I apologize in advance if Axel seems like a fire bender, I'm excited for Korra to premiere. Thank you to all that read and reviewed! It really means a lot to me and remember that I appreciate everything you guys say to me, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Roxas, get up!" Axel shouted, clenching the Chakrams in his hands tightly till his knuckles practically turned white underneath his black gloves. When the blond did not respond, Axel kept on trying, screaming his name over and over again in hopes of rousing the younger boy awake. 'He's not moving!' He thought frantically, his body beginning to shake slightly with alarm. "Roxas!" Axel cried again in dismay, his throat suddenly going dry. His mind was blank, leaving himself numb to everything else in the world until he couldn't even think straight.<p>

The sight of his best friend lying frozen in the snow was enough to completely shatter his world. It shattered into a million shards, scattering everywhere but he knew what he needed to do. 'Wait for me Roxas, I'll get you out of here once I'm finished' Axel promised. He raised his emerald green orbs to look at Shiva and they turned to slits, signaling his rage. The blood coursing in Axel's veins began to boil, surging through his body like hot magma and that's when it happened, Axel snapped. He was in an explosion of rage. His fuming anger reflected off in his huge burst of power for he encased the area in a ring of intense fire before eventually molding it into a dome around him, Roxas, and Shiva. By doing so, Shiva's mobility was severely limited and it did not go unnoticed by the Aeon. Her blue brows knit together in fury as she threw her head back and uttered a deafening shriek, almost like that of a harpy.

"I am going to destroy you!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames screamed, not even bothering to shield his ears from the harsh noise emitting from the Aeon's throat. He broke into a full out sprint, fingers clenching at the centers of his Eternal Flames and running as fast as he could towards Shiva. Hastily, he laced them with fire before throwing them at Shiva, eyes slitting even more in his rage. He held out his hand, palm side up, and his arm began to shake. A ball of fire formed in his hand and Axel let out a grunt as he thrust his hand forward, shooting the fireball towards the ice maiden. In response, Shiva held her hands outwards before smashing them together in front of her, a mirror of ice quickly forming. The ball of fire collided with her wall of ice, effectively causing the material to melt and steam. Shiva dodged the incoming Chakrams by sidestepping them and Axel smirked, 'So predictable'

He snapped his gloved fingers and the Chakrams whirled themselves back towards her, the flames emitting from it beginning to grow larger and larger. They whirled with the sound of fire as they essentially formed flame wheels and were plummeting towards her at alarming speeds. Shiva made another move to jump away by crouching lowly and jumping upwards but the flames of the dome ultimately licked her skin, causing her to growl. Shiva could not escape Axel's attack and she paid the price, his flames burning her severely. She was forced to jump backwards and upon doing so, landed nimbly on her feet on top of Santa's House. Despite being hit, she did not look all that fazed. The Aeon raised an arm and twirled it above her head before lowering it quickly. A block of ice had formed from her hand and once she lowered it down, the ice was sent hurtling downwards at Axel. He dodged it once but she kept it up, firing more and more ice attacks.

The crimson haired man dodged them all, sidestepping them, hitting them back, or burning them. "You're finished!" He challenged, getting ready to go on the offense when suddenly, she smiled a smile that sent chills down his sides. Her blue eyes flickered over to the disoriented blond and she touched her fingers to her lips, just like before. 'No!' Axel mentally screamed, his heart tightening again. 'She's going for Roxas again!' When Shiva moved, so did Axel. It was almost as if time had begun to progress slowly – Shiva was in the process of snapping her thin fingers while Axel was sprinting towards his best friend. Time slowed yet the beating heart within his chest was working rapidly. The older man outstretched his hand once he was a couple feet from Roxas, his fingers reaching out to the smaller boy.

And then, time sped up again.

Shiva unleashed her Overdrive once again, encasing the surrounding area in solid ice. Axel had just managed to reach Roxas once she had done so and he quickly acted, his eyes slitting even further. He covered Roxas' body with his own and summoned a huge ball of fireball, enclosing them both in its heat. The flames did not do anything to his skin since Axel was a being of fire and by covering Roxas, the boy was protected. The ice covered his fire and immediately began to melt but Shiva kept up her onslaught, summoning more and more ice. Not wanting to expend too much energy, Axel kept the fire around him close so they did not touch the solid material of her attacks. Steam formed, coating the area outside his inner dome of fire in water vapor and ultimately causing fog. Shiva crossed her arms, watching as her ice began to fog and she remained silent, watching and waiting for Axel's next move.

"Roxas! Roxas, wake up!" Axel cried, bringing the boy to his chest and rubbing at his arms. The fact that he had the attribute of fire caused Axel to maintain an internal temperature of over a hundred degrees and he used it to his advantage, transferring some of that heat over to Roxas by skin to skin contact. Roxas was frozen, ice covered his body and feeling the blond's skin against his was enough to make Axel grit his teeth uncomfortably. Roxas' chilled chest stung his skin like crazy but Axel wouldn't dare let the boy go. Due to being in contact with Axel's skin and the fire dome around him, Roxas slowly began to warm enough for him to function again. "Roxas?" Axel called, feeling the boy's slowly beating heart against his already erratically beating one. "Can you hear me?"

Thin, black lashes moved as Roxas blinked slowly. He immediately began to shiver and he broke out into a fit of coughs, curling slightly as his body shook violently. "A-A-Axel?" He managed out before being crushed even more to his best friend's chest.

"You're alive! Fuck, you had me going crazy!" Axel said loudly into his hair as he buried his face in Roxas' damp hair. He immediately took in the blond's scent, his arms tightening around the smaller boy. Before Roxas could reply, Axel abruptly pulled away and Roxas let out a whine, not liking the lack of heat. The crimson haired man understood, shedding his long red coat to wrap around Roxas' shaking frame. "Stay here, I'll take care of Shiva." Seeing as Roxas was about to open his mouth to deny him, Axel quickly silenced him by touching a finger to his lips. "I got this! Don't worry, I'll be right back. Don't move around too much or you'll get burned, got it memorized?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames said charmingly with a small grin. He stood up and calmly walked through the flames after giving Roxas one last look. All Roxas could do was watch him as he brought the soft fabric closer to him and like Axel, Roxas took in his friend's smoky scent.

'This ends now' Axel swore, his eyes slitting once again. The fire licked his skin but it felt like nothing to him as he stepped out of his enclosed area of fire. He inhaled deeply before exhaling just as deeply, steam forming from his nostrils. He repeated this over and over again, significantly warming the area. His eyes fluttered closed before opening quickly and Axel shouted, an explosion of fire surrounding him. It melted the ice quickly and once the steam poured out, he broke out into another sprint. He threw his fire-laced Chakrams at Shiva who was ready for him.

She summoned another block of ice to block the attack but she was too slow, Axel had already jumped into the air with his hand out. He let a sadistic smirk creep its way on to his face as his Chakrams immediately reappeared back into his hand. He must have resummoned them after she deflected them and Shiva realized that, her eyes growing wide. "Burn, baby!" Axel screamed, crossing his two Eternal Flames in an X formation, slashing them, and effectively cutting her. Shiva uttered another piercing shriek and she raised a shaky arm to cast healing ice magic on herself but Axel let out a bark of laughter. "No, you don't! You're finished!" Two balls of fire formed at his palms before coating the Chakrams entirely, he pushed them into her stomach, cutting her even more and burning up her insides.

Shiva cried out painfully and with another attack from Axel, was sent flying backwards. She covered her torso with her hands, her head bending and covering her body with her long dreadlocks. Her body began to return back into her crystal-ice form until she eventually shattered, scattering into nothing but remains. Panting slightly but ultimately okay, Axel let out a small chuckle before snapping his fingers and sending the domes of fire away. He quickly made his way over to Roxas who was still shivering violently. "Y-You did it." Roxas gasped out though a shaky smile was evident on his lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Axel agreed before bending over and scooping Roxas in his arms. The blond let out a squeak of embarrassment but settled into the embrace easily, laying his head on Axel's strong shoulder. Heat radiated off the crimson haired man and Roxas couldn't help but let out a soft moan of comfort. The Flurry of Dancing Flames twitched a little at hearing that before he shook his head and raised a hand. He summoned a portal and quickly stepped through it.

Instead of going to Merlin's House to meet up with Aerith like planned, Axel opted to just go back home. Of course, he'd make sure to visit her with Roxas later but home just seemed more tempting to go to. The portal opened up and Axel stepped out quickly, holding the blond securely in his arms. He looked around Roxas' white room and it looked just like his old one back in the World that Never Was except for some variations. It had white painted walls and a white bed but the carpet below his feet was a vibrant red. A night light in the form of blue fish hung in the corner and Axel's eyes narrowed upon seeing it. It didn't take a genius to know it was a symbolic way of warding off the darkness – Roxas must have gotten it in Radiant Garden when he wasn't looking. His feet took him forward where he gently laid Roxas onto his bed.

The blond was exhausted for his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. "Asleep already?" Axel observed softly, the corner of his lips curving upwards into a slight smile. He reached under Roxas and pulled out the comforter before tucking the boy in. Roxas let out a comfortable sigh as he involuntarily bought the blanket closer and curled up in a ball. Axel watched him with fond eyes before mentally scowling at himself, 'This damn heart, making me do stupid shit' When he had been a Nobody, he would've never done something like this. Granted, he cared for Roxas greatly but this was entirely new to him. He didn't even think twice about discarding his shirt so that Roxas could be warm, it was a little embarrassing and shocking to be honest. The crimson haired man rubbed his right temple before shaking his head. "I must be more tired than I realize." He said again.

Axel made a move to turn around when a hand reach out and grabbed onto the back of his Organization coat. He looked over his shoulder and Roxas was staring back at him with wide eyes. "Please stay." Roxas found himself saying despite himself. He didn't know what to think either; he and Axel had always been friends but what they had done today was treading in new waters. While he had once been close friends with Hayner, even Roxas knew he wouldn't dare cuddle into the blond's chest if it meant staying warm. The idea of doing that to Hayner felt incredibly strange and unnatural to him but then again, why was he so comfortable in Axel's arms? He saw Axel regard him with suspicious eyes and Roxas cleared his throat. "I'm still a little cold; you try being frozen for a while." He offered, rubbing the back of his hair. Roxas looked away, feeling his cheeks redden. 'What am I doing?' He scolded himself. "Never-" He suddenly felt himself sinking into the mattress and he looked back to see Axel sitting in bed with him with his arms crossed behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep, alright?"

Roxas blinked, his brows furrowing slightly. He peered closely into Axel's eyes but the older man had looked away, avoiding his gaze. It was like a whole different Axel, one that was detached and wary. Roxas placed a hand on the crimson haired man's arm, propping himself up on his other elbow. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, hating how feeble he sounded.

Axel hummed softly, closing his eyes briefly and shaking his head before reopening them. "Nah, it's just been a long day." He easily lied, looking at Roxas' night light. For some reason, he felt at war with himself. He hadn't hesitated to protect Roxas, granted, Roxas was pretty much the only one Axel was truly protective over but today was different. Roxas could take care of himself; he didn't need Axel to protect him anymore. If anything, Roxas was stronger than he was! Still, Axel couldn't quite place his finger on why he had been quick to give the boy warmth and comfort. 'It's because he's my best friend and I didn't want to lose him again' His mind immediately told him but he still wasn't so sure. His heart was different when in the presence of Roxas compared to the other members of Organization XIII. His new heart beat rapidly when he was with Roxas but it was calm while in the company of Demyx or Xigbar. Axel's eyes suddenly glared at the fish as he suddenly felt like a freak. 'Roxas doesn't need me to baby him, the hell is wrong with me?' He watched the fish move up and down, coating the room in a comforting blue light. If he had known this new heart would cause so many internal battles within himself, Axel would have definitely not wanted it. Axel ignored the pointed look the Key of Destiny gave him and instead focused on the ceiling. "What are you waiting for? Go to sleep."

The blond let out a mental grunt of annoyance in his head, pulling his hand away. He didn't notice the stiffening of Axel's body at the loss of contact and Roxas sighed. He lowered himself back onto the bed and rolled over to his right side, facing away from Axel. "I'm sorry I wasn't much use today." He said bitterly, eyes glaring at nothing in particular. Silence fell between the two till Roxas rolled his eyes and closed them, going to sleep. A non-talkative Axel was lame and not worth his time. They were supposed to be best friends! Roxas didn't have to be a genius to know the other man was troubled by something. 'Fine, don't talk to me. See if I listen to you when you have problems' He thought childishly.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames heard the snip in Roxas' tone and he chuckled to himself. "Sorry, it's been a long day." He said again. He didn't hear a response from Roxas so he tried again, "You had me pretty worried; didn't think you would be taken out so easily." Roxas let out scoffed.

"It's the damn cold, I hate it. I've never being in a situation like that where I was surrounded by snow. I hated being in that world and I was freezing my ass off. I'm surprised I didn't get frostbite."

Axel laughed at that, turning to look at the blond for the first time since he had settled onto the bed. He watched as Roxas regarded him with annoyed eyes, his lip curling up again. It was cute, almost absurdly so. There it was again – that strange feeling deep inside his heart. 'I really am in need of some sleep' he told himself, furrowing his brows slightly. He nervously looked up at Roxas who still hadn't said a word. His eyes focused on the boy's small nose, curled lips, and blonde spikes before sweeping over to Roxas' eyes. God, those eyes were so blue, bluer than the sky even. They looked like endless pools and Axel couldn't help but lose himself in its depths. He found himself moving forward when he realized his mistake and corrected himself, backing away.

"Are you okay, Axel? Maybe we should go see Aerith." Roxas reasoned, placing an arm on the older man's arm worriedly. 'What is with you today? First, you crush me against your chest and now you're avoiding me!' Despite his thoughts, concern for his best friend took priority.

"It's nothing." Axel said quickly, holding a hand to stop the boy. "I'm just overly tired." He stated and Roxas nodded, believing him. It was understandable; Shiva must have taken a lot out of him.

"You can go back to your room if you want and get some sleep." He looked outside from the window briefly before looking back at Axel. "It's still relatively early in the afternoon. Take a nap for now then we can go out." A thin, small brow raised delicately as Axel looked at Roxas with curious eyes. "We haven't our sea-salt ice cream yet for a job well done." The blond explained while smiling and unknowingly causing Axel's heart to warm with frightening emotions.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Axel asked himself mentally, feeling his heart about ready to burst. He felt warm, _too _warm even, and it was scaring him. He was a warm person by nature but this was different. His mind whirled to images from before during their time in Christmas Town and Axel found himself wondering why his arms ached to hold Roxas again. A tremor surged through them and Axel willed himself to stay still to avoid irking Roxas' curiosity again. He wanted to embrace Roxas, to hold him close and keep him warm and away from danger.

It was terrifying.

"You don't want any ice cream?" Roxas asked, raising his brow suspiciously. "Guess I'll just have to go by myself. Is it because you've been buying mine for me? I'll buy yours this time, don't worry about it." He kept on speaking but Axel's mind wasn't registering any of it for he was too busy battling himself again.

Vaguely, Axel began to remember feeling these strange feelings before, during his Somebody life. It had been so long ago that he had honestly forgotten what it was he was feeling right now. 'Don't tell me I'm attracted to Roxas' He thought breathlessly, eyes growing wide. 'No, I've felt this way before. I've felt like this with Reno and Isa, they're the feelings of a close friend or brother' His mind willed it to be true but his heart was not so easily swayed, it rapidly began to beat in protest. 'Roxas is my best friend, everything I did, I did for him and the Organization' He thought firstly before mentally repeating it over and over again, almost like a mantra. 'What I feel for him is no different than what I feel for Demyx or Sora' he began to reason but that was a blatant lie. 'Take it back, you know you wouldn't even touch Demyx for fear of him never letting go' His logical side said and Axel growled mentally. Everything whirled in his mind now, the moments he spent teaching Roxas, the money he ended up spending to be able to eat ice cream with Roxas, crying at their last meeting, and finally, seeing the blond step out of his sleeping pod. Axel's eyes suddenly grew wide and his throat fell dry again.

Realization hit him and it hard him hard.

'I like Roxas' He thought helplessly, looking at Roxas again. The blond was rambling about something or another and although he was speaking, Axel wasn't hearing any of it. All he could focus on was the soft blond spikes or that small, adorable mouth of Roxas'. 'Fuck, I like Roxas' The tight feeling in his chest then began to dissipate and Axel hated it, 'Have I always felt this way and just never knew it?' The Flurry of Dancing Flames asked himself. 'I didn't have a heart back then…maybe because I have one now, all of it is just coming out at once?'

"…I still can't believe you took out Shiva all out on your own! You're pretty strong, Axel. I'm sure you're not as strong as me though, I've always been the better fighter!" Roxas kept on saying, eyes dancing as his arrogant side was making itself known.

'I can't l-like him' Axel told himself, suddenly struggling with saying the word. 'I'm nearly seven years older than him, its fucking criminal! In Radiant Garden terms, this would be illegal. I should not be having these kinds of thoughts about my best friend!' He was a liar; it's what he knew how to do best. He lied to keep himself alive at Castle Oblivion and he lied to Roxas earlier but why did it hurt even more now? 'I'm just tired, that's all it is. I'm sure that's all it is. I don't like Roxas, not in that way' He mentally recited, ignoring the tightening feeling in his chest again.

"…I'm a little sleepy." Roxas admitted, covering his mouth as he yawned tiredly. His eyes fluttered closed and he snuggled against Axel's warmth, a small smile on his face. "Stay till I fall asleep, okay?" He asked. Although he couldn't see, the blond could tell Axel nodded in response. Roxas then let out a small sigh, "You remember our promise right?" He asked, involuntarily nuzzling his cheek against Axel in an attempt to get more comfortable. "Thanks…for being a great best friend, Axel." Roxas said, drifting on and off between sleep and wakefulness.

"Yeah, I remember." Axel said softly, "It doesn't matter where you go, I'll always be there to bring you back." He recited with just as much volume.

Roxas raised a hand and tapped his right temple with a gloved finger. His eyes remained closed but whilst still on the verge of sleep, he opened his mouth to speak. "Got it memorized?" He questioned finally, using his best friend's trademark phrase before finally succumbing to sleep, his hand falling to rest beside his face.

His eyes betrayed him once again for Axel found himself looking at Roxas' angelic face. God, he looked so beautiful it hurt. 'I have to stop thinking these kinds of thoughts; they aren't right. Roxas is my best friend, what I feel for him is strictly that of a close friend and nothing more. I would protect him with my life' Axel couldn't help but keep on trying to explain his earlier actions because he was honestly terrified at the thought of being attracted to his best friend. It would ruin everything. 'I just found you, there's no way in hell I'm going to let anything come in between that' The Flurry of Dancing Flames vowed, shutting his eyes. He felt Roxas brush his cheek against his hip and Axel sighed. 'This has to stop, but then again, let me humor myself… if only for this moment' He thought finally before allowing himself to sleep. 'Everything will go back to normal when I wake up' he let himself think, succumbing to the tempting world of dreams.

Perhaps the reason why Axel lacked a heart was because Roxas had it all along.

* * *

><p>"Roxas and Axel should have been back by now." Sora said, eyes shooting towards the clock that hung in Merlin's house. He was sitting on the floor with his hand out and tapping anxiously on a book he had been reading. Beside him, Riku was also reading but had looked up once the brunet spoke. "What's taking them so long? Weren't they supposed to come and see Aerith once they defeated the Aeon?"<p>

Riku hummed in response as he returned his attention back to the book he was reading. "Yeah." He replied back, licking his finger lightly and using it turn the page. Sora gave his friend a look for the lackluster reply he got but he ultimately ignored it and stood to his feet. Merlin was downstairs in the basement with Aerith and Kairi, teaching the younger girl the ways of magic. The old wizard instructed her how to properly control her magic while Aerith taught her a variety of healing magic that would come in handy should she ever need it. Yuffie was off in town, Sora indistinctly remembered her saying she had a date with a man named Vincent. Cloud was somewhere, Sora just didn't know where; the stoic blond liked to keep to himself and well, Sora respected that. Leon wasn't here either, maybe he was with Cloud?

"This is boring." Sora whined out, shutting the book closed and letting out a dramatic sigh. He looked at his best friend with a small grin, "Want to go see how Kairi's doing?" He asked and Riku looked at him wordlessly. The two locked gazes before Riku nodded swiftly, shutting his book. The silver haired teen stood to his feet and at that moment, the table was magically pulled to the side and three bodies emerged. Kairi looked a littler weary but the moment she saw her best friends, her face lit up. "Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi cried happily, walking over to her friends. Aerith stood by Merlin's side and the two adults watched the three friends talk animatedly, or rather, two of the three friends talking. "Aerith and Merlin taught me a lot today, wait till you see it!" The brunette smiled a little before excusing herself to go tend to the flowers she had planted in the back. While Sora and Kairi talked, Riku turned solemn eyes to her retreated back before silently excusing himself out the door. "Hey…" She began, peering over Sora's side to call out to Riku but the older boy was already gone.

"Did he leave again?" Sora asked, turning around. Kairi bit her lip and although she knew he couldn't see, nodded at Sora. "I'll go find him." He said, dislodging himself from Kairi and walking after his best friend. The princess opened her mouth to tell Sora that she'd come too but was ultimately stopped by Merlin.

"You've still got some more training to do, my dear." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kairi watched the brunet go with a worried lip and she sighed before nodding at Merlin. Silently, she followed the old wizard back downstairs so he could teach her more about magic and how to control it. She smiled softly despite it all, 'It's just like when we were kids' Kairi thought fondly. 'It doesn't matter where he goes, Sora's always right there behind him'

It didn't take long to catch up to Riku as Sora was usually quick on his feet. He found Riku leaning against a chain link fence, watching a group of young children playing in the downtown plaza. "Riku?" Sora called, coming to stand beside his best friend. He got no response from the other boy and the brunet frowned. "What are you thinking about?" The silver haired boy beside him crossed his arms, humming softly. "Riku?" Sora tried again.

"It's strange how things have changed from when we were kids to now." The older boy stated, brows furrowing slightly when he saw a small child fall to his knees. He stood to his feet and took a step when he ultimately stopped, watching as another boy helped the fallen boy to his feet. He watched as the taller boy dusted off the boy's shoulders and he let out an amused chuckle. Seeing the two boys down there reminded him of his childhood with Sora back at Destiny Islands. "We've known each other for years, haven't we, Sora?" He asked, turning his turquoise eyes to meet that of sky blue. Riku saw Sora nod and he couldn't help but smile tightly. "Every since we were kids."

Sora folded his arms and leaned against the fence, bending his body slightly and leaning down so he could watch the children playing in the plaza. "Yep, we've been through a lot together." He had a small smile on his face before suddenly, his expression turned a little grim. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long."

"What?"

The brunet let out an exhale of air. "I always followed you, ever since we've been kids. Wherever you go, I'm always right there behind you." He then frowned, his brows furrowing. "It's been two years since that whole thing with Xemnas and now, you, me, and Kairi are back together. I should be happy, right? I feel like I'm not." Riku watched his best friend with grave eyes, where was all this coming from? "You've always protected me, Riku but in the end, I couldn't protect you from the darkness. I was the one who couldn't protect you." Sora said bitterly, shaking his head.

"You didn't need to." Riku muttered softly, his heart clenching slightly at the sight of his best friend's troubled expression. "You walk the path of light while I walk the path of dawn; my road is that of darkness and light." The wind picked up slightly but neither boy noticed, too absorbed in the intensity of their conversation. "I was locked inside the darkness for nearly a year while you slept. It was my punishment for falling to it." His mind briefly drifted to the blindfold that he had once used to suppress the darkness within him and he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic – had it really only been that long ago?

"How did you cope?" Sora found himself asking, feeling a little nervous to ask.

Riku let out a laugh that sounded almost deranged yet pleased. "I thought about you and Kairi every day. I'd always wonder what you guys were up to and if you were holding up on the promise you made to me. Eventually, time passed and my thoughts shifted again. I started thinking less of Kairi and more of you." He admitted, looking forward to avoid Sora's curious eyes. "I worried about her but I got better with it in time when I remember that she was probably fine since you were taking care of her." He then looked up at the sky and his expression suddenly turned sad. "I'm happy that you took care of her but then I started to wonder, who's taking care of you then?"

Sora grinned a happy grin. "You don't have to worry about that!" He said, thumping his chest with a fist. "I can take care of myself! I am the Keyblade's Chosen One, after all!" He said with a laugh, putting his hands on his hips and throwing his head back and laughing. The tiniest of smiles formed at Riku's lips as he watched Sora, the way the brunet was acting, it was adorable.

Riku knew not to deny his heart – he knew he loved Sora. Whether it was the love of a brother or friend or even that of a lover, Riku didn't know or care. He was content with just loving Sora, simple as that. Excluding the King, Riku didn't have anyone while he was in the darkness. What kept him going was Sora and seeing the boy again. Although he was a man of both darkness and light, Sora was the purest light to his life – they had been best friends all their lives, he loved him all his life too. Everything Riku did was to get back to Sora, going as far as to help him during his quest by dropping subtle hints that would help his at times unintelligent friend. Riku loved Sora with all his heart. "Yeah, sure you are, Sora." Riku grinned, placing a hand on top of Sora's brown locks and ruffling it. There was a significant height difference between the two; Riku now had around five or six inches off Sora.

Sora barely reached up to his chest and it just added more to the boy's cuteness. The brunet laughed at his best friend's actions and Riku took that moment to use his other arm to wrap it around Sora's shoulders, bringing the boy close to him. Sora's cheeks burned as he was situated within close proximity to Riku's strong chest. Turquoise eyes closed in content and Riku hummed, "Thank you for always following me, Sora."

The blush on his cheek disappeared as Sora smiled a genuine smile. His arms came to wrap themselves around Riku's waist and he happily embraced his tall friend. "Wherever you go, I'll always follow you. It doesn't matter how far away we might be, our hearts are always right there next to each other. Those bonds connect us whenever we think about each other, no matter how far apart we are." Riku inclined his head, brushing his nose against the top of Sora's spike and he let out a small hum. They held each other for a few more seconds before Sora stepped away and folded his hands behind his head, grinning. "We take care of each other and things will be fine." He reassured.

The silver haired teen crossed his arms and smirked. "Always so optimistic," He mused. "One of the things I like about you, Sora is that you're always looking on the bright side." Riku then stood straight and held out a hand to Sora, "Let's go back." The brunet looked at his best friend's pale fingers and he nodded enthusiastically. He placed his hand in the boy's hand and Riku pulled him to his feet. They walked on, their hands hanging by their sides and their fingers brushing against one another's comfortably. Every now and then Riku would reach out and intertwine his fingers with Sora before dropping them and doing it all over again. The brunet didn't mind, it wasn't like this was the first time they had held hands – they did so when they were kids and once the beach while lying on the sand with Kairi. After making it back to Merlin's house, the boys excused themselves to the roof and the two sat down together. Kairi was still busy with training so they knew not to bother her.

Riku sat with one leg tucked to his chest and one outstretched while Sora simply on his back against the roof. It was still mid afternoon but the sky was showing signs of preparing to sleep for the clouds were beginning to swirl together in a mixture of yellow, orange, and red. "The sunset at Twilight Town looks a lot better." Sora mused, looking up at the sky. "This is still nice though." The two boys fell quiet until Sora opened his mouth to speak. "Riku? Are you okay with Roxas being back?" Sora found himself asking, slightly curious.

The silver haired teen shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter too much to me; we don't talk unless it's necessary." It true, they kept their conversations to a bare minimum and barely ever made eye contact. Things were awkward between them for it had been Riku who had defeated Roxas and placed him in the simulated Twilight Town.

"Do you hate Roxas?"

Riku immediately shook his head. "No, I don't hate him. How could I? He's basically another you. Hating him would be like hating you."

"That's not true!" Sora cut in, bolting himself up into a sitting position. He turned to look at his best friend with hard blue eyes. "Take that back Riku, Roxas isn't me. He isn't another version of me either; we're two different people. I'm my own person just like he is his own person." The older teen merely shrugged again knowing that Roxas was still somewhat of a sore subject for Sora.

"Whatever you say, Sora." And with that, the two teens lapsed into a companionable silence, both boys not saying a word. They stayed like for hours, simply watching the darkening of the skies and drinking in the comfort of being in one another's presence.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Roxas was roused awake when Axel decided to leave his bed. The crimson haired man was just about to leave the room when Roxas quickly jumped over the side of the bed and held onto his sleeve. "Let's go get some ice cream." The blond said and the Flurry of Dancing Flames nodded in agreement. They left their home in Hollow Bastion and made their way down to Radiant Garden's Marketplace. The sun would set soon so they knew they needed to hurry. The two best friends made their way to the large refrigerator and Axel was already digging into the pockets of his Organization coat that he had been too lazy to discard.<p>

"I thought I was paying." Roxas asked, slipping a hand into his side pocket to pull out some munny. He saw Axel wave his hand dismissively and the Key of Destiny grinned at his best friend's generosity. "Thanks Axel." Axel flashed him a small smile before turning back to the sales clerk.

"The usual." He said, already holding out his hand with the necessary money to pay for two sticks of sea-salt ice cream. He heard Roxas let out a small chuckle beside him and he sent his best friend a charming smirk before turning back to the sales clerk who was rummaging through the fridge. The man emerged with one stick of ice cream, still wrapped in plastic, and held it out to Axel.

"Sorry, we've only got one in stock today." He replied, smiling a little apologetically.

The crimson haired boy shrugged and pocketed half of his munny. He gave the man the necessary munny for one stick of ice cream and took it from him. He held it briefly in his hand before handing it over to Roxas. "Here you go, Roxas."

"What – Why are you giving this to me? You paid for it, it's yours!" Roxas cried, stepping away and holding his hands in front of him. He watched as Axel rolled his eyes, briefly thanked the salesclerk and nudged his head over in direction of the castle. Roxas got the message and walked along side the crimson haired man but every time Axel extended his hand to give the blond the ice cream, Roxas stepped away. "Stop!" He shouted, backing away.

Axel rolled his eyes again. "Are you bullshitting me right now? If you remember, I _always _buy the ice cream. This time isn't any different, so stop being a girl and just take it."

"I am not being a girl and no, I will not take it!" Roxas stated, glaring at the older man in the process. "It's not right for me to eat it alone. We eat ice cream together, that's the whole point!" He then frowned and looked to the ground as they walked, "Besides, I didn't do much today during the right. If anything, I don't deserve it." Axel fell silent and watched his suddenly upset friend and did only what he knew any best friend would do, smacked Roxas upside the head.

"Dumbass."

"Hey! What the hell was that?" The Key of Destiny cried, glaring even more at Axel. He rubbed the back of his hair where Axel had hit him and curled his lip in annoyance. "You're such a jerk sometimes." He growled out, crossing his arms and looking forward so he wouldn't have to see Axel's teasing and smug expression. The taller of the two merely shrugged but the smile on his face was genuine. The two made their way to the castle and entered through the doors. The Round Room II as Axel liked to call it, was empty, devoid of any Organization members which was a little strange.

"I thought the Boss said he'd be here with Saïx, Xaldin and Marluxia when we got back." Axel mused as he stuffed his free hand in his pocket and swept his eyes around the chairs. They were lowered to the ground and empty.

"Well we've already been back, maybe they knew we came home already. They probably just got tired of sitting around." Roxas suggested as he and Axel made their way to the main room for it held the connecting staircase to the tower that led to the roof of their new home. The two walked in a nice, companionable silence and were met with an interesting sight; every single member of Organization XIII was in the main room and was distributed around every inch of the room. The main room was decorated with black and white furniture and it featured a black coffee table surrounded by two sofas and two arm chairs that were parallel to one another. Over off on the side were two seven foot bookcases sandwiching a roaring fire place.

Demyx was lying on the couch strumming his Sitar with his head leaning back against the arm rest while he hummed a soft tune for everyone to listen. Luxord had managed to suck Xaldin, Xigbar, Marluxia, and somehow even Lexaeus, into a game of poker and judging from his winning smirk, he was probably winning again. Xigbar didn't seem to be faring too well for he was pulling at his hair while Lexaeus was calmly looking at the river before looking back at his cards. Marluxia had on a knowing smirk; maybe he would win the hand this round. Xaldin was growling under his breath, shaking his head as he folded. Vexen was sitting on the sofa opposite to Demyx and was looking through his scientific journals.

Saïx was standing off in the corner looking out the window with his arms crossed. Xemnas was sitting on one of the armchairs by Demyx with his eyes closed as he listened to the soothing sounds of Demyx' voice. Larxene was lying on the floor on her stomach with a book spread open in front of her as she lazily read by the fireplace. Zexion was beside her and reading a book but he was sprawled out on his back and was resting his head on Larxene's calves. It was a little strange to see the familiarity between the two but then again, it wasn't all that surprising. Eight days had passed since they all were reunited together and in those days, every single member of Organization XIII learned the feelings of family love in regards to one another.

As a whole, Organization XIII was like a dysfunctional family. Xemnas was the father-figure but perhaps not quite the role model, of the family – he made all the decisions and it was ultimately he who gathered them together. Luxord was like the easygoing uncle that would rather spend his time playing poker with the boys. Xigbar was one of those lazy older brothers or uncles; he just wanted to spend his time relaxing. Larxene was the bitchy, overdramatic and bossy older sister that forced everyone to listen to her. Xaldin was the next uncle or perhaps, the wise grandfather of the group that forewarned everyone about the horrors of love and attachment. Despite his age, Demyx was probably the child of the group – he never wanted to work and always want to sit around and play, he whined if scolded and cry if hit. Saïx was the eldest older brother figure, he made sure everyone followed directions and kept to the schedule.

Axel was the cunning older brother that loved to irk others and mess with them while Roxas was the younger brother that everyone felt they needed to teach. Marluxia was probably the gender-confused sibling or effeminate member of the whole group in terms of how he treated himself; he took the longest in the bathroom, bathed in rose waters, and made sure his appearance was his top priority. Joking aside though, Marluxia was a clever man that would teach anyone if asked. Vexen was the forgotten brother in the eyes of Axel and the Superior, he just didn't matter sometimes. Lexaeus was the silent guardian that protected everyone and shielded the family from harm while Zexion was the family's resident bookworm. Their family wasn't perfect but to them, they were. Everything one person may have lacked was represented by another member.

Axel cleared his throat to get the attention of his fellow members and soon there were eleven pairs of eyes turning to look at him and Roxas. "Axel and Roxas are back!" Demyx cheered, halting his Sitar playing. He wiggled his foot in his own form of a crude-like greeting and Roxas grinned, wiggling his fingers back in a wave. Axel merely rolled his eyes. "Welcome home, guys!"

"What is the status of the mission?" Xemnas asked in his deep, authoritative voice. He focused his eyes on the sea-salt ice cream in Axel's hand and nodded in understanding. "Were they any troubles?"

The crimson haired man shrugged. "There wasn't anything too major but Roxas was a bit careless, he managed to get himself frozen in her Overdrive." Axel explained and Roxas' eyes grew wide in alarm. He turned thunderous eyes towards his best friend before nervously looking at Xemnas. He was about to get scolded for sure now, he just knew it.

"Is this true, Roxas?" Xemnas asked, raising a thin grey brow. Amber eyes watched as the blond let out a defeated sigh and nodded slowly. The Superior let out a hum before shaking his head in disapproval. "That is unacceptable, No. 13. For the next week, you are to train with Xaldin to improve your skills. It would be for the best and I highly recommend that you do as I say." Xemnas added when he saw Roxas open his mouth to refute. Xaldin had turned around from his poker game and smirked sadistically at the blond and Roxas cowered, he hated having to train. The Whirlwind Lancer tended to go all out in his training methods and Roxas definitely was not looking forward to that. He already was a great fighter! It was just the damn cold…

Roxas immediately closed his mouth and sighed again, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at his feet. "Yes sir." He replied back before giving Axel one of his nastiest glares. "You're such an asshole." He hissed and the Flurry of Dancing Flames just chuckled. The youngest member then turned towards his family and waved once again, "We're going up to the tower now. We'll be back in a couple hours." He got a variety of responses back: nods, waves, or just stoic expressions. "Bye everyone!" Roxas said one last time before nudging his head in direction of the stairs. Axel bowed his head a little at the other members before following Roxas.

The two boys walked up the stairs, conversing as they did so. Every now and then, Axel would say something funny and make Roxas laugh. The blond would close his eyes as he did so and Axel found himself unable to look away; Roxas looked absolutely stunning. The two made their way to the roof and settled down on their usual spots comfortably. The older man tore the wrapper off before crumbling it slightly and throwing it off the roof.

"Hey! That's littering!" Roxas shouted, shooting angry eyes at the crimson haired man. Axel in turn simply rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, incinerating the wrapper until it disintegrated into remnants and blew away with the wind. "That's better." He said with a toothy grin. He watched as Axel held the stick of ice cream out at him again. "I told you earlier, I don't want it. It's not fair for me to eat it when you don't have any."

"Seriously? Stop being such a little bitch and just take it." Axel ordered, taking one of Roxas' hands and slipping the wooden stick in between his fingers. Roxas had no choice but to hold it in his hand as Axel withdrew his hand. "I bought it for you so just take it."

Roxas bit his lip and looked at the item in his hand. His eyes traced over the blue stick of ice cream and he brought it closer to his lips. He tentatively took a bite, his tongue immediately sensing the sweet and sour taste the sea-salt ice cream possessed. He licked his lips once before bringing the ice cream towards Axel's lips, "Your turn." He said simply.

Axel turned to look at him and his eyes were a little wide with surprise. He hadn't expected Roxas to offer his ice cream so easily and he was a little nervous. His head was suddenly filled with the thoughts from earlier before the blond had fallen asleep and Axel was quick to shake his head. "It's alright, I'll pass."

Roxas wouldn't have it. "Eat it." Axel pulled away again and the Key of Destiny furrowed his brow. "Eat it, dammit." The crimson haired man let out a grunt before leaning forward and taking a bite.

"Happy now, princess?" Axel mocked, glaring slightly at Roxas.

"Yup, did you like it?" Roxas asked back with a grin. He took another bite before looking out to the setting sun.

"Of course, sea-salt ice cream is my favorite ice cream." The older man said automatically. He followed Roxas' gaze and turned to look at the interesting colors the sunset provided them.

"Yeah? Mine too."

Axel turned to look at Roxas from the corner of his eyes before he let out a mental sigh. He noticed how beautifully the boy's skin glowed under the sunlight, he looked positively radiant. His eyes glittered in the light and Axel couldn't look away – it was beautiful. Axel placed a hand over the left side of his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. 'I just can't' he thought finally, shaking away those unwanted feelings in his heart. He looked back towards the sunset as a comforting silence sounded. The wind picked up slightly, ruffling Roxas' spikes and drawing Axel's admiring glance until the pyromaniac would correct himself and focus back on the sunset. Despite the internal struggles within him, Axel was happy to be with his best friend again. 'It's just like old times' He then did a mental shake of his head. 'No, it's different…and I need to stop it from changing even more'

Unbeknownst to them, another pair of best friends was looking up at the sky. Riku and Sora had not yet returned downstairs to Merlin's House for they were perfectly content with just staying up on the roof. Emerald, sapphire, and turquoise eyes looked up at the swirls or red, orange, and yellow. They looked to the sky – the very same sky.

One sky, one destiny.

* * *

><p>Night fell and after patrolling Radiant Garden the whole day, Leon had retired to the apartment he had bought two years ago. It was a simple home; there was nothing strange about it. It had a living room area, a kitchen, a bathroom, and bedroom. The one feature that the lion especially enjoyed was the balcony that overlooked the main plaza. During times of stress or whenever Leon just needed to think, he would step out onto the balcony, lean against the metal railing and just watch the people of the city.<p>

Seeing them so full of life gave him a sense of comfort, it showed him that he was doing the right thing by being one of Radiant Garden's protectors. At the moment, Leon was in the kitchen, fixing himself a quick pot of coffee. Naturally his choice of beverage would just end up keeping him awake but he honestly didn't care, there were too many things going on in his head anyway. Once he finished preparing his coffee, Leon sat on a chair by the island in his kitchen and he brought the mug to his lips. He blew at it gently before tilting it and drinking it silently.

He thought about everything yet nothing at the same time.

Leon thought about the people in Radiant Garden, Sora and the others, as well as the new threat of Aeons that Ansem had informed them about. His fingers clenched over the mug once he thought about the monsters and he couldn't help but get a little angry. He didn't blame the Organization for this, it really wasn't their fault. "I can blame the guys who summoned them though." Leon said, closing his eyes as he sipped more coffee. He would protect his friends and the citizens of his home; there was no doubt about that. At the thought of his friends, Leon's thoughts then shifted to a certain blue eyed blond.

Cloud.

The two had been friends for years but it wasn't until just a year ago that Leon had discovered his feelings for the other man. Cloud had unruly blond hairs that spiked almost in the way Sora's did and he had eyes of intense mako blue. Whenever he and Cloud locked gazes, he could almost feel a pulse of energy surge through his body. It was like electricity going down his spine. His built was strong and muscular due to many years of combating the darkness within him and the Heartless that threatened his home. There was no denying that Cloud Strife was a handsome man but Leon didn't pay any mind to that. What had initially attracted him to Cloud was the wolf's drive to protect the people he loved.

It was an admirable quality to have. Leon knew of the darkness in Cloud's heart and in his efforts to combat it, Cloud left. He left Radiant Garden and his friends so that he could battle the darkness, away from his friends. If he stayed close, his darkness could have consumed him and he could have hurt his friends – Cloud didn't want that. Unlike Leon, Cloud battled the darkness. When the Heartless had first attacked Radiant Garden, Leon simply ran away. He wasn't strong enough and for that, his home world was lost to the darkness. That time when he and Cloud were fighting the Heartless off in the outskirts was the moment he realized how his adoration for the blond.

They fought together harmoniously, even trading witty banter during it all. At that moment, Leon learned that his heart was incomplete simply because Cloud wasn't there to fill it. The brunet found himself wanting Cloud, to make the blond his so he could love him forever. Cloud was everything he wasn't and Leon loved that; what he lacked in his life, Cloud would be the one to fill up that void.

If only he were so lucky.

Leon let out a sigh as he involuntarily traced the circular shape of the mug's top. Cloud had always been a guarded man and he never was home. The blond was always gone, riding his motorcycle and battling the forces of darkness as well as the one within his heart. Sephiroth was a touchy subject for Cloud and in time, Leon learned that the reason why Cloud never stayed home was because he was afraid that Sephiroth, his inner darkness, would hurt the people he loved. Cloud had been fighting all his life and Leon; well, he wanted to be there for him. The brunet looked swiftly behind him and as if right on cue, he heard a sound. Unsure as to what it was, he rose to his feet. His hand curled into a fist as he softly walked in direction of the balcony.

His cobalt blues could vaguely make out a figure in the darkness and after a few minutes, he visibly relaxed. Leon walked confidently this time and unlocked the glass door that separated his living room from his balcony. He took a step back as the figure took a step forward. "Cloud." Leon greeted easily, opting to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. He watched as the blond bowed his head in response and closed the glass door behind.

"Leon." Cloud greet back, looking up and meeting Leon's gaze. The two men remained like that for a few more seconds until Leon nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"You can take the bedroom this time, I don't mind." Leon said before Cloud could even open his mouth. The blond immediately shook his head but Leon wouldn't have it for he just walked up to Cloud and rested a hand on the strong shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze, "It's alright."

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." Cloud said guilty, looking from the hand on his shoulder to Leon's face. His eyes traced over the brunet's eyes, the contours of his nose, his cheeks, and his lips. While others that didn't know Leon were slightly intimidated by Leon's scar, it was one of the things that Cloud absolutely loved about the lion. It symbolized the Leon's strength. It wasn't an imperfection in Cloud's eyes; it was a mark of strength and beauty. He felt another squeeze and Cloud shook his head once more. "I can sleep on the couch. I have before anyway."

Since Cloud did not have a permanent residence within Radiant Garden, Leon was always quick to offer his home to the blond whenever he was home. Although his apartment was small, Cloud didn't mind, he was just content with having a place to return to. It wasn't like he and Leon lived together though. He was always out and rarely returned to Radiant Garden but for some reason, Leon always kept extra pillows and blankets for him when he returned.

"Just sleep in the bed, okay?" Leon said one last time before stepping away. He reached into one of the tables that was beside his couch and pulled out some a blanket and pillows. He threw them on the couch and nodded his head at the door to his bedroom. "Its fine Cloud, just go to sleep. I know you're tired." Leon made a move to turn around but Cloud reached out and grabbed onto his hand. A feeling of immense comfort spread throughout their bodies and Leon turned to look over his shoulder, his blue eyes meeting another pair of blue eyes.

Like so many times before, Cloud's eyes sent a jolt of lightning down his body and Leon found that he was losing himself in the other man's endless pools of blue. "Stay with me tonight." Cloud said quickly, never letting go of Leon's hand. He usually was never this forward but within the last couple of days, he felt that his feelings for Leon were growing stronger. Some of the things that Cloud loved about Leon were the subtle things; the way he would hum when he was content or the way his fists would clench when he was angry. Cloud loved everything about Leon, his faults, his strengths, he loved everything. Leon was like his home, warm and inviting. It only took two years but even then, he couldn't do anything about his feelings. He loved him from afar – that way, they both would be safe. He still had problems with the darkness while Leon was fighting to prevent the darkness; it was like they were on two different paths. It wasn't until recently that Cloud found himself returning more and more to his home. Every time he had returned from a journey, Leon would be there to welcome him back home and it was because of the brunet's actions that caused Cloud's attraction for Leon to grow stronger. That moment when he and Leon had fought against the Heartless touched his heart and opened the blond's eyes – Leon was his light. After searching for so long, he finally found it. "That way you get what you want and I get what I want."

Leon was unable to argue for Cloud was pulling him along on their way to the bedroom. They took care of their nightly hygienic routines quickly, at least Cloud did. The brunet took his time as he silently observed his blond friend. 'What are you thinking about?' he found himself wondering. Soon, they both finished and made their way to Leon's room. Cloud had discarded his clothes until he had nothing on but a pair of loose sleeping pants and likewise, Leon only had on a pair of black pants.

While Cloud was quick to get into bed, Leon hesitated a little. Cloud slept on the right side of the bed by the window leaving Leon to sleep on the side closest to the door. The blond was facing away from him and the blanket was pulled up to his waist, revealing Cloud's strong and well built back. Leon's eyes travelled all along the muscles and he shuddered a little, Cloud was so beautiful. Nervously he climbed into bed and laid down on his side so that he would not be tempted to have wandering eyes again. The other man was silent so Leon thought Cloud must have fell asleep but his delicate hearing picked up a small set of words.

"I love you." Cloud admitted, fisting a part of the blanket and drawing it close to his face. Leon's heart swelled at that and he found himself smiling tightly. He hadn't turned around however because he didn't want to make Cloud uncomfortable. The brunet let out a small hum and Cloud smiled softly to himself, knowing that sound meant Leon was content with things. It was at that moment that their hearts touched and connected themselves to one another. Cloud didn't need the words but Leon gave them anyway.

"I love you." The two had spent a year loving one another in secret and it was only until now that their feelings were made known. They didn't need to rush anything; they had all the time in the world. Maybe in time they could call each other boyfriends or go out on dates but as always, love was a process. Leon's hand reached out and placed itself on the mattress between the two at the exact same time Cloud's hand outstretched. Their hands met in the center and both Leon and Cloud laced their fingers together. Their confession of love opened a new door for them now – 'My life changed when you told me you loved me' Leon thought silently, shutting his eyes and falling victim to sleep. Beside him, Cloud was doing the same, losing himself to the tempting world of sleep and dream.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I started this yesterday and just finished it. I hope you all liked it, I finally got in some other couples. I need to write some Zemyx stuff, I'm sorry for not being able to yet! Please leave me a review on what you thought! I'd love to hear criticisms, gushing or whatever you guys choose to say.<p>

Final Words: 11k  
>Final Characters: 60k<br>Final Pages: 18


	6. The Stampeding Thunder

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 6 "**The Stampeding Thunder**"

Summary: A mysterious encounter leaves Axel in suspicion and Roxas in ignorance and a meeting is called before Demyx and Zexion are sent out on their mission. They manage to get a quick glimpse of someone in a strange but familiar black coat but who is it? Cloud and Leon have a lover's morning while elsewhere, a heart shatters.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter! I have finals coming up and most of my time has been dedicated to finishing my final projects for the semester. But hey, hopefully you guys like this chapter! Warning - Demyx is a waterbender and an undercover badass. Thanks to all that read and reviewed or added this story to their favorites/alert stuff!

I love you **Vikings-Heart, Black-Tulip, akefia566, xamggie, CrossSlash, Renosgirl, Chakrams, I . Love. Lollipops, Reiki Genkatori, Nekomata19, Redtron11, XxAkuroku LovexX, Yuffentine forever, Kurado, exploitation of lies, Riora Fan, **and **Emotional Disaster666**

Reiki Genkatori: I had such a huge problem writing this chapter, please do hesitate to point out the flaws hahaha, I like your reviews. You always tell me things to edit and it's awesome. And it's totally her in the pod, congrats! I just need to think of a way to get her out haha. The Zemyx interaction in this is a bit of a doozy. And you totally read my mind about the frozen part.

* * *

><p>Roxas shifted slightly in his bed as the light from the sun poured into his room by the window. His curtains had been drawn back so the room was illuminated fully and it did not go unnoticed by the blond for he was roused awake by the offending light. His blue eyes opened for a brief second before they shut irritably and Roxas let out a loud groan, turning away from the window and curling up slightly. Knowing that he had to get up however, Roxas rose to a sitting position and ran a hand through his unruly blond hair. His hair felt a little greasy under his fingers and his lip curled in disgust. He got out of bed and blindly groped around for a set of clothes, his vision suddenly becoming a little hazy.<p>

He walked towards the bathroom and thusly began his mourning routine of showering and other morning necessities. He showered quickly, not knowing if the reason why he couldn't see straight was due to the steam in the shower or his cloudy vision. The blond finished and dressed in his usual set of black and white clothing before sitting on the edge of his bed and drying his wet hair. As he dried his hair, his blue eyes looked around the room and suddenly everything seemed confusing to him, where was he right now? He towel dried his hair, eyes shooting out and about as he surveyed his unknown surroundings. His mind got hazy again and vaguely, he could see glitches in images as the room around him began shifting into something else. His suddenly white furniture was turning blue, his walls were a pastel blue, and everything was changing.

There was a knock on the door and the boy looked up sharply. His hands curled into fists as he prepared to defend himself from the unknown intruder. The door was thrown open and a tall figure stepped into his room. "Hey, you're up early." The intruder's voice said amusingly. The person had flaming red hair that spiked in all directions and piercing green eyes. "We've got a meeting to go to in fifteen."

He registered that the man had spoken but he wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to remember where he had seen this man before. The boy's blue eyes focused on the man's features; starying from his pale skin, that familiar head of hair, those strikingly memorable eyes to those mysterious black markings on his face that the blond was sure he had never seen before. The man wore a long sleeved burgundy shirt with a pair of faded black pants. After a few minutes, something clicked within the blond and a full blown grin laced his lips, "Lea!" The boy pushed himself up off the bed and came to stand in front of the red head that was currently sporting a shocked expression.

"Lea?" The taller man repeated, eyes growing wide. 'Why is Roxas calling me Lea? He knows my name is Axel.' The Flurry of Dancing Flames thought suspiciously. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and squeezed it. "Roxas?"

The blond regarded him with a perplexed expression, his brows furrowing. Why was Lea looking at him like that? Surely, he remembered him! "Roxas? Who's that?" He felt disappointed that Lea didn't remember him but he had to admit, it had been a while since he's seen the other boy. How long has it been, the boy wondered, Lea was practically towering over him now! Despite the confusion, he grinned. "It's me, Ventus! Don't you remember me, Lea?"

Axel's other hand came down to rest on the other boy's shoulder and suddenly more and more memories from his Somebody life began flooding into his head (1). He suddenly saw himself in Radiant Garden with Isa during his teenaged years and indistinctly remembered the boy who had defeated him during their play fight. "Ventus?" Axel repeated slowly, studying the shorter boy in front of him. In appearance, it was Roxas that was looking back at him – or was it Ventus? They did look alike. Even if they were distant memories from his past life, Axel could see the resemblance between his best friend and the boy he met back in Radiant Garden all those years ago.

Blue eyes lit up at that and the blond grinned. "You do remember me! Hey Lea, when did you get those tattoos on your face? They're pretty cool." He then crossed his arms behind his head, his teeth showing in his lively grin. "Is Isa with you?"

The crimson haired men gripped those thin shoulders once again causing the boy to frown. "Roxas, can you hear me?" Axel asked, bringing the boy close to him. Their faces were inches apart till their noses slightly brushed against one another. Orbs of emerald green frantically searched within those of sky blue as Axel willed his best friend to come back. At this moment, the Flurry of Dancing Flames tried his best to reach out to Roxas with his heart. "Roxas, my name isn't Lea. It's Axel. We've been best friends for years now."

Something seemed to click within the blond for he blinked.

"Axel?" He repeated before blinking again. Those blue eyes shifted before Roxas' brow furrowed. "Why is your face is so close?" He asked, pushing Axel's face away and pinning his best friend with a suspicion look. "I don't remember letting you into my room." He crossed his arms and raised a brow, watching his best friend intently. "Well?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames took a step back, one of his hands curling up into a fist as he held it by his side. His eyes were as hard as steel and his brows were furrowed in his discomfort. "What the hell was that?" He demanded, glaring slightly.

Roxas scoffed. "What the hell was what? You barge into my room and you're the one asking me what the problem is?" Honestly, he really wasn't angry. He was just messing with the older man but the look in Axel's eyes was a little frightening, the red head looked like he was about to murder someone. The Key of Destiny took a step forward and placed a hand on the other's arm, "Axel? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with confusion and concern.

The taller individual flinched away from the blond's touch and took another step back to distance himself from the person he thought was his best friend. "Is this some sort of game to you right now, Ventus?" He questioned. "Answer me, dammit! What do you think you're doing to Roxas? You better bring him back or there will be hell to pay!" Axel promised, swirls of black mist forming at his hands signaling the possible summoning of his Eternal Flames. When the other didn't reply, Axel growled. "Ventus!"

Those beautiful blue eyes turned hard at Axel's words and Roxas clenched his fists in irritation. "Who the hell is Ventus? Stop calling me that! My name is Roxas, you know that! I don't know who or what the hell you are talking about so quit it, Axel!" The one thing about Roxas that carried over from his earlier days till now was that he hated mistaken identities; being referred to as Sora all those times irked him greatly. He didn't mind it now but this was a little different, hearing his best friend call him by someone else's name did not sit well with him. Who was this Ventus character anyway – was he important to Axel? "Are you done with the bullshit, Axel?" Roxas asked, uncurling his fists but lips still turned down in a sneer.

'What just happened?' Axel thought, eyes shooting all over Roxas' face. Was this the same person who had just called himself by another name or was this Roxas, his best friend? 'I don't remember much about Ventus, only that we were friends.' The crimson haired man let out a small grunt of discomfort before running a hand through his hair tiredly. "Sorry, I'm still tired from yesterday." He mumbled, shaking his head. 'Whatever just happened, maybe I just dreamed it' Shaking the uncomfortable feeling off his chest, Axel smiled weakly. "We've got another meeting with the Superior. I wanted to come get you so you wouldn't get in trouble again."

Roxas grinned at that, his fury from earlier subsiding. "Really? Thanks." He straightened out his rumpled shirt. He fixed Axel with another cheery grin before rubbing the back of his head. "Xemnas would have given me more weeks of training with Xaldin if I was late again." He nudged his head in direction of the hallway and Axel nodded slowly.

The crimson haired man backed out of Roxas' bedroom and the younger boy hastily followed. They walked together side by side, Roxas talking animatedly while Axel watched and studied him in silence. 'Why am I suddenly just now remembering Ventus?' A thin, red brow furrowed slightly. 'Wasn't I the one who said that I wanted everyone to remember me so I would be immortal in their memories?' Those days in his Somebody life seemed so long ago. His emerald green irises turned towards Roxas who was still chattering away, 'I still don't understand what happened. Why did Roxas say his name was Ventus?' His eyes travelled along Roxas' face and down to his body only to return back up. 'They sure do look similar, that's for sure but…why? I met Ventus a long time ago and now, I have Roxas, a Ventus-look-alike.' Axel then felt a tightening in his chest and he subconsciously placed a hand over his heart. 'No, Roxas is Roxas and Ventus is Ventus. Does Roxas even realize what's happening right now? Is it just me? Am I seeing things? I could have sworn that Roxas called himself Ventus and me, Lea.' The pyromaniac's head began to ache a little from all of his confusing thoughts and he let out a sigh, trying to rid his head of such thoughts.

"What's up with you today?" Roxas asked suspiciously, halting his footsteps and turning to look at his best friend. "Are you okay, Axel?" The older man mumbled that he was fine and although he wasn't entirely convinced, Roxas knew not to press. Axel would tell him whenever he was ready. Attempting to change the mood, he grinned toothily at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel was then hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu as he was reminded of the grin Ventus gave him when Axel had told him they were friends back during his time as Lea.

'Fuck' he thought raggedly. Looking around the hallway, he earnestly tried to look for something that would distract him from the images in his head and luckily for him, he spied Demyx sleeping in his bed from his opened door – did this boy just not close his door or something? Axel turned towards the younger blond and smirked stealthily. He raised a pointer finger skyward and a small ball of fire formed above the tip of his finger. Roxas opened his mouth to speak but Axel silenced him with a look. He nudged opened Demyx's door a little more with his foot and waved his hand, sending the ball of fire flying towards the corner of the Melodious Nocturne's bed. It ignited upon contact and Axel watched gleefully as the flame shifted towards the boy's comforter.

"Axel, I don't think that's a good idea." Roxas said in a horrified tone. His eyes grew wide as the flame began to spread a little. "Um, Demyx probably wouldn't -" Axel then proceeded to respond by closing Demyx's door softly and picking up Roxas by the collar of his shirt and hastily running towards the Round Room II, all the while grinning like a maniac. "Demyx isn't going to be happy, you know." Roxas pointed out, not even the slightest bit bothered by the fact that Axel was carrying him across the hallway by the collar of his shirt.

"Who cares about that? This is payback for when that little bitch put a whoopee cushion under my seat back at the old Round Room (2)!" Axel easily retorted before mentally counted down the seconds in his head and it was right at that moment that the Melodious Nocturne let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Son of a bitch! Axel, you dirty motherfucker!" Demyx's voice screeched from inside his room.

The crimson haired man roared hysterically at that, dropping Roxas to clutch at his torso. Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes as Axel lost himself into a fit of laughter and even Roxas couldn't help but let out a soft giggle before eventually laughing harder. The pyromaniac was bent over and holding onto the wall for support as his eyes closed in the hilarity of it all. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts, I can just imagine Demyx dousing himself in water!" The taller man laughed, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "I should have set the whole room on fire!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames grinned one last time before watching Roxas who was still laughing uncontrollably.

The blond had his arms wrapped around his torso and was bending over. His eyes were closed as he lost himself to the hilarious idea of Demyx flooding the room to douse Axel's flame. His bangs were brushing against his forehead and green eyes watched as the boy's lashes kissed his skin beautifully. The blond spikes were even more unruly today, Roxas probably didn't comb his hair this morning, and Axel took a brief moment to admire how the lighting in the hallway accented Roxas' complexion to the point that he glowed. The boy's eyes were closed and his shoulders were trembling with glee and excitement. Seeing Roxas laughing so freely like that, it tugged at Axel's new heart – it was utterly beautiful. 'He's amazing' he thought, looking away. He set his attention forward to the Round Room II that was still several feet away and he gave Roxas a winning smirk. "We'd better get up on our seats so –"

Roxas stopped laughing long enough to nod. "Demyx won't be able to get to us since we sit up so high, yeah I know." He said, finishing his best friend's sentence with a smug grin on his face. He took note of Axel's amused expression and jerked his thumb forward. "You're right though, let's go." The two walked onwards, still sniggering slightly whenever they would hear Demyx yell out a loud curse. Once the two entered the Round Room II, they weren't surprised to see the senior members already high up in the air. Xemnas, Xaldin, Saïx and Marluxia all had on their Organization coats unlike Roxas and Axel who were dressed casually.

The Round Room II wasn't that much different at all from the Round Room back in the Castle That Never Was, if anything, it didn't look as though it changed at all. There were thirteen chairs all arranged into a circle with a stage in the middle barring the Nobody insignia. At the moment, only four chairs were activated in height, that being the chairs of Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin and Marluxia. The other nine chairs were currently stationed on the ground but of course once they were activated, they would rise depending on the person. Xemnas, being the leader, was always at the highest – to be at the same height as him would be ultimately disrespectful and so the members chose to arrange themselves lower. From Xemnas' left sat the odd-numbered members and to his right sat the even-numbered members, increasing in numerical value until number thirteen, Roxas' seat. The thrones were in the following order, from highest to lowest; Xemnas, Xaldin, Marluxia, Xigbar, Saïx, Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Roxas, Zexion, Lexaeus, Demyx, and Vexen.

"It pleases me to see you on time, Roxas." Xemnas said lowly in his authoritative voice once he noticed their presence. He saw Roxas give him and the others a wave while Axel gave him a two-fingered salute and the other members a mere nod. His amber eyes watched as the two best friends traded a series of words before Roxas smiled at Axel and rubbed the back of his head. Axel in turn ruffled the boy's blond locks affectionately before turning away and making his way to his designated throne. He sat down and lazily crossed his arms as the chair began descending upwards. "I expect a full report from the two of you once the other numbers arrive. I expect specific details, leave nothing out." The Superior instructed, turning his attention over to Axel. The crimson haired man simply waved a hand, signaling that he understood.

The youngest member of Organization XIII made his way over to his chair and hopped on. He rested an elbow on his thigh and his chair immediately rose skyward. It came to a stop and Roxas stretched out his stiff limbs before waiting diligently for the other members. The Flurry of Dancing Flames glanced at his best friend as his head began to flood with thoughts. 'Will something happen if Roxas gets a closer look at Saïx?' Axel thought almost worriedly. He wasn't sure if Roxas would have another strange episode if he was in the direct presence of Saïx. 'But then, why did he call me Lea? Was it because he was able to study me since I stood in front of him? Maybe I dreamed it all happened.' He thought before sighing mentally. 'No, that's stupid. I just still can't believe what happened, wait, I don't even know what the hell happened! All of a sudden all these memories of Ventus came flooding into my head when Roxas called himself Ventus. Those two, they look the same but I know that Roxas is Sora's Nobody so they wouldn't be the same person. Roxas is Roxas and well, Ventus is Ventus.' Axel was roused out of his thoughts when Xaldin cleared his throat. One by one, the members of Organization XIII came pouring into the Round Room II.

Zexion was the first to enter and he was dressed in a neat, white collared shirt. The fabric was devoid of any creases and he had a grey sweater vest over it with a pair of dark pants. Despite being a man of politeness and seriousness, his shirt was not tucked, making him seem all the more relax and casual. He held a book nimbly in his hand as he sat down in his throne. He crossed one leg over the other and placed the opened book in his lap as he resumed his reading while the chair soared upwards. Lexaeus came soon behind Zexion and entered his designated chair silently; eyes watching the Cloaked Schemer read his literature contently. The Silent Hero was dressed in navy blue shirt with a very high collar. He wore a small red scarf around his neck and had on creamy white pants. Within a couple of minutes, Vexen came into the Round Room dressed in his usual lab coat, shirt and pants. He straightened out his clothing before allowing himself to sit down and raise his chair. Several minutes after Vexen's entrance, Xigbar arrived and lazily got into his chair. He lied down on the chair and threw his feet over the armrest as he tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, seemingly at ease. Always the casual one, Xigbar simply wore his Organization coat though the zipper had been pulled down to reveal a white shirt. Larxene was dressed in the outfit she had worn when Kairi had shown up at the castle; a black skirt, a v-neck and a pink sash tied around her waist. The Savage Nymph had a small sneer on her face as she got into her seat and crossed her arms, waiting as the throne began to rise. Luxord came strolling in a daze and swayed over to his seat. His eyes were a little bloodshot but once he had made it to his seat, he collapsed and leaned back, closing his eyes – he must have been out all night drinking and playing poker, it would explain why he was still dressed in his clothes from the day before. In actuality, he looked he was having a really bad hangover.

Several more minutes passed and Xemnas crossed his arms with a glare. His amber eyes focused to a particular spot on his left and he let out an impatient growl. "Where is Demyx?" He asked even though it sounded more like a demand. His face had been turned to the other side so he did not see the evil smirk that had crept its way onto Axel's face. Since Roxas sat across from the Superior, the blond was quick to cover his face with his arm to hide the cheeky grin on his face. "No. 9, I demand that you come here this instant!" Xemnas shouted thunderously for he hated to be kept waiting. There was an uncomfortable silence before there was a loud bang and loud footsteps sounded.

"I'm here, sorry!" Demyx cried, running into the Round Room II. He looked a little worse for wear; he was still dressed in his sleeping attire and his hair was a mess, tousled and extremely unruly as well as a bit damp. He had on a pair of loose, navy blue sleeping pants and wore no shirt. His lean but toned chest rose and fell quickly as Demyx panted tiredly. His arm was a little red and one of his pant legs looked a little singed. He scrambled over to his chair and waited a few seconds as it rose upwards. His oceanic eyes looked towards the Superior and the Melodious Nocturne smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Superior." He then looked at Axel from the corner of his eyes and those pools of blue suddenly turned fierce and deadly as Demyx glared at the older man. "I had an eventful morning." Axel remained silent, only raising his brows challengingly before smirking.

"Is that so?" Xemnas hummed, glaring slightly at Demyx who looked back to meet his gaze. The leader crossed his arms as his mind began whirling with possibly punishments that he could bestow upon the ninth member of Organization XIII. Strike one was Demyx's tardiness and strike two was simply because Demyx's appearance was a little appalling. "Do not think for one second that I will let your tardiness go unnoticed." He said swiftly and leaning back in his chair. Roxas was quick to wipe the grin off his face and he quickly sat up straighter in his chair. A pair of amber eyes swept over the twelve members of his Organization and Xemnas opened his mouth to begin speaking. "Numbers, we have been tasked with the mission of eliminating the thirteen Aeons. Due to the combined strength of our powerful Organization and that of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, one Aeon has successfully been defeated. Bahamut, the Aeon of moonlit dreams, was most likely formed from the darkness within Saïx's heart and manifested thusly so." His eyes travelled over to the blue haired man who bowed his head. "The combined formation of our numbers eight and thirteen have resulted in the elimination of Shiva, the Aeon of ice." Xemnas then looked towards Vexen who cautiously met his gaze. "This Aeon was formed out of Vexen's darkness and although there may have been some carelessness on Roxas' part, ultimately, Axel was victorious."

The blond rolled his eyes at Xemnas, shaking his head to himself before quickly straightening his form, not wanting to get caught. 'Carelessness my ass, she just caught me off guard.' His gaze drifted over to Axel and like he expected, the crimson haired man was looking at him with a somewhat apologetic face. 'Don't act like you're sorry, Axel! You got me into trouble!' Roxas glared at Axel who in turn simply smiled an angelic smile that made Roxas' insides squirm. It was weird how despite Roxas' anger towards Axel getting him into trouble, he couldn't help but appreciate that smile Axel gave him. The blond cleared his throat and chose to look away, shaking his head again. 'I couldn't stay mad at him even if I wanted to.' He thought finally before focusing his attention back onto the Superior.

"For that, I have placed Roxas under Xaldin's watch for the next couple of weeks. He will train with the Whirlwind Lancer to further his training and skills so that he will not be careless once again." The grey haired man saw Roxas hang his head in disapproval. "Roxas." He called gravely, causing Roxas to snap back into attention. "Do not disappoint me again. You are the thirteenth member of a powerful Organization and our execution is flawless. Should problems arise, we are only as strong as our weakest link – do not let that be you. We work as a unity."

"Yes, Superior." The Key of Destiny immediately answered, cupping his chin in his hand as he leaned back in a bored fashion. He hated getting scolded and the way Xemnas scolded him like that, he felt oddly reminded of another friend who looked out for him. He looked towards Xemnas and frowned, feeling something inside him tug. He let out a thoughtful hum as his brows furrowed a bit before biting his lower lip and shaking away the haziness in his head.

And with that, the leader of Organization XIII resumed his speech. "Two Aeons have been eliminated but there are still eleven more to defeat. Ifrit has been reported in the Pride Lands and I unfortunately must trust this mission to," a look of disgust crossed his face as he continued speaking, "Vexen and Lexaeus." The blond scientist folded his arms before tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "I surely hope you two do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Superior." The two of them said in unison, bowing their heads respectfully.

Xemnas' golden eyes then swept over to Larxene before then looking to Marluxia. "I trust that you will aid the Savage Nymph in her battle against the Leviathan?" He questioned, leaning back to cross his arms. He watched the senior member smirk.

"Of course, Xemnas. Larxene and I shall not disappoint." He then turned towards Larxene who flashed him a cheeky smirk. Seeing her public display of emotion like that, Marluxia couldn't help but feel a little bashful. Clearing his throat slightly, he nodded. "The Leviathan has been spotted in Port Royal; I imagine it is the so-called sea monster myth that those foolish pirates believe in. I have also heard from the King that the Leviathan has been known to travel the seas towards Atlantica, the city of merpeople. To ensure that it does not escape us, we shall firstly travel to Port Royal and begin our search. If the Aeon is not there, we know to look for it in Atlantica."

The blonde scoffed and turned a hand to look at her nails. She rubbed her thumb over the nail of her pointer finger before looking at its shine. "If you ask me, I think it's a waste of time." She smirked lazily at Marluxia, tilting her head slightly. She dusted off some non-existent dust off her shoulder and crossed her arms. "It won't have to come to that, Marly and I will destroy it faster than you can say Kingdom Hearts." She summoned one of her Foudre knives and held it in between her pointer and middle finger, "This Aeon was born from Demyx, right? If that's true then this job will be easier said than done."

The blond looked up at her once he heard her words and his lip curled in disgust. "Don't talk as if you know anything, Larxene." He spat out her name in disgust, glaring at her fiercely. Although Demyx was usually very casual and lazy, there were times when he could be serious. He proved so before he fought Sora with his water clones; he dropped his lazy façade and a look of pure passiveness and a look devoid of any emotion crossed his face. He didn't usually get mad so easily but the fact that it was Larxene who was egging him on, he couldn't help but get angry. He folded his arms, the muscles in his arms standing out as he did so since he was sitting there shirtless. A strange, sadistic and almost uncharacteristic look crept its way onto his face as he raised his head a little. "This Aeon of mine, it might surprise you. It's only as strong as the darkness within my other self's heart, right? You'll be in for a real treat, I guarantee it." A pair of blue eyes looked up at that before looking back down. What everyone probably didn't know about Demyx was that although he might be silly and cowardly at times, he can actually be quite the adversary when his patience thins. When Demyx needs to get serious, he will and has incredible drive when need be. Demyx specialized in recon, gathering information from afar and he would rather summon water replicas of himself than fight directly.

Larxene merely scoffed before glaring at him back and flicking her wrist, sending her Foudre knife flying towards Demyx. He watched it with passive eyes as it connected cleanly at the chair's spindle and sliced off a couple of his blond hairs. He hadn't even flinched and instead smirked lazily. "Don't forget Larxene, the human body is made up of water, around sixty percent if you care to know. It would be unfortunate if that blood flowing through your veins right now would accidently become, let's say, extracted?" He looked at her with eyes of raging waves. "I could kill you right now and you wouldn't even be able to do anything. I could even kill you in your sleep." The other members watched their exchange with interest while Roxas and Axel looked uneasy. Axel wasn't surprised about Demyx's turn of personality; he knew how quickly the Melodious Nocturne's personality could change.

Demyx was essentially like his attribute; he wouldn't ripple or act unless there was a force behind it. The force right now was in the form of Larxene baiting him. The female Organization XIII member let out a shriek at that and was quick to summon the rest of her knives. "How about I just kill you right now?" She challenged, lightning sparking around her as she sneered. "Don't be so stupid, Demyx. I can strike with you with high voltage lightning right now and stop your heart!" She smiled sadistically and twirled her knives. "Now which one of us is faster?" Larxene closed her eyes briefly before opening them sharply and disappearing with the blink of an eye.

The Melodious Nocturne was ready for it for he summoned blobs of water and he commanded them to surround him. His fists clenched and he turned his head to the right and as if on cue, Larxene appeared and was in the process of thrusting her knives forward. It was this moment that the other members began to react, Axel had jumped to his feet and disappeared, holding Larxene's wrist tightly from his position on top of the armrest of Demyx's chair. Xigbar had appeared and was standing on the opposite armrest, his Sniper out and pointed directly at Larxene's forehead. Marluxia was the next to act for he floated behind the Savage Nymph and held his Graceful Dahlia in front of her, the blade shielding her from harm. He had also snaked an arm around her waist to hold her still. Xemnas, who had been watching the exchange, smirked amusingly before waving a hand. "As much as I enjoy the eagerness, that's enough fighting from you two." The attacking members paid no mind to their Superior for they were still at the ready for a confrontation between Larxene and Demyx. Xemnas' eyes narrowed and he growled impatiently. "Demyx." He called and the Melodious Nocturne glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Since you are so eager to fight, you and Zexion will be fighting Ixion today. I had originally planned for Vexen and Lexaeus to fight Ifrit today but I imagine you would want to expend all that pent up anger." He saw Demyx glare him a bit and Xemnas returned his glare full force with one his own. Saïx was quick to follow in his Superior's footsteps, his golden eyes watching Demyx intently. "This will be your punishment for arriving late."

For the first time since Zexion had stepped foot in the Round Room II, he looked up at the rest of his members. His blue eyes looked towards Demyx and he hummed softly. "While I dislike your laziness, I acknowledge that for this mission, we are partners. We must work as a perfect unit to minimize injury and maximize productivity in our assignment in eliminating the Aeon." He watched as Demyx pinned him with a bored expression and Zexion closed his book, folding his hands in his lap. "Have you written your cue cards for today's mission?" he asked knowingly. His eyes subconsciously raked over Demyx's half-clothed figure and he frowned a little, did Demyx really look like that under all his clothes? Demyx's body structure was lean but his chest looked chiseled and well-toned. His trailed a little lower and settled on Demy's hips…were those cut lines? How did he get those? Demyx hated fighting. Realizing his mistake, Zexion cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I am assuming that your silence means you failed to do so."

The blond shrugged his shoulders, de-summoning his water and waving Axel and Xigbar away. The two members exchanged wary glances before glaring at Larxene finally and retreating back to their designated thrones. Larxene retreated but not without glaring at everyone. She disappeared quickly only to reappear back in her chair, fingering her Foudre knives silently. The Graceful Assassin sent Demyx a seething look before reclaiming his chair. For some reason, seeing Larxene in possible danger irked him greatly and a sense of wanting to protect the blond female overtook him. "How could I?" Demyx asked back. "I didn't even know we would be fighting today."

The Cloaked Schemer hadn't replied, he simply jumped from his throne to the center stage. His chair automatically began to lower itself and the grey haired man stood up straight, holding his book by his side. "Superior, if I may," he began politely, bowing his head slightly in Xemnas' direction, "I would like to prepare myself for the mission." The eldest member of Organization XIII waved a hand, signaling Zexion that he could and they all watched as Zexion turned to look over his shoulder at Demyx. "You have got one hour." He said simply before walking away.

The blond grunted at that before lowering his own throne so that he could get ready. He needed to write his note cards as well as take a proper shower and other morning necessities. Like Zexion, he bowed his head at Xemnas. "I'll be going now." He said quietly before walking out the Round Room II. Demyx was generally liked by all the members of Organization but he felt a little guarded about his mission with Zexion. He knew that the younger man hated laziness and was rather serious when it came to missions, not like him. Demyx got serious only when it was absolutely necessary, he would rather just let things happen. It also didn't help that he didn't know Zexion all that well; the Cloaked Schemer was an enigma of sorts and kept to himself mostly. 'Oh well, Zexion and me are friends, it'll work out.' He thought comfortingly as he made his way to his shower. 'Are we even friends?' he found himself asking, not entirely sure.

Back in the Round Room II, Xemnas turned to the rest of Organization and crossed his arms. "This meeting is over; you are all free to do as you please." Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Luxord, Xigbar, and Vexen were quick to leave, wanting to spend the day their own way. Saïx stayed and leaned back in his throne, staying by Xemnas' side while Xaldin crossed his arms and was looking at Roxas expectantly. Axel was standing in the center of the stage, his eyes searching for his best friend who at the moment was lowering his chair with a frown. Once his feet touched the ground, he made a move towards Axel but the Superior cleared his throat in disapproval. "You are to train with Xaldin, Roxas."

Roxas let out a mental whine at that and looked towards Axel, hoping his best friend would find a way to keep him from leaving. The crimson haired man shrugged his shoulders apologetically; smiling weakly as Roxas was dragged away by Xaldin in direction of the courtyard outside. He watched them go with hard eyes before narrowing them and sighing softly. He ignored the inquisitive looks Xemnas and Saïx threw at him, jamming his hands in his pockets and walking out of the Room Round II. He made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. 'Maybe I'll just sleep for now. Roxas will come get me when he's done.' He thought, closing his eyes. Although he had just woken up and it was still early in the morning, Axel chose to sleep, dreaming of soft, blond locks of hair and eyes bluer than the sky.

* * *

><p>'Still asleep?' Cloud thought amusingly as he watched the brunet beside him intently. He had been awake for nearly ten minutes now but chose to remain in bed so that he could simply observe the sleeping face of the man he loved. 'Love, huh?' He smiled softly to himself, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through Leon's thick bangs. Sometime during their sleep, the two shifted so they were now facing one another. Cloud let out a small chuckle when the older man would sigh contently from his touch. Seeing as Leon didn't want to wake up any time soon, the blond took the time to really study the other man.<p>

His eyes began their journey at Leon's pointed chin and they swept over the lion's very masculine looking curvature. His fingers came to brush against Leon's cheek before Cloud rubbed his thumb against the scar that ran down the bridge of Leon's nose. The younger individual remembered Leon telling him that he had gotten that scar during his escape from Radiant Garden all those years ago. Tentatively, Cloud leaned in and pressed his lips against Leon's forehead, right at the scar's beginning. He loved that scar; it was a symbol of Leon's strength not cowardice. He felt the older man stir slightly and he pulled away to look at the brunet. He watched as a set of blue eyes opened and Cloud couldn't' help but smile curtly. "Hey." He greeted softly.

Leon blinked his sleepiness away before nodding his head a little. A genuine smile made its way onto his face and he responded to Cloud's greeting by placing a hand on top of the blond's head and ruffling the locks of hair affectionately. "Good morning." He said easily, his eyes dancing with mirth. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the lion's touch and he fearlessly reached out to intertwine his fingers with Leon's hand once it returned to his side. Their fingers met together, interlocking and symbolizing their love for one another. It was a perfect fit. "This is a first for me." Leon mumbled, a faint but noticeable blush on his face.

"What is?"

"Waking up to someone beside me." He answered, feeling a little embarrassed. This was a whole new territory for him. Before he had it easy, he could love Cloud from afar without the blond knowing. If he was caught staring, Leon could just brush it off and act like he hadn't been. Now that Cloud knew of his feelings, Leon felt a little hesitant towards his actions. He didn't want to scare the blond off. Cloud was like a bird, one wrong move and it would fly away and never come back. Cloud had a sheltered heart, Leon knew that much at least.

Cloud chuckled softly and boosted him upwards with the use of his elbow so he could look downwards at the brunet. "Yuffie refers to this as a lover's morning." He stated, remembering the ninja's words as she described what exactly a lover's morning was. "It's when you go to sleep by your lover's side and wake up right beside them." He could vaguely recalled the conversation he had with Yuffie, it was very one sided for she chattered away while he politely listened, remembering how Yuffie mentioned that she and Vincent always had what she called a lover's morning. Leon's ears pinked a little at Cloud's words but the smile on his lips was serene and fond.

"I love you, I have so for months." Leon said honestly, caressing Cloud's thumb with his own. He felt Cloud respond in kind and his heart swelled at the blond's affection. "We've known each other for years and you've always been special to me. I didn't realize how special until just a year ago and since then, the feelings I have for you have only gotten stronger. When you're gone, I get this uneasiness and it drives me insane. All I can really do is just wait for you to come home."

"I won't drift away, not this time." Cloud promised. "I've been searching for something for a long time now. I might have lost my way a couple of times but everything I did, I did to find it." His fingers tightened over Leon's a little but he was thankful the brunet didn't comment about it. "I'm not going to lie, Leon but I'm pretty messed up. I've got an embodiment of darkness inside me and he's so strong." He shook his head a little and his blond spikes shook as he did so. "Sephiroth's goal is to bring me into the darkness and if it weren't for Sora, Aerith, and Tifa (3)…I would have been sucked in by now." Leon listened quietly to the blond's words, nodding that he understood. "I still struggle with it. I haven't been able to overcome and completely conquer my darkness yet." Cloud admitted, looking away to avoid Leon's gaze. "Do you really want to be with someone like that?"

Leon chuckled, causing Cloud to snap his eyes back up to Leon's face. A grin made its way onto Leon's lips and the blond couldn't help but feel a little guarded. "I admire your strength Cloud, it's arguably what I love most about you. I could care less about Sephiroth even if he's your darkness. You say you've been looking for your light," He then paused to clear this throat, "Regardless if you can find it or not, I'll always be here to fight alongside you. We've always fought well together and I can guarantee you that I will never leave your side. If Sephiroth appears, you and I will defeat him together. Use my light, Cloud – use it to combat this darkness within you. Together, we can banish it all." He noticed how Cloud looked at him with perplexing eyes so Leon opted for another approach. "I've been a coward all my life. It wasn't until recently that I stopped running away. I ran away when Radiant Garden fell and because of it, I lost a part of myself. Squall died alongside Radiant Garden when the Heartless raided it." Leon said, reciting his words from before. "I've learned to stopped running away but I will never be able to let go of my cowardly past. If anything, everything I do now is so I can repent for what I did. I protect the people of Radiant Garden; it is what I know I have to do. Despite all that, I can't change who I was – a coward that ran away from danger." He then brushed away Cloud's bangs to look directly into those beautiful eyes of blue. "Do you really want to be someone like that?"

"You're no coward." Cloud argued breathlessly.

The brunet shrugged indifferently. "Everyone has a past or a problem they're not proud of. You're no different from me and I'm no different from you. You've just got to learn that you'll need help sometimes." Leon placed his hand on the back of Cloud's head and brought the other man close. Tenderly, Leon touched his lips to Cloud's forehead and bent down at his ear. "I love you." He whispered.

The blond's arms came to wrap themselves around Leon's strong fame and the brunet shifted so that Cloud was lying on top of his chest. The lion circled his own set of arms around Cloud's waist and he burrowed his face those blond locks of hair. "I don't know if I can make you happy." Cloud said softly, involuntarily nuzzling his cheek against Leon's well toned chest. "I'm not fit to make you happy." He then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Were you happy when I told you I loved you last night?"

"The happiest I've been in a long time."

"I was happy too, when you told me you loved me." Leon hummed contently, pressing his lips to Cloud's forehead once again. "Tell me again."

The wolf's eyes opened and he blushed a little. "I love you." He recited, pulling away to look at Leon. The other man's face was kind for he smiled a loving smile that made Cloud go weak in the knees. He saw understanding in those eyes and Cloud felt himself nodding. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask." Leon firstly said. No more words were exchanged after that as the two were content with just being with one another. They stayed like that for about several minutes or so until the two were regrettably forced to get up, hearing the sharp alarm sounding from Cloud's cell phone.

The blond pushed himself off Leon's chest and ignored the small growl Leon sent his way. Cloud made his way over to the night table on his now side of the bed and flipped open his phone. His eyes raked over the Fenrir symbol on his phone's background and silenced the alarm with the press of a button. He turned towards the brunet and raised a brow. "I've got stuff to do today."

A thin brow rose at that. "What kind of stuff?"

Cloud glanced at the time on his phone before swinging his feet over the bed and placing them on the ground. He felt Leon's wandering eyes on his back and he couldn't help but smirk a little. The younger individual stood to his feet, looking over his shoulder at Leon. "I promised the kids that I'd take them to get their own phones. Being in an island all their lives, I'm sure they would need to get up to date with the latest technology."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned and sat up. "Don't give Sora any technology, he'll only bash it and blindly ask it things he shouldn't." He deadpanned, recalling the time when Sora had banged his fists and pressed random keys on the Master Computer to try and get it to tell him where Riku and the King were. "God only knows he'll actually use it, he's not very good with technology."

Cloud shrugged. "I promised Roxas one at least. He told me that he feels empty without it; I imagine he's feeling reminiscent of his phone from his life in that simulated Twilight Town." Although Cloud wasn't particularly close to Roxas to begin with, he still knew of the boy's story and how he came to be. "I'm sure Kairi wants one as well and naturally Sora and Riku will want to come."

"Axel will come if Roxas comes." Leon added, running a hand through his hair. He stood to his feet and walked over to the blond, snaking a hand around his waist and holding him close. "Will you join me on my patrol later?" He asked, nipping slightly at Cloud's earlobe. For new lovers, both Leon and Cloud weren't wasting any time with the affection but perhaps that was because it was long in coming. They wanted to make up for lost time.

Cloud smirked at him teasingly. "Perhaps, you'll just have to see." He stepped away from the brunet's embrace and walked in direction of Leon's bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. Leon watched him go with a hungry expression and he didn't need to think twice before he followed the younger man into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this shit?" Demyx murmured as he stepped out of the portal Zexion had made for them. His feet met lush, green grass and his nose crinkled a little. He and Zexion were wearing their Organization coats and he blew a rebel strand of hair out of his eyes as he stepped to the side so that Zexion could exit the portal. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around, seeing nothing but forest. "This could take a while." Based on the leads the King gave several days ago, they concluded that Ixion was found in Neverland.<p>

Zexion let out a hum as he ran a hand through the large fringe of his hair. "Did you finish your cue cards?" He asked, looking at the blond from the corner of his eyes. He saw Demyx wave his hand in an affirmative motion and he looked up, seeing the leaves of the trees. "We best get started then." The two walked onwards, eyes scanning the area for any possible indication of an Aeon. Both boys were silent as they walked, not knowing what to say really. From time to time, Demyx would glance downwards at Zexion before focusing his attention forward. Zexion's eyes would sweep back and forth, scanning the area for any signs of Ixion. They wandered for what seemed like hours and Demyx was beginning to lose interest. He had just managed to get a quick glimpse of a couple mermaids sunning themselves on a rock when Zexion pulled grabbed his wrist and yanked him away.

"Zexion, this is ridiculous. We've been walking for hours and there's no sign of an Aeon." Demyx whined, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow and curling his lip in disgust. He really hated sweating! "Let's just go home already, I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"We are not leaving until the mission is complete." Zexion immediately retorted, turning furious eyes to Demyx. "Quit whining and focus." The Melodious Nocturne stuck his tongue out at that before running a hand through his bangs and hastily following the younger man who was briskly walking away. More hours passed and Zexion's patience was beginning to wane. "Was the King mistaken when he said that the Aeon resides here?"

"Who cares?" Demyx replied back, rolling his eyes. "I say we take a break." He grinned at Zexion who looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Let's rest for like ten minutes! After that I won't complain anymore." He promised, twisting his pointer and middle finger together in some sort of idiotic pledge. "Besides, this Aeon doesn't look like it's coming anytime soon."

"You say that but I have a hard time believing you." Zexion countered flatly before shrugging his shoulders. "It can't hurt but after 600 seconds, we're leaving." He ignored the confused look Demyx gave him and wordlessly led the older boy to a clearing. They were still in the forest but the clearing was devoid of any trees in the center. The trees formed around the clearing and Zexion sat on a fallen tree trunk, reaching into his pocket to pull out a book. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Demyx collapse onto the ground, his arms and legs spread outwards. The two remained silent, the only sound audible were the sounds of pages turning and the content sighs Demyx would let out. Occasionally, Demyx would start humming softly and his eyes would flutter close. After a few minutes, Zexion cleared his throat. "You caused quite a commotion during the meeting this morning." He commented lightly.

"Yeah? Larxene can suck it, she's such a bitch." Demyx mumbled, opening his eyes and folding his arms behind his head. He looked up at the canopy of trees with a passive expression. "I know I take a lot of shit because I hate fighting and I'm lazy or whatever," as he said this, Zexion couldn't help but feel a tightening sensation in his heart, "But it's not like I can't get serious when I need to. Larxene, she's just a bitch and doesn't understand – she'll kick you when you're down and then she'll spit on your face, she's like that." Demyx's eyes grew hard as he spoke, his brows furrowing slightly. "That's probably why we don't get along. She scares me sometimes but it's rare that she'll actually get under my skin. For some reason, I just wasn't up for bitch talk today, you know?" He asked, turning his head to the side to look up at Zexion.

The Cloaked Schemer closed his book, running a hand down its cover blindly. "I suppose." He replied. He thought back to the meeting and a dark thought crossed his mind. "You got very defensive when she made a comment about your Aeon." He saw Demyx stiffen a little. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at Demyx with a raised brow. "How exactly did you fall to the darkness, Demyx?"

The older boy turned away from him, lying on his side. His eyes clouded slightly and Demyx grunted. "It's not important." He heard Zexion scoff beside him and he stiffened once again. "Why do you care?" He found himself asking.

"I don't." Zexion replied back simply. He ran a hand through his hair before opening his mouth to speak against. "I am merely curious. I'm assuming it must have been tragic for you to have gotten so angry."

Knowing he couldn't escape this, Demyx sighed before rolling back onto his back. "Back in my original life, I had things pretty easy. I went by Myde (4) back then and I was born in Radiant Garden. I kept to myself mostly and I was a big fan of music even as a Somebody. I made it big and I was famous but poor judgment on my part made me lose it all." He sighed again, hating the stirrings of his old memories. Zexion watched him and remained in silent respect. "I had gotten a really bad case of Laryngitis, it was categorized as chronic." He took a deep breath. "I was scheduled to perform but I still hadn't had my voice so my manager thought it'd be a good idea to go out lip-syncing. I didn't want to risk losing my career and well, call it greed or whatever but I went along with it anyway." A dark look then crossed his face. "I learned that it was just one big hoax to make it lose it all. My manager, that son of a bitch, unplugged my mic and the crowd, I remember they went deathly silent. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't speak, I couldn't' scream…All I could do was just stand there, watching silently as my career went down the drain. Nobody came to my concerts after that, I lost millions of munny and my manager just soaked it all up, kept it for himself; that selfish bastard."

"That must have been hard." Zexion murmured, suddenly sympathizing with Demyx. He usually didn't care about things like this but this new heart of him gave him a feeling of sadness. Demyx was usually chipper and happy but this distraught look on his face was enough to break Zexion's heart, it just didn't look right. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt."

Demyx sharply turned to look at the other boy and he scrambled to sit up. 'You…What did you say?' he thought, blinking once and then twice. 'You said you can't imagine?' A faint blush made its way onto Demyx face as his thoughts began to overtake him. 'You're not like the others, Zexion. Everyone else, they all said they knew how I feel but they didn't, they couldn't! You, you're the only that doesn't understand. You're different… You're not trying to make me feel better. You're not trying to lie to me' Demyx involuntarily moved closer to Zexion, sitting up on his knees and cautiously placing a hand on Zexion's thigh. Although while standing, Demyx was taller by a few inches, the way they were now, Zexion was towering over him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked carefully.

Zexion's eyes travelled down to the hand on his thigh before looking back upwards to meet Demyx's sparkling blue eyes. He had always been intellectual, studying things with great detail and it was at this moment that the Cloaked Schemer took the time to really look into Demyx's eyes. They were blue, that much was obvious. The older boy's blue eyes were a bright, aqua blue. His eyes were like glittering like topazes and Zexion's own set of blue eyes peered into them closely. They were different than Marluxia's or Roxas' blue eyes – Demyx's eyes had both a childlike glow as well as a lonely glow to them that even he could appreciate. Losing himself in the depths of Demyx's eyes, Zexion found himself wishing he could fill that void, if only for a moment, to erase that lonely look in his eyes. He felt the blond lean in a little closer and Zexion was quick to place a hand on Demyx's chest, pushing him away a little. "It is as I said." He explained simply. "You must have felt so crushed. When I lost myself to the darkness, it was quickly and virtually painless. I experimented with the darkness till it eventually just overtook me. I do not know the emotions you must have felt during your fall so I cannot say for sure how must have felt since I have never experience such a thing."

Demyx sat back on his legs, his hand falling away from the other's lap. "Everyone kept telling me that they understood how I felt but how could they?" He whispered. "They don't know what it feels like to be stripped down of everything you have. I loved music, I loved singing for people and just like that, it was all gone." He looked at his gloved hands, feeling disgusted with his past self. "If only I hadn't listened or given in to my greed, maybe I would still have a life worth living." Zexion's hand shot out immediately to grab at Demyx's shoulder and the blond blinked confusingly. "Zexion?"

"Are you saying that the life you live now is worthless?" He asked, more so demanded. His fingers clenched a little and Demyx winced. "Did you hate your life as a Nobody? Do you hate all the things you've done with Organization XIII? Do you regret making friends and allies with not only our members but also Sora, Riku, Kairi and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?" The Cloaked Schemer questioned, throwing one after another at the slightly disoriented blond. "When you wake up, do you feel as if your life is nothing? Why not just kill yourself so that you may never have to live this worthless life again? Do you regret having this new heart?" Zexion asked, reaching forward to place his palm against the left side of Demyx's chest. "Do you feel that strange, human beating? Your heart is working, pumping blood to various systems in your body. It keeps you alive and keeps you going."

Demyx's fingers rose to close over Zexion's wrist softly. "Please, stop talking." He pleaded, brushing his thumb against Zexion's own pulse point. He held it for a few seconds before letting his hand fall away. "I don't regret the things I've done in this life or in my Nobody life. I just haven't been able to find the happiness that I had back during my days as Myde and it makes me wish that I could go back to normalcy. I've met good people; Xigbar, Axel, Roxas…even you, Zexion." He said honestly. "I don't regret meeting any of you. There's just this emptiness inside me that didn't go away and well, it sucks." The Melodious Nocturne admitted honestly. "I spend my days lying on the couch or my bed and I just sing. That's all I really do." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head subconsciously. "I sing and I play my Sitar and I just let time pass on its own."

"And I spend my days reading in the library, we're not so different Demyx."

"You at least have someone special." Demyx said back with a weak smile. He saw Zexion's look of pure confusion and he couldn't help but laugh a little, it was cute, even for Zexion. "You've got Lexaeus, he's your best friend right?"

The Cloaked Schemer shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know about things like that. Lexaeus is a friend, a partner even. He is loyal to me and only trusts me but if you were referring to the ultimate definition of a best friend, then yes, I suppose he would be my best friend."

Demyx snapped his fingers with a soft smile. "Exactly, I don't have that. Not with you, not with Xigbar, not with anybody. I just don't know what it is I'm supposed to be doing in this life. I could leave, Ansem gave me that opportunity but, where would I even go?"

Zexion didn't realize he was doing this but he placed a hand on Demyx's head and ran his fingers through the boy's soft locks. "You have a home and you have a family that indeed loves you. We've all just gotten new hearts but even we have learned the value of family love and attachment. Despite what you think, we've all experienced that feeling of emptiness but in this life, our members are choosing to do something about it, to mend that void. Roxas, for example, chooses to spend his days by Axel's side and that is when he is at his happiest. Marluxia disappears to tend to flowers with Aerith, a woman he had just met not even a week ago and he does so with a smile. We may not know what we're looking for, but there's no harm in trying to find out."

"How can you be so sure that I'll be able to find what I'm looking for?"

"I cannot say for sure." Zexion answered with a small shake of his head. "I can however tell you that you are not alone in this journey. I too have something that I must find, whether or not I find it is ultimately up to me. Your only barrier Demyx, is yourself should you let it be." A small smile graced Zexion's lips, making Demyx's throat go dry. He looked so handsome. "I've never seen you like this before, usually you're off being lazy and casual but I admit, I do enjoy this side of you."

"My brooding side?" Demyx joked, laughing a little. He felt Zexion's hand leave the spot on his head and he let out a mental whine, he honestly missed the other boy's touch. It gave him a sense of relief and comfort. "I get in moods too, you know." He smiled. "It's what comes with having a heart, I guess." The blond saw Zexion smile at him again and something inside him fluttered, 'I don't know what I was thinking before, Zexion and me, we are friends.' The sky flashed as a loud, whiny thundered throughout the air and both boys jumped to their feet. "Is that -?"

"Yes." Zexion cut in, eyes darting back and forth. He summoned his Lexicon and its pages began to turn wildly as Demyx called forth his Sitar. They two stood back to back, watching and waiting for the Aeon they knew was coming. The sound of galloping hooves boomed around them, hitting the ground repeatedly and Demyx's fingers clenched around his weapon. "Stay focused, Demyx, do not let your guard down." Zexion listened closely with his ears and closed his eyes, tuning into his acute sense of smell. While he could distinctly pick up odors, his nose was also able to pick up acute traces of darkness within a vessel, making him ideal in tracking the incoming Aeon. He counted down the seconds in his head before opening his eyes sharply. "Now!" He ordered and the two jumped upwards into the sky, get ready to attack.

Demyx's fingers began to dance and slide against the strings of his Sitar as he played a serenade of water, ultimately summoning hundreds of his water clones. Beside him, the pages from Zexion's Book of Retribution dispersed and floated around him. The pages then transformed into clones of himself and he waved a hand, causing spheres of energy to enter the battlefield. "Here it comes!" Demyx shouted, plucking more and more strings as he descended back onto the ground. Above him, the Cloaked Schemer levitated about, fingers sifting through the pages of his Lexicon. Both his and Zexion's clone formed a circle of protection around them and they eagerly crouched to the ground, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The Aeon let out an earsplitting whiny as it came sprinting through the trees and swiping its magnificent horn back and forth. Its great horn sliced several trees as it jumped with its hind legs, its front two pawing at the air. Thunder and lightning sparked around its horn and Demyx stuck close to Zexion, shielding the other boy with his clones of water. In a fight like this, Demyx was at an advantage for he controlled the element of water, a strong force against lightning. Ixion brought its front legs down first, causing the ground to crumble beneath it as it cracked with its enormous strength. He felt a tingling sensation spread through his body and saw Ixion's incoming attack. "Zexion, I've got a plan!"

The Melodious Nocturne was quick to dodge and he immediately looked up. Although the trees had formed a canopy in the sky, he could sense that the clouds above were slowly beginning to form and with a determined nod, he decided that he could use the weather to his advantage. His blue eyes flickered over to Zexion and once the boy with the slate colored hair looked at him, he quickly looked up the sky, gesturing silently. The younger man nodded in understanding and flew forward, making sure to keep the Aeon busy while Demyx prepared his attack. Both Zexion and Demyx's clones rushed forward to attack, aiding the younger man in his endeavor. Ixion never stopped running as it sprinted towards many clones, horn outstretched for the kill. It swiped its horn back and forth, calling down strikes of Thundaga magic and destroying many of Demyx's clones. The Aeon roared in fury as it jumped away from one of Zexion's attacks and it banged its hooves against the ground. It bent its head and broke out into a full out sprint towards Demyx who still busy concentrating.

Demyx held his Sitar out in front of him by the neck and his eyes were closed as he focused his magic. He could vaguely hear the sounds of galloping hooves and in an effort to protect himself; he summoned geysers of water to form around him. Beside him, Zexion waved a hand, sending several pages from his Lexicon to go flying towards Ixion. The Cloaked Schemer summoned a black vortex in the center of the battlefield, smirking when it began to suck Ixion in. A pair of aqua eyes closed and Zexion disappeared from sight, leaving only Demyx and Ixion together. The blond opened his eyes fiercely, pointing a finger to the sky as a huge downpour of rain began to fall. Ixion whined painfully as the droplets of water came cascading downwards against its skin. Being naturally weak to water, Ixion staggered and shook, its knees buckling slightly. "This is the end!" Zexion cried, suddenly reappearing and slashing downwards with his Book of Retribution. His attack hit cleanly for the Aeon roared in agony. Slipping into the shadows once again, Zexion disappeared briefly only to reappear by Demyx's side. The two boys shared a knowing look before turning swiftly to face their opponent.

Ixion stood to its feet and banged its horn against the ground, drawing up the earth around it. It raised its front hooves once more before slamming them against the ground, cracking the area around it once again. It pointed its horn at the two as a ball of dark energy began forming at the tip. With each passing second, the ball began growing larger and larger, cracking and sparking with lightning. Zexion and Demyx held out their arms to shield their eyes for the light the Aeon was emitting was blinding. Ixion raised its head briefly before swinging his horn around, the ball of energy now changing into a full out beam of lightning. Knowing they had to escape, the Cloaked Schemer wrapped an arm around Demyx's waist and pulled him forward till their chests touched. Demyx let out a yelp, instinctively wrapping his arms around Zexion's neck to stable himself. They avoided gazes as Zexion pulled them into the shadows, disappearing into his illusion. They reappeared only moments later and the grey haired man was quick to relinquish his hold on Demyx. He had managed to port them away from Ixion's limit and both boys were standing on a craggily piece of rock behind the Aeon. "How are you holding up?" Zexion asked politely.

Demyx wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and grinned goofily. "I'm doing alright so far, what about you?" He saw Zexion tip his head in his direction and Demyx couldn't help but grin even more. Even if it was faint, Demyx could see the smallest of grins on Zexion's face and well, it made him pretty happy. He brushed his nose with his number, holding his Sitar loosely in his hand. "Let's finish this." The two turned back to the Aeon who was throwing its head back furiously. The rainclouds that formed above didn't stop their onslaught as Demyx kept feeding them his energy but it's not like could backfire or anything right? Wrong.

Ixion raised its head and pointed its horn to the sky and suddenly, the clouds darkened and began to flash with bolts of lighting. Demy swore as more and bolts of lighting began appearing in the sky. The Aeon was using its horn as lightning rod, collecting the energy and heat from the sparks above, strengthening itself. Its body glowed with the golden hue and it began walking forward. Every single time a hoofed foot hit the ground, the ground cracked under Ixion's power. Zexion and Demyx stood their ground, summoning their clones to form an army in front of them. The two of them had similar fighting styles in the way that they would rather let their copies fight enemies directly while they attacked from the sidelines. The Aeon swung its horn, two discs of lightning flying at them from both of sides. Zexion disappeared into an illusion and Demyx jumped away but when his foot met the ground, it crumbled underneath him. "Shit!" He cursed, losing his footing. He found himself falling down and he hastily reached up to grab at the edge. He held only tightly as he could, his body dangling. He turned nervous eyes to look down and he sucked in a breath, all he could see was darkness. "Zexion!" He cried, feebly, eyes growing wide.

The Cloaked Schemer summoned more clones to occupy the Aeon before reappearing. He hurried to Demyx, standing above the blond on the ground. He quickly knelt down and extended a hand. "Take my hand." He ordered, fingers inching outward. Demyx's form began to shake a little as he struggled to reach out his other hand to Zexion. Their fingers were mere inches away from each other and the blond's grip was faltering. He let out another curse as he kept on trying, he was so close! Zexion reached out another hand to grab onto Demyx's hanging arm and he closed his fingers tightly over the boy's wrist. Demyx was beginning to show signs of fatigue for his grip was slowly loosening – it was understandable, this whole time, Demyx was keeping up his rainfall attack while still maintaining his clones, he must have been exhausted by now. "Do not let go of my hand, do you hear me?" The younger boy screamed, fingers tightening even more. "Don't you dare let go, Demyx!"

The blond's grip was definitely faltering for he was struggling to hold onto the edge. His body trembled violently, the fabric on his hand slipping slightly. He looked up into Zexion's hard aquamarine eyes and smiled weakly. "Sorry, Zexion." He apologized softly. His glove slipped off and Demyx lost his grip, falling down into the dark depths. He looked up at Zexion's pained face and he couldn't help but wince. 'Sorry Zexion.' He thought once again. 'Just when we were beginning to understand one another…' Zexion didn't waste any time thinking; he jumped forward, head first down into the darkness. His eyes never left Demyx's form until he disappeared into one of his illusions. He crossed over only to reappear by Demyx's side. The two fell together and as if sensing his incoming presence, Demyx looked towards his side and blinked shockingly. It was Organization XIII's sixth member there to save him! Zexion had come for him! Demyx reached out a bare hand to Zexion at the exact same moment that Zexion had reached for him. Their hands met together, interlocking perfectly. The Cloaked Schemer could feel the softness of Demyx's skin against his gloved hand and he loved the feeling of it. He quickly pulled the boy to his chest like before and ported them back up onto the ground.

"It's time to end this, Demyx." Zexion said gravely once he and Demyx appeared. They stood together, shoulder to shoulder, looking at the Aeon with eyes of harsh blue. The blond nodded silently and gripped his Sitar. His fingers began to dance along the strings as he summoned pillars of water that pulsated with every note he played. He sent them to attack the Aeon and he effectively trapped Ixion within his water prison. Demyx began to sway his hips, playing his song of watery destruction and hitting Ixion repeatedly. Zexion jumped swiftly into the sky, levitating with his Book of Retribution spread open in front of him. He glowed a purple color and smirked, summoning thousands of meteors from the sky. He sent them flying towards the Aeon and with it being trapped, it was directly hit by each and every one of Zexion's meteors. The two kept up their attacks and Ixion whined a painful cry. It collapsed onto the ground, its form beginning to break and dissipate into darkness. Eventually, its body disappeared and Demyx let out a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of his head.

"We did it!" He grinned, giving Zexion a thumbs-up. The younger boy nodded and looked towards the location where Ixion had fallen. Their battlefield had been totaled and destroyed; the one grassy and tree-filled area was now barren and lifeless. He walked forward a bit and stopped. "Let's get going, Zexion. I'm tired as hell." Demyx stated, stretching out his limbs. He came up to Zexion's side and upon seeing the hard look on the other boy's face, Demyx frowned. "What's up?"

"Do you smell it?" The Cloaked Schemer asked, eyes scanning the area once again. He saw Demyx give him a confused look and he tried to clarify. "It's the smell of darkness, eerie and malevolent darkness." His eyes narrowed to a spot in front of him and his lip curled back into a sneer. "There." And as if right on cue, a portal formed. Zexion held an arm out in front of Demyx almost as if he was shielding the older boy and the blond looked a little taken back, watching as two hooded figures stepped out from within the portal. Both figures were clad outfits very similar to their own. The first figure donned a black coat with black gloves and black boots to match all around. Whoever it was had a very slim, hourglass figure and was taller than the other. The second figure was also wearing a black coat, black gloves, and black shoes except this figure was several inches shorter.

"It's just the Organization, Zexion." Demyx pointed out, wondering why his friend was being so cautious. He turned to look at Zexion briefly before returning his attention back to the hooded figures. "Come on guys, lower your hoods, there's no need for that here." He stated, spreading his hands out and gesturing towards him and Zexion. The two figures remained silent, only standing there passively. "Guys?" Demyx tried again. Zexion wasn't so sure that these two were really members of Organization XIII, their smell was distinctly different.

A realization hit Zexion and he was quick to pull Demyx with him as he jumped away. One of the figures had surged forward and was in the process of throwing an attack at the unsuspecting Demyx when the Cloaked Schemer reacted. "Who are you?" He demanded, summoning pages from his Lexicon and holding his weapon out at the ready. "Are you the ones behind this?" Again, the two figures said nothing. The shorter one had retreated back to the other's side and they simply stared back at Zexion and Demyx. There was an unnatural sense of hatred and darkness from the two that did not sit well with the two friends and they held their ground, ready for an attack if it came at all. The air became thick and a sort of heaviness filled the area, making Demyx cough a little. Then, a light but dark chuckle sounded from both of the unknown fingers and Zexion's mind whirled, trying to connect a voice to a face but ultimately finding none. "Answer me!" He roared, sending a meteor towards them. The taller figure merely summoned another portal of darkness and turned towards it before stepping through and disappearing. The shorter figure turned to look at Demyx and Zexion but with that hood still covering their face, there was no way of identifying who this strange person was. The younger member reacted quickly and sent another meteor flying towards the cloaked figure that was currently walking into the portal.

His attack connected cleanly, effectively swiping at the figure's hood. The hood fell to reveal that of a boy's head. The boy's face had been turned and the stranger had a very familiar head of blond hair. The unknown stranger turned to look over his shoulder and Demyx could have sworn he saw a flash of blue, his eyes growing wide. The figure smirked sadistically before stepping into the portal and disappearing from sight. "Did you see that?" Demyx asked, looking towards Zexion in alarm. The slate haired boy remained quiet, his mind whirling with any possible reasoning as to what just happened or who those people were. "It looked like…" He turned back to the spot where those two figures disappeared, "It was…Roxas, wasn't it?"

Zexion shook his head at the Melodious Nocturne. "No, we cannot say for sure. We however must return back to Hollow Bastion and report to the Superior. We will tell him of the events that occurred here today and wait for his judgment." He looked towards the blond and his heart ached a little at Demyx's sullen look, he clearly looked upset. The younger boy summoned his own portal and placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder, squeezing it. "It wasn't Roxas, there's no way it could have been." Demyx allowed himself to be pulled into the portal but he couldn't even think straight.

"It was Roxas, I'm sure of it." He whispered sadly and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Zexion sucking in a breath. They both saw it, they just couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>It was now in the mid-afternoon and Leon and Cloud had broke away to tend to their duties for the day. After giving the blond a chaste kiss on the forehead, he ventured off to make his daily rounds around Radiant Garden. The younger man watched him go with a soft smile before he would straighten up; sensing the arrival of what he deemed the kids. "Hey Cloud! Good morning!" Sora greeted, waving a hand as he and the rest of his friends came to join Cloud in the city's main plaza. He turned towards the voice and watched as Sora, flanked on both sides by Kairi and Riku, came walking towards them. Axel was behind them, walking slowly and he strangely had a pair of arms and legs showing from behind him.<p>

Cloud shrugged at Sora's greeting. "Where's Roxas?"

Sora grinned and chucked a thumb over his shoulder to point at Axel who had just now made his way over to them. "He's here." Axel stated, lifting his arms a little to show the older blond where Roxas was. The boy was currently resting his head against the top of Axel's back and the reason why Cloud hadn't been able to see Roxas was because of Axel's wild mane of hair. The blond's eyes were opened but he was panting a little and looked exhausted. Cloud's brows rose in confusion and the Flurry of Dancing Flames cleared his throat to explain. "He had a training session with Xaldin and I guess he's a little tired."

"Sorry, Cloud." Roxas mumbled, shifting upwards so he could look at the older blond. "I ache in places I didn't know I had." He felt his best friend tremble a little and he rolled his eyes at the soft chuckle Axel let out. "Training with Xaldin sucks." He ultimately concluded, resting his chin on the pyromaniac's strong shoulder. The crimson haired man was forced to inhale the sweet scent of Roxas he shuddered mentally, trying not to show his awkward pleasure at smelling the boy's comforting scent. With what had happened the day before, Roxas didn't feel any awkwardness from touching Axel like this – they had practically cuddled and huddled up the whole day. They did so in Christmastown and then once again back at their home in Roxas' room. He was also really tired and didn't feel like walking and Axel was a nice enough of a best friend to carry him.

"Why did you need to train?" Riku asked, raising a brow as well. Cloud, who hadn't said anything to Axel's answer, simply walked forward, wordlessly leading the group of people to the mobile phone store that he had purchased his own at. He paid little attention to what they were saying but perhaps that was because his own head was filled with thoughts of a strong-hearted lion. He hung back and fell into step with Axel, leaving Sora to walk with Kairi. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her attaching herself to his arm and he couldn't help but frown a little when Sora laughed. It broke his heart to see that and he tried his best to ignore the painful feeling in his chest. Although he, Sora, and Kairi had been best friends for years and Riku loved her dearly, seeing her with the one he romantically loved was upsetting. He loved her like that of an older brother but Sora held a special place in Riku's heart, he was the one who had captured his heart after all. Still, he willed himself not to look and instead focused on Roxas' face.

"When Axel and I fought the Aeon yesterday, I wasn't quick enough to escape one of her attacks. I was frozen and asshole over here," He started before pausing to yank on one of Axel's fiery spikes. Said redhead grunted uncomfortably but ultimately chose not to say anything. "He got me in trouble and Xemnas is punishing me by placing me under Xaldin's watch for the next couple of weeks. He's basically going to train me to not be careless." His answer came out in a sarcastic drawl that even Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll be fine. You're a strong kid, Roxas." Riku stated, looking towards Roxas. He saw the blond pick his head up and at that moment, their eyes locked. They were silent, as if they were both searching for something in the depths of their souls. Roxas smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Riku." And with that, the two had finally reached an understanding that they were indeed friends now. Axel smiled to himself softly at that, knowing how his best friend felt uneasy and awkward around the older boy. He shifted Roxas slightly, holding the boy's legs a little higher so that Roxas could really talk to Riku face to face. There was a shout and they looked for Sora who was waving an arm at them, gesturing for them to come forward.

"We're here. Cloud's already inside waiting." Sora clarified before he and Kairi walked into the phone shop. Riku let out a sigh as he watched them go, watching them with sad eyes. Wordlessly, he walked after them with Axel and Roxas following him. Once they walked through the doors, there were gasps of pure amazement from two people. Roxas, after tapping Axel's shoulder to let him down, wasn't fazed and merely walked onwards, eyes scanning for a suitable phone. The Flurry of Dancing Flames walked alongside him as he too looked for a phone. When Roxas looked at him confusingly, Axel shrugged, saying that he had had one during his other life and it might be beneficial to have now. The brunet looked towards the eldest blond and he gestured wildly with his hands. "What do I do?"

Cloud paused in his conversation with Cid and turned to look at him with blank expression. "Pick something you like and then come talk to me again." He swiftly turned back to Cid, leaning against the countertop as he listened to his old friend talk about mechanical related things. Sora huffed at that, his nose scrunching up a little.

"Just do what they're doing." Kairi helped out, pointing with a thin finger at Axel and Roxas who were both busy looking at a variety of phones. Roxas was currently looking though a variety of touch-screen phones while Axel sifted through the sliding phones. She noticed how Sora and Riku hadn't moved and she looked at her best friends with a cheeky smile. She placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head. "You two are hopeless." Riku looked awkwardly around him, he honestly never needed a phone so he was a little clueless since there was such a variety of phones around him.

"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora retorted, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. His thoughts drifting back to his time with the Master Computer and he couldn't help but blush a little. "I don't like computers and I'm not really into this kind of stuff. I'm just getting one because you are." Riku's eyes narrowed at that and his lip curled slightly before he grunted and turned away. Sora noticed his best friend's actions and raised a hand to place it on Riku's arm when Kairi pulled him away.

"In that case, I'll help you out!" She turned to Riku and flashed her friend a smile. "Axel and Roxas will help you if you need it! I have a feeling that it'll take quite a bit of time to explain to Sora how to properly use these modern phones." She waved at him briefly before dragging the brunet to another part of the store. Riku watched them go with hard eyes before he shook his head painfully and walked towards the other group of best friends. He didn't hate Kairi; he didn't hate her at all but seeing her with Sora like that pained his heart. He didn't like sharing Sora, he really didn't – Sora was the light in his life. Without Sora, Riku would have been back in the darkness. Although he walked the path of dawn, Riku needed Sora to stay alive. The one thing he hated was that he hated being replaced in Sora's eyes. He always wanted to be first Sora's heart, as selfish as that was.

'I'm not stupid.' Riku thought. 'I know those two want to share a Paopu fruit together one day.' He thought back to the secret cave and the drawing of Sora and Kairi giving one another the promise fruit and his heart clenched. He wanted to be the one to keep Sora, he loved him so much. His turquoise eyes drifted over to look at Sora and Kairi and a soft growl escaped his lips when he saw Sora wrap an arm around her waist. He knew they weren't dating but he wouldn't be surprised if they would in the future.

"What are you brooding about, sunshine?" Axel asked lazily as he and Roxas came to stand beside him. The crimson haired man was looking down at him with an amused brow while Roxas was watching him confusingly. In their hands were phones that Riku definitely could not recognize and so he opted to just shrug.

"Nothing, I can't just decide on a phone." He lied easily, eyes scanning over the various phones. He heard Axel chuckle beside him and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms roughly. "I honestly don't a need for something like this." He felt someone place a hand on his arm and he was suddenly reminded of Sora before he blinked and saw a head of blond hair. Right, it was Roxas, not Sora…what was he even thinking?

"I can help if you'd like." He offered kindly. Riku looked at him for a bit before nodding. Roxas led him to a variety of phones; touch-screen phones, flip phones, sliding phones, smart phones, camera phones, music phones, and other random phones that Riku honestly did not know how to work. The blond had picked out three phones for Riku to choose from. One was black, one was silver, and one was red. "You seem like the type that's very calm and collected. You're loyal to your friends and you'll do anything to keep them safe. You've got this protectiveness over them that rival Axel's protectiveness for me." He grinned at the thought of his best friend and held the three phones in his hands for Riku to see. He gestured with his eyes at the silver one, "You should take this one, it's called the 'Protector' and it seems pretty fitting for someone of your character."

Riku took the silver phone from him and his eyes raked over it curiously. It was a cross between a touch-screen and sliding phone. The screen was clean and the keypads revealed them when he slid the phone open. When he pressed his thumb against one of the keypads, he watched interestingly as they lit up with a red glow. "I like it." He said softly. He looked up at Roxas and nodded. "This is fine." Roxas flashed him another grin before making his way over to Cloud with Axel in tow. Riku walked forward but his eyes were looking downwards at the phone in his hand. He liked the silver but what really won him over was the glow of red. It reminded him of Sora and the boy's light; it was a comforting thing to see.

"No, I'll pay." Cloud said as he handed Cid thousands of munny. The wolf had generously paid for Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas' phones and although it might have taken a huge chunk out of his savings, he didn't mind. He turned around and saw big eyes staring at him in the form of blue. Kairi, Sora, and Roxas were looking up at him with wide eyes for they were thankful of the blond's generosity. Cloud looked a little uneasy with their staring and he cleared his throat a little. "It's nothing." He looked towards Axel who was digging into his pockets.

"Before you say anything, I'm paying for myself. It's a man thing, I know." Axel answered, not looking at him. He paid for his phone and shrugged at Cloud's amused look. They all ventured outside, bidding Cid farewell before exiting. Sora had himself a new red, flip phone for Cloud insisted that he get something simple to use. Kairi's phone was white and was a simple sliding phone. Riku's phone was the silver and red one that was a hybrid between a touch-screen and sliding phone. Roxas' phone was full on touch-screen and it had a black and color coat on it. Axel's phone was a burgundy red that practically matched his shirt and was like Riku's, a hybrid touch and sliding phone. As Cloud explained to the islanders about the proper ways to use phones, Axel and Roxas looked up at the sky.

"You feel like watching the sunset today?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, I'm kind of more interested in how Demyx is doing." Axel answered back, rubbing the back of head. He looked at Roxas and saw the boy pout a little and he rolled his eyes. "We've still got a couple of hours till sunset though but in the case we miss it, we can always watch it tomorrow." He said before seeing Roxas raise a brow. "I've got it memorized, we'll go tomorrow." He promised, reaching over to ruffle the blond's locks. The Key of Destiny sent him a winning smile that made Axel's breath hitch slightly. He heard Sora call them over and he was silently thanking the brunet as he and Roxas made their way towards them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Axel, and Roxas all traded numbers and Cloud nodded them silently before walking away. The friends stood together in front of the plaza's fountain, looking at their phones experimentally.

"Let's try our phones out!" Sora grinned, flipping his phone open. He made a move to dial a number but a sudden idea popped into his head and he placed his hands on Riku's chest, pushing him lightly. "Go up there!" He said pointing to the overhanging where he and Riku had watched the children play the day before. "I want to see if it actually works with distance." The brunet smiled at him and Riku found himself smiling back. He ruffled the boy's soft locks affectionately before nodding.

"Sure, Sora." He made his way up the steps with Axel and Roxas following after him – they were probably going back to the caste. He paused at the chain link fence and turned to look at Roxas and Axel who were conversing a little by themselves. "Thanks Roxas, for helping me out earlier." Riku said, nodding before swiftly dialing Sora's number. He held it against his ear but when Roxas opened his mouth to speak, he lowered his arm, not wanting to be rude.

"It was no problem." Roxas replied back easily. He looked at Axel and tilted his head a little as if asking him a question silently. Riku watched with interested eyes and Axel merely shrugged at Roxas' unspoken question. "You want to come hang or something? Like at the castle? We were going to invite Sora and Kairi too."

"What would we do?"

"Well we could watch the sunset or something and eat some sea-salt ice cream. We're all friends, right?" Roxas asked, tilting his head a little. He looked so much like Sora at that moment and Riku forced himself to look away.

"Yeah, that's right." Riku answered.

"Yeah? Well, afterwards we can go play poker or something with Luxord or just kind of relax." He saw Riku's detached look and he frowned a little before laughing. "You know Riku; you don't have to come if you don't want to." The silver haired teen opened his mouth to speak when Axel suddenly cleared his throat, and gestured with his eyes at the fountain below them.

Kairi and Sora were standing in front of one another, Sora's found held loosely in his hand. She had her arms around his neck and they were standing an arm's length apart. Riku's heart began beating overly fast and the grip on his phone began to tighten. He vaguely heard Axel whisper something to Roxas and he suddenly went numb.

"_I've always liked you, Sora." _Kairi's voice came from Riku's phone – Sora must have picked up when he didn't see.

"_I like you too, Kairi. You're one of my best friends!" _

The auburn haired girl shook her head and smile softly. She smoothed down Sora's unruly spikes and laughed when they flung themselves back up again. _"I've always liked you Sora, every since you saved me. I saw that picture you drew, I know you want to share a Paopu fruit with me and well Sora, I want to share one with you too. I want to be with you forever."_ She leaned her face in a little closer and Riku let out a thunderous growl, his fingers clenching even more.

"_I'm always with you, Kairi." _Sora answered honestly and that was all Kairi needed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sora's. They kissed for a few seconds and she pulled away to look at him. From Riku's position, he couldn't see Sora's facial expression but what he could see was that Sora's hands had remained at his sides and not around her waist. Riku was shaking with anger and he clenched his fists, feeling something snap.

"Riku!" Roxas admonished, snapping the teen's attention to his hand. In his anger and jealous at seeing Kairi kiss Sora, he had managed to crush his new phone. He opened his fist and looked at the broken pieces of his phone, frowning. His eyes grew hard as an overwhelming pain enveloped his heart. Seeing the love of his life kiss someone else was enough to completely break his heart.

Emotionlessly, he turned to Roxas and Axel. The blond took a step back at the haunting look in the silver haired teen's eyes and Axel raised a hand to place it on the boy's back. "Let's go." Riku said, lowly. He just wanted to get away; he didn't want to see that ever again. 'I knew better than to trust my heart to someone who didn't even know he had it in the first place.' He scolded himself, pushing himself away from the chain link fence and walking in direction of Organization XIII's castle. Warily, Roxas eyed Axel who shook his head. He looked at Riku and felt sympathetic for the boy, he knew how it felt to have a heart break.

'It's not easy loving someone who doesn't feel the same.' Axel thought silently, looking at Roxas briefly before following hastily after Riku. Although he still wasn't sure what he was feeling towards Roxas, even Axel could acknowledge that he was the only one struggling with emotions. Roxas didn't seem like anything was bothering him at all. The three made the walk up to Hollow Bastion in silence and they all tried to push away the feeling of emptiness in the air.

Back at the plaza, Sora finally reacted and took Kairi by the arms and moved her backwards. "Why'd you do that, Kairi?" He asked, looking at her confusingly. "I thought I told you I didn't like you like that anymore? That Paopu fruit thing was years ago, you know that." He stepped away and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, bringing the phone back up to his ear with his other hand. When he heard silence, he frowned – Riku wasn't on the line anymore. "I'm going to go find Riku." He mumbled.

Kairi didn't reply, she just watched him go with knowing eyes. "He's loved you for years, Sora." She said softly. "You just need to realize that." She let out an exhale of air and pocketed her phone before making her back to Merlin's House. What she had done today was simply a test and Riku passed. She had long suspected the boy's love for their oblivious friend and Kairi thought this might be a perfect way to get Riku to finally confess his feelings for the brunet. "Let's hope that Sora comes to a realization soon."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: That was a long chapter! Did this chapter make sense to anybody? I wrote some ambiguity but if you squint a little and think really hard, there's a plot forming. My Demyx is different than what most of the fandom makes him out to be because in my eyes, Demyx isn't always a goof. He's got an emotionless and hard side too that comes out when it needs to. Zexion is polite and is an intellectual, I foresee him studying Demyx more in the future. Are you guys wondering if Ventus' memories will surface again if Roxas talks to the other members? It depends on how directly they interacted; Ventus battled and made friends with Lea so that's why he remembers Lea the most. Roxas training with Xaldin won't have much effect on him because Dilan and Ventus didn't have much of an interaction.<p>

(1). Axel remembers Ventus once Roxas calls himself Ventus, it's like in KH2 how everyone suddenly remembers Radiant Garden when it's mentioned. The fact that Axel hears the name Ventus is enough for it to trigger his memories  
>(2). That whoopee cushion bit happened in the 358 manga, it was hilarious. Demyx and Larxene were cracking up and Axel had the funniest WTF face ever.<br>(3). Tifa. Okay so I've read that she may or may not exist as an actual resident of Radiant Garden. For the purposes in this fic, I'm making her a real person. She resides in Radiant Garden; she just hasn't popped in yet. Let's pretend she's taking care of Marlene, Denzel and Barrett.  
>(4). Myde sounds a lot better than Medy. I'll change how I spelled it back in chapter one later but from now on, I'll be calling Demyx's original persona name Myde<p>

Did you guys like this chapter? Leave me a review with your thoughts! Pleaseeee :)

Final Words: 18k (longest chapter so far!)  
>Final Characters: 100k<br>Final Pages: 27


	7. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 7 "**The Gathering**"

Summary: Four friends watch the sunset together and Axel stages an experiment once night falls. A lost soul wanders, trying to find the one who touched his heart. Elsewhere, darkness gathers, leading to an eventual confrontation in Hollow Bastion.

Author's Notes: Okay! Here we are at chapter seven! That last chapter was a bit of a doozy, wasn't it? It was crazy long. I usually write long chapters but dayum. I wrote a 22k worded chapter in one of my YGO fics which was even more of a doozy. And oh my god, I freaking hate my summary. I can't decide how I want to write it, gahh somebody help me. You'll get a sweet oneshot dedication if you do! :) And oh, I just wanted to get this out of the way:

**This story is going all the way – what I mean is that I'm going all the way to Kingdom Hearts 3. As of now, the story goes as far as Blank Points. We're saving Ventus, Aqua, _and _Terra. They will all play their part to help. It'll be like the journey to KH3 with lots of boylove. **The phone thing must seem random but I assure you it'll be essential to the plot sometime in the future. Thanks again to those that reviewed! And without further ado, have fun reading the next chapter! I need to sleep, badly.** **

Thank you reviewers! I love you all! You guys truly are the best, thank you so much for taking the time to review! Thank you to **ancafexlover**, **exploitation of lies**, **Black-Tulip, XxAkuroku LoverxX, xamggie, CrossSlash, Riora fan, Chakrams, Renosgirl, Kurado, Yuffentine forever, Reiki Genkatori, redtronn11, akefia566, Vikings-Heart, emotional disaster666, I. Love. Lollipops**

**Reiki Genkatori**: I was thinking along the lines of like how Roxas got frozen and it triggered Ventus' heart to emerge since he got frozen by Master Xehanort. I probably should've stated it better hahaha thanks :)

**Yuffentine forever**: I love Aurikku! Gah, I would so include them here if I could. Actually, maybe I'll do some tweaking. I can definitely include some Yuffentine for you! You're right, I do it really subtly, maybe I'll write a scene for them.

* * *

><p>Sora was quick to get away from Kairi for he felt extremely flustered about the kiss he had just received from her. While he admitted that at one point in time he did indeed harbor feelings for Kairi, he knew for sure now that feelings of friendship replaced that childhood crush. "I have to find Riku." He declared, making a mad dash out of the plaza and up the stairs where he remembered Riku said he would be. The Keyblade's Chosen One's mind was blank except for the fact that he knew he just wanted to get to Riku. The older boy was his best friend, had been so for years. Riku always knew what to say and what to do in situations like these – the brunet felt uncomfortable and he just wanted to get away. The moment he had gotten to the spot Riku said he'd be, he found that Riku was nowhere in sight. "Where'd you go, Riku?" He asked to no one in particular as his eyes darted about.<p>

Sora stood there, alone. He did so for nearly ten minutes until an overwhelming feeling of sadness enveloped his heart. A pair of brown eyebrows furrowed as Sora frowned, bringing his hands up to cross them over his heart. He felt the erratic beating of his heart and he clutched at the fabric of his clothes. All his life he chased after Riku; whilst they were children, during his first journey to find him and Kairi, and secondly, to just find him. When Riku had been tempted by the darkness, Sora chased him to the ends of every world he possibly could. His first journey was to protect Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, and Riku. His second journey was devoted to saving and finding Riku. During that time, when he had been united with Kairi, he embraced her like that of an older brother or maybe even that of a potential lover.

His reunion with Riku however was different. The moment he realized that he had also been reunited with Riku, Sora dropped to his knees. He was so happy, so overcome with happiness and relief. After so many months of searching, he had finally found Riku. Before Kairi came along, Riku was the only one who mattered to him. Granted, they were all best friends but Riku had always been very special to him. Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp vibration in his pocket. His sky blue eyes looked to the phone he had fished out of his pocket and he blinked. An envelope flashed on his phone and from what had Cloud had told him, this meant that he had just received a text message.

Flipping open his phone, he pressed the center button and opened up the message. His eyes scanned over the contents of the message as he read it aloud. It had been from Axel, "We invited Riku to come to the castle, you coming?" He recited, tilting his head slightly. Sora looked in direction of the castle within Hollow Bastion and didn't even think twice, his feet were already moving by the time he pocketed his phone. He walked but he did so briskly, wanting to get to Riku as fast as he could. Within seconds, Sora was sprinting. He saw a flash of silver and quickly ran up the stairs leading to the home of Organization XIII. "Riku!" Sora called, reaching out and grabbing onto the silver haired teen's arm.

Riku paused and looked over his shoulder causing Axel and Roxas to do the same. The arm he was gripping felt warm under his fingers but the moment that Sora looked up into Riku's eyes of turquoise blue, he saw bitter cold. The brunet staggered slightly, his fingers tightening a little at the hard glint in Riku's eyes. "What, Sora?" He replied back, stepping away from Sora and turning to him fully.

Sora studied those eyes intensely, was that betrayal in Riku's eyes? He shook those thoughts away and looked up at Riku earnestly. "Why did you leave? I thought we agreed that we'd try out our new phones?" He saw Riku, Axel, and Roxas look away and Sora frowned. "Am I missing something?" While they avoided his gaze, Riku was the first to answer.

"Not really." The silver haired teen shrugged and turned back around so that his back was now facing Sora. Roxas bowed his head a little and gestured for Axel to open the door.

The redhead nodded back wordlessly and opened the large door to their home. He turned to Sora quickly before focusing his attention forward, "Riku wanted to see the castle, he hasn't been to see it since it's been remodeled." Axel lied easily. The Flurry of Dancing Flames had always been a good liar. Whenever he lied, his voice never changed nor did his pupils dilate – he was always very smooth. The crimson haired man had enough experience from his Somebody life to know when to answer for someone else. He and Roxas shared a look before walking forward.

Sora, however, was not convinced. He fell into step with Riku and looked at his best friend worriedly. "What's wrong, Riku? Why'd you leave?"

Riku hadn't looked at Sora, he merely kept his attention focused in front of him as he and Sora followed the other pair of friends up into the main room. "It's as Axel says, I wanted to check out the castle. I figured that maybe we could try our phones that way, it'd being farther away and all." He answered, building upon Axel's earlier lie.

The brunet grinned at that. "Oh, I see! That seems like a good idea." He then turned to Roxas who was busy talking to Axel in soft whispers. "So where are we going?" He asked, raising a brow. Roxas stopped talking to the crimson haired man long enough to respond.

"You'll see, just follow us."

The four boys passed the recreation room that led up to the tower in silence, their minds whirling with their own individual thoughts. Axel had his hands jammed into the pockets of his pants while Roxas was nervously darting his eyes back and forth as he climbed the stairs. Sora had his hands crossed behind his head as he snuck glances at Riku who just had his attention to the ground. An uncomfortable silence filled the air –

'Why is Riku being so strange?' Sora thought, watching his best friend's movements. They were slow but not sluggish; it was as if Riku was forcing himself to move. The older boy's hair would bounce with every step he took and Sora was in awe of how it delicately framed Riku's handsome features. Riku's hair was long and reached to just below his shoulders and they fanned out in thick layers. Excluding their earlier encounter at the castle's doorstep, Riku had not looked at him once. Sora absolutely hated it. 'Wait.' Sora thought suddenly, his steps faltering a little. 'Did Riku see that kiss?' he thought. 'But why would he care?' Sora's thoughts drifted back to a conversation that he had had with Riku when they were very young back at Destiny Islands. He remembered the first time that had gone out to play with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka without him and how upset Riku was because of it. He was only four at the time while Riku was five.

"_I don't like sharing you, Sora_." Riku told him in a sad voice. "_You're my best friend and I'm yours. I don't ever want to be replaced in your heart – I wouldn't ever replace you_."

'That must be it!' Sora thought triumphantly. 'Riku must think that Kairi likes me and wants to date me. He's probably upset because he thinks Kairi's going to try and keep me all to herself!' He then grinned to himself. 'I just need to tell him I don't like her like that anymore and he'll feel like an idiot for getting mad.' He hummed softly to himself and snuck a glance at Riku who was still silently looking at his feet as he climbed the stairs behind Roxas and Axel. Deciding that he would talk to Riku later, Sora folded his hands behind his back and fell silent. Elsewhere, Riku's own mind was whirling with thoughts.

The silver haired teen shifted to the left a little so he could avoid any physical contact with Sora. Usually he didn't mind the brushing of the brunet's shoulder against his arm but after what happened earlier, he was a little at war with himself. He loved Sora; his love for the boy could honestly rival that of Leon and Cloud's love for each other. His best friend was practically everything to him. Riku bowed his head a little, his eyes darkening from the shadows of his bangs. 'Why am I acting like I didn't already know what would happen? I saw that picture with the Paopu fruit, why am I acting like I'm surprised? Sora couldn't possibly see me as anything more than just his best friend.' He thought bitterly, slipping his hands into his pockets so that the Keyblade's Chosen One would not see him forming them into fists. He gripped at the fabric of his baggy pants, his eyes hardening slightly. 'It's better this way; he and I walk a path that is not the same. He is the light while I am the dawn. Light and darkness cannot exist without one another but I am nor darkness or light, I'm just somewhere in the middle.' He let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Hey." Roxas cut in, turning to look over his shoulder. "We're here." He nodded to Axel who quickly opened the wooden door to the door. He pushed open the door and stood to the side as he held it open for the other three boys. His acid green eyes watched as Roxas stepped to the side to let Riku and Sora out first and he noticed the tension within his best friend's shoulders.

"Where's here?" Sora asked, his hands falling to his side. He and Riku stepped out from the staircase and were met with the warm glow of sunlight. Sora's eyes swept back and forth and he saw the tops of buildings and he let out an awed sound. "This is the roof, isn't it?" He walked towards the edge and leaned down to look, blinking slightly. Riku was quick to follow after the brunet and he grabbed Sora by the back collar of his shirt so that the younger boy would not somehow topple over. He let out a laugh and turned to look at Riku, "Don't worry, Riku! I won't fall."

"I rather not take my chances." Riku retorted flatly with a roll of his eyes. He pushed Sora to sit his ass down on the plated roof and he plopped down right beside him. The brunet was swinging his feet back and forth as he looked up at the setting sun. Riku followed his gaze and brought a knee to curl up against his chest as he leaned back on his hands. "The sunset, huh?"

Roxas took a seat beside Riku as Axel sat down beside him. He nodded swiftly and looked out at the swirling clouds of yellow, red, and orange. "Me and Axel come up here all the time to watch the sunset. We've been doing this for a while, ever since I was first born into this world as a Nobody. He actually took me up here after my first mission and we watched the sunset just like this." He turned to look at Sora and Riku and he cleared his throat nervously. Beside him, Axel smiled softly. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and when blue eyes looked his way, the crimson haired man nodded back encouragingly. He squeezed Roxas' thin shoulder, involuntarily caressing the unclothed upper part of his arm with his thumb. His best friend giving him strength, Roxas flashed Axel a thankful grin and the tension in his shoulders dissipated. "We're friends, right?" He asked, shooting his eyes to meet those of sky blue and turquoise.

Sora blinked before nodding vigorously. "Of course we are! Whoever said we weren't friends before?" He asked back, reaching over Riku to throw his arm around his blond friend's shoulders. In doing so however, he sprawled himself over Riku's lap who took that moment to remain quiet. "We may not know each other very well Roxas but we've always been friends." Sora shared a look and nudged his head a little, encouraging Riku to answer as well.

The silver haired teen nodded. "We may not have started off on the right foot but Roxas, you gave me something back when I needed it most. You were brave and so selfless and because of you, Sora was able to come back. I owe you his life and I will always be in your debt," as he said this, he bowed his head, "You're a good kid, Roxas. I watched you for days in that simulated Twilight Town and you reminded me a little of Sora – it kept me going. It motivated me to keep trying to bring him back." Riku's eyes then turned soft. "You are however your own person. You are not Sora; you are Roxas, a Somebody."

Sora nodded at that and grinned. "Our hearts touched and a connection was formed between us. We'll always be friends, Roxas."

Axel closed his eyes at that as his eyes turned serene; Sora really was an amazing friend to have. He noticed his best friend look of slight hesitation so he decided he would offer his services a little. "Sora, Riku, do you know why the sun sets red?" He asked, going back to what he deemed his conversation starter. He turned to look at the younger boys and he saw that Riku and Sora were blinking at him curiously. Beside him, Roxas hid a smile, his eyes shining a little as his thoughts drifted to his 255th day with the Organization. Axel had said those very same words to him as they looked out at the setting sun. "Light is made up of many colors and out of all the colors, red travels the farthest."

The brunet let out another awed sound and ran his thumb across his nose as he grinned. "Wow, I never knew that! Where'd you learn something like that?" he asked. Roxas' breath hitched a little in his throat at Sora's response, he half-expected the other boy to repeat the same words that he had said when Axel told him the sun. He glanced at Riku from the corner of his eyes, mentally reciting the other boy's words; "_You are Roxas, a Somebody_."

Roxas then grinned and let out a laugh, closing his eyes as he did so. His musical and infectious laughter brought a chorus of three more joining parties. The boys laughed together and the blond found himself truly appreciating his new friends. He nudged Axel a little with his elbow and without verbally saying so, asked Axel for the sea-salt ice cream he knew his best friend had with him. Axel responded in kind, flashing the younger boy with a smile reserved only for him – it was a charming and handsome smile that Roxas couldn't help but adore. Still, he took the two sticks from Axel and handed them to Riku and Sora. "Axel and me had sea-salt ice cream after our missions and watched the sunset just like that, it's what friends do." He explained, holding his own ice cream in his hand. He saw Sora and Riku take their sea-salt ice cream and grin back.

"We didn't have hearts back then." Axel cut in as he absentmindedly twirled his ice cream stick. He took a bite and swallowed before continuing, "Eating ice cream was the only way we could prove we were friends. Eating ice cream together, watching the sunset together, _that_ to me is what it is to be friends." He took another bite, watching as Roxas swirled his tongue around the tip of the sea-salt ice cream. The Flurry of Dancing Flames couldn't help but chuckle at Roxas' face as it wrinkled due to the initial salty taste.

Sora and Riku shared a knowing look with one another before they took a bite of their own ice cream. The four boys looked out at the sunset with expressions of happiness for at this moment, they truly were friends. Things would change now; Roxas didn't have to be awkward with Riku any longer and likewise, Riku knew he could count on Roxas. Axel and Sora had always been friends, the brunet had touched his heart in ways he never thought possible. At this time in their lives, four hearts were touched as their owners drank in the beauty and serenity of this moment.

* * *

><p>Night soon fell and Roxas had invited Sora and Riku to spend the night in the castle. His room was not big enough to house all three boys so Roxas was quick to offer Sora and Riku the rights to his room. Sora and Riku immediately shook their heads negative; they felt guilty kicking their friend out of his room. Roxas however, shook his head with a smile and generously told them he didn't mind. The blond stated that he didn't mind sleeping in the recreation room so when he bid them goodnight and made the trek to the lounge room, he was surprised to find himself in front of Axel's bedroom. "I'd better say goodnight to him while I'm here." Roxas decided as he lifted a hand to knock on the door. Before he had even touched it however, it had been thrown open by Axel himself.<p>

The crimson haired man stood in front of Roxas wearing nothing but a pair of loose sleeping pants that hung low on his hips. The blond couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Axel's physique. He had the body of a god, despite being insanely thin, Axel's abs stood out like crazy. Roxas bit back a small groan as his eyes raked over each of the Flurry of Dancing Flames' six chiseled abdominals muscles. His body was different than that of Demyx's; while the blond's body was lean and well toned, Axel's was slender yet it worked for him, his abs stood out very much due to the contrast of his pale skin. His eyes trailed a little lower to rest on the older man's hips and Roxas' throat dried a little, Axel had _cut_ lines. Cut lines!

How incredibly dominating, powerful, and se –

Roxas cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked up at his best friend, rubbing the back of his head. The crimson haired man simply raised a brow before lowering it just as quickly. It was either Axel had not noticed his wandering eyes or he did and just wasn't commenting on it for he fixed his best friend with a raised brow. "Yeah?" Axel asked politely, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and causing his biceps to bulge out quite nicely. "What can I do for you, Roxas?"

The Key of Destiny grinned to mask his obvious discomfort. What Axel couldn't see was that Roxas was harshly gripping the back of his blond head, yanking his own hair to correct himself of such thoughts. "Sora and Riku are crashing in my room tonight so I'm sleeping in the rec-room. I just wanted to come by and wish you a goodnight before I left." He said with a cheeky grin, his head throbbing a little from the pain.

Axel raised a thin brow at that, taking slight note of how Roxas' hand yet to leave his blond head. He raised another brow before letting out an amused sound, "Is that right? You're crashing on the couch?" At Roxas' nod, Axel scoffed and stood up straight, running a hand through his fiery spikes. "You can stay here you know, with me." He said the last part almost awkwardly. Almost instantly, his thoughts were filled with the feeling of sleeping beside Roxas and he cleared his throat in an attempt to push away that comforting feeling. He opened the door a bit wider and took a couple steps back.

"Are you sure? Your bed isn't that big." Roxas mumbled, fisting his hair once again. He felt his face heating up and he growled under his breath, his brows furrowing slightly. He had been gripping his hair for the past three minutes and he honestly wasn't sure if he had any hair left back there. He looked up at Axel and shrugged. "It's alright, I can sleep on the couch."

A pair of acid green eyes rolled at that as Axel grunted. He reached forward, long fingers outstretched and closing over Roxas' wrist. His fingers wrapped around the thin wrist and he clicked his tongue at the blond. "Stop that." He admonished, bringing the younger boy's arm down. He brought it down to Roxas' side before cocking his head in direction of the door. "Come on." And with that, he released the limb and made his way over to the side of the bed closest to the door. The Key of Destiny had no choice but follow suit but he did however pause in front of Axel. "You get the window side."

"Why do you get the side closest to the door?"

"The man always sleeps facing the door (1)." Axel replied back simply, leaning back against his Nobody labeled headboard and crossing his arms lazily. He watched with amused eyes as Roxas pinned him with an annoyed look. The younger boy rolled his eyes at that as this was the third time Axel referred to him as a female.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms with a huff and sitting down on the southern end of the bed with his legs up and crossed. He quickly grew tired of his position and blew a random blond lock out of his eyes, shifting so that he was on his stomach and his feet were hanging over the southern end of the bed. He had his face cupped in his hands and supported his weight by his elbows. Sky blue eyes locked with that of forest green. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, Axel."

The crimson haired man waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, you would've done the same for me had the roles been reversed." Axel replied back smoothly. He stretched out his legs and leaned back a little bit more, trying to get comfortable. "You didn't see Demyx or Zexion tonight, right?"

"Not since they came back from their mission." Roxas replied, shaking his head slightly. He saw Axel shift his legs again and he responded by folding his hands and resting his head on them, peering up at Axel with curious eyes. "Are you worried? You shouldn't be, Zexion is really strong and smart."

"Demyx is strong too." Axel immediately retorted, rolling his eyes a little. "It's just a little weird; don't you think the castle is a little too quiet?" At Roxas' shrug, Axel continued. "Usually by now Demyx would be playing his Sitar but I haven't heard any music all day, why do you think that is?" He questioned curiously.

"He's probably just tired, he doesn't like strenuous physical activity remember?" Roxas asked back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn't like how Axel was so quick to come to Demyx's rescue. While Roxas and Demyx were indeed friends, Axel seemed a little too eager to defend the Melodious Nocturne – were those two close or something? Roxas felt a strange and foreign fluttering in his stomach and he suddenly wondered if he was feeling jealous. Biting his lower lip, he shrugged again. "Demyx and Zexion probably had a hard time dealing with Vexen's Aeon."

The crimson haired man hummed thoughtfully and his eyes tensed a little. "I can't see why they would, Vexen is weak. Even so, they didn't look that battered or worn out. If I remember correctly, they couldn't look at us." He recalled, thinking back to earlier that night when the two members had returned from their time in Neverland. Demyx and Zexion had avoided their gaze completely and whereas Zexion politely excused himself to his room, the usually bubbly blond hadn't said a word. He merely followed Zexion in direction of their specific bedrooms. "It makes me wonder what happened."

"They'll have to do their report during tomorrow's meeting so we'll find out then." Roxas reminded, sitting up. He took one look at Axel's half-clothed appearance and then looked down at himself, feeling like he should leave his shirt on tonight. Usually he slept shirtless but he felt a little uncomfortable doing so since Axel also slept shirtless. He crawled over to his side of the bed and slipped under the cover, leaning against the headboard beside his best friend.

Axel shifted so that he was facing Roxas, his arms drifting down to lay by his side. "Were you nervous today?" He asked. At the blond's inquisitive look, he continued. "I mean about sharing ice cream with Sora and Riku today. I could tell you were a little tense."

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied back, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes a bit. "I _was_ really nervous." The Key of Destiny then sighed, "I wasn't sure what they were going to say. Outside of the Organization, I don't really have many friends – real friends anyway."

"And what of Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"

At the mentioning of his friends back in the simulated Twilight Town, he couldn't help but flinch a little. "That was all just a simulation; they weren't my friends, not _really_." He looked up at the white ceiling of Axel's room, his heart tightening painfully. "DiZ put me in that simulated Twilight in order to throw off the Organization; my whole life there was just one big lie. He messed with my memories and made me believe that Hayner, Olette, and Pence were my best friends. In reality, they have little to no knowledge of me." His thoughts drifted back to the time he saw them through Sora's eyes and he pushed away the feelings of sadness that came when he remembered saying goodbye to them. "I did hear them say that they felt like they met Sora before but still, we weren't actually friends."

"Things turned out fine though, didn't they?" Axel murmured, reaching forward to place a hand on top of his best friend's head. The hair felt soft under his fingers and he ruffled Roxas' blond locks affectionately. "You're here and I'm here, that's all that has ever mattered to me. We've been given a second chance, there's nothing wrong with wanting to live well. We ate ice cream up on the roof with Sora and Riku because well," he paused, eyes tensing once again, "After all, we're friends now." He said slowly, repeating the same words he had once said to Ventus. Plagued by his thoughts of what had happened yesterday morning, Axel was compelled to have a little experiment. Emerald green eyes focused on that of sky blue and he could see a shift within those eyes. Bingo.

The blond's vision began to cloud a little before that hazy sensation dissipated and he smiled, giving the boy beside him a little nod. "Okay, Lea." He replied, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. Ventus then paused and blinked, looking around his surroundings. He concluded that he was in a room with Lea but he could not understand why he exactly was here. Taken a moment to himself, he tried to remember things he had seen or things he had once experienced but everything was in jumbles. 'What am I doing here, with Lea of all people?' He thought confusingly. 'The last thing I remembered was fighting Vanitas and destroying the X-blade…' He then blinked again before he surged up, clenching his fists. "Where's Terra? Aqua?" He demanded, looking around the room widely.

'Just like I thought' Axel inquired smoothly, bringing his hand back so he cross his arms over his chest. 'All that has to happen for Ventus to emerge is for him to have direct contact with someone he's met. I said the very same words to him after he beat me in that fight and like I thought, he manifested himself - time to get to work and find out what's going on.' He thought decidedly. His eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him and his lip curled downwards. "I don't know who those people are but I need to get something out of the way first. Ventus, I'm not Lea." He stated flatly.

"What?"

"The Lea you know died a long time ago and was reborn as me, Axel. That's my name, got it memorized?" He asked, tapping his right temple. His hands drifted to lie in his lap. "Ventus, can you tell me anything that you remember?"

"Axel?" Ventus repeated, trying out the new name. He looked to Axel's face as he studied it intently. Like Lea, this Axel character had flaming red hair that spiked out in all directions. Ventus' blue eyes trailed over to look into Axel's own set of eyes and he leaned his face in a little closer. Lea's eyes were green like Axel's but they had been darker whereas Axel's was more of an acid green. And then there were those mysterious reverse teardrops under Axel's eyes, Lea never had those, did he? Peering into the older man's face once again, Ventus nodded slowly; they were indeed two different people. "Axel." He repeated but this time with more understanding and confidence.

"You've got that memorized, don't you?" Axel said, nodding back. "Listen Ventus, there's something strange going on that I'm pretty sure you're not even aware of." He placed a hand on Ventus' shoulder. "This body right now isn't yours to control, I don't what happened to you but this isn't how it's suppose to be."

Ventus was a bit taken back. "What do you mean? This isn't my body?" He looked down at his opened hands and stared at his palms. He then fell silent as he looked at the rest of his body. It was generally the same, short and slender. He spied a mirror in one part of Axel's room and he saw the reflection of his face and he couldn't help but doubt Axel, he looked the same! "Whose body is it then?" He challenged, turning his attention back to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "If it isn't mine, who is it?"

"This body belongs to my best friend, Roxas." Axel replied back, hoping that by saying the Key of Destiny's name, he wouldn't automatically cause Roxas to resurface. He needed to talk to Ventus, to find out what was going on and how it was happening. Maybe since he wasn't challenging Roxas to appear this time, his friend would remain sleeping.

"Roxas?" Ventus repeated. A frown then marred his handsome features as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, seemingly a habit of his. "Is he the same boy I reached out to?" He mumbled to himself although he said it out loud. Axel tilted his head slightly as he raised his brows in confusion. Ventus looked back to Axel and noticed his confusion and he hummed a little. "No, that can't be right. The boy I reached out to…"

"What was his name?" Axel asked gently.

"Sora." Ventus replied, subconsciously turning to look out the window at the darkened night sky. "His name is Sora." He answered, turning to look up into Axel's eyes.

"You reached out to Sora? Why?"

Ventus placed a hand over his heart and gripped at his shirt. "My heart was severely damaged when the darkness within me was extracted and then once again when a X-blade forged from our hearts was destroyed. Both times, Sora reached out to me when I needed it most – he gave me a place to sleep, where I could lie and wait till my heart could recover fully. When that time comes, my heart will be healed and ready to rejoin my body, wherever it is anyway."

Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully as he mulled things over. "Sora did all that?" He asked. 'That boy, he really is extraordinary.' He thought comfortingly. The brunet was a savior to all – He did whatever he could to protect the ones he loved. He gave up a part of himself so that Axel and Roxas could be together and sometime in the past, Sora had given up himself to house and mend Ventus' heart. The Flurry of Dancing Flames found himself smiling, Sora was indeed amazing. He squeezed Ventus' heart reassuringly, "Tell me Ventus, what is this darkness that you speak of? Tell me everything."

And so, Ventus began his story. "My extracted darkness, Vanitas, he and I fought against one another. He was trying to fuse with me in order to summon the X-blade, a Keyblade like no other. If he succeeded, all would be lost. I managed to prevail against him but in doing so, I lost myself and fell into a comatose state since my heart was basically destroyed." Ventus, a boy with a heart of light who believed in his friends, sacrificed it all so that he save the people he loved. "Somehow in the darkness, I heard Sora's voice. It broke through the darkness around me and reached out to me. His light, it was so warm and comforting, I followed it into a sea of light and found myself with him." He smiled softly. "He gave me a second chance." All throughout Ventus' story, Axel remained in silent respect, nodding his head every now and then to show that he understood. "After destroying the X-blade, I lost my heart and somehow made my way to Sora, passing on into him. I stayed with him and will continue to stay by him until my heart is strong enough to return to my body." Ven hummed a little, his smile still evident on his face as he turned to meet Axel's gaze once again. "That boy you talked about earlier, Roxas, what's he like?"

The crimson haired man let out a laugh as he thought about his best friend. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling with playful eyes. "He's short-tempered sometimes, aggressive when he needs to be, and can be pretty arrogant when he fights. Usually when he gets angry, he vents it by fighting. He's got a devil may care attitude about things, he's carefree but reckless when need be. He's impatient and cheerful yet stoic at the same time." Axel then smiled a genuine smile. "When in the right company, he's happy and at ease. He's my best friend." Axel tilted his head to look at Roxas and the smile still did not leave his face. "He looks a lot like you."

Understanding lit up in Ventus' eyes as he nodded. "That must be why you called Roxas that first time. I wonder why I look like him." He mused uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Ventus, this time, let me talk and you listen, okay?" Axel began, reaching out to place his hand on top of Ventus' head. He rubbed his thumb against the boy's hair, drawing the boy's attention back to him. "That boy that reached out to you, Sora, he's very special."

"Do you know him?"

Axel nodded. "He is a very special boy. Several years ago, Sora pierced his heart with the Keyblade of People's Hearts in an effort to seal the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion. At the time, his childhood friend Kairi was comatose due to the losing of her own heart. By striking himself, he released her lost heart and restored it, due to Kairi's heart residing with him. He lost himself and became a Heartless. The Heartless are physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts but like I said before, Sora was special. He turned into a Heartless but was still able to retain his memories and feelings from when he was a Somebody." He felt oddly reminiscent of his time back at Castle Oblivion and he let out a little laugh. "He was soon restored of his own heart because of Kairi but his actions resulted in the birth of a Nobody – Roxas. A Nobody is basically the remains of those that have lost their hearts to darkness but are strong-willed enough to live on as beings devoid of emotions."

"Is Lea who you used to be?" Ven cut in once again, raising a brow as he connected the dots. If he was right, it would explain why Axel and Lea looked so much alike.

"Yeah. When I was Lea, I fell to the darkness but my heart was strong, it is why I would later be reborn as Axel, a Nobody." The crimson haired man saw Ventus beginning to open his mouth to speak and so he quickly continued speaking. "It's complicated but I'm no longer a Nobody, I have a heart now – I'm just not Lea. I'm Axel, my own person with my own heart."

Ven nodded although he still didn't quite understand. "Tell me more about Roxas."

"Like Sora, he is also a Keyblade user and wields the power of light. He and I are a part of this group called Organization XIII. It's made up of a bunch of Nobodies albeit Somebodies now," He paused when he saw Ven blink curiously, "Its not important right now, let me finish." Axel said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, Roxas had always been important to the Organization since he can wield the Keyblade. For a while though, he could only use one but something happened and he gained the ability to dual-wield. Even back then as a Nobody, he was so much more different than me and the rest of the Organization."

"How so?" Ventus questioned.

Axel hummed a little, his eyes tensing once again. "Nobodies don't have feelings or hearts, any sort of emotion they display is more of a farce. Roxas was different though, he's always been different. His emotional capacity was strange – he screams when he's angry, he cries when he's upset, and worries like he actually had a heart." He then looked towards Ventus and tilted his head to the side, humming thoughtfully once again. "I have a theory as to why Roxas looks like you. You say that you lie in wait inside Sora's heart, correct?" At Ven's nod, Axel continued. "Perhaps when Sora released his heart and Roxas was born, a part of _your_ heart passed on into Roxas. It would explain why the two of you look so alike. You two look practically identical because your heart was within Sora's when Roxas was born."

Fully convinced, Ventus let out an awed sound and looked at his body once again. "It makes sense, you're right; this body isn't mine at all. This body belongs to Roxas." Ven bit his lower lip and looked up at Axel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to control your friend."

Axel grunted and touched his pointer finger to Ventus' forehead before applying more pressure and pushing Ventus' head back. He ignored the blond's yelp of surprise, rubbing the inflicted area with his thumb. "We're friends too, Ventus. I thought I told you to get it memorized." The crimson haired man folded his hands behind his head at the same time that Ven began rubbing his forehead. "So you're waiting for Sora, huh?"

"Yeah, but when my heart heals, I'll be free to rejoin my body." Ven said cheerfully with a toothy grin.

"Would you like to see him?" Axel asked, already moving out bed and standing up straight. He looked down at the blond sitting in his bed and cocked his head in direction of the door. "If you can be quiet, I can take you to see him." Hearing that, Ventus surged forward and was in front of Axel within seconds. The Flurry of Dancing Flames blinked a couple times before chuckling at the boy's eagerness. "You've got to be really quiet, okay? The other Organization members are here too and they're all probably asleep by now." The older man led Ventus towards the door and opened it, poking a head out to look out at the hallway. Thankfully, it was empty.

The sleeping quarters within the castle were arranged in such a way that the furthest room to the west belonged to Xemnas while the room to the furthest right belonged to Roxas. The rooms were arranged in increasing numerical value beginning with the Superior and ending with Roxas. Axel held the door open for Ventus who easily stepped through the door under Axel's arm due to their immense height difference. The crimson haired man touched a finger to his lips and Ventus rolled his eyes at Axel's reminder, "I got it already, relax!" He whispered. Axel grunted softly at that but nonetheless led the younger boy eastward towards Roxas' room where Sora and Riku were. Once they were in front of the door, Ven took a step forward only to have Axel hold his arm out preventing him from grasping the doorknob. Inquisitive blue eyes turned to look at Axel and the crimson haired man shook his head.

He concentrated, picking up the heat signals within Roxas' bedroom. He surveyed the surrounding area inside and concluded that both boys were indeed asleep as their body temperatures had dropped. Every person had an internal clock within them that corresponding to the time of the day; in the morning, body temperature increases while at night and asleep, body temperature falls. Turning to Ven, he nodded and reached forward to turn the doorknob. He opened the door silently and gestured for Ventus to wait outside. "I'll get Sora so just stay here for a bit, okay?" He didn't stick around for the blond's answer for he entered through the door and made his way over to the bed. He paused and took note of the two best friends sleeping. "Well, isn't that cute?" Axel muttered, shaking his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. Riku and Sora were sleeping soundly but what probably was the most interesting was _how _they were sleeping together. Riku was lying on the side closest to the door and was currently sleeping on his right side. Sora, who was sleeping on the side closest to the wall since Roxas lacked windows in his room, was sleeping on his left side. He was curled up into Riku's chest with one arm wrapped around Riku's neck and was resting his cheek against the other boy's strong collarbone. The silver haired teen had his arms around Sora's waist, his chin on top of Sora's head. Axel placed a hand on his hip and leaned down, running the back of his fingers against Sora's cheek. "Sora. Sora, wake up." He called softly so not to wake Riku.

A small groan escaped the brunet's lips as he stirred slightly. His face wrinkled a bit before Sora opened his eyes and shifted so that he could look at whoever disrupted his sleep. He saw a blur of red and mumbled something incoherent before turning his face back towards Riku and snuggling against him. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching downwards to yank on one of Sora's spikes.

That sure did it.

Axel clamped a hand over Sora's mouth as if knowing Sora would yelp out. He turned around to glare at Axel and he raised a brow threateningly. "_What_?" His eyes practically spoke, his lip curling against Axel's hand. The crimson haired nudged his head over at Ven who was nervously watching from the doorway. Sora followed his gaze and blinked, wondering why Roxas was there. "Fine." He mouthed against the older boy's hand. He stuck his tongue out and gave Axel a good lick so the he would release him and sure enough, Axel pulled away in disgust, shooting daggers at him with his acid green eyes. Sora ran a finger down Riku's cheek, whispering something to him softly. The silver haired teen groaned back in reply but released his hold on Sora's waist, turning away from everyone. Sora slipped out of bed and followed Axel out the door, closing it with a soft click. He crossed his arms and tilted his head at the blond, "What's up, Roxas?"

Ventus turned to look at Axel who shook his head at him, telling him no. He shrugged at Sora a little before wordlessly following Axel back to his bedroom with Sora trailing after them. Once they were in the redhead's room, Ventus took a seat on Axel's side of the bed while Axel stood beside him with his arms crossed. "Sit." Axel told the brunet, shooting his eyes at the southern end of his bed and the Keyblade's Chosen One was quick to listen. "Sora, this isn't Roxas."

"What are you talking about, Axel? I know what Roxas looks like." Sora replied back, rubbing his eyes a little. How could it not be Roxas? He folded his hands behind his head and blinked, not fully convinced. "Roxas, what's up with Axel today?"

The blond hummed a little uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head, looking to Axel for help. The crimson haired man grunted softly, running a hand through his wild spikes. "Like I said before, this isn't Roxas. In body, yes, but right now, in mind, this isn't Roxas." He walked forward to stand in front of the brunet. "Do you remember reaching out to boy when you were young?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Ven smiled a small smile. "Sora, do you know who I am? We've spoken before. You help cut through the darkness around me and I found myself with you. You asked me if I was sad, do you remember?" He watched closely as Sora tilted his head thoughtfully. He saw the brunet place a hand over his heart and Ventus mimicked him by doing the same. "I asked if I could stay here with you and then you said –"

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better." Sora finished, eyes growing wide. Realization hit him and he placed a hand on Axel's bed to lean closer to Ven. "You're…Ventus?" The brunet asked slowly, blinking a little. He thought back to the letter he had received from King Mickey and how it told him there were people waiting for him – Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. Ventus smiled and nodded, happy that Sora finally understood. "How are you here? What about Roxas?"

"Roxas is fine; he's just sleeping at the moment." Axel answered, turning to look at his best friend's physical body.

"Oh, well that's good." A grin graced Sora's lips as he rocked back and forth on the bed. "Ventus, since you're here right now, has your heart healed yet?"

"No." Ven answered, shaking his head. "It still needs some more time. For now, I can only exist like this, as a manifestation. Axel says I emerge when my memories are triggered or when I'm in the direct presence of someone I've had contact with. I imagine that I've begun to manifest because my heart has been recovering this whole time."

"How does it heal?" Axel questioned.

The blond shrugged, ruffling his spikes at the back of his head. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling it's when hearts are touched – something's happening to Sora and Roxas and it's affecting me." The crimson haired man coughed a little at that as he looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly before disappearing quickly.

'Maybe I'm not the only one having these strange thoughts.' The Flurry of Dancing Flames thought, turning back to the younger boys and narrowing his eyes at Ventus who was currently chatting with Sora. His eyes raked over the boy's blond locks and he hummed softly, watching how they would bounce whenever Ventus would nod his head excitingly. 'Is my heart connecting with Roxas'? Are our interactions together healing Ventus?' He pondered, his brows furrowing slightly. 'He says he's still not fully healed yet though but what does that have to do with me?'

Ventus then let out a groan and pressed his opened hand against his right temple. His head bowed a little and his brows turned downward in his discomfort. "What's wrong, Ventus?" Sora asked, alarmed. The brunet crawled forward and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, squeezing gently. Axel watched the boy stagger and he sighed sadly, crouching down so that he could place his hand against Ventus' right cheek. He noticed the haziness in Ventus' blue eyes and he hummed comfortingly.

"We'll see each other again soon, Ventus."

Sora nodded. Seeing Axel at ease calmed him down immensely and he grinned in understanding. "You can tell us more about Terra and Aqua later, okay?" His grip on Ventus' shoulder never faltered as he watched Ventus shut his eyes tiredly.

"I guess…I have to go back to sleep now." The blond mumbled softly, swaying a little. Another groan sounded from his throat and he fell limp, falling down into Axel's embrace when the older boy reached forward. The crimson haired man caught him with ease and lowered him onto the bed, brushing his bangs away affectionately.

"Sleep well, Ventus." Axel murmured, smiling gently. The boy's features immediately relaxed and the furrow in those blond brows that was previously there had now gone. His fingers trailed a little lower to caress Roxas' cheek and he gave the boy one last lingering look before turning his attention to Sora. The brunet was regarding him curiously and Axel's eyes narrowed, "What?"

He hadn't replied, only smiled innocently. He folded his hands behind his head and jumped to his feet, his smile turning into a toothy grin. "Nothing. I'm going to head back to bed now, alright?" Sora gave the pyromaniac a small wave, turning around and walking towards the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob and inclined his head a little. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"I have to." Axel answered honestly, glancing at Roxas' sleeping face from the corner of his eyes. "The Superior has to know at least." He watched the steady rise and fall of Roxas' chest and felt a sense of protection swell within his chest. "Will you tell the others?"

Sora shook his head, his grip on the doorknob tightening slightly. "Nah, Ven's heart isn't strong enough just yet." He flashed Axel a grin over his shoulder, "Maybe I will when his heart is stronger. For now, I think it's best to continue on giving him the power and strength he needs to recover." He gave Axel a thumbs-up. "We both need to do our part to help Ventus – don't stop what you're doing, Axel." The older man opened his mouth to ask what Sora meant by that but the brunet was already out the door and on his way to Roxas' bedroom.

Axel let out a tired sigh and rubbed his head, biting his lower lip. He noticed how Roxas was sleeping on his side of the bed and against his better judgment; he gently picked up the younger boy. As if sensing he was there, Roxas snuggled into Axel's warmth, burrowing his face in the crook of Axel's neck. The delicious smell of Roxas' shampoo entered his nostrils and Axel closed his eyes, inhaling the soothing scent of his best friend. He opened his eyes to look downwards at Roxas and he smiled at the boy's sleeping face, it was so beautiful. The way he was carrying Roxas, it was like that of a child – he balanced Roxas' weight with his hip and had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist.

He climbed into bed and settled Roxas onto his chest, pulling the covers over both of them. He felt Roxas shift on his chest and he cracked open an eye to watch the blond's movements. Roxas had snaked an arm around his neck and was subconsciously nuzzling his nose against Axel's pulse point. Although he tried to ignore it, Axel couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of affection and love from Roxas' actions. 'Maybe Sora's right, maybe I shouldn't tell everyone about Ventus.' He took another look at Roxas' sleeping face and he couldn't help but smile. 'Just for tonight, let me humor myself again.' He thought to himself, his eyes fluttering close.

The Key of Destiny hummed a little in his sleep. "Axel." He sighed out contently, a small and silly smile making its way onto his face. The crimson haired man inwardly flinched before stilling himself, his heart pounding. He could even hear the pounding in his head; his heart was beating so furiously.

'Is he dreaming about me?' Axel thought curiously. 'Why would he be dreaming about me?' As he pondered over what his best friend could be dreaming about, he began drifting off between the world of sleep and wakefulness. 'Nah, he can probably just tell it's me from my smell.' He could vaguely hear a voice in his head before falling asleep completely.

"_Sometimes, dreams bring forth a world far better than our own_." Reno would say.

* * *

><p>In a world of darkness and hate, envy fills the air. Puffs of black and purple clouds wisp about as an eerie sense of despair dissipates throughout the area. Darkness gathers and no light shines – a world of endless, tragic darkness. Somewhere within the blackness of this world lies a dark castle where thirteen beings are said to exist. In that very castle, thirteen beings gather together to destroy their source of pain. They assembled in black thrones, dressed in black coats with their hoods pulled back or up.<p>

"What is the status of Ixion?" a low, gruff voice demanded. Judging from the intonation of the voice, it was distinctly male. The voice's owner crossed his arms irritably as his eyes raked over the other twelve beings of darkness.

"It failed." A lighter tone voice sneered, seemingly female. "Caelum and I managed to get a quick glimpse of the fools responsible and it was not worth our time – they were weak. We stumbled upon them, bruised and battered." She replied back, shaking her head, her long blonde locks of hair bouncing as she did so. Her hair was two-toned, black at the tips and golden blonde at the roots and length. "Caelum however slipped, he let himself be seen."

Ignoring the look she gave him, Caelum lowered his hood. His hair was also two-toned; he also had blond hair though his was a darker tone than that out of his female partner's. Sections of his hair were a midnight black and his eyes were a dull shade of blue. "Fulgoris," He addressed with a nasty sneer of his own, "I was simply testing our limits and they reacted thusly. Is it not better to know what we are up against than to fail before we've even started? Isn't that right, Nihil?" He asked, shooting his eyes to look at the man sitting up at the tallest throne.

Nihil, the person who had first spoken, merely grunted. "Know your place, Caelum. You are vital if not, the most important, one in this group. You will be the one to open the Key. It would be wise to keep you concealed until then or at least away from them." Caelum rolled his eyes at that and crossed his arms, looking away.

"The boy was unhurt." A smooth voice cut in swiftly. Nihil turned his golden eyes over to the man who had spoken and his eyes narrowed. "He knows what he has to do," He argued before waving a hand, "We all have a part to play in this game. Cael is the King that we must protect."

"Taking Caelum's hit for him again, Ignis?" another voice asked, his voice dripping with hatred. The owner of the voice turned angry eyes towards Ignis, a man with hair like needles. "You forget your place, we do not have feelings nor do we have hearts. We do not care about anything – it is simply not within our limits."

"Glacies." Ignis said with a sadistic smirk. "Are you sure that this is not a farce? How are you to know my intentions? You should know _your_ place for you are the weakest of us all. Was it not Shiva that fell so easily in her fight against the dogs of the Organization?" Anger surged throughout Glacies' chest and he clenched a fist, his teeth gritting.

"Why you ungrateful -!"

"Silence yourself, Glacies!" Another man cut in sharply, turning hate-filled eyes in Glacies' direction. The owner of the voice had dark haired pulled up into a ponytail that swished with every movement he made. "We will have our time, have patience. Tomorrow will be Ignis' turn to summon his Aeon and we all know that his Aeon is one of the most powerful in our arsenal."

"Lancea makes a point. Those fools will not survive or my name isn't Spacii." The owner of this voice lowered his hood to reveal jet black hair. The most interesting was that this man had a blindfold over his eyes, was he blind? "Ignis will deal with the dogs himself." Sharing a sadistic but knowing look with Ignis, the man known as Spacii chuckled darkly.

Caelum clicked his tongue with another sneer before his lip curled in disgust. "The boy is awakening." He muttered, looking downwards at his chest. "I can feel him stirring slightly." He turned to look around at the people in the room and he growled impatiently. "Just let me kill him!"

"Patience, child! You will your turn! We all will! We shall all have our time to eliminate the sources of our pain. While you are strong, the darkness within you has not yet reached its full potential." Nihil scolded, his eyes slitting in disapproval. His eyes looked left and then right before the golden-eyed man laughing chillingly. "Perhaps tomorrow we should pay a visit to Radiant Garden and show the fools what exactly they are up against. Although we've been hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, tomorrow we shall show them what it really means to feel pain and make our presence known." Soon, others began joining him in his laughter, their hands rising up to lower their hoods.

"That settles it." Caelum said icily. "Tomorrow, we strike. We will show the Organization why they should fear us." He looked at the faces around him and his face twisted into a deadly smirk. His blue eyes started from his left and then ended as his right as he called out their names to the darkness around them; "Nihil, Spacii, Lancea, Glacies, Vigil, Illusio, Luna, Ignis, Irrigo, Tempus, Flora, Fulgoris, tomorrow shall be the day those dogs and fools will never forget." He promised, throwing his head back as he laughed again diabolically. The others joined him and they all rejoiced in their plans to eliminate their source of pain.

* * *

><p>"So wait, what's going on now?" Sora asked, folding his hands behind his head as he opened his mouth to yawn tiredly. After his talk with Axel and Ventus, he had retreated back to Roxas' room and crawled under the covers by Riku's side. He had been rudely awoken by Axel four hours later, telling him that he and Riku needed to be out of bed right away. He and Riku were dressed in their usual clothes while Roxas had on a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. Axel on the other hand had donned his Organization coat for reasons unbeknownst to them. The brunet was walking beside a barely awake Riku and trailing behind Axel and Roxas who were both wide awake – they must have to get up early a lot.<p>

"Organization's having a meeting." Roxas answered, without turning to look at them. He felt tired, he felt like he had been awake all night but to his knowledge, he hadn't woken up during the night. He was roused awake by a strange feeling of firmness and he found that he was sleeping on Axel's chest. The older man had his hands on his hips while Roxas had his arms around Axel's neck. It was a good thing that Roxas had woken up first; he didn't know what he could possibly say to Axel if the redhead knew how they slept. "Since you and Riku are here, you guys need to get briefed. I called Cloud and the rest of the HBRC earlier, they'll be here shortly."

They four friends made their way through the hallway of Resting Numbers, walking in direction of the Round Room II. Sora shared a look with Riku who was now fully awake. The silver haired teen shrugged and simply followed the other pair of best friends. When they entered through the Round Room II, Sora and Riku hung back, their mouths hanging open in awe of the huge room. This was the first time they had ever been here after all. "Where do we sit?" Riku asked.

Axel clicked his tongue in amusement. "You two don't _sit_, you guys get to stand." He pointed a thin finger at the center of the Round Room II where the stage was. He saw Riku and Sora shoot him annoyed looks and he threw his head back in a laugh before walking to his throne. He sat down nimbly and raised his eyebrows teasingly as he crossed his arms and ascended his throne.

"Don't mind him." Roxas said with a laugh. He chucked a thumb to one side of the stage and sure enough, the other members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee were standing there. Cloud and Leon were standing beside one another, their arms crossed and expressions stoic. Aerith, Yuffie, and Kairi were standing together in a circle, their heads bent close together as they conversed. Cid and Merlin were off in another corner, bickering about whether or not magic or machinery was better. "Just hang out here till the meeting starts, alright? The other members will be arriving within the next couple of minutes." He gave Sora and Riku a small wave before retreating to his own chair.

True to his word, the other members came strolling in. Sora and Riku had moved over to stand by Kairi and the other members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Whereas the other members looked nonchalant like usual, Demyx and Zexion were pointedly avoiding Roxas' gaze. Amongst the chatter, Xemnas cleared his throat to silence everyone. They all looked up at him and the Superior crossed his arms. His amber eyes swept over the fellow members of his new Union and his lips curled upwards into a slight smirk. "Good tidings, friends (2)." While the other Organization members were fine with the greeting, Sora and the rest of the HBRC narrowed their eyes awkwardly. "We give you our thanks for joining us today."

Down on the stage, Leon nodded. "Xemnas, why have you called us here today?" The brunet stood by Cloud's side with his arms crossed. He felt the blond beside him brush against his arm and he glanced at him briefly before retuning his gaze back to Xemnas. Although he and Cloud were indeed established lovers now, both men decided that they would keep their relationship a secret for now – no doubt Aerith and Yuffie would be on their asses interrogating them if they told. "Has there been trouble with the Aeons?"

"Quite the contrary Leon, my numbers have dealt swift justice to both Shiva, the Aeon of ice, as well as Ixion, the Aeon of lightning. Today, my numbers will venture to the Pride Lands to defeat Ifrit. The Aeon of fire, Ifrit is beast-like and was born out of Axel's hatred for death and despair." Hearing this, Axel looked away, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of his brother's death. As if knowing he'd do so, Roxas looked for Axel and frowned, silently sympathizing with the older man.

Saïx cleared this throat so that he could speak next. He looked towards Xemnas and bowed his head to which the Superior nodded back, signaling that he could indeed speak. "We have assigned Vexen and Lexaeus for Vexen's attribute of ice will fare well against the beast. Since they will be in the Pride Lands, they must change their forms to fit that of the world. Vexen's magic will transform both he and Lexaeus into beasts to combat Ifrit so that their strength will be equal." He then nodded towards Axel, "No. 8 shall assist in this mission. He must control the fires of Ifrit so that casualties will not be made for the Pride Lands boasts areas that primarily grassland. Naturally, No. 9 will also need to come – he must perform crowd control and douse any fire that hits the Savannah." He then closed his eyes briefly before opening up them again. "They will all have to assume a form befitting that of the Pride Lands."

Hearing his name, Demyx looked up in alarm. 'If Axel's coming, that means Roxas will too' He thought frantically, shooting his eyes to look at the youngest member of Organization XIII. 'What if Roxas does something like last time?' The Melodious Nocturne nervously turned towards Zexion who met his gaze quickly. Seeing the other boy nod, Demyx cleared his throat so that he could speak. "Zexion's coming with me too then!"

Saïx ran a hand through his long blue hair before crossing his arms calmly. "Very well." He said simply. He rested his elbow on the arm of his throne and rested his cheek against it. "With these new additions, the team that will deal with Ifrit consists of Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion." He then turned to look at Roxas and knowingly nodded at the younger boy. "I assume you will be coming too, Roxas?"

"Of course. If Axel's going, I'm coming too." Roxas answered immediately, flashing his best friend a knowing grin to which Axel winked back.

Demyx inwardly flinched at this and shot another nervous look at Zexion who shrugged helplessly before raising his eyebrows. "We just need to keep an eye on things." Zexion mouthed to the boy silently, hoping that that was enough to calm the older blond down. He noticed tension within Demyx's shoulders and it shook him to the very core – how he hated seeing Demyx like that. The Cloaked Schemer bowed his head a little, his fringe sliding past his eyes and it was at this time that he focused his attention back on the meeting.

"…I can skip training today right, Xaldin?" Roxas asked, folding his hands behind his head as he grinned teasingly at the Whirlwind Lancer. He leaned back in his throne, his brows rising invitingly. "Is that a deal? My training today will be helping out the others in their mission!" He watched amusingly as the dark haired man scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you will Roxas but tomorrow your training intensifies."

Roxas stuck out his tongue at that but chuckled, happy that he would be able to skip out on training today. Back down low, the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee watched silently until Sora couldn't be quiet any longer. He took a deep breath and held his hands up to his mouth, "Can I come too?" He shouted, thinking that the Organization wouldn't be able to hear him due to the immense height difference. "I want to see Simba! I can fight too!"

Riku clicked his tongue in amusement. "We don't need a whole team for this, Sora. There are already so many people from the Organization fighting the Aeon." He saw his best friend wrinkle his nose in displeasure and he shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped, I'll come too."

Xemnas let out a bark of laughter at that, his head thrown back as his shoulders shook. "In that case, you all shall go to the Pride Lands to eliminate the Aeon. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Sora and lastly Riku, do not disappoint us." He stated flatly, tilting his head slightly. "We will all be awaiting your return." The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and Organization XIII all nodded their heads in unison, determination evident in every movement they made. "Are they any other issues that must be presented?"

Zexion opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a dull chill scattered throughout the air. The atmosphere within the Round Room II changed dramatically for it now had a feeling of aimlessness wallowing about. Suddenly, thirteen portals formed at the center of the stage and the HBRC members were quick to jump away. Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon stood in front of Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Kairi, and Merlin, ready to defend their friends if need be. Members of Organization XIII visibly stiffened at this and the Cloaked Schemer was the first to respond as a familiar scent invaded his nose. "Prepare yourselves!"

Thirteen people of varying heights stepped out of those portals and they all sported a long, black trench coat that almost resembled that of the Organization's. The only difference was that their coats were ripped or haggard. The intruders all wore their hoods up, adding a sense of mystery and suspense to it all. The stood in a row, side by side with one another and it was at that moment, the one furthest to the left spoke. "My, what a gathering of heroes." The person sneered.

"State your business!" Xemnas roared, clenching a fist. "This is my castle! How dare you step foot into these walls?"

The unknown person turned to Xemnas indifferently and smirked though no one could see it. "You must be Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between. Leader of Organization XIII, your original persona was Xehanort, was it not?" The grey haired man growled at that, his lip curling in disgust. The figure threw his head back in a harsh bark of laughter before raising his hands towards his hood. His fingers met the fabric of his hood and he lowered it causing gasps to be heard from around the room. "I am Nihil." He introduced and by now Xemnas was seething in anger. Nihil possessed the same features as Xemnas, grey hair and golden eyes. The difference was that he had black sections of hair making his hair two-toned.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Superior demanded, ready to summon his Ethereal Blades to eliminate this 'Nihil' character. "Tell me why it is that you look like me!"

Nihil laughed once again, his lips curling into a sneer. "Do you know what happens when darkness is extracted?" He asked, changing the subject. He looked up into eyes similar to his own and smirked. "When the Keyblade strikes the heart of a Nobody, their darkness becomes extracted and forms what is known as a Hollow. A Hollow is a being of complete and utter darkness, they lack hearts, souls, emotions, and know only one thing – to kill. We are born from the darkness within your hearts from your original persona's hearts. Hollows completely embody darkness and have only one goal in mind – eliminating the source of their pain and despair." Nihil chuckled darkly as he spoke, his voice coming out in a deep rumble. "In a way, I am a part of you. I am the darkness in your heart that the Keyblade cut out but listen closely, we are not simply 'Heartless' for we do not seek Kingdom Hearts."

The person beside him lowered his hood only to reveal a blinded man with hair of black and grey. The person wore a blindfold over his eyes and upon seeing this man, Xigbar growled in fury. "Kingdom Hearts means nothing to us – we don't need or want hearts. We just want to eliminate the source of our pain, the ones that brought us to life." A sadistic smile made its way onto this man's face as he gave everyone a mock bow. "I am Spacii, the Hollow of Xigbar and Braig."

And one by one, they all began to lower their hoods as they introduced themselves. Organization XIII watched on with hate-filled eyes for they were force to confront the darkness that overtook them during their previous lives. "I am Lancea, the Hollow of Xaldin and Dilan." The man who looked like Xaldin stated flatly. He folded his arms and pinned Xaldin with a sly, cunning look. "Tell me Xaldin, how is Sharisa (3)?"

In a flash, Xaldin summoned his lancers and stood to his feet on his throne. The wind around him began billowing harshly, causing mass amounts of gale force winds. "Do not speak that name!" He roared angrily as he was forced to see the image of his past love in his mind. Sharisa, she was his first love – the one he thought he would spend the rest of life with but then she was also the reason why he fell to the darkness. He saw his Hollow form smirk and Xaldin snapped, jumping forward from his throne with his six lancers whirling about around him. "Don't ever say that name!"

And just like that, the other members surged forward to attack. They hastily summoned their weapons, ready to attack these Hollows with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee right behind them, backing them up. The all came at them with their weapons outstretched but the thirteen Hollows merely jumped away, floating high above them in the air. Both the HBRC and Organization XIII stood together, their weapons at the ready as they watched the fourth hooded figure draw down his hood. "I go by the name of Glacies." He introduced, tossing his long blond and black hair over his shoulder before smirking at Vexen.

And one by one, they all introduced themselves.

"Vigil." The tallest Hollow said, crossing his arms roughly and peering down at Lexaeus expectantly.

"My name is Illusio." The next boy said, placing a hand on his hips. He looked downwards at Zexion and smirked, raising his eyebrow challengingly. Zexion growled under his breath, his fingers curling into fists. Between the Hollows and their Somebodies, there were only two differences; hair and eyes.

"Luna." Saïx's Hollow stated simply.

"The name's Ignis, got it memorized?" The eighth person said once he lowered his hood. Axel's breath hitched in his throat as he took in the physical appearance of his particular Hollow. Ignis' hair was a fiery red much like his however the tips of his spikes were a midnight black. He also wore his hair long, tying it off in a ponytail just like Reno used to do. "Do I look familiar, Axel?" He asked, raising a thumb to brush it against his cheekbones where black slash marks were evident.

"You've got to be _fuckin'_ kidding me!" Axel screamed, shaking. His eyes turned to slits and his knuckles turned white from how tightly he was holding his Chakrams. He raised an arm in preparation to throw one of his Eternal Flames but a hand stopped him, holding onto his sleeve. He turned murderous eyes to the intruder and growled at Roxas. "Let go of me, Roxas!"

"Don't let them bait you, Axel! Now isn't the time to fight!" He cried back, fingers clenching on the black fabric of Axel's Organization coat. Roxas could see the crimson haired man was seething with rage and honestly, he couldn't blame him. Ignis was a splitting image of Axel and Reno – it was as if he was mocking Axel's beloved older brother by the slash marks he had on his face. "Axel, please!" Growling under his breath, he shook Roxas off him and his eyes rolled back. The air around them began to grow hot as Axel began heating up the air around them with his energy. His anger at seeing Ignis mock his older brother was reflecting in the environment around him as he drew energy from everyone's heat signatures. "Axel!" Roxas tried once more.

Axel swore loudly but lowered his arms, hanging them at his sides. He looked up and turned icy acidic green eyes to look at his Hollow. "When I'm through with you, there won't even be ashes left." He promised.

Ignis smirked and crossed his arms. "I'll be waiting for it, _yo_." He retorted easily, even using Reno's trademark word. Hearing that almost sent Axel into another wave of anger but Roxas placed a hand on the older boy's back, comforting him through his fury.

"Hurry this shit up, we've got no time to be playing games." A voice snapped irritably before lowering his hood. "Demyx," He called, turning sea-green eyes over to his Somebody counterpart. "It is I, Irrigo, your Hollow. It makes me _so_ glad to see you happy when it's because of you that our lives turned to shit." Irrigo growled out, clenching his fists.

"It wasn't my fault!" Demyx replied back hotly, glaring at the almost identical man above him. "You know what happened!" He felt someone place his hand on his right hip and he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Zexion. His presence was reassuring and Demyx sucked in a breath, he could only be brave for so long.

"Nothing is going to stop me from drowning you in your own worthlessness – I'm going to kill you so fast." Irrigo said flatly, spreading his hands out as he threw his head back and laughed. Continuing onwards, each new hooded figure would lower their hoods and introduced themselves.

"Tempus."

"Flora."

"Fulgoris." Larxene's lips curled into a sneer at the sight of her Hollow. Fulgoris had golden blond hair like her except sections of her hair was dyed black. Whereas Larxene kept her hair slicked back, Fulgoris wore her hair fully out. Although the Hollows and their Somebodies possessed the same physical features, the two characteristics that separated them from one another were the hair and eyes. Each Hollow had eyes filled with so much hate and anger that they were cloudy and dull. Their hair was also that like their Somebodies but with black added to them – for instance, Ignis sported black tips while Marluxia's Hollow, Flora, had sections of his hair dyed black.

Organization XIII stood their ground with their weapons by their sides and their legs crouched. They were all in awe and disgust of their Hollow forms for they were the ones responsible for the summoning of Aeons. It was obvious that their goal was to eliminate all thirteen members of Organization XIII for their own personal and ludicrous gain. Sora, Riku, and Kairi held their Keyblades at the ready, they would stand by their friends to the very end if they needed to and likewise, the HBRC would never back down from a fight. Roxas looked towards the last member who had yet to lower his hood but he already knew that this last Hollow was his. "Show yourself, bastard." Roxas ordered, crossing his Oathkeeper over his Oblivion.

Laughter thundered from the other's throat as he lowered his hood. An almost splitting image of Roxas, this Hollow bowed mockingly at Roxas. "I am Caelum, Roxas' Hollow. It is good to see you, my weaker self." At that, the Key of Destiny growled, fingers clenching over the hilts of his Keyblades. "My, my, my, it is certainly good to see you. I've been waiting so long to thank you for giving me my miserable life. If it weren't for you Roxas, I wouldn't even exist. _Thank you_." Cael said sarcastically, his lips twisting into a sadistic smile. The blond turned to look at the other Hollows and he shared an eerie look with them before they all turned to look at the unity of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and Organization XIII.

They pointed their gloved fingers at the numbers, "We are the Hollow 13 and we will destroy you!" They all promised in unison.

"Make no mistake about that, we will eliminate you all once and for all!" Cael stated, laughing. "In time, a great battle will commence where we, the Hollow 13, will kill every since member of Organization XIII. When we're finished with you lot, Organization XIII will be a mere memory. Our Master will be the one to lead the charge – for now, I'd advise you to all prepare yourselves. This will be a battle you will never forget." The blond then smirked. "Rally your forces and muster up your allies. Run to your King if you must, I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get." They then summoned thirteen portals and stepped through, disappearing. "Not even the seven lights can help you!" Cael's voice echoed before the thirteen Corridors of Darkness disappeared.

For a long time, nobody said a word. The air that had been chilled with the darkness was now warm but still, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. The members of Organization XIII casted their eyes downwards as they replayed the encounter with the Hollow 13 in their heads. Xemnas, Xaldin, and Axel were seething with anger as they shook with obvious fury. Their fists were clenched and their eyes were hidden in the shadows of their bangs. Demyx was looking nervously at his hands while Lexaeus was clenching his fists. Zexion had drifted over to place a hand on Demyx's shoulder in an effort to calm the boy down. The Graceful Assassin crossed his arms and stood by an irritated Larxene as sparks of lightning began to form around her. Saïx mimicked the other senior member by sticking close to Xemnas, watching his Superior with intense golden eyes. Xigbar and Luxord were shaking their heads in dismay, clearly upset.

Roxas looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was surprised to see that Sora had been the one to touch him. He looked towards the brunet and Sora tilted his head slightly, smiling tightly. Sora, the Keyblade's Chosen One, took a deep breath and looked back at his fellow committee members before focusing his attention to the Organization. "Don't give up." He said softly. "It doesn't matter how strong they think they are. We'll fight them, together. Our power lies in our friendship and with our hearts connected, nothing can stop us." He then grinned toothily and folded his hands behind his head as his eyes closed. "We'll kick their sorry Hollow 13 asses, got it?"

Once the last word left Sora's lips, the members of Organization XIII calmed down greatly. Sora had the effect on people; he always knew the right words to say and when to say them. They all turned towards him and simply stared at his grinning face. Riku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and he folded his hands over his chest. "Nihil, Spacii, Lancea, Glacies, Vigil, Illusio, Luna, Ignis, Irrigo, Tempus, Flora, Fulgoris, and Caelum – those are the thirteen Hollows that make up Hollow 13." The silver haired teen recited, sweeping his eyes from left to right. "Things just got a little more complicated."

Zexion nodded slowly. "Riku is right but at least now, we know their motives for summoning the Aeons. They are trying to weaken us by having us battle the Aeons – they know that with our new hearts, we feel we must protect the innocent and so we are obligated to fight." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Demyx leaned against his side, his face seemingly weary and tired. "Their main goal is to eliminate their source of pain, in other words, Organization XIII."

"That fool spoke of a Master." Xemnas cut in, his heart tightening slightly at the mentioning of it. "What Master could he possibly mean? He also spoke of seven lights." He turned to look at Sora and he inclined his head a little, "What could this all mean?" His head began to whirl with vague images that he couldn't make out but he ignored them for the task at hand.

"Ansem and the King might know." Riku answered, nodding back at the Superior. "It's not much, but it's our only lead. He turned to look at Kairi and he couldn't help but frown a little. The auburn haired girl was a Princess of Heart after all; could they be talking about her and the other six princesses? He then groaned and shook his head, rubbing his temples. 'No, that's not right. They said they weren't looking to open Kingdom Hearts.' The silver haired teen then sighed and crossed his arms again. "At any rate, we're not making any progress just standing around here."

For the first time since he had arrived, Cloud nodded. "We must take this one day at a time. For now, our immediate goal is to eliminate the Aeons the Hollow 13 have so kindly summoned for us. I will request an audience with Ansem the Wise." He then turned towards the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. "Aerith, Yuffie, if you'd follow me, we shall go to Ansem's Study." Both girls nodded, wordlessly following the tall blond.

Merlin cleared his throat and gestured for Kairi to come towards him. She frowned but ultimately complied except not after giving Sora another hug and Riku a withering look. He waved his wand and disappeared, opting to just teleport him and Kairi to his house so that they could further train. Riku's brows furrowed Kairi's display of affection before sighing mentally and looking away. Cloud crossed the doorway and quickly looked over his shoulder, his eyes connecting with those of deep, cobalt blue.

Leon nodded, watching his lover go. He turned his attention back to everyone else in the room and placed a hand on his hip. "While they're doing that, I will request an audience with the King. He must be alerted at once; I will send word for him as I expect he is back at Disney Castle by now." And with that, the lion left.

"It is time we started our mission." Lexaeus spoke up in his deep voice. He uncrossed his arms and waved an arm, creating a portal for him and other members of his team to enter. "We leave." He stated roughly, stepping through it without another word. Vexen followed suit, not saying a single word.

"We'll be back soon." Roxas stated, waving a little at Xemnas and the rest of his family. He tugged on Axel's sleeve and pulled the older boy along. Axel resisted at first but wordlessly complied, hanging his head a little. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was still shaken by what he had seen. Like the previous set of best friends before him, Sora hooked his arm around Riku's and made his way towards the portal. He gave the stationary members of Organization XIII an exuberant wave as he walked. Zexion closed his eyes as he and Demyx walked towards the portal, his hand placed precisely on top of Demyx's blond head as the older boy hung his head in sorrow.

"Be wary." Xemnas warned before the young boys left for the mission. He turned around and walked away, not bothering to see if they had heard him. Saïx, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Larxene followed their Superior's footsteps and left without another word. Although today's morning had been very eventful, they all knew that it had to have happened. Their encounter and confrontation with the Hollow 13 would the first of many as they continued on their journey to fight off the darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So that's done and over with. What did you guys think about that? I'm actually surprised at how the chapter turned out, it kind of just made itself when I was writing it. I warn you, the next chapter will be very much like a Kingdom Hearts level. I absolutely love the Lion King so expect a lot of fun things next chapter as well as plot points. Hey! Kudos to you can guess how I came up with the naming of my Hollows. Cookie?<p>

(1). I'm not really sure about this but this is my boyfriend's logic in regards to our sleeping arrangements. He says that he's supposed to sleep next to the door in case some robber decides to break in. Me being the girl, he adds that it's safer for me if he sleeps that way. Course I'm weird and think sleeping next to the window is scarier but that's just me.  
>(2). Probably the most awkward thing I have ever heard Xemnas say in 3582. He has this creepy smile on his face during the cutscene. It's like a mixture between a hey I'm super bored or a hey Roxas, I'm going to rape you  
>(3). Random name huh? I tried to think of something pretty that would suit Xaldin. She's Risa for short if it matters.<p>

**Please please please leave me a review! I love reading whatever you all have to say. You can hate on it, love it, or do whatever else you want to it. I just really want to know how you all are liking this story – more reviews means faster updates too. I get to battle an evil foe these next couple weeks, FINALS! So my updates might be slow but hey, I could surprise you. **

**One reviewer will be selected at random and will earn an Akuroku oneshot dedicated to them that will be up when the next chapter is up for this story. It'll be funny, romantic, and just awesome. **

Final Words: 16k  
>Final Characters: 85k<br>Final Pages: 26


	8. The Beast of Scorching Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Lion King or its characters

Chapter: 8 "**The Beast of Scorching Flames**"

Summary: O13, Sora, and Riku are ported to the Pride Lands where they must face Ifrit, the flame Aeon. Afterwards, two friends seek advice and guidance from three very unlikely sources.

Author's notes: Hi! Sorry, it's been a while, hasn't it? I had exams last month and I have summer courses now. I got distracted by having a huge FMA: Brotherhood phase and I've been obsessively watching the Legend of Korra. I felt bad not having updating for two months so this one is extremely long – if you fall asleep, I apologize hahaha. The person I randomly selected to have a oneshot dedicated to them will be revealed at the end. For now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The African sun rose high into the sky as a soft breeze swept through the Savannah. Green blades of brass rustled as if they were being caressed by the gentle touch of the wind. Various animals grazed peacefully, all too unaware of the possible threat of the Aeon that lay dormant somewhere within the vicinity. A male giraffe raised his head to the skies before turning to the side, his big brown eyes watching curiously as a black and purple portal formed by the grassland. As if sensing the incoming presence of a possible predator, he was quick to signal the rest of his herd and they all galloped away.<p>

One by one, Sora, Riku and the rest of the Organization stepped out from within the portal until a total of eight stood together. Their forms had been altered to fit the demand of the world and upon four legs, they stood nimbly in attention. A pair of sky blue eyes looked towards his paws and Sora let out a puff of air, "That's some shit, I'm still so small." Although a couple years had passed since Sora had ventured to the Pride Lands, he still retained the form of a lion cub. He swished his tail from side to side, growling softly as he shook his head. "It looks like we got the shaft, Roxas." Sora muttered once he turned to look at the blond.

Like Sora, Roxas was also a lion cub. "Sure does." He agreed with a curved frown. His fur was tan and let out a small whine as he curved his tail around his body. He was oddly reminded of the size of his wings in comparison to Axel's when they had been in Halloween Town. Around the cub's neck was Roxas' prized necklace and the metal clung to his fur tightly. Around his front left paw was his checkered black and white wristband.

"Perhaps body structure corresponds to height?" Zexion offered as he allowed his own pair of blue eyes to sweep along his form. His body was lean and a light shade of grey that shined in the sun's rays. His steel-blue hair covered one side of his face and it bristled slightly with the wind. The Cloaked Schemer turned his head and watched as his tail came to rest by his side. While he knew that older male lions had manes, he himself only had a thin strip of blue fur that formed at the front of his body, making him look juvenile in age. "That would explain why we are the way we are." From largest to smallest, the order was Lexaeus, Axel, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion with Sora and Roxas tied for being the smallest.

"It appears so for I am the largest." Lexaeus in turn replied. The tallest and largest of all the men here, the brunet stood proud and tall in his lion form. He stood a whole head taller than even Axel and Riku, looking down at his large paws with stoic eyes. His body was brown and he sported a thick mane of chestnut brown fur. Lexaeus shook his great head and turned to his comrades with a knowing expression, "We must hurry."

"Awe, lighten up, Lex." Axel said easily as he bent down low on his front paws and stretched out the new muscles of his back. The second tallest, Axel looked like an adult male lion whose body was a deep burgundy red. His crimson mane was impressive and spiked out in all directions, much like his hair in his human form. Underneath his green eyes were a pair of white teardrops and at the front of his body was a thin patch of red fur that partially concealed his VIII tattoo. "We should try and get used to these new bodies first." Axel suggested, flexing out his new claws and watching amusingly as they scratched at the dirt.

"We don't have the time for that." Riku replied back with a roll of his eyes. He sat down on his hind legs and Sora curiously turned to look at his best friend. The brown cub knew what he would look like; he had been to the Pride Lands a couple years ago but to his awe and surprise, the lion who stood before him looked – well, godly. Riku stood a few inches shorter than Axel and he too had the body of a fully grown male, his fur was a silvery white and his silver mane was long and majestic. "We've got to get the job done and fast; we have an audience with the King remember?"

"That'll have to wait until after we've killed the Aeon." Demyx replied back. He padded over towards Zexion and sat by him, cocking his head in the other lion's direction. Like Roxas, Demyx's body was tan. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, the Melodious Nocturne stuck out a tongue to trace it along his sharp fangs. "It took literally hours until Ixion showed up." Wanting to test out his new body, he added, "We have some down time right now, why not go explore a bit?"

Lexaeus' lip pulled back as a low growl rumbled in his throat. "We don't have time for that! The Superior gave us a direct order."

Vexen, who had been quiet this entire time, let out a growl of his own in order to get the attention of the other lions. All eyes turned to look at him and he raised his head towards the sky. Vexen's body was a light shade of brown, hazel even, and his long blond hair trailed down until it united with his mane. "It would help to speak to the leader of these lands." He hauntingly turned towards Sora, "I assume you know the king of the Pride Lands?"

Sora nodded exuberantly as excitement began to build in his chest. "Oh yeah! Simba and his pride live over at Pride Rock. I can take you there, if you'd like!" At the elders' nods, Sora ran to the front of the group and began leading the way towards Pride Rock. Riku drifted over to walk beside him and he hummed a distant tune that his best friend couldn't help but laugh at. Behind them were Axel and Roxas who were both amusingly trying to trip one another. When Axel would step forward, Roxas would whip out a front paw and attempt to trip the older lion. In response to that, Axel would stretch out his tail in his efforts to make Roxas tumble.

Zexion walked in between Lexaeus and Demyx and he was busy telling Demyx about the qualities of the African savannah. Based upon the knowledge he had learned, he told the Melodious Nocturne about the harsh temperatures as well as the varying biodiversity the plains offered. Although he looked bored, the tan lion would hum back that he understood. Silently, Lexaeus would listen, nodding every now and then. Vexen was quiet as he walked, his eyes scanning the area as his mind whirled with intelligent possibilities that would pinpoint the location in which Axel's Aeon would strike.

The eight lions made their way to Pride Rock and it was Sora who quickly ran up the stoned steps. "I can't wait to see him!" The Chosen One cried happily as he quickened his pace. He opened his mouth to shout for Simba when suddenly he saw a flash of beige and then – "Oof!" He had smashed into something and Sora let out a small whine as he was sent flying backwards only to be stopped by Riku who nudged him forward with his head.

"Oof!" Another voice said although this one held a much lighter tone. They all looked up to see a cream colored lioness cub sprawled on her back. Knowing that she needed to defend herself, she jumped up onto all fours and arched her back, growling. Her lips had been pulled back in a snarl and her fangs glittered in the sunlight. "Hey! What's the big idea?" She demanded, her dark eyes slitting angrily.

"It was just an accident." Roxas reasoned, tilting his head to the side. Beside him, Riku picked Sora up by the nape of his neck with his teeth before setting him down. The brown cub was quick to spring into his own defensive stance. "Sora didn't see you."

The female cub didn't look convinced and she hunched down low once again. It was at that moment that another voice sounded and a large, yellow paw sprang out to hold her in place. "Woah!" The other lion exclaimed before picking her up with his front paw and laying her down in front of him with his paw on top of her head.

"Daddy! Let go!" She said but with a giggle, her earlier anger forgotten. Her father sent her an amused smile before he looked at the newcomers with curious eyes. He raised his head, his red mane dipping low and tickling the female cub slightly. His blue eyes raked over the new lions but his eyes stayed on the brown cub in front of him. With that brown fur, big blue eyes, and crowned necklace; he looked strangely familiar.

"Sora?"

"Simba!" Sora cried back, grinning. He inched forward a little but it was Simba who had leaned towards him and nuzzled the cub's cheek. "It's been so long!" He sat back on his back legs before realizing his friends were also with him. "Oh! Simba, I want you to meet my friends!" He gestured with a paw over to Riku who bowed his head nobly. "This is Riku, I finally found him!"

"Thank you for helping Sora." Riku respectfully said, lowering his eyes to the ground. He felt Simba return his nod and he straightened up. Meanwhile, Sora was continuing on in his introductions.

"…That's Axel over there, and next to him is Roxas. Then there's Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen!" Sora finished with a toothy grin. They all said their greetings and Simba would nod back. The King then looked down in front of him and cleared his throat, signaling to the young cub in front of him to stand up. She sent her father a pout before complying; standing perfectly straight like the princess she knew she was.

"I'm Kiara." She introduced with a smile.

Sora's mouth dropped and he turned incredulously eyes over to Simba. "I didn't know you had a kid!" The older lion then sent a proud smile over to his daughter before laughing amusingly. He then trudged forward and bobbed his head a little, "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you!"

Kiara tilted her head slightly before giggling. "Do you want to play?" She asked excitingly, already hunching down low on her paws.

"Hold up, Sora, we've got things to do." Riku cut in as he reached out a paw to separate Kiara and Sora. "We need to find that Aeon, remember?" His best friend muttered an 'Oh yeah' and the silver lion responded by raking his claws gently over the cub's brown back. He turned to Simba, "Have you seen anything strange lately?"

"Strange like how?" Simba asked.

"A big ass monster that is probably aflame." Axel explained lazily as he laid down on his tummy and stretched his paws out in front of him. "We've been sent here to destroy it."

Simba's eyes immediately hardened at the words the crimson lion spoke. "Fire? Fire kills." He said lowly to which Axel met his gaze passively. Sighing lowly, he shook his head. "No, I haven't seen anything. Is it in the Pride Lands?"

"I am sure it will be here somewhere." Zexion answered. "We were actually on our way to go scout for it." Simba looked towards Zexion and nodded.

"In that case, I'll go too. It's a king's duty to know what goes on in his land." He stood on all four legs and sent his daughter a warning glance, "Kiara, you are not to go out today. If this beast exists, it'll be dangerous for you to go wandering out." When he saw Kiara ready to retort, he immediately resumed, "It's not safe, Kiara." Although her father was talking, the young lioness was too busy trying to catch a stray butterfly that her flown past her face. Simba reached out and placed a paw over her tail, effectively preventing her from jumping away. "Kiara, are you listening to me? Accidents can help; you could easily get hurt or stepped on –"

"…hurt or stepped on or even get lost." Kiara finished with a small frown; she had heard this speech over a hundred times!

"Exactly. And I want you to stay in Pride Rock at all –"

"…at all times, I know." She answered once again.

Seeing the defeated look in Kiara's eyes, Sora stepped forward and nudged her paw with his own. She looked up confusingly at him but he grinned good-naturally. "Simba," Sora started, looking up at his old friend. "How about I watch her? I'll play her with her and keep her safe while you're out with the others." While Sora knew that he should help the Organization search for the Aeon, he also didn't want to pass spending time with his new friend. He decided that he'd join up with them afterwards. Kiara immediately perked up at this and looked up at her father with big, hopeful eyes.

"Can I go now? Please?" She asked sweetly, her teeth pressed together in a smile.

Simba looked towards Sora, the young boy who he had fought along side for years now. He trusted Sora with his life but could he trust him with the life of his daughter? He briefly recalled the images of him fighting alongside Sora and in actuality; it had been Sora who had helped him reclaimed his rightful place as the king. With a small hum, he nodded his head. "Stay away from the Outlands and make sure to stay on the path I've marked for you!" He told her finally.

Sora and Kiara let out a cheer and she quickly rushed over to stand beside him. Knowing that Sora and his friends needed to talk plans first, she patiently waited. The brown cub sent his new friend a grin before turning back to Riku and the others. "Kiara and I are going to play but how about we meet back up here in an hour or so? Riku, you'll come too, right?" The silver lion nodded solemnly, walking over to join the smaller lions. "Roxas?" Sora asked.

The tan cub blinked, "Um." He began uncertainly, looking back at his family. Lexaeus and Vexen weren't paying attention for they were already getting ready to leave with Simba. Demyx and Zexion were looking his way but Axel was looking towards the departing lions.

"It's fine, Roxas. Go have fun; we'll catch up with you guys later." Axel said, getting up. He leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against Roxas' as a form of a goodbye. Before the cub could even ask, Axel answered. "I need to find this thing – for Reno." He muttered softly so that only his best friend could hear. "And if this thing does come, I need to quell the flames." Roxas nodded back in understanding and lifted his paw in a wave. The Flurry of Dancing Flames then opened his mouth before closing it over Demyx's tail, "And this little bitch is coming with us! We need the crowd control."

"But I want to go play too!" He whined back, clawing at the ground as Axel began to drag him away by the end of his tail. Seeing as how Axel wasn't letting up, the tan lion was quick to latch onto Zexion's tail and drag him along too. Eventually growing tired of it, Zexion snapped his jaws at Demyx, who quickly pulled away, and resumed his pace beside the other lions. Soon, all six lions left in direction of the Savannah.

Kiara watched them go before turning to her new friends. "Come on!" She cried, practically sprinting past them as she made her way down the stone ledges. Roxas and Sora shared an amused look before bouncing after her with a stoic Riku following after them. The two groups of lions split – one to find a monster, another to watch and protect the life of another.

* * *

><p>After searching the Savannah and ultimately not finding anything, Lexaeus, Vexen, Axel, Simba, Demyx and Zexion all huddled together in their own form of a male pride if one actually existed. A couple hours passed and Simba was force to retire back to Pride Rock as Zazu had come and told the King that he was needed back at home. Organization XIII continued onwards in their search; they combed the entire Savannah but there was no sign of an Aeon. The lions had even ventured to a dormant volcano as suggested by Axel for he felt that it would want to be within close proximity to its only element.<p>

They searched but to no avail.

"This is getting ridiculous." Demyx muttered, repeating the same words he had said to Zexion when the two had been tirelessly searching for Ixion in the forests of Neverland. "Do Aeons just take forever to appear?" He asked with a huff as he trudged alongside Axel who simply shrugged.

"Vexen's Aeon didn't, she sort of just appeared but honestly we hadn't been looking for her for very long." He replied back calmly as he continued on walking. Feeling the hard earth underneath the pads of his paws felt different but having grown adjusted to his new body, Axel ultimately didn't mind. He was focused, more than usually really. While he was mostly laid-back and preferred to strike from within, he felt more than responsible for his Aeon appearing in this world. It was because of him – it all was because of him. A low growl rumbled in his throat when his thought suddenly turned towards Ignis, his Hollow counterpart. Appearance wise, he looked so much like Reno that it practically killed Axel just seeing him. But like Riku said, those eyes, those eyes were what separated that monster from his brother. The crimson lion was brought out of his musings by an incoming claw that scraped at his side. "What?" He asked, looking at Demyx with annoyed eyes.

"I was just asking you what you and Roxas were doing when the Aeon appeared." The Melodious Nocturne answered back. "Maybe there's some sort of pattern that's been overlooked." He laid down on his stomach and flicked his tail to the side, looking up at Axel with curious blue orbs.

"That sounds reasonable enough." Vexen agreed with a nod. He sat down on his back legs and the others were quick to follow. "Enlighten us, Axel. What exactly were you and Roxas doing when my Aeon arrived?" He watched as the crimson lion blinked a little before looking towards the sky.

"We weren't doing much of anything, just talking. He asked about my Somebody life and I told him. We weren't talking for that long but she just kind of showed up."

Zexion hummed thoughtfully at that as he shared a look with Demyx. "How very interesting, Demyx and I were also discussing his time as a Somebody when Larxene's Aeon appeared. Perhaps that is the pattern?"

The Silent Hero shook his head, his great mane of fur rustling with every movement he made. "That wouldn't explain why Bahamut appeared in Hollow Bastion - Cloud and Leon are already Somebodies. I don't see that as being the pattern needed to summon the Aeon. There must be something we're missing." Lexaeus turned to look at Zexion, Vexen, Demyx, and Axel who were all sitting or lying across from him. "Are you sure talking was all that happened?"

A pair of acid green eyes narrowed at that. Axel's lips thinned as he recalled the memories from that day. He and Roxas were talking – just like he said – but even he couldn't deny that something was different. There was something between them day, whether it was bonding or even just understanding one another; something intimate had formed between them. 'That was also the day that I started noticing things about Roxas like the shine in his hair or the beauty in his eyes.' Axel thought, frowning a little. He thought back to his experience with Ventus early this morning and suddenly a thought struck out in him.

"…_when hearts are touched._"

'Feelings of intimacy? Attachment? Understanding?' Axel thought, unconsciously raking his claws in the dirt underneath his paws. 'Having Roxas understand more about me leads to chaos and destruction? No, dammit, think! Demyx, Zexion, Cloud, and Leon – they all had some sort of experience that caused Aeons to appear.' His eyes turned to look at the sky. 'Ventus' heart is healing because of something that is happening between me and Roxas. Did Cloud and Leon reach some sort of understanding too? Demyx and Zexion too? I revealed a side of myself that Roxas had never seen before but yet he listened to me with an open mind – it's true, our hearts touched that day.' Axel stood to his feet and looked at everyone gravely, "I have a theory but I need more evidence to justify it. Let us return to Pride Rock because we'll need all the help we can get if my theory is true." He stepped fprward with his front paw before walking at a brisk pace, 'Roxas must mean more to me than I realize.'

Lexaeus, Vexen, Demyx, and Zexion looked at the crimson lion with mixed expressions; confusion, curiosity and doubt. Nonetheless, they nodded their heads and agreed, following after Axel who was leading the way back to Pride Rock. They walked in silence, minds whirling and thoughts spinning when Axel stomped dead in his tracks.

"What's up?" Demyx asked, peering at his friend curiously.

Axel inclined his head slightly as his ears flattened against his head. He looked towards the ground and furrowed a brow. The earth beneath his paws felt strange, like there was something stirring down in the depths of the world. "The volcano…" He muttered before fiercely looking up at his friends, eyes ablaze. "It's going to erupt!" Without alerting the others, he broke into a full-out sprint west towards the volcano. The other members cried out his name but all Axel could think about was getting to that volcano. A being of fire, Axel could feel the rushing magma as if it was his own blood coursing through his veins. With a fire burning in his heart, the Flurry of Dancing Flames charged into onwards, his eyes slitting murderously. Axel's sharp vision caught sight of something and his eyes turned to slits. "You're mine!" He swore, charging ahead.

* * *

><p>A young lioness crouched down lowly in the high grass of the savannah until she disappeared in its thickness. She had led Sora, Riku, and Roxas to an area south of Pride Rock and they were all in the Savannah playing and rolling about. Rather, she and Sora were rolling about. Riku preferred to stay back and watch while Roxas was laughing beside him. At the moment, the eldest lion was lying comfortably on a rock watching Sora teach Roxas his quick dashing ability. Kiara however, had innocently disappeared but the other lions weren't worried as they could still sense her presence. Her eyes held a predatory glint to them as she watched the silver lion in front of her lie lazily on a rock in front of her. A bored look passed Riku's face as he swished his tail a little, watching his friends. "Mighty hunter has cornered her prey." She growled playfully, hunching down low.<p>

With a cry, she surged forward and pounced on Riku's silver tail only to have it move at the last second. Riku turned his head to the side and raised a brow, "You'll have to be a lot faster than that if you hope to be a good huntress." He commented dryly. "I could hear your breathing from a mile away." He watched amusingly as a pout formed on Kiara's face. "Try again." Riku told her before turning his attention back to Roxas and Sora.

Throwing a wrinkled look over at Riku's turned head; Kiara sauntered back into the tall grass. She hopped onto a fallen tree and her eyes grew wide. "Woah…" Her voice trailed off as she took in the vast scenery in front of her. The land beyond the Pride Lands was barren and desolate – where green should have been, brown was found. Naked trees formed at the lands and there was no water. "The Outlands…" Turning to look over her shoulder, she made sure that her babysitters weren't looking and once that was confirmed, Kiara smiled. Her nimble paws took her to the end of the tree and she walked forward, looking around. "Ugh!" Kiara cried once she made contact with something hard.

"Ugh!" Another voice exclaimed.

Finding herself on her stomach, Kiara shook away the feeling of haziness before she heard a distinct growl, quickly jumping to her feet. In front of her stood a male lion cub with brown fur and a very distinct brown tuft on his head. Backing away, her mouth opened in slight fear as her ears flattened against her head. The moment she began to move away, the male cub inched forward.

"Who are you, Pride-Lander?" He growled, baring his teeth. She responded by growling back, though hers sounded feeble. He walked forward again and she was quick to jump to the side. He immediately followed but the moment he jumped in front of her, she jumped to the other side. They repeated this several more times before he raised a brow in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Kiara replied back, furrowing her brows.

"You always do what Daddy says?" The male cub asked with a slightly teasing sneer.

"No!" She quickly countered.

"Bet you do!" He retorted, causing her to be slightly taken back. "Bet you're Daddy's little girl!" He said with a laugh. Hearing that, Kiara's eyes flattened once again and she looked to her paws, feeling upset. The brown cub turned around and walked towards a murky river. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody, I take care of myself." He said in a matter-of-fact tone before sitting down comfortably on a plated rock.

"Really?" Kiara asked, his attitude giving her courage. "Cool." She followed after the other cub, walking into the river and onto the rock. He flashed a smug smirk in her direction before his eyes grew wide, his ears immediately flattening. The cub uttered a cry as his lower lip began to tremble and Kiara quickly noticed the looming shadow over her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she was met with the sight of sharp teeth, a large tongue and she instantly knew what it was, a crocodile. The crocodile snapped its opened jaws at her but Kiara was nimble, she dodged and nudged her head over at the other cub. "Run!" Kiara shouted. The two screamed as they sprinted away and jumped onto another rock that rose high into the air.

Elsewhere, Roxas and Sora halted their movements and looked up in alarm. Riku, who had already jumped to his feet, was quickly sprinting towards the area he last saw Kiara. The blond and brunet ran after him and it was Sora who spoke first, "Kiara!" He cried out in dismay upon seeing her in distress. He made note of the other lion cub and summoned his Keyblade. Holding it in his mouth, he jumped down towards the river, slashing his Keyblade left and right at the crocodiles.

"Hold on, Kiara!" Roxas shouted as he too summoned his weapons. Holding Oblivion in his mouth, he flicked his tail and wrapped it around Oathkeeper's hilt. He jumped down also and began clearing away the crocodiles. Sora was the next to act, he hunched down low to the ground before springing upwards. With his powerful legs, he soared high in to the air and landed on the crocodile in front of the two distressed lion cubs. Holding his Kingdom Key in his mouth, Sora attacked the crocodile until it hissed and swam away. Throwing the Keyblade upwards, Riku mimicked Roxas and latched onto it with his tail before opening his mouth and picking up Kiara and the brown cub with his teeth. The three Keyblade wielders made quick work of the crocodiles and mere minutes passed before they swam away in fear.

Holding the two by the napes of their necks, Riku jumped back up onto Pride Land territory. He was then flanked on both sides by Roxas and Sora who physically looked about the same age as Kiara and her friend. Not too gently, Riku opened his mouth and set the young cubs down, watching irritably as they fell to the ground. "Kiara, what were you thinking? You have to be more careful!"

"But-!" She began, frowning. Beside her, the brown cub flattened his ears – he too knew what it felt like to be scolded.

"You're the princess of the Pride Lands, you need to be careful!" Riku continued, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm not just a princess, you know! That's only half of who I am!" Kiara shouted back.

"What's the other half?" Roxas asked, sitting down on his hind legs. At his question, she looked taken back. He watched as she looked to the ground, fiddling with her paws. Knowing that she ultimately met no harm, he walked forward and nudged her with his head. "Kiara, you heard what we were talking about earlier. It's really dangerous right now and nobody here wants anything to happen to you."

"I know." She said with a soft sigh.

"Just promise us it won't happen again." Sora smiled good-naturedly. He stood beside Roxas and sent the lioness another dazzling smile. "We'll leave you to your friend but we'll be over there okay? Don't stray this time." At her smile and nod, Sora winked and walked over to Riku with Roxas following him. The three lions drifted away but stayed close, wanting to still watch her but also giver her privacy with her friend.

"My name's Kovu." He introduced, nodding once he saw the other three lions walk away. Kiara instantly brightened at that and leaned in flirtatiously.

"I'm Kiara." She formally said with a twinkle in her eye. Excitement built up in her chest and she lashed out a paw, hitting him gently on the arm. "Tag! You're it!" Kovu paused, watching her confusingly. "Tag! You're it, you're it!" She giggled. Frowning slightly, Kovu held his paw out a little. Confusion marred his handsome features and Kiara cocked her head to the side. "Hello? You run, I tag? Get it?"

Kovu hadn't replied, only raising a brow questioningly.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you know how to play?" Realization hit her and she hunched down low to the ground, jumping to the side and growling playfully. He blinked but did the same, a small smile gracing his lips. The two circled one another, both content on play-fighting. Back with the wielders, Riku had resumed his spot on the rock. Sora stood in the area between Riku's paws and was looking up at his friends with a happy glint in his eyes.

Roxas on the other hand was busy slashing his Keyblades. Having not yet adjusted to the new style in which he had to dual wield, he practiced different slicing techniques. He stood apart from the two, wanting to give the best friends some privacy and also wanting to just some time to himself. Although he hadn't been fighting for very long, the Key of Destiny felt strangely tired. 'Maybe it's just this new body.' He mentally reasoned. 'I'm probably just not used to this form like Sora is but then again, that doesn't explain how the others can so easily use their lion forms.' Roxas was tired, he felt like he had been awake all night yet to his knowledge, he had slept all night.

"_Who are you_?" A voice that strangely sounded similar to his, questioned in his mind. Blinking, Roxas stilled. 'What was that?' he asked himself, looking around himself to see if he was in some sort of parallel universe. He wasn't stupid, he knew he heard himself but why would he ask himself who he was? He knew who he was. 'I'm Roxas, the once Nobody of Sora. Organization XIII is my family and Axel is my best friend – why would I question that?' It didn't make any sense.

The tan cub let out an annoyed puff of air as he slashed his Keyblades harder. 'I'm not going crazy – it's probably just because of that bastard Caelum from this morning. Seeing him is messing with my head, that's got to be it.' He saw a mental flash of his Hollow and Roxas' lip curled, a low growl thundering from his throat. 'At least now we all know who we're up against." He sliced forward with his Oblivion before standing up straight and looking out at the horizon. He noticed the array of colors the sky produced and felt his heartbeat hitch a little, "I wonder how Axel's doing."

Whenever he thought about his best friend, Roxas felt more content than usual. While he generally loved Axel like that of a friend, he felt that at times, his admiration for Axel was far more than what it appeared. On more than one occasion, Roxas found himself noticing the vibrant color of the older man's crimson hair; had it always so red and soft looking? Did his eyes always look that green? Axel's eyes were like a window to his soul; they glinted when he was happy and slit when he was angry. 'Everything I know about the world was made possible because of Axel; he took care of me when I first came to the Organization. He taught me the ropes, taught me what friendship was, and has always been there for me. He's the best friend in the whole world.' The cub then looked downwards at his paws, 'So why is it that I see him in my dreams?' Yes, Roxas remembered his dream from the night before. The other night, he dreamt that Axel had held him in his arms and whispered to him soft nothings that probably didn't mean anything. 'Friends aren't supposed to dream about each other like the way I dreamt about him last night , it's just not right.' He sighed out mentally as he dropped to his stomach and folded his paws underneath himself. Roxas could barely vaguely hear Kiara and Kovu's laughter or Sora and Riku's conversation; it was as if he was the only one that mattered right now.

Roxas curled up on the ground, laying his cheek against the dirt. His mind was whirling with thoughts about Axel; his laughter, his eyes, height, smirk, everything. 'I can't get him out of my head.' He practically whined out. His thoughts took him back to their fight with Shiva and he inwardly shuddered, remembering the feeling of ice and bitter cold. 'When I was frozen, I couldn't hear anything, only the sounds of my own chattering teeth. Axel was panicking really badly from what I remember. He didn't even think twice about hugging me to get me to warm up – me, another guy.' If he had been in his normal form, the cub knew he would be blushing right now. It wasn't that Roxas abhorred the idea of homosexuality; he had just never been in a situation like that before. During his time with Axel and the Organization, he never once thought about how handsome the older man was or how appreciative he was of Axel's smoky scent. 'I think it's because there was just so many other things going on at once; I had to collect hearts for the Organization, hide from the Organization, and then finally join back up with Sora. I didn't have the time to be thinking about Axel like that until now and well, I couldn't before.' He rubbed a paw against his cheek as his brow furrowed. 'Well, there are some things going down now but a week ago, it was just me and Axel, hanging out together. There were no worries, problems, or things we had to face in order to stay together - it was just us.'

The cub let out another sigh. 'When did I only care about things being just us? Was it when Axel kept on defending Demyx? When did I start becoming jealous of Demyx?' Roxas growled irritably before quieting down and thinking hard. The Key of Destiny slowly stood to his feet as the realization trickled in. He raised his head, eyes looking towards the sky. 'Not wanting other people to be close to Axel, wanting to be the only one who makes him happy, wanting to see his smile and be in his arms – Roxas, maybe your heart is trying to tell you something.' His new heart, the one beating in his chest right now, was in frenzy at the thought of Axel. "Should I tell him?" He asked himself, his voice suddenly uncertain.

Roxas was brought out of his musings when he felt a rumbling underneath his paws. Lowering his head to the ground, he turned his face to the side, listening. His keen sense of hearing picked up a disturbance in the ground and a loud explosion thundered across the sky. Immediately, he looked towards his left and to his horror, a huge smoke cloud was spewing out from what he thought had been a dormant volcano. "Sora, Riku, the volcano!"

The two best friends jumped up onto all fours, throwing their heads in direction of the erupting volcano. "Oh shit!" Sora swore as he took a couple steps back to survey the potential damage. The volcano was located several miles away but he knew how dangerous it could still be. He heard padding footsteps and Kiara and Kovu were behind him, cowering at the loud noises the volcano was making. "I want you two to get as far away from here as possible, do you understand me? Kiara, take Kovu to Pride Rock and stay here. Tell your father to assemble the other lionesses and make sure you all stay there, we'll handle this!"

The princess nodded, "Be careful!" She hastily followed after Kovu in direction of her home, making her sure to run as fast as she could. As Kiara ran, she turned to look over her shoulder at the other three lions that were running in direction of the volcano. 'Good luck.' She thought finally before shutting her eyes and running even faster.

"Time's wasting; we've got to get to that volcano!" Riku exclaimed as he broke into a full-out spring towards the erupting volcano. He was flanked on both sides by Sora and Roxas and the Keyblade wielders rapidly quickened their pace. Simultaneously, they each summoned their Keyblades; Riku's Way to Dawn was held in his mouth, Sora's Kingdom Key in his mouth, and Roxas' Oblivion in his mouth along with Oathkeeper at his tail. They were quick on their paws as they made way to the volcano but another explosion sounded. The volcano erupted once more, expelling huge amounts of volcanic lava and rock. A fiery red and orange cloud of smoke formed and it was as if some evil energy had coated the entire land in red darkness. From the chaos, a round, spherical ball of fire flew up high into the air and Riku was quick to halt his movements. "Get back!" He snarled, snapping at both Sora and Roxas with his jaws so that they stayed behind him.

The sphere burst and Riku was quick to envelop the cubs with his massive body, effectively shielding the two. A loud roar thundered throughout the Pride Lands as the ball of fire wretched open, blasting chunks of rock in all directions. The fiery inferno revealed itself: a gruesome beast with horns like the devil and eyes as bitter as hell itself. It threw its mighty head back in another roar as it flexed its claws and scaled along the volcano, coating the area with fire as it commanded the volcano to expel more lava. The three lions watched as hordes of animals began running away, fear taking them in the opposite direction of the volcano. "It's the Aeon!" Roxas shouted. "We've got to hurry!"

Ifrit growled lowly before shooting balls of fiery energy from its mouth, panting savagely. It clawed at the earth, drawing up the dirt before taking a chunk of it and hurtling it through the air. Lava seeped from its mouth, coating the grassy area and igniting it upon impact. Ifrit hunched down low on all fours, tearing at the ground with his horns as it roared over and over again in fury. Sora, Riku, and Roxas ran as fast as they could and upon reaching the raging Aeon, they immediately sprung into action.

Three Keyblade wielders: Sora, Riku, and Roxas.

Riku, skilled in the art of one-handed fighting, possessed immense strength and agility. Back at Destiny Islands, he was well-known for being the strongest child on the island. He was built very athletically, able to spring right back up if he was ever knocked down to the ground. Riku's prowess was evident in his confidence – he knew who he was on and off the battlefield, he'd fight to the very end if it meant saving the people he loved. Sora on the other hand specialized in a two-handed fighting style. In comparison to Riku's fighting style, Sora's was more steady and tireless. An all-around good fighter, Sora was both skilled in physical fighting (with his Keyblade) as well as in various forms of magic. Having trained with Merlin, he was able to cast elemental and healing magic on both himself and his enemies. Roxas, known for his dual-wielding and element of light, fought aggressively, often pouring all his anger and drive into his fighting style. Constantly on the offensive, Roxas favored speed and strength over the defensive and magic techniques that he had learned from the other Organization members. Being the second most powerful member of Organization XIII, Roxas would use that strength to protect his friends.

Sensing the presence of others, Ifrit darted his head to the side and uttered a deafening roar upon seeing the three lions. It charged forward with its head bent downwards, horns out and ready to attack, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Steam poured out from its nostrils as it growled out in anger. Riku sprinted forward, slashing everywhere with his Way to the Dawn while Roxas glided over to Ifrit's side, attacking the Aeon with his Keyblades. The only one proficient enough in magic, Sora was forced to hang back, casting Blizzaga magic and Curaga magic whenever needed. Ifrit responded to their attacks by swiping its head back and forth, attacking them with its great horns and Riku was quick to slice downwards with his Keyblade. As if knowing he'd do so, Ifrit reared back and opened its mouth, effectively clamping its jaws over Riku's neck.

Roaring out in agony, Riku's form began to shake. He felt blood pouring down his fur and with one last swipe of his Keyblade, broke away from Ifrit's jaws before collapsing to the ground. Natural instinct to him to lick the wound but he staggered, muscles straining at the wound he received. He watched with a shaky eyes as Roxas began leading the great beast away, wanting to give Riku a chance to get away. A warm sensation at his neck alerted him that Sora was healing his neck injury and turning his head, he sent his best friend a silent apology. The brown cub nodded reassuringly but his eyes betrayed his true feelings; Sora was upset. 'I'll be more careful next time.' Riku thought back to his friend before tuning back to Ifrit and jumping into battle.

"Don't tell me you're slipping, Riku!" Roxas taunted with a sly smile as he attacked the Aeon with his dual Keyblades. Catching a quick glimpse of the silver lion's face, the Key of Destiny saw the annoyed glare Riku threw at him and he responded by flashing Riku a winning smirk. Closing his eyes, Roxas summoned pillars of light before sending them out in all directions, aiming mainly for Ifrit. The beast howled in agony and turned to Roxas fiercely, charging towards him.

"You're mine!" A familiar voice screamed as Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to look at its owner. It was Axel! The crimson lion sprinted forward, running even faster than before. Behind him, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx and Lexaeus were running after him, their eyes growing wide at the sight of Axel's Aeon. The Flurry of Dancing Flames roared as he summoned his twin Chakrams. With his pyrokinesis, they floated around him and he commanded them to attack Ifrit. Careful not to lace them with fire, Axel effectively weaved his head back and forth, controlling his Eternal Flames as they hacked and slashed at the Aeon.

Ifrit sensed a very familiar presence and upon seeing Axel, roared angrily. It struck the ground with its clawed hand before shooting fireballs at Roxas and Riku. The two lions jumped away to avoid being hit and they quickly took notice of the Organization members that had finally come. "Axel!" Roxas cried happily as he saw his best friend but his grin turned upside down once he saw the awful, murderous look in Axel's eyes. While the cub knew that the crimson lion had a fiery temper when provoked, Roxas had never seen Axel this way before – it was as if all Axel wanted to do was kill.

"Roxas!" Demyx called as he ran over to his side. He, along with the other members, summoned their respective weapons. Demyx's Arpeggio was levitatingby his side as was Zexion's Lexicon. Lexaeus had his Skysplitter in his mouth and was assisting Axel in attacking the Aeon. Vexen was in the back, casting his Blizzaga spells for his element of ice would do increased damaged to the Aeon. Sora moved to stand beside him, also casting his spells. With two magic users, their odds were definitely in their favor. Since was Sora was skilling in both offensive and healing magic, he was on medium-ground; he could heal and assist in battle. "Roxas, what happened? How did Ifrit appear?" His question died out as Ifrit fired another fireball at Axel, seemingly intent on killing the lion. It like Ifrit didn't care about anyone else but the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"I don't know!" Roxas shouted back, having to scream over all the fighting. He looked over at Sora quickly and noticed how the brown cub was staggering slightly. Concentrating on his energy, Roxas quickly used his light to empower Sora, effectively transferring some of his energy over to Sora. Being both users of light, Roxas and Sora would both need to rely on one another to for help.

"Well, what were you doing?" Demyx pressed, waving a paw and dousing a fire that had started.

"I don't know!" The cub repeated, growling a little. "Shut up, Demyx! We're not having this discussion right now!" Roxas exclaimed finally as he dashed into battle, swinging his Oathkeeper and slashing with Oblivion. He stayed close to his best friend's side, blocking any attacks Ifrit would try to inflict on Axel. Demyx's lip curled a little in annoyance but he shook his head, hunching down low on his paws, manipulating water from a nearby river. A blob of water floated around him as he watched the battle unfold, ready to quell any flames that might form.

Riku, Axel, Roxas, Lexaeus, and Zexion fought long and hard against Ifrit, trading attacks. When one warrior would tire, another would join his place. They worked in unison, attacking together and supporting one another yet Ifrit did not look like he was weakening. The great Aeon was in a furious rage, thwarting every attack Riku, Roxas, Lexaeus and Zexion would make and only focusing on Axel. It seemed like seeing Axel so alive and breathing was absolutely infuriating. Riku and Roxas raised their heads in preparation for an attack when Ifrit flexed its clawed hand and swung in around, effectively backhanding the two lions and sending them flying backwards. Axel saw a flash of tan and watched as his best friend was sent hurtling towards a mountainous rock.

"Axel, watch out!" Sora cried and the crimson lion turned his attention back to the fight. With his attention diverted, Ifrit took the opportunity to rush forward and attack. It opened its jaws and clamp down on Axel's shoulder, sinking its teeth into his flesh. A thunderous roar bellowed from Axel's throat as he involuntarily summoned columns of fire. Axel summoned more flames to surround him but Ifrit roared delightfully. Turning the tables, the Aeon absorbed Axel's flames and increased its power tenfold, healing itself and bestowing itself with more power. With little effort, it quickly turned its head and smacked Lexaeus and Zexion away, intent on finishing Axel off. Lexaeus roared painfully as he outstretched a paw, calling forth the earth. The ground yielded to him as various rocks formed on top of one another. The Silent Hero used the rocks as a stabilizing point, turning his body around to halt his movements and he quickly grabbed onto Zexion's neck, bringing the grey lion to stand by his side. Ifrit uttered a loud growl at that before roaring once again. It held Axel's form in his mouth, its teeth sinking further into Axel's shoulder. Lava oozed from the Aeon's mouth, drawing the Flurry of Dancing Flames' pained cry as Ifrit's sharp drew blood.

"Get him out of there!" Demyx screamed, sending waves of water after Ifrit. His mind began to whirl with ways to divert Ifrit's attention away from Axel. While his element would not render Ifrit completely weak, Demyx knew that the collision between water and fire would create steam. If he could manipulate the water just right, steam would puff about and it would give Axel a chance to escape. His eyes grew wide as another idea formed in his head and he was quick to act, "Vexen!" The Melodious Nocturne called forth a geysers of water and sent them crashing towards Ifrit while Vexen kept up his Blizzaga attacks. Upon contact, the ice reacted with the water and froze it almost immediately – Vexen made sure of that. The water that had drenched the Aeon was now beginning to freeze over it and Ifrit roared agonizingly, its grip on Axel loosening.

With a curse, Axel broke free of Ifrit's jaws and tumbled down onto the ground. Turning his head to the side, he inspected the damage to his shoulder and upon closer inspection, saw that there were puncture wounds, cuts, and scratches on his neck as well. Struggling to speak but finding himself not able to, Axel's frame began to shake from the loss of blood. 'Fuck, I am not going down this easily!' He thought raggedly as he tried to push himself up. His emerald green eyes fluttered closed and he watched as Demyx and Vexen charged into battle, using their elements and uniting them together to attack Ifrit. He felt a tugging at his side and saw Sora had latched onto his leg with his teeth, pulling the crimson lion away from the raging beast.

"You've got to get out of here Axel!" Sora said with a mouthful of fur. "Ifrit only wants you! We need to hide you and take care of that wound!" He felt a rush beside him and saw that Riku and Roxas, who had both recovered, were also attempting to pull Axel along. "Axel, come on!"

Trying once again, Axel shakily got onto his feet. His vision began to swim from the loss of blood and he wobbled slightly. Roxas quickly snaked his body around Axel's side, holding the bigger lion up with his back. Riku however thought of a better plan. He slid underneath the larger lion and hauled him up on his back, ignoring the annoyed curses Axel threw at him. "Oh shut up, lady-hips." Riku countered, stalking away from the raging beast and fighting members.

"Fuck you!" Axel shouted, swiping a claw at Riku's head and igniting the air with his flames. The fire singed a couple hairs of Riku's mane but it was ultimately powerless as the younger lion pinned him with a knowing glance. Growling under his breath, he quieted down, wanting to save his strength. Riku, Sora, and Roxas ran in the opposite direction of the battlefield, intent on hiding Axel for the time being. For now, the team of Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus and Demyx would have to deal with the Aeon while Axel recovered. Now several feet away, Riku deemed it safe and not-so-gently dumped the eighth member of Organization XIII onto the ground, ignoring the curse that followed.

"Stay here, get healed and stay _out _of sight. Do you understand?" Riku demanded, turning hard turquoise eyes to look at Axel. "It's been concluded that this Aeon is only focused on you and when it sees you, it goes into a rage and we're unable to damage it. Your fire is fueling it with energy so it's better if you just stay here and control the flames like you were ordered to do." Before he could hear Axel's reply, he ran back towards the battlefield. Sora watched his best friend go and smiled apologetically at the now seething Axel.

"He's just being really focused right now." He apologized. With that over, Sora now focused his Curaga magic on healing the cuts and scratches adorning Axel's body. The crimson lion began to glow green as the healing magic soothe his wounds and muscles. Sora was about to move to Axel's greatest injury when he heard Riku shout for him. Ifrit was howling in rage as it quickly jumped into the sky. Two balls of fire formed at its claws and he pushed them towards Riku, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, and Lexaeus. The ball of fire exploded on impact and the entire area was engulfed in flames. Any grassland that was still there burst into flames and Demyx was struggling to douse it. A pillar of fiery inferno rose from the sky and Ifrit summoned another fireball at its mouth. With a shake of its head, it sent it spiraling towards the pillar till eventually a huge sphere of energy formed. Sora's eyes grew wide as he registered that this was probably the Aeon's Overdrive that the Kings told him about. He turned towards Axel and Roxas who were both frozen in shock and bit his lip, "I've got to help the others! I'll be back! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! I'll help Axel! Go help the others!" Roxas told him, moving to stand in front of Axel. The tan cub watched as Sora sprinted towards his friends, casting healing magic from afar. Ifrit growled as it landed on the ground, cracking the earth upon impact. With its great hands, it reached onto the ground and lifted a chunk of earth before throwing it at the energy ball.

A collision soon followed, fire meeting earth and an explosion blasted everyone away, sending them flying backwards. Roxas watched in horror at the amount of damage Axel's Aeon caused and his heart tightened, wanting to go help his friends. A pained groan sounded behind him and Roxas was quick to get his priorities in line. He leaned towards his best friend and began to cast basic healing spells. Having not paid attention during Vexen's lessons, he knew little of magic. "I can't stop the bleeding!" Roxas cried out in dismay, trying harder and wishing he had paid attention to the Chilly Academic's teachings.

Axel looked up and his heart clenched painfully at the distraught look in Roxas' eyes. The thirteenth member was in hysterics, trying to heal him and watch the battle at the same time. "Roxas, wait. It's okay." He soothe gently, leaning upwards and licking the boy affectionately across the nose and nuzzling Roxas' cheek. Blame it on his form's natural instinct. "I'm going to do something but I need you to stand back." Roxas frowned at that, feeling his face heat up momentarily but nodded and backed away. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood upon shaky legs and closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply. A second passed and his eyes shot open, his eyes burning intensely green. Drawing the oxygen from the air, Axel called forth intensively hot flames and focused them on the gashes and puncture wounds on his shoulder and neck.

"Axel!" Roxas ran forward only to be glared at by his best friend to stay away.

"Stay back, Roxas! Don't come any closer!" Axel warned as he refocused on the task at hand. Cauterizing his skin (1), he burnt the inflicted areas in his efforts to close the wound. He knew he had a better chance of living if he seared the wound shut – he just wasn't prepared for the intense pain he would get in the process. Being a being of fire, Axel thought it wouldn't hurt but the pain was excruciating. He knew of the problems this could have; infection, tissue damage, scars, and burns but he'd be damned if he'd let something like this kill him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was more content on stopping the blood-loss before it turned even more severe. He was in utter agony; he couldn't believe the amount of pain he was feeling just from being burned. Vaguely, he felt some satisfaction – this was probably how all his victims felt when he eliminated them. Feeling the wound close up, Axel stood to his feet. "This will have to do for now." The crimson lion looked at the seared wound, nodding as he did so. Catching Roxas' eye, he nudged his head in direction of the battlefield and the two Organization members charged back into battle. Once the two joined up with the others, everyone immediately sprang into a strategic formation.

Demyx, Sora, and Axel were in the back with Axel standing side-by-side with Demyx and Sora in front of them. The brown cub would heal the others from afar and add his own Blizzaga spells from time to time. Axel and Demyx were doing crowd control; the crimson lion would control the flames while Demyx soaked the inflamed areas with water. Riku and Roxas stayed close to one another despite their playful banter, their lightning-fast fighting styles complimenting one another smoothly. Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus attacked in threes. Vexen would rain a barrage of ice spells while the Cloaked Schemer summoned illusionary forms of Vexen to add more damage per second. The largest lion, Lexaeus, was effective in tanking the Aeon. He drew the beast's aggression while the others damaged it repeatedly.

Roxas jumped away, panting a little as he struggled to catch his breath. He watched as Riku, Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus all attacked in unison. He then took a moment to look back at the friends supporting them. He watched as Demyx and Axel practically danced with one another, both moving and flowing in unison as they worked together to provide crowd control. When Axel would swing his head one way, Demyx would make the opposite action. Fire and water were two different elements, so why was it that these two made it look so right? That evil of feeling of jealousy crept up on him as Roxas found himself looking away in annoyance. 'They're just friends, nothing wrong with working together. So perfectly together...' His mind told himself but inside he felt pained. He was supposed to be the only one who Axel could perfectly team up with, the combination between him and Axel was flawless. Shaking away those selfish feelings, Roxas charged back into battle, utilizing his Keyblades like the true Keyblade wielder he was. With all the hits it was receiving, Ifrit was finally showing signs of fatigue – it was about time, they had been at this for hours now.

Both parties seem to be showing fatigue and now, it was simply a test to see which side gave out first. "Everyone, combine your attacks!" Vexen commanded as he and the other attacking people stood together. "Now!" Simultaneously, they focused their energy, drawing on the power they each knew they possessed. Vexen's shield floated in front of him as he began to chill the air, making Ifrit cry out uncomfortably and with a cry of his own, Vexen blasted the beast with three chunks of ice. Casting Blizzaga over and over again, Vexen's attacked proved to be the strongest. Lexaeus let a booming roar as he began to channel earthen energy into his Axe Sword and the great sword grew in size only to reveal a new earthen sword. Where steel should have been, rock now was. The Silent Hero ran forward, slicing his heavy sword with ease. Zexion raised his Lexicon to the sky and summoned meteors from the sky. He rained them down from the heavens, striking the Aeon repeatedly, over and over again before bringing down a downpour of bigger meteors.

From the sidelines, Demyx sent huge tidal waves of water over at Ifrit and he signaled to Vexen to freeze them, both using the tactic from earlier. Axel growled irritably as he was unable to help his friends because if he did, he would only be empowering Ifrit. Riku's body began to glow purple as he charged forward, slashing and hacking with his Way to the Dawn. His movements were fast and quick and the silver lion smirked knowingly – the battle would be over soon. Finally able to go on the true offensive, Sora ran into battle. He created balls of light energy and sent them hurtling towards Ifrit. He stood by Roxas' side and the two cubs nodded, utilizing their light energy together to inflict damage. Roxas' Keyblades glowed brightly and he disappeared, moving incredibly fast and making himself unable to be seen by the normal human eye. He slashed his Keyblades left and right, up and down, until finally, he began to summon pillars of light. Its purity surrounded Ifrit, causing it to burn the Aeon effectively. Roxas then pointed Oathkeeper and Oblivion to the sky as more pillars of light began to form. They rained down from the above at quick speeds, hitting Ifrit countless times. The two then jumped up high into the air and called forth one final attack. "This is it!" Sora and Roxas cried as they slashed downwards with their Keyblades, dealing the final blow.

Ifrit roared out painfully as it stumbled to the ground. It clawed at the ground and tried to push itself up but it was pointless, the battle was lost. It roared out one last time before its form began to crystallize and then finally, it disappeared. Sora, Riku, and the members of Organization XIII gathered together and looked upon the Pride Lands. The battlefield looked terrible; the grass was gone and only dirt remained. Where there were trees, only naked and charred trunks were left behind. The river that had given life to the area was reduced to low levels and black soot covered the area. A guilty look crossed Axel's as his ears flattened against his head. "Fire kills, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Zexion replied softly. He looked towards the barren ground and inclined his head a little before turning towards Demyx. "Can you refill the river?" While Demyx could refill the water basin, there was still the problem of the ground but Zexion had already figured that one out. 'Marluxia may have to pay this world a visit on vacation day.' Making up his mind, he nodded, making a mental note to talk to the Graceful Assassin later.

"On it." Demyx replied back as he strummed a chord on his Sitar with his claws. Instantly, water began forming above him and he sent it towards the river, replenishing what had been lost. Once the task was completed, he sauntered over back to Zexion's side. "Can we fix it?" He asked, indicating towards the ground with his tail.

"Marluxia will handle it." Vexen replied, figuring out the solution as well. "We will ask him to come here and give life back to this desolate land." He waved a paw and a portal formed in front of him. "Come, we must leave and report back to the Superior." Without another sparing glance, the tan lion walked through the Corridor of Darkness and disappeared, opting to leave the portal up for the others.

"There is nothing else we can do." Lexaeus stated as he followed after Vexen. They had accomplished their task and that was enough to suffice for him. Now all that remained was Demyx, Riku, Axel, Zexion, Sora and Roxas and they all stood together.

"Fire kills." Axel said once again before hanging his head in shame and following after Lexaeus. His ears flattened against his head and he closed his eyes, walking the path of shame for it was his fault that things got so chaotic. Roxas watched him go with sympathetic eyes before quickly following after his best friend, wanting to make sure he was alright. After one last look at the Pride Lands, Sora uttered a silent apology to Simba and made his way through the portal with Riku, Demyx, and Zexion in tow. They would return and give back what they took, make no mistake about that. In time, what had been scarred would be revitalized with life.

* * *

><p>After promising Axel that he and Riku would return with Aerith, Sora left the castle in direction of Radiant Garden. As Sora turned around, the silver haired teen beside him muttered a simple "Get well," and left. Roxas placed a steadying hand on Axel's arm and let the older man lean against him. Both watched as the other pair of best friends left the castle. Vexen and Lexaeus were nowhere to be seen once the members of Organization XIII had returned, probably to go report to Xemnas about the succession of their mission.<p>

Demyx left not long after, saying he needed a long bath. He was most content when in the presence of water and so no one argued when he took to the washroom first. Zexion excused himself in favor of talking to Marluxia, making his way up the staircase that led to the Hall of Numbers where he knew the pink haired man would be. Roxas watched him go before turning to look up at his best friend who still had a sullen look on his face. "Let's get you upstairs, huh?"

"Whatever." Axel replied back, shrugging. Wordlessly, the two descended the stairs after Zexion. Roxas had opted to wrap an arm around Axel's thin waist in order to support him better whenever Axel would place a hand over his injured shoulder. Still feeling weak from before, the crimson haired man welcomed his friend's kindness. They stopped in front of Axel's bedroom and Roxas raised a hand to turn the doorknob. Upon opening the door, he walked Axel inside. "Hey, help me get my clothes off, will you?"

Roxas looked up at his friend, his cheeks pinking slightly but nevertheless, he nodded. He stood on his toes and grabbed a hold of the zipper at the front of Axel's Organization coat. Normally, Axel could do this himself but this time, he couldn't quite reach for the zipper without pain shooting up his arm. Pulling the zipper down gently, Roxas inclined his face, not wanting his best friend to see his blush. After thinking the thoughts he had earlier, everything he was doing now seemed so much more intimate. 'Get a grip!' he hastily told himself. Roxas kept going lower and lower as Organization coats were long (and in Axel's case, even longer). The blond paused at Axel's waist and he blinked before shaking his head and zipping it down further.

"Your body temperature is spiking, something wrong?" Axel asked easily as he placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders so he could stabilize himself. Leaning on the boy for support, he stepped out of the coat and although he was free of the bottom half of his coat, his arms were still in the sleeves. "Easy now, Roxas, don't break me." The taller man cautioned when Roxas reached for his injured side.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Roxas replied back as he carefully peeled away the fabric. He held onto Axel's wrist and ever-so gently removed the fabric from Axel's injured right side. The coated hung off his left shoulder and Roxas made quick work of removing it, leaving Axel standing in his black pants as he usually wore no shirt underneath his Organization coat. "Damn, that looks bad." The blond commented as he took sight of the burns on Axel's shoulder and neck. His pale chest was also slicked with dried blood as it streaked down his skin.

"It's fine." Axel said, his voice sounding strangely detached.

Taking note of it, Roxas frowned before taking his best friend's hand and leading him towards the bed. "Lie down, I'll be right back." He waved off Axel's questioning look and ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Watching the blond go, a thin red brow was raised before its owner shrugged once more and laid down on the bed, folding one arm behind his head. Roxas rummaged for a few things before returning back to Axel's bedroom, a washcloth in his right hand and a water-filled bowl in his left. He set the bowl on the night table and crawled over to Axel's side. "I'm going to clean you up." The younger boy dipped the washcloth into the bowl before ringing out the excess water with his hands.

Axel hadn't replied, only watching him amusingly. Roxas was such a kind person.

"Are you upset because of what happened today?" The thirteenth member asked almost knowingly. He reached over Axel's frame and placed the washcloth over Axel's shoulder, cleaning away the dried blood. The fabric glided across the pale skin and the crimson haired man instantly flinched at how cold it was against his skin. "Don't bother lying, I can tell when you're upset." Roxas said absentmindedly as he scrubbed gently.

"Yes." Axel replied simply. Since Roxas' attention was averted, Axel took the time to study the boy before him. He had always known his best friend to be a kind-hearted soul, often making sure others were okay. As he watched the blond clean his wounds, his heart began to beat furiously. Feeling Roxas' gentle touch on his body was enough to drive him crazy with irrationality. Whenever Roxas changed his washing area, he would put his other hand on Axel's chest to stabilize himself and every single time he did that, Axel's breath would hitch. 'Do you even realize what you're doing to me?' Axel thought silently, almost on the verge of insanity – there was no way he could deny himself for much longer.

"Is it because 'fire kills'?" Roxas questioned softly, repeating the older man's words from before.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames immediately scowled at that, his intimate thoughts of Roxas forgotten. "Fire is the ultimate element of power. All it knows how to do is take over others. In order for it to continue burning, the fire needs fuel. Whether it's by burning wood, coal, or air, a fire stays burning when it destroys others. It's a selfish element; fire can only exist when there is sufficient contact with an oxidizer and flammable material and like what you saw today, it took over the Pride Lands. All it can do is take life away." Axel recited bitterly as he turned his head to look out the window.

Roxas halted in his scrubbing as he fixed his gaze over the VIII above Axel's left pectoral. "That's not true, fire isn't all bad. Fire can heal," he stated, gliding his fingers gently over the seared wounds. "It also gives life. Fire is life – it's not all destruction."

"Don't say such things." Axel said softly, turning back to look at his best friend, emerald green eyes shining. "Are you really going to lecture me about my own attribute?" He half-joked.

A kind smile laced Roxas' lips. "It's true that the grasslands of the Pride Lands are gone but the ash from all that burning can also fertilize the soil. With Marluxia and Demyx's help, the fields will bloom once more." He subconsciously rubbed at Axel's chest as he said this, resuming his cleaning of Axel's wounds with his other hand. The crimson haired man fell silent again, watching the blond with intense eyes of green as he outstretched his hand. Turning his hand over so the palm side was up, he summoned a small flame, the fire coating the white room in reds, oranges, and yellows.

"It's painful and scarring."

Roxas returned the washcloth to the bowl and placed his hands on both sides of Axel's hand. He leaned his face close to the flame but not so much that the flame licked his skin, and looked up at Axel. "It's also warm and comforting." The boy's skin glowed under the flame, drawing Axel's admiring gaze. Having Roxas' hand so close to his own was pushing him over the brink and the redhead could practically hear the pounding of his heart. Fuck, he looked so beautiful bathed in all that light. "Nobody blames you for what happened here today, Axel." Roxas said finally before dropped his hands and grinning. The blond picked the washcloth back up and this time, resumed his washing away of the dried blood on his friend's chest.

A comfortable silence befell the two as Roxas finished the last of his scrubbing. Once he was done, the Key of Destiny began running his hands along Axel's chest, starting from the upper right of his chest, his abs, to finally his waist, wanting to make sure all the dried blood was gone. Choking back a sob, Axel bit his tongue. He shivered under Roxas' touch but was strong-willed enough not to utter a single sound. He was tempted however, he was dying to let out the hushed groans and soft gasps that he knew wanted to break free. 'With what happened today, any doubt I had before is gone. I do feel a little something towards Roxas. Granted, it's small now but I wouldn't be surprised if what I feel for him became a definite something.' The crimson man watched Roxas wave at him, vaguely hearing the boy tell him he was going to wash his hands. 'But can I do something about it? Should I even? Everyone I get close to leaves; Reno left, Isa left, and even you've left me before, Roxas.' He thought bitterly, clenching a fist. "What am I supposed to do?" Axel questioned aloud. "Should I do anything at all?" He whispered almost sadly.

It was at that moment that Roxas poked his head back in the doorway. "Aerith's here, she's here to look over your wounds. Do you want me to get her? She's talking with Marluxia at the moment." Axel shook his head and stretched out his hand with his palm facing up again. Whether or not he chose to act on his feelings would be decided right now.

"Roxas, come here." Raising a brow curiously, Roxas reached out and placed his hand in Axel's and the crimson haired man quickly pulled the boy towards him. The blond let out a small yelp as he fell over Axel's long form and collided with his friend's warm chest. Placing a hand on his best friend's chest, Roxas boosted himself into a stradling position while the redhead chose to remain lying down. The Flurry of Dancing Flames reached up and placed his hand on Roxas' right cheek, caressing the boy's cheek affectionately.

"Axel, what –" Roxas stammered as his cheeks began to burn.

The older man smiled genuinely and brought Roxas' face down, tilting his own to the side. He arched up a little, sliding his cheek against Roxas' and pressing his lips tenderly at the area between the blond's ear and cheek. Feeling his friend's face burn even more, Axel chuckled mentally, taking this reaction as one in his favor. "Thank you, Roxas." He said fondly before pulling away and rubbing at Roxas' cheek one last time with his thumb. "Send her in, okay? After that, we can get some ice cream."

Roxas backed away, his cheeks still red with embarrassment. He stumbled over his words but nodded shyly, darting out of Axel's bedroom at an alarming speed. Axel watched him go, amusement dancing in his eyes. "He really does get embarrassed too easily." He said to himself before laughing a bit. A minute passed and he turned to look at the doorway, sensing the heat signature of someone else.

"Axel? It's Aerith, Sora told me to look over your wounds." The flower girl greeted as she knocked lightly on the doorframe with her fist. Seeing as he was already looking at her, she smiled in motherly kind of way. "Now what did you do to Roxas? He was running faster than Yuffie on Haste."

"I was just thanking a friend." Axel replied back smoothly as his lips curved upwards in a charming smirk. She only giggled and made her way over to his bed, sitting beside him. Humming softly, she began to heal him with Curaga and Esuna magic and Axel closed his eyes, her voice comforting him greatly. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice hesitant.

"Of course." She answered kindly.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love?" The words slipped out before he had thought them over and at her tilted face, he was quick to continue. "I don't know much about it, you know, since I was a Nobody and all. I don't remember anything about it." He folded an arm behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, lying easily. "All I know are generic things like happiness, sadness, and anger – nothing in between."

Aerith hummed again as she halted her casting. She turned to look at him and raised a brow in a skeptical manner. She knew he was lying but rather than press on, she nodded. "Yes, it's an amazing feeling."

"Are you in love?"

The brunette giggled at that and touched a finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She folded her hands in her lap and a beautiful smile graced her lips. "Several years ago, I met this strange boy. He had black hair and these amazing blue eyes; they were almost like the sky. They're almost like Cloud's if you look close enough, they're quite beautiful. He and Cloud were best friends when they were younger and we all knew him; Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, and I. He was a kind boy, always so energetic and ready to help those in need. I'd like think that Cloud looks up to him." She smiled another beautiful smile as she thought of him. Aerith's hand came to rest over her heart and she clutched at the fabric of her white dress. "He's a very flirtatious man and he loved teased me; I remember he asked me out the first time he saw me." She laughed as she said this and Axel mirrored her with a small chuckle of his own.

"Where is he now?" Axel asked.

"Oh, I don't know." She said a little sadly before ultimately brightening up. "He told me he wanted to be a hero one day and that was the last I ever saw of him. The next day, he just upped and left Radiant Garden without a word. I'm sure he's doing it, becoming a hero, I mean." Aerith reached behind her head to tug at her ribbon. "He gave me this ribbon before he left, you know. I wasn't a fan of pink back then but when he told me that he'd like to see me in pink, I wore it just for him. He left that day and I had bought this whole pink outfit just so I could surprise him the next time we saw each other." Her smile turned sad. "I haven't seen him since that day."

"You'll see him soon." He comforted gently. "That's the thing about friendships and relationships; the bonds between people are strong enough to penetrate worlds. Like you, I met a young boy many years ago and although I haven't seen him in a while, I know we're still friends. "

"Yes." Aerith agreed, clasping her hands together. "I believe I will see him someday soon." The two smiled knowingly at one another as the brunette resumed her healing session. "I hope you see your friend soon as well." Seeing how the redhead was slowly relaxing, she raised a brow teasingly. "So, why the questions, Axel? Is there someone you love?"

Though her words embarrassed the hell out of him, Axel let out a charming laugh to mask his embarrassment. "Oh, you know, I envision myself to be quite the romantic at heart." The brunette giggled at his answer and playfully slapped his knee. He winked in response but continued, "I'm actually not sure. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know what romantic love felt like. I just – well, I'm just not sure." The Flurry of Dancing Flames finished lamely, not knowing how to explain his true feelings towards Roxas.

"Well, what do you think about when you're not with that person?" Aerith asked helpfully.

He blinked at her words, noticing how she didn't immediately jump to saying 'her'. At her words, he blushed a little and silently hoped she hadn't noticed. It was either she didn't, or she did and just didn't say anything about it - either way, Axel was grateful she didn't comment about it. 'Why am I suddenly so open about talking about my possible feelings for Roxas? Would she judge me? I could always lie but Aerith makes me not want to, she's got this presence about her; reminds me a little of mom from back then.' Axel ruffled the back of his spikes, looking away timidly. At his actions, she merely smiled and folded her hands in her lap, waiting patiently. Turning his attention back to her, he continued, "Back during my time with the Organization, I met this person; let's call that person Tredecim shall we (2)? Anyway, Tredecim didn't mean much to me at first but in time, we began to rely on one another, almost like we were friends. I was a Nobody though, how could I have felt anything? That's probably what piqued my interest first, it was like Tredecim changed me."

Aerith hummed thoughtfully at that. "I see."

The crimson haired nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, there was a time when I told Tredecim that I wouldn't be able to see them for a bit and I remember the look on their face, it was so sad. Every time I finished a mission for the Organization, I would take Tredecim up to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town and we'd have ice cream together because I thought that is what it meant to be friends." A smile graced Aerith's lips as he spoke, for she had an idea as to who this mystery person was. "Because before going back to the castle, before seeing anyone else, I wanted to eat ice cream there with (3) Tredecim." A sigh then escaped his lips as he casted his eyes downwards. "It was so strange, here I was, a Nobody – a being incapable of feeling emotion. Tredecim was doing something to me that was basically defying logic. Whenever we were together, I felt something buzzing somewhere inside my body (3). It was like they had touched my nonexistent heart. I remembered asking myself, 'This feeling…what is it(3)?'" Absentmindedly, he looked towards the opened window and then up, finding comfort in the blue sky. "It was a strange sensation." He then laughed a little, "Maybe in the back of mind I had felt something for Tredecim but, I was afraid to just confess the feelings I had (3)."

"Roxas is quite special, isn't he?" Aerith asked kindly with another smile. He turned shocked eyes to her and blushed in embarassment, his heart pounding.

"How did you know?" Axel asked back in a mortified voice. Suddenly, he was feeling very insecure. 'Stupid!' He berated himself, feeling like she'd judge him for his feelings. 'You just had to go and open your mouth!' Seeing the smile on her face, his gaze softened and turned curious. 'Wait, she's smiling – why?'

"It wasn't hard to tell." She answered. "And so what? Love isn't bound by sex or gender. Love is love, it transcends time and space. Nobody here would judge you because of your feelings for Roxas. Frankly, I think it's sweet." Aerith rubbed his red cheek with her thumb, almost like that of a mother consoling her child. "There's nothing wrong with loving Roxas." The brunette repeated.

Hearing that, Axel was at ease, her kindness and warmth giving him courage. He felt comforted while in her presence but perhaps that was because Aerith simply embodied reassurance. "What if he doesn't feel the same?" He asked, suddenly feeling fearful. "What if the thought of me loving him repulsed him? He'd push me away!" Panic began to spread throughout him; he couldn't bare the idea of Roxas hating him.

She placed a hand on his arm, steadying him. "Axel, Roxas is your best friend. There is no way that he would push you away if you confessed. He'd listen to you and he would tell you truthfully how he felt about it."

"But what if –" The flower girl immediately silenced him with a sharp look and Axel was quick to hold his tongue.

"But nothing! You keep asking 'what ifs' but what if Roxas also felt the same way? What if Roxas felt the same way and he too is confused? If so, he needs you. You've had the life of a Somebody, Axel, even if you don't remember much about love, you at least know more than Roxas. Roxas was never a Somebody to begin with, he's special, remember? He needs you to guide him once again, be there for him. And if you can't be there for him as a potential lover, be there for him as a best friend."

Jade green eyes blinked. 'Damn, she's making a lot of sense.' Mulling things over in his head, he knew she was right of course. He was instantly reminded of the words he had once said to Kairi when he had kidnapped her – "Don't wait, act." He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't do anything now. Laughing a bit to himself, Axel shook his head and rubbed the side of his head. "I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over this kid (3)." The most pleasant and genuine of smiles then appeared on Axel's lips. "But this feeling, and his smile…I think I might like it (3)." Two pairs of green eyes connected as the Flurry of Dancing Flames nodded, a full blown grin now on his face. "I'll do it!"

Although he still held doubt in his heart, the blush he had seen on Roxas face made him feel a little bit braver. Aerith gave him an encouraging smile before apologizing profusely that she hadn't healed his injuries since they started talking. He responded by winking at her again and she rolled her eyes amusingly. They traded more witty conversation as she healed the pain away. Sneaking a glance at the sky, Axel thought of Roxas once more.

'Your eyes are like the sky too.'

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Hey –!" Sora called out as he took notice of the blond sprinting out of the Hall of Numbers. He and Riku had been standing in the main foyer, both waiting for Aerith to finish her healing session so that they could walk her back to Radiant Garden. The Key of Destiny turned to look at them during the midst of his running and instead of running the full way down the double staircase; he opted for the quicker way. He ran swung his legs over the upper middle railing and jumped, landing nimbly on his two feet before sprinting past the two best friends.<p>

"I can't talk right now! I-I've got training with Xaldin!" Roxas cried out in a rush, running for the main doors. He threw open the doors, his face heating up as he thought about what had happened between him and Axel in the redhead's room. Turning his head so Sora and Riku wouldn't see his blush, the Keyblade wielder ran out. Sora and Riku watched his retreating back curiously as the brunet crossed his arms suspiciously.

"I thought Xaldin said he didn't need to train with Roxas today because of the mission in the Pride Lands?"

Riku's turquoise eyes narrowed interestedly at that. He ran a hand through his silver hair, careful not to mess up the bandages around his neck that Aerith had done for him, and chuckled. "Funny that, huh?" He took one look around the foyer and nodded his head in direction of the living room, "I hear Demyx, why don't we go and hang out with him while we wait for Aerith?"

"Sounds good!" Sora agreed with a nod of his own. He clenched his fist and pumped it into the air, making his way to the recreational room of Organization XIII's castle. They entered into the room and like Riku said, the Melodious Nocturne was lying down on the couch, playing his Sitar. He was dressed in a white long sleeved v-neck and wore loose sweats. His dirty blond hair looked to be a bit damp so he must have just finished bathing. He was looking up at the ceiling and conversing with Marluxia who was sitting across from him.

It seemed like the two were discussing plans to revitalize the Pride Lands. The two members of Organization XIII noticed the presence of the best friends and gesture for them to sit down, all talking amiably. As they discussed, Sora found himself laughing at Demyx's playful antics as he teased Marluxia about his love for gardening and all suspicious thoughts of Roxas were gone. Riku also found himself forgetting once he laughed at something Demyx said. The blond remarked that maybe Marluxia should try hitting up Aerith for a date to which the Graceful Assassin rolled his eyes and muttered 'children' under his breath.

Back on Roxas, the boy hadn't stopped running. He wasn't even sure he knew where he was going – the only thing he did know was that he needed to get as far away from the castle as possible. He was confused and embarrassed, 'Why did he kiss me like that?' He mentally cried as he ran past the people in the plaza of Radiant Garden. They all gave him strange look but he ignored them, focusing on the enigma that was Axel. 'Moreover, why did I let him?' The blond thought back to the Pride Lands and how when Axel had licked and nuzzled him, he didn't so much as stagger - was it because it just felt so natural? 'I was a lion, lions do that.' He argued slightly, clenching his fists. His running was put to a stop when he ran into a hard, black wall, "Oof!"

Roxas toppled backwards, landing right on his butt. Shaking his head to rid it of the slight dizziness, he looked up at the black wall, ready to curse it into oblivion when he suddenly saw a pair of blue eyes stare right back at him. The person before him towered over him and looked disinterested as he looked down at his chest where Roxas had knocked into him.

"Sorry, Cloud, didn't see you there." Roxas mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He extended his hand out for Cloud to pull him but the older blond simply looked. Always the stoic one, the soldier ignored Roxas' plea for help and placed a hand on his hip, not offering to help him up. "Right." He muttered under his breath as he pushed himself off the ground and into a standing position. "Sorry about that." He said once again.

"It's fine." Cloud replied back. He closed his eyes and bowed his head a little, making a move to turn around when Roxas blinked and surged forward. Feeling something tug on his sleeve, Cloud looked back over at the younger boy with a raised brow. "What?"

His grip on Cloud's black sleeve faltered and Roxas rubbed the back of his head again, feeling a little awkward. Since he and Cloud hadn't had much contact together, Roxas felt an uncomfortable under the older man's intense gaze. Feeling his cheeks burn again, he took a step back. "It's nothing, sorry to bother you." Feeling a little foolish, Roxas exhaled deeply, staring at the ground.

Cloud's brow twitched a little in amusement as he ran a hand through his bangs, a habit of his. Knowing that he still had a little bit more time before he had to meet up with Leon, Cloud cleared his throat in order to get Roxas' attention. Once Roxas looked up, Cloud indicted to a bar to their right with the shifting of his eyes. "I'm going for a drink, care to join me?"

The younger blond followed the older one's gaze and looked up at the sign that hung above the restaurant. "7th Heaven?" He read aloud, eyes sweeping left to right. Turning back to Cloud, he shrugged. "Will I even be allowed in? Isn't that a bar?"

The swordsman waved his question away with a hand as he walked towards the bar. His heavy boots smacked as the ground but he made no comment about it. Seeing as how Cloud would handle it, Roxas ran to catch up to him. The two walked side-by-side in a companionable silence and to Roxas' surprise, Cloud held the door open for him. Flashing the soldier a thankful grin, Roxas walked in, looking around; he had never been to a bar before!

The restaurant was large and there were many patrons inside eating or drinking. It was set up so the bar was located at the center of the building with many tables and booths all around it. Roxas immersed himself in the appearance of it; it looked like such a homey-kind of place. It gave off a warm vibe that Roxas couldn't help but appreciate. Looking over to the back corner of the restaurant, the younger blond saw a very familiar head of white, platinum blond hair and immediately knew it was Luxord.

The Gambler of Fate must have been gambling again and playing cards. Catching his look, Roxas waved at his 'uncle' with a grin before scrambling to follow Cloud. The enigma was sitting on one of the bar stools and talking to a very attractive brunette who was working behind the bar. Roxas jumped up onto the stool and she halted her conversation with Cloud to tilt her head at him. "Cloud, who's this?" She asked, her voice sweet.

Cloud sipped his drink idly, closing his eyes contently. "This is Roxas." He introduced once he had set the glass back down. "He's a friend of Sora's."

The woman smiled at that, placing her hands on her hips. She was a very pretty brunette, with big brown eyes. She was dressed in a casual pair of shorts and a white tank top and smiled once again. "Ah, I see. Hello Roxas, I'm Tifa. I'm an old friend of Cloud and Aerith's." Roxas grinned at her warm admission and lifted his fingers in a wave.

"I like your restaurant." He stated honestly.

She laughed at that and made a move to pour a glass of water for Roxas. "Thank you! This bar is my pride and joy." Tifa handed Roxas his drink and began cleaning the bar table with a washcloth. "Drop by again, huh? Don't be a stranger." The brunette sent him another dazzling smile, looked pointedly at Cloud who shrugged, and moved to attend to others at the bar. Roxas watched her go and felt himself grin; maybe the two of them could be friends someday.

"She's nice." Roxas said, turning to look at Cloud who was sipping his drink again. The older blond nodded solemnly at that before setting his glass down and turning his body around. "Thanks for taking me here, Cloud. I had to get away from the castle for a bit."

"Sure." They lapsed into silence again; Roxas was looking around the restaurant, wanting to memorize every little detail while Cloud looked towards the door, almost as if he was waiting for someone. A shadow crossed Roxas' eyes and he turned to look at Cloud who was leaning back against the bar.

"Cloud!" A feminine voice cheered as a young girl ran up to the older blond. Roxas raised a brow, watching for Cloud's reaction and to his amazement; the gentlest of smiles graced Cloud's lips.

"Marlene!" He greeted, bending over to pick up the young girl. She was a cute girl, probably around ten years of age. From what Roxas could see, she had brown hair and eyes and like Aerith, wore her hair in a braid along with a pink ribbon. Cloud's eyes held affection for his young friend and he rubbed her forehead with his gloved thumb. "Where's Denzel today?"

Marlene bounced in his lap and smiled. "He's out in the back with Daddy! They're washing dishes because Tifa caught them trying to sneak off during work!" An adorable laugh soon followed after she said this and Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little too. She noticed it though and turned to look at him, her face wrinkling a little as she realized she had not seen him before. "Are you Cloud's friend?"

Her sentence reminded him of his awkward thoughts of earlier and he blushed a little before nodding. "I'm Roxas, it's nice to meet you, Marlene." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, his heart melting a bit at the cute blush that adorned her cheeks – she was such a sweet girl. A very enjoyable conversation soon followed in which Roxas asked her about her day and she answered. Cloud would trade words with Tifa whenever she would walk by and it was all very pleasant. The young brunette looked up though when Tifa called her name, saying that her father wanted in her the kitchen.

"Okay!" She gave Cloud a brief kiss on the cheek and he responded by brushing his lips against her forehead before easing her down onto the floor. "Bye Cloud!" Marlene then turned towards Roxas and wrapped her arms around his leg in a sweet form of a goodbye, "Bye bye Roxas!" Roxas waved at her with a grin, watching her run behind the bra to the kitchen.

"Cute girl." Roxas commented lightly.

"Yeah, she's the adopted daughter of a close friend of mine." At Roxas' saddened look, Cloud sighed softly. "Her parents were killed by Heartless back when she was a year old. Baret, my friend and her adoptive father, were friends with her biological parents and took over when they died. We've all been raising her as a bit of a family but she's Baret's. We have another boy too, Denzel." Cloud explained. He glanced at the clock that hung over the wall and frowned, Leon was running late.

"I hope I can meet him too." The Key of Destiny said with a grin. He traced the rim of his glass and randomly looked at Cloud's side, a frown marring his face. 'Has that always been there?' he asked himself in wonderment once he saw the black, leathery wing that was tucked in at Cloud's left hip (4).

Knowingly, Cloud chuckled. "Freaky, huh?"

Roxas shook his head widely, not wanting to offend the other blond. "Of course not! I just never knew you had a wing." He inched forward and extended a hand, fingers outstretched. "Can I?" Cloud laughed at that and nodded. He watched with amused eyes as Roxas slowly touched his fingers to his wing. The younger blond uttered a soft gasp of surprise, feeling the wing's smooth texture. Roxas ran his fingers down the velvety spine and the soldier shivered inwardly. "That's so cool." Roxas said breathlessly, bringing his hand back and grinning.

Cloud smirked at the boy's reaction. "Yeah? Others may not think so." He brought his glass to his lips and sipped at it idly before setting it back down. His mako blue eyes connected with Roxas' and he rested an elbow on the bar table's wooden surface. "I wouldn't have been angry if you lashed out at me either, it wouldn't have been the first time someone has. People here see things in black and white."

"Black and white?" Roxas repeated, frowning a little.

"…Night and day, sadness and happiness, fear and bravery – darkness and light. The people of Radiant Garden only know two ways of living but it's understandable. This world was once lost because of the Heartless. It's a narrow-minded way of thinking." Involuntarily, Cloud's hand drifted towards his wing. "When they see me, all they see is a monster but well, I don't blame them."

Roxas' eyes softened at that as he looked down at his empty glass. "They treat you like that because you're different in their eyes? That is a very selfish way of thinking." The younger blond cupped his head in his hand as he too rested an elbow on the table. "Back during my Nobody days, I learned what it meant to be different. If you remember, we didn't have emotions – my first day in the Organization, Axel and I were assigned a mission in Twilight Town. After our mission was over, I saw these kids laughing and eating sea-salt ice cream and I remember wondering why they were laughing because I honestly didn't know why." He exhaled deeply once he finished his sentence and turned to look at Cloud, "Axel told me that because we were Nobodies, we weren't like those kids I saw. After that, it made me want to change; I wanted to change so I could be like them. I'm sure Axel felt the same way back then."

"The main goal of Organization XIII was to collect hearts in order to open Kingdom Hearts." Cloud cut in, sipping his drink once again. "If I remember from Ansem's files, you all just wanted your original bodies back."

The Key of Destiny laughed at that. "Even if we had succeeded back then, it's not like I would have been able to. I was probably the most different of them all. Axel told me that when he became a Nobody, his Somebody 'died' but as you know, Sora and I coexisted; I didn't even know who he was until I had to go back to him." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and hummed. "When I left the Organization, I realized that being different isn't a bad thing. I went against my family because I wasn't about to stand for what they believed in but it's fine now since things out in the end. Mainly, I feel that people here shouldn't judge you. What they deem different may be what we deem normal. People shouldn't look at things two different ways; they should look at it from all directions." He finished, nodding.

"Interesting." Cloud commented, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. Like Sora, this boy was extraordinary; he could honestly see himself getting along swimmingly with him. "I hope that people will adopt that attitude and way of thinking." He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up, his mako blue eyes meeting those of cobalt blue. "Leon." He said almost breathlessly, the sight of his beloved always leaving him slightly stunned. The brunet raised a brow and smiled fondly before turning to the younger blond.

"I haven't seen you around lately, doing well?" Leon asked Roxas, brushing his fingers over Cloud's cheek subtlety before he pulled away. The thirteenth member of Organization XIII flashed him a grin and nodded. "Good to hear and by the way, tell your family to drop by Ansem's Study tomorrow morning. If you see Sora and the others, let them know too. The King has honored our request for an audience and he'll come tomorrow by Gummi Ship."

"Sure, no problem." Roxas agreed easily. "How was patrolling today?" He asked, reaching over the bar table to pour a glass of water for Leon after getting the okay from Tifa to do so. Leon accepted the drink thankfully and tipped his head in Roxas' direction before drinking.

"It was fine, nothing I couldn't handle on my own."

Cloud pinned him with a playful look and Leon smirked back teasingly. Roxas watched their exchange with great interest, were they close? 'Maybe they're best friends?' The Key of Destiny thought, sipping on his drink so he could observe them silently. The two swordsmen were chatting and to Roxas, it seemed like they were really enjoying one another's company. Roxas studied the brunet's face, watching for the slightest change of facial expression and to his surprise, he noticed how loving Leon's face looked. Sneaking a glance at Cloud's face, he was even more surprised to see Cloud look just as affectionate.

It was subtle but definitely there. Leon and Cloud seemed a lot closer than simply best friends, perhaps there was something more? Roxas hummed once he picked up the last bit of their conversation, "…sparring session soon." He watched as Cloud nodded at Leon's invitation, lifting his hand to brush his bangs away – it almost seemed flirtatious.

'Okay, there is a lot of sexual tension going on here' Roxas thought, shifting his eyes back and forth from Leon to Cloud and Cloud to Leon. 'Either or these two are dating.' While he acknowledged that there were still many things that he had to learn about things like romantic love, attachment, and affection, the younger blond could at least deduce that there was definitely something going on between the two. Feeling like a third wheel, Roxas started swinging his legs back and forth and rubbing the back of his head. 'Dating, huh? That would turn some heads.' The thirteenth member of Organization XIII let out a mental sigh as he thought back to the mental conversation he had had with his self back in the Pride Lands. 'I'd be a hypocrite to think that homosexuality was strange now – wasn't I the one who just said that things needed to be perceived in all directions? It's not a rule that two men or two women or anyone else can't fall in love just because society deems it different. An image of Axel flashed in his mind and Roxas' ears pinked a little bit.

"What are you suddenly so antsy about?" Cloud asked, raising a brow once he noticed the change in the younger boy's behavior. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Roxas' uncomfortable movements and rather than tease him about it, Cloud felt it would be better to just ask.

"You two are together, right?"

Leon and Cloud shared a quick look with one another, wordlessly deciding or whether or not they should fess up. Leon's eyes told him no, 'Do you really want to deal with Yuffie on our ass? She's a ninja; she's probably watching us right now from somewhere in the shadows.' The older blond rolled his eyes at his lover but allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Yeah, we are." Cloud answered. "Problem?" He raised a brow as he said this, seemingly challenging the younger boy.

Roxas shook his head. "No, not at all." He then looked at his hands, only noticing now that they were clasped nervously. Maybe they could help him? "I actually wanted to ask you something. Maybe we could talk somewhere?" Roxas' blue eyes looked around the restaurant at all the eating patrons, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all the people in the room. The older men noticed the change in Roxas and nodded respectfully. Smiling in thanks, Roxas hopped off the stool. The three warriors bid their goodbyes to Tifa who waved back cheerfully and with that, they left 7th Heaven. The Key of Destiny walked in between Cloud and Leon and allowed for them to lead him to their destination. Ultimately, he found himself in their apartment and was currently sitting in an armchair. Adjacent to him sat Leon and Cloud who were both waiting patiently for him to start talking.

"Well?" Cloud asked, raising a brow.

Roxas sucked in a breath, biting his lower lip. "I don't even know where to begin." Inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, the Key of Destiny forced himself to relax. Cloud and Leon watched him amusingly as the younger blond opened his eyes and faced them with a determined face. "I'd like some advice if that's okay." Wordlessly, the two nodded. "I've been having these strange thoughts about – well, Axel." The moment the redhead's name left his lips, he blushed again.

The soldier crossed his arms at that and hummed. "I see. What kind of thoughts?"

The blush on Roxas' face deepened. "Lately, I've just been having these different thoughts about him. Ever since I got my own heart, I started noticing all these things about him; like how soft his hair is or how good he smells." Leon chuckled at that, causing Roxas to flare up like a tomato. "I don't know, I mean I never really noticed any of those things before. His hair is really interesting too; it's so like, red. It's so vibrant looking. And his eyes, his eyes just kind of have this thing to them that makes me want to look at them. Axel is…really good looking." The very second that the words left his lips, the thirteenth member of Organization XIII covered his face with his arm, feeling like his face was about to explode.

Leon began laughing that, his body rumbling. Cloud sent an annoyed and disapproving look at his lover before shaking his head and punching him straight across the face. The brunet grunted and glared at him but nevertheless quieted down, knowing that he was being unfair to Roxas. Having peaked under his fingers, Roxas saw the blow Cloud had dealt and he was shocked – these two were together? Really? "So you think Axel's hot, big deal." The older blond said, turning to look at Roxas nonchalantly, almost as if he was stating the weather.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong about that." Leon added. "Cloud and I are together but we still think other people are attractive; it's not a crime to find some attractive, regardless of sex. Granted, I don't find many other men attractive but it honestly wouldn't be that big of a deal." Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously at the last statement but he decided he'd discuss that particular bit of information with his lover later.

Roxas uttered a soft, "Oh," at that and nodded, indicating that he understood. Knowing there was still more to tell, he lowered his arm. "That's not all though. Whenever Axel has his attention on someone else or he's like working with them really well, I get really jealous." He admitted, frowning and looking down at his lap. "I get so angry, it's like I want Axel all to myself. I feel like that's bad, is that bad?" Roxas questioned timidly, looking up at the older men with fearful eyes.

"Jealousy isn't always a bad thing." Cloud stated. "It can be but it can also mean you truly care for the person. It may just be that you want to make sure he's happy and well taken of. There's nothing wrong with that." His words didn't seem to comfort Roxas as the younger blond felt guilty for badmouthing Demyx since the two of them were good friends. Leon leaned back against the couch and focused his gaze on the younger boy beside him.

"Something else happened, right?" Leon asked knowingly.

Feeling his face burn again, Roxas nodded curtly. "Axel kissed me after we got back from our mission today." He shuffled his feet awkwardly, wondering why he had admitted it so openly. 'It's not like I could have gone to someone else about this. There's Xaldin but I don't think that would have ended well.' He thought, frowning a little. While Roxas thought the idea of a kiss was over-the-top extremely embarrassing, Cloud and Leon looked overly passive.

"Well, where did he kiss you?"

The younger blond rubbed the back of head, feeling even more uncomfortable. "Axel kissed me between my ear and cheek so," He pointed towards the area, "Right about here." For the first time since they started talking, a look of pure surprise appeared on the lovers' faces and Roxas found himself feeling scared. "Why are you looking at me like that? What does it mean?"

"It's impossible to say for sure as it can mean generally mean a variety of things, depending on the person who initiates the kiss. From my own experiences, I would say that a kiss on the cheek would constitute friendship. I wouldn't care if Aerith, Tifa, or Yuffie kissed my cheek because we're all friends and that's we'll always be. You and Axel are best friends; perhaps that is what he was going for." The soldier explained, leaning back against the couch. "A kiss on the ear is a little different though."

Leon cleared his throat, signaling to the blonds that he was going to cut in. "When I kiss Cloud on the cheek, I usually do it to show him that he's very important to me. My mindset is that I do it to remind him that he's practically everything in the world to me." The brunet turned towards his lover and rolled his eyes at the look Cloud was giving him. "What?" He demanded.

"You sound like a little bitch." Cloud stated flatly. Roxas held his tongue, looking away pointedly. Despite his words, the blue eyes of winged man held fondness for his lion. Leon scoffed at that but chuckled warmly, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Cloud's. Giving the brunet one last lingering look, Cloud turned back to Roxas who was still trying to busy himself with looking elsewhere. "The fact that Axel kissed in between those two areas could mean that he considers you a very important friend. The underlying matter here is you, Roxas – how did Axel's kiss make you feel?"

A pair of sky blue eyes connected with those of cobalt and mako blue before Roxas found himself stumbling with his words again. "I was mesmerized; he touched my face and I remember my cheeks lit up. Axel's fingers are really warm and they felt so gentle against my skin. The next thing I know, he kisses me. If it was even possible, I blushed even harder than before. My heart started pounding harder and harder till I almost thought it would burst through my chest." Roxas answered, explaining his experience with great detail.

Cloud and Leon listened, nodding their heads. They shared a look and it was Cloud that spoke first. "And how did all that make you feel?"

"How did I feel?" The Key of Destiny repeated curiously. Roxas blinked once, twice, and then a third time before looking at the clasped hands in his lap. He raked his brain and found himself smiling, not even realizing that he was until Leon commented about it. "Why am I smiling? It's because I was really happy. Although I was really embarrassed, I was also _so_ happy that he kissed me." A full blown grin made itself known on Roxas' face and the thirteenth member of Organization XIII nodded confidently. "I think I do like Axel, as more of a friend."

Leon reached over to Roxas and clapped his hand on the blond's thin shoulder. "The first and hardest step is confessing, good job." The older man then flashed Roxas a smug grin. "You're a pretty ballsy kid, Roxas. Let us know if you need any more advice; we'd be happy to help." Beside him, Cloud nodded solemnly, wordlessly agreeing.

"Thank you so much!" Roxas said sincerely, smiling at older men. Feeling euphoric, he turned his attention to the balcony and looked up at the sky. Seeing as the sun was soon beginning to set, excitement rose in his chest – he was going to see Axel soon. "I have to go, there's somewhere else I have to be." The boy stood to his feet and to his surprise; he felt a weight on the top of his head. Glancing up, he saw that both Leon and Cloud were ruffling his hair.

"Never lose sight of those important to you." Cloud said, bowing his head a little. The soldier found himself liking Roxas a lot; the kid was a lot like Sora yet there were still so many differences. He never would have expected Roxas to interest him as much as he had and in this moment, Cloud knew he wanted to protect Roxas just as much as he wanted to protect everyone else he knew.

"And be happy." Leon added. Both Cloud and Leon gave Roxas a dazzling smile that was so incredibly genuine. The thirteenth member of Organization XIII blushed a little at their kindness and nodded, indicating that he understood. After thanking the old men once again, Roxas darted out of the apartment and ran towards the market district of Radiant Garden. Everything then started to become a blur as everything seemed to go by quickly; Roxas hurriedly bought a pair of sea-salt ice cream sticks and sprinted towards the castle in Hollow Bastion. He was running extremely fast, the smile on his face never leaving its spot. On his way back home, he ran into Sora, Riku, and Aerith but he hadn't stopped to say hello – he just wanted to get back to his best friend. As the Keyblade wielders watched their blond friend run, they noticed Aerith close her eyes and smile happily and when they asked her what it could all mean, the flower girl simply smiled and said that it was a secret.

* * *

><p>Within minutes of seeing Sora, Aerith, and Riku, Roxas had finally made it home. He stepped into the foyer and ran up the grand staircase. Looking towards the Hall of Numbers, he exhaled slowly, attempting to calm himself. 'My heart is going crazy again!' He thought breathlessly as he slowly walked to the southern end of the hallway. Almost as if he was in a daze, the blond passed many of the other members' rooms and pointedly ignored all the looks that they would give him as he passed by their opened rooms. Demyx looked confused, Larxene was skeptical, Marluxia was curious, and Xigbar was laughing but still, Roxas walked on. Similar to their castle back in the World that Never Was, the bedroom of each member had a name that pertained to them. An example would be how Xemnas' room was known as the "Altar of Naught" (5) and Saïx's room was known as "Addled Impasse (5)."<p>

Roxas found himself outside Axel's door and looked up at the sign above the redhead's door. His blue eyes read the words, "Estuans Interius" (6). Holding the sticks of ice cream in one hand, the blond raised a fist and gently knocked on the door. Impatiently, he leaned against the door and pressed his ear against it, waiting for Axel's answer.

"It's open." The Flurry of Dancing Flames said smoothly and that was all Roxas needed. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, coming to stand in the middle of the doorway. Two pairs of eyes connected and Roxas' heart began to beat furiously again. Axel was lying in bed wearing nothing but a pair of loose sleeping pants and his right shoulder was a dull shade of red. "Roxas." Axel greeted, sounding almost surprised before he corrected himself and a full-blown smile laced his lips. Like so many times before, the crimson haired man extended a hand outwards, waiting for his best friend to take it.

The younger boy crossed the threshold within seconds, wanting to get to Axel as fast as he could. He barely had the time to grasp onto Axel's hand because the very moment that their skin touched, Axel pulled him forward. The ice cream sticks fell from Roxas' hold and for the first time ever, it laid forgotten on the floor. Wrapping his arm around Roxas, Axel burrowed his face in Roxas' collarbone and hungrily inhaled the blond's intoxicating scent. "Axel." Roxas inquired softly, wrapping an arm around his neck and making sure to avoid Axel's injuries. "I need to tell you something."

"You don't need to." Axel hummed against his neck.

"But I want to." Roxas said determinedly. "I really like you, is that okay?" He asked, timidly. While he took his best friend's action as a plus in his favor, he was still a little unsure. Pressing his lips against the area of skin next to his mouth, Axel kissed Roxas' neck fondly. Feeling slight pressure, Roxas blushed. Taking that as his answer, Roxas' heart bloomed in his chest – Axel felt the same! Laughing joyfully, Roxas nuzzled his cheek against the side of Axel's head. The way Axel was holding him right now, it seemed like it was long in coming and Roxas couldn't help but ask, "All this time?"

Thinking back to those days when he and Roxas had first met, Axel found himself nodding. Roxas had always been special to him and it was him that opened Axel's emotional capacity as the year went by. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Axel always knew Roxas would be the most important to him – he just couldn't dwell on those thoughts back then, there was simply no time for it. "Yes." Axel answered honestly, finally admitting his heart's true feelings. "All this time."

They held one another for hours - it was like time was passing silently on its own – and for the first time, Roxas slept willingly in Axel's arms. Lying down on the side closest to the window, the Key of Destiny clung to the redhead's uninjured side. Axel allowed the boy to curl up against him and pressed his lips against Roxas' forehead tenderly. Amongst the darkness in the room, Roxas sighed out sleepily. "Take care of my heart, okay?"

"Only if you do the same." Axel replied back, closing his eyes. In this moment of their lives, Axel and Roxas both knew things were going to change. It could end well or it could end badly but ultimately, the best friends knew that despite it all, they were willing to try. Perhaps the reason why Axel lacked a heart for so many years ago was because a part of it held residency in Roxas' heart.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: And that marks the end of the chapter! This one was quite long, I had originally intended for the chapter to end at the first kiss but I was like no, the readers' don't deserve that after having to wait like over two months for an update. I made this one extra long; I actually think it's the longest chapter to date. I'm getting pretty close to the 100k word mark too, I think. Anyway, I had a hard time writing out the fight scenes in the Pride Lands because I tried thinking of meshing Sora's fighting style (while in his lion form) with everyone else's. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Grats on Axel and Roxas finally coming to terms with their feelings, it was about time!<p>

The next chapter is seriously going to be awesome, I'm writing it right now and I have chills already. I hope you all have enjoyed Second Chances so far! And on the subject of the randomly selected person to get an AkuRoku oneshot from me, it's **Nekomata19**! It'll be up with this chapter so if you're bored and want to read something humorous, go read the oneshot titled "The Proposal" on my page. The reason why I said I'd do this was because I had a feeling the story would surpass 100 reviews and indeedy do, it has. So thank you everyone!

Make sure to leave a review for this chapter too! : ) it'll definitely make me update faster since my summer class is pretty much over. Sometimes I hate college. Grrr, darn you college.

1. I got the idea of Axel cauterizing his wound by basing it somewhat off Roy Mustang's idea of searing his wound shut. That's where I got the idea anyway so I assume no credit. Man, I love Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.  
>2. This is apparently thirteen in Latin? Damn Axel, when did you learn Latin?<br>3. These are all direct quotes from the second Kingdom Hearts side stories. This was taken from "Axel – Seven Days" and I urge any AkuRoku fan to read it because it's ultimately AkuRoku but like, canon. It depicts Axel's thoughts and seriously, just read it. There were so many feels.  
>4. Okay so onto the subject of Cloud's wing. While it was apparent that he had one in the first Kingdom Hearts, it somehow disappeared in Kingdom Hearts 2. In my head, he still definitely has it since he hasn't completely defeated the darkness inside of him. In my eyes, the wing is concealed by that long part of his trench coat. Out of insecurity, he keeps it hidden and with the exception of Roxas, Leon is the only one allowed to touch it. That's why Cloud shivered a bit – it made him think of Leon.<br>5. Taken from Kingdom Hearts wikia.  
>6. Taken from One Winged Angel's Latin lyrics, it means "Burning inside"<p>

Final Words: 21k  
>Final Characters: 118k<br>Final Pages: 35


	9. Trial by Mastery

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 9 "**Trial by Mastery**"

Summary: Organization XIII and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee meet with the King and update him on the status of their missions and then afterwards, the King take five youths to a world of mystery.

Author's notes: Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! Even you, plentiful lurkers! Well hello there, readers! I'm actually really badly ignoring my other story right now which sucks because I feel really bad about that! I haven't updated it since like March but I can't leave this story, I freaking love it. Also AkuRoku day is on Monday (today's 8/6 – my birthday!) and y'all already know I gots to update because of that! I also have yet to finish playing Kingdom Hearts 3D BUT I do however know the story. Obviously the story isn't the same so it's going to disregard some obvious parts so the continuity is going to be awkwardly stretched.

I missed Akuroku day. I suck major balls. (8/19)

Fuck. (8/24)

* * *

><p>After detangling himself carefully from Roxas' embrace, Axel quietly slipped out of bed. With intense eyes of green, he watched his sleeping friend, noticing how Roxas frowned a little at the lost of heat. The younger boy curled up and Axel hummed softly, looking around the room. Extending a long arm out, Axel picked up a spare blanket and covered the blond's small frame. Axel never slept with blankets – he never needed to. He was warm enough on his own and had no need for blankets but out of better judgment, he kept one just in case. Almost instantly, the furrow in his brow was gone and Roxas nuzzled his cheek against the soft fabric. Axel looked at him once again before turning away and walking towards his white dresser, making sure to not bump his injured shoulder into anything.<p>

It was currently the morning after their mutual confession and the redhead was feeling particularly content. The two best friends slept soundly that night; it felt so surreal. It was almost as if there weren't any problems in the world and all that really mattered was the fact that they were simply just together. Replaying the events from last night in his head, the Flurry of Dancing Flames couldn't help but chuckle to himself. With a smug grin, he fished for some clothes in his dresser, took his towel, and made his way over to his private bathroom which was located in a room adjacent to his. Lazily stepping out of his pants, he disposed of his intended clothes for the day and towel into the sink before slipping into the shower. Turning on the water, Axel shifted the lever so that it was pointed towards 'Hot.' Ignoring the aching feeling in his shoulder, Axel began to shower in silence.

He bowed his head a little and watched as the droplets of water trailed down his flattened spikes. Bending an elbow and touching his forearm against the tiled wall, the crimson haired man leaned his head against his arm and sighed tiredly. 'Why do I feel like something bad will only happen if Roxas and I really go through with this? It seems like whenever something good actually happens to me, it gets taken away. It happened with Reno; it happened with my friendship with Isa, it even happened with Roxas.' Clenching his fingers together into a fist, Axel growled softly. "I don't want to lose him again. I promised him!" A smiling image of his best friend flashed into his mind and Axel raised his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I would protect you with my whole life."

Continuing to shower, Axel's thoughts drifted to another blond he knew. "And Ventus, what of him? Now that Roxas and I have come to terms with our feelings, what does that mean for him? Is Ven's heart finally restored?" He then blinked and involuntarily looked towards the bathroom door, "I need to talk to him again soon." The redhead showered quickly, stepped out and began towel-drying his hair. He finished doing so and threw his head back, watching as his hair sprung back into their usual spikes. He pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, choosing to leave it all unbuttoned. After brushing his teeth and other hygiene-related activities, Axel left the bathroom. Throwing a towel over his right shoulder, Axel made a move to turn towards the southern end of the hallway when a smooth voice spoke up.

"Axel."

Said redhead turned to look over his shoulder and he raised a brow. "Saïx." He greeted back, looking at his old friend from head to toe. As usual, Saïx was dressed in his Organization attire and was staring back at him with hard eyes. "What can I do for you today?" Axel asked, turning fully to face him. The blue haired berserker closed his eyes briefly before opening them.

"I need you to go to Castle Oblivion." Axel immediately narrowed his eyes at that and he half-glared at the shorter man in front of him. "I need you to investigate the rooms again."

The eighth member scoffed at that. "Again? When are you ever going to give up? There's nothing there! I've search that castle hundreds of times – _you've _even searched that castle!" With an annoyed grunt, Axel turned back around and threw his towel over his shoulder again, content with making his way back to Roxas. Saïx crossed his arms in response, his amber eyes lighting up slightly.

"There's something there, something important to Xemnas."

"_Lord_ Xemnas, isn't it?" Axel mocked back, stopping in his tracks and looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. His eyes grew hard at the implications Saïx was implying right now; enough was enough. "There isn't anything of importance at Castle Oblivion." And with that, the redhead continued on his trek back to his room.

The older man merely grunted. "But there is, a 'friend' perhaps?" Recalling the words he had once heard Xigbar say to his perplexed Superior, the blue haired man shook his head. "It doesn't matter how many times I have to search – I will find this 'friend'." He vowed. Ignoring Axel's confused look, Saïx made his way out of the Hall of Numbers and down the stairs.

'Friend?' Axel repeated mentally. 'That castle goes on for hundreds or maybe even thousands of floors. Even if this person actually existed, there is absolutely no way Saïx will find them.' Without another thought, the crimson haired man continued on his way. A few seconds passed before he found himself sighing out softly. "He's your best friend too, Lea." He said, referring to himself by his past name. 'Maybe I'll pay a visit to Castle Oblivion sometime soon.' Finally reaching his room, Axel turned the doorknob and entered in the room. He looked towards the bed and found that Roxas had rolled over to his side of the bed. Chuckling, the redhead sat at the edge of bed and leaned over, brushing away Roxas' soft blond locks. Seeing as how his best friend was still passed out, Axel tried to call forth an old friend. "Ventus. Hey Ven, are you there?"

A groan of discomfort escaped the blond's lips and it wasn't long before a pair of sky blue eyes opened. Looking up into Axel's eyes, the younger boy blinked once, twice, and then a third time before a sleepy look occupied his face. "Who's Ven?" Roxas asked, drowsily. Axel cleared his throat but recovered by smiling charmingly at the boy below him. He pressed his lips briefly against Roxas' right temple before pulling away and crossing his arms.

"We got a meeting with the King in an hour." The Flurry of Dancing Flames replied back, ignoring the boy's question. He watched amusingly as Roxas yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Although the blond was accustomed to waking up early, if he was given the chance to sleep in a few extra minutes, he would gladly choose to do so.

"An hour?" Roxas asked back, his eyes fluttering closed again. Shifting over to his side, he sighed tiredly. "Ten more minutes." Hearing that, the redhead couldn't help but laugh – Roxas was being pretty fuckin' cute right now and he could even admit it now.

"If you get up now, we could go for a morning walk?" Axel suggested, raising a brow. "We could walk to the old man's study instead of porting there. It'll give us some time together?" Knowingly, he counted down the seconds and when Roxas bolted up into a sitting position, he hid a smile. Roxas always wanted to spend time with him and likewise, Axel loved being able to spend time with Roxas. "Sound like a plan?"

Roxas nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah." Giving his best friend a good-natured grin, the blond swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood to his feet. "I'll go shower now, be back in like fifteen minutes, okay?" Axel smirked at that, reaching out to run the back of his fingers against Roxas' cheek.

"Why not let me accompany you?" Axel commented, leaning in a little closer to Roxas. "I could give you a hand." He said lowly, the corner of his lips curving up even more. A low, flirtatious hum rumbled in his throat as he brushed his nose against Roxas'. He watched as his best friend blinked and rolled his eyes, pushing his face away.

"You're an idiot." Roxas stated with a laugh as he began to rummage through Axel's dresser in an effort to find an extra towel. He would borrow Axel's towel now before getting his own clothes from his room. The blond's face was turned away but he knew the crimson haired man was smiling now. He did however miss the annoyed expression on his best friend's face once Axel gripped his shoulder. He poked his head from out of the dresser to see Axel rubbing his shoulder. "Are you alright? Is your shoulder hurting still?" He asked, his face laced with concern. He dropped his clothes and towel onto his bed, making his way over to Axel. Placing a hand on Axel's bicep, he rubbed against the bruised skin gently.

"It's fine, just aching a little." Emerald green eyes watched as blue ones seemed to soften and Axel watched as Roxas began healing him with another of his basic spells. Although he knew that Roxas was not as skilled as others in the use of magic, he welcomed the kind gesture. His shoulder began to glow green and the ache in his shoulder began to slowly disappear but he wasn't even paying attention. He was more focused on the look on Roxas' face as he healed his shoulder. Axel leaned forward a little and placed a hand on Roxas' cheek, caressing the skin tenderly and ultimately causing the blond to halt his movements. His emerald green irises focused on Roxas' lips and without another thought, he leaned in slowly. The Key of Destiny chose not to respond and simply sat there. Leaning even closer, Axel brushed his nose against that of his best friend's, intent on one thing.

Roxas, as if knowing what his friend was doing, lifted a hand and placed it on Axel's chest. "No, not yet." Roxas watched as a flash of betrayal made itself known in Axel's eyes and he was quick to shake his head. He smiled softly, "I don't know much about what's going on right now between us. All I know is what I feel for you and what you feel for me but just take it a little slow, okay? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Axel was a little taken back before he realized something and stopped himself. Roxas, a boy who was built with virtually no memories, was hesitant and well, that was understandable. Roxas had never been in a situation like this before, he had never had someone become attracted to him and he himself had never been attracted to someone before. In comparison to that, Axel, who still had the memories of his former life, could use that knowledge to help him. While he was Lea, he was no stranger to relationships or attraction – he had even had a couple of girlfriends during his teenage years. 'Of course Roxas would be hesitant.' Axel mused as he realized how insensitive he was being to his best friend's feelings. Covering the blond's hand with his own, Axel nodded and proceeded to press a soft kiss to Roxas' opened palm. "It's alright Roxas, go shower. I'll be here."

"Okay." Roxas replied back, smiling a little apologetically. Pulling away from his best friend, he gave Axel one last look and made his way to the southern end of the hallway towards his private bathroom. All the while he was walking; Roxas couldn't help but nervously bite his lower lip. "I'm sorry Axel, I don't want to scare you away. I don't want to mess anything up. Maybe I should go see Cloud and Leon later." Whereas Axel could use his past experiences to help him react to certain situations, Roxas couldn't at all. From what Roxas knew, Sora hadn't ever been in an actual relationship with someone – he would've seen so in his dreams. That immediately eliminated Roxas being able to use Sora's memories to learn what he should do in correspondence to Axel's actions. The only thing Roxas could possibly use was the things he had seen during his time in the simulated Twilight Town but at the time, they were just passing images, nothing he really cared about. After the fifteen minutes that were allowed, Roxas returned to his room after a shower. The Key of Destiny wore dark blue pants and wore a two-toned long sleeved sweater. It was black at the sleeves and white at the center with two drawstrings that hung low on his collarbone. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Axel answered with a nod. Getting to his feet, he held open the door for his best friend and followed him outside. The two walked down the stairs, chatting quietly as to not awake the other sleeping members. As they passed by the Round Room II, Roxas waved at Xemnas and Saïx who were both conversing quietly in the center of the room. Axel chose not to acknowledge the senior members and continued on his way out the door with Roxas by his side. The moment the two left the castle, Axel dropped his hands to his side. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Roxas, who was innocently watching their swinging hands, nodded absentmindedly. "It was good." His blue eyes focused on Axel's large swinging right hand and he quickly took a glance and his own swinging left hand. He was curious – should he take Axel's hand right now? Would it be okay if he did? Vaguely, he could remember seeing Hayner and Olette holding hands atop the Clock Tower. The crimson haired man blinked at the lackluster response he got from his best friend and from the corner of his eyes, followed Roxas' gaze. He noticed how the blond was staring intensely at their moving hands and with a mental chuckle; he reached out and took Roxas' hand in his. He intertwined their fingers together so that his thumb was on top of Roxas' and with a hum, Axel caressed the skin lovingly. Roxas' face began to flood with color and he squeezed the other's hand in response to his embarrassment.

As the two continued to make their way to Ansem's Study, Axel never once let go of Roxas' hand. "We'll take it slow, okay? I don't want to rush you." He comforted softly, squeezing Roxas' hand back gently. "I know this is all pretty new to you so we'll take it out slowly, a little bit at a time." Roxas turned to look at him and he tilted his head a little, giving his best friend a small smile. His best friend was one of the most understanding people in the whole world and he couldn't help but feel proud to call Axel his. "If you feel uncomfortable with anything that we or I do, just let me know and I'll stop."

"Thanks Axel." Axel's words gave him courage and this time, Roxas took the initiative. He dropped Axel's hand and before the redhead could pin him with a confused look, shifted his eyes from Axel's hand to his shoulder. Quickly understanding, the Flurry of Dancing Flames laughed, throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders while the blond opted to wrap his own arm around Axel's thin waist. The two conversed easily, both closing their eyes whenever the other would say something funny. Roxas reached up with his free hand, interlocking his fingers with Axel's hand that was currently slung over his shoulder. Axel and Roxas took their time, wanting to spend as much time as possible with another. By the time they got to Ansem's Study, half an hour had passed and the King, Ansem, Organization XIII, and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee were all there.

When the two best friends walked in, they saw that everyone was all packed into Ansem's little study with the two Kings situated at the front. Although last time everyone was situated at different parts of the room, this time, they all stood together as one single unit. Xemnas and Saïx stood shoulder to shoulder which would have been considered extremely odd back then but during this life, it wasn't deemed strange. Marluxia stood by Vexen's side with Larxene leaning on his other side, her head resting against his toned covered bicep. For once, Lexaeus was not found by Zexion's side and was located near Luxord and Xaldin, both who were leaning against the walls by Xigbar. Zexion and Riku stood together, both leaning against the wall with Sora sitting right in front of them and Demyx by Zexion's side. Kairi chose to sit and lean against Sora's side. Aerith was standing by Marluxia with Yuffie, Merlin, and Cid not far behind. Leon and Cloud stood apart but were within arm's length. Axel quickly secured a spot beside Xaldin and gestured for Roxas to come sit beside him to which the blond quickly did so. They all looked up at King Mickey and Ansem expectantly, waiting for the leaders to start the meeting.

And it was King Mickey that cleared his throat first. "Thank you for coming everyone." He greeted with a nod. His dark eyes looked at the faces of everyone in the room and he felt a sense of pride at their improvement – was it only just years ago when they were all enemies on two different sides? The crowd of people before him never seemed stronger to him until this day when they were all united as one. "I have come, as asked. What do you have to tell me?" Having been kept busy securing Disney Castle as well as monitoring the other worlds, the King wasn't able to stay informed with all the going-ons.

It was Leon who was the first to speak. "As of today, four Aeons have been eliminated: Shiva, who was eliminated by Axel and Roxas, Bahamut, who was eliminated by all of us, Ixion, who was eliminated by Demyx and Zexion, and then lastly, Ifrit, who was eliminated by Sora, Riku, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Lexaeus, and Vexen."

"That's good to hear." His Majesty said, nodding once again.

"Yet we do not know what it is that causes the Aeons to appear." Vexen spoke up and all eyes turned to him. "I have thought long and hard about this but I do not know why they appear as they do. I cannot find a pattern –"

"I can help with that." Axel answered, ignoring the doubting looks the Chilly Academic gave him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Roxas regard him with confusion and he stroked his thumb against the blond's hip. He did so in a way that drew virtually no attention but Cloud's trained eyes caught it and he smirked, mentally applauding the two. "The Aeons appear when hearts are touched. When two or more hearts connect with one another, an Aeon appears. Roxas and I caused Vexen's Aeon to appear when he and I talked about my days as a Somebody." During Axel's monologue, Saïx looked away pointedly, being reminded of his days as a Somebody as well. Back then, he and Axel were best friends – no, _Isa_ and _Lea_ were. "He didn't know any of that stuff before I told him and it was like we reached a whole new understanding that day." His eyes, while they were slightly distant in the beginning, grew serious. "And that's when Shiva appeared, right after Roxas and I understood one another."

Demyx blinked at that, turning his attention over to Zexion whose mind was whirling with the possibility that his and Demyx's heart must have also connected that day. The Melodious Nocturne watched as Zexion raised his head to look back at him, both of their blue eyes searching for something. "It makes sense." Zexion agreed, turning his eyes away regrettably; Demyx really did have beautiful eyes. "Ixion appeared almost in the same way Shiva did. I had asked Demyx about his days as a Somebody. Demyx told me, just like Axel told Roxas, and I began to see him in a whole new light. It is just as Axel says; our hearts touched and reached a new understanding."

"I didn't know much about Zexion before either." Demyx admitted, clasping his hands together and laying them in his lap. He felt eyes on him but the only one that felt comforting were the blue irises belonging to the Cloaked Schemer. "We didn't spend that much together before this all happened and I wasn't even sure we were actually friends. I'm not sure if it matters but Zexion did learn to understand me better that day – he understood a part of me that not many do." Once again, Demyx turned to meet the gaze of his gray haired friend. "Our understanding was that we finally became friends." Fearlessly, he reached out a hand to place it on the younger boy's shoulder, rubbing at it gently.

Zexion's eyes focused on that of ocean blue and he let out a chuckle, reaching over to cover Demyx's hand briefly in a kind gesture. Almost as quickly as it happened, he let go of the warm hand underneath his and looked towards Cloud and Leon. "And what happened between you two that caused Bahamut's appearance?"

Cloud closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "We talked." He said simply. Leon snorted amusingly before he nodded, wordlessly agreeing with his lover's statement.

"Something else must have happened." Yuffie commented, leaning a little closer and raising a thin raven brow curiously. She and Aerith had had their suspicions for years now; maybe those two finally confessed? "What else happened that day?"

"I asked about his darkness, Sephiroth and he told me." Leon answered just as simply. The name brought about a chill in the air but it was only Sora, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cloud who inwardly flinched. That name would be remembered for centuries. No one asked anymore for they knew how much of a sore subject Sephiroth was for Cloud. Whereas the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee knew not to ask because they didn't want to upset Cloud, Organization XIII knew not to press for they were no strangers to the darkness.

King Mickey, who had been watching the exchange with great interest, looked towards Ansem. "You were right to resurrect Organization XIII, Ansem. They have proven to be great friends." Taking note of the King's usage of the word 'friend', Xemnas looked away. Despite having had a heart for nearly a week and a half, the Superior of the In-Between was still unsure as to how to act. He was however intrigued by the word 'friend', that word had always seemed important to him, even back then…

"There is something else we must talk about." Xemnas said gravely, pushing his earlier thoughts away. He felt Saïx shift beside him and was mildly surprised to find that the younger man had pulled away from his side. Strange but the Superior found himself wishing that he would retreated just a little bit closer. Clearing his throat, Xemnas regarded everyone in the room with still eyes. "Hollow 13." The moment that numerical number left his lips, everyone (saved for Ansem and King Mickey) visibly stiffened and reacted in a variety of ways. Xaldin uttered a low growl while Larxene had sparks of electricity fluttering around her. Axel, who eyes were marred by rage, clenched a fist and was shaking. Zexion looked passive but anyone could tell how uneasy he felt about the Hollow 13. Sora looked uneasy while Xigbar was looking away. "They entered my castle, threatened my Organization and friends, and made a mockery of all that we have been fighting for."

"What exactly is the Hollow 13?" His Majesty asked, his brows furrowing in displeasure.

"They're a group of Hollows; beings that completely embody darkness and are in a sense, the extracted darknesses from the members of Organization XIII. They aren't Heartless nor are they Nobodies. Hollows lack hearts and not seek the power that is Kingdom Hearts; they aim only to destroy their source of pain – the thirteen members of Organization XIII." Riku replied back. He looked up into his old friend's dark eyes, searching for an answer that he knew Mickey could give. "Nihil, Spacii, Lancea, Glacies, Vigil, Illusio, Luna, Ignis, Irrigo, Tempus, Flora, Fulgoris, and Caelum; together, they are the Hollow 13."

"This is most troubling news." Ansem commented, rubbing his temple. The King couldn't help but agree and he let out a sigh. "Hollow 13." The sage-king repeated, backing up and stumbling in his working chair. "So they are the ones responsible for summoning the Aeons and coating the worlds in darkness?"

The Superior nodded. "They also spoke word of a 'Master' and 'Seven Lights'; what could that mean?" Both kings widened their eyes shockingly and Mickey rushed towards Xemnas. Before the King could even ask what Xemnas meant, the gray haired man continued. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly his head began to pound and he raised a shaky hand to his temple. He stumbled a bit and growled in irritation – what was his mind trying to tell him right now? While they all showed concern for Xemnas' brief moment of disorientation, it was Saïx who came to his Superior's aid, holding the older man by the arm to stabilize him. "A 'Master'…now why does that sound so familiar?" Xigbar immediately looked up at that, his golden irises widening; was Xemnas starting to remember?

Something suddenly dawned on King Mickey for his face paled. "Oh no." He said softly, his voice low and horrified. All eyes turned to him but it was as if King Mickey was lost in his own little world for his eyes were blurry and unfocused. The King then began to falter, "But then how could that be? His true, physical form faded away…All that remains now is..." Mickey's dark eyes suddenly grew thunderous. "Master Xehanort is the one behind this!"

For a couple seconds, no one said anything. Some were confused – who was this Master Xehanort? Some that knew chose not to say anything. "Master…Xehanort?" Roxas repeated; face wrinkling a little in his confusion. 'Master Xehanort? Now why does that sound a little familiar?' he asked himself. As he contemplated the reasons why, his blue eyes turned hazy and that's when it happened, chaos. Roxas uttered a cry as unbelievable pain erupted in his head. He doubled over onto the floor, holding on his head as pictures of people he had never seen and images of places he had never been to flooded into his mind. It was all too much that he began to go into stimulus overload and Roxas screamed in agony, his head pounding.

"Roxas!" Axel cried out in alarm, rushing forward. He grabbed at the blond's arms, shaking him in an effort to stop the boy's fit. "Roxas, what's wrong!?" He screamed, his heart tightening. The redhead peered into the younger boy's face and saw that the blue eyes he had learned to love were clouded with fear and hate. The blond began to twist in Axel's hold, almost as if something was physically wrangling his body. "Snap out of it, Roxas! Do you hear me!?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames shouted frantically, hating how powerless he felt right now. Axel's heart began to ache painfully at the sight of his best friend in such distress, "Roxas, listen to me!"

"N-no! D-Don't hurt them! They're my friends!" The blond screamed out, shutting his eyes even tighter and shaking his head, his hands cradling his head. Amongst his twisting and turning, he drew his legs up to his chest, shaking uncontrollably. "No! Stop! Terra! Aqua!" By now, the other members were beginning to react, crowding around the two, not exactly knowing how to help but still wanting to be there for the disorientated blond. Aerith and Kairi rushed forward, trying to cast some healing spells to stop the blond's pain but it didn't seem to be helping for he was still writhing with pain.

"Lord Xemnas!" Larxene suddenly shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand. The senior members turned to said member and it was Saïx who reacted first. He dove to his Superior's side, holding onto the man's strong shoulders which at the moment didn't seem so strong for they were sagging. Like the blond on the floor, the gray haired man was holding his pounding head. Xemnas refused to utter a single cry of pain for he hated weakness but even he couldn't suppress the growl that thundered from his throat. His head was whirling with images of people he didn't remember ever meeting – who was this woman? And this young boy? His body began to shake almost as violently as Roxas' and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to will away the strange images in his head before he collapsed onto the floor. Larxene and Marluxia were by Xemnas' head, his head cradle in her lap as she desperately tried to get through to the Superior. Saïx and Xigbar were busy trying to rouse the gray haired man awake.

"What's going on here? What's happening to Xemnas and Roxas?" Sora demanded, shooting eyes to Ansem. "Did you mess something up in their reconstruction!?" He rushed forward, placing a hand on Roxas' thigh, concern evident on his face. "Roxas, wake up, please!" Despite everyone's calls, Roxas and Xemnas remained in their state of disorientation, twisting and screaming in pain, the pain in their heads never leaving.

"Leave my friends alone!" Xemnas roared, his voice sounding strange and not his own. He grabbed at his hair, his face contorting painfully. "Ven!" Saïx, Sora, King Mickey, Xigbar, and Axel all turned to the leader of Organization XIII, their eyes growing wide again in shock. Xemnas knew who Ventus was? It was as if each name was causing a chain reaction in Roxas and Xemnas. Hearing the name 'Master Xehanort' caused Roxas to react and hearing the name 'Terra' caused Xemnas to react – what ties were being bound here? Or had they already been bound? Suddenly, Sora's blue eyes glazed over.

"Sora? Sora!" Riku suddenly screamed. He watched with fearful eyes as Sora too began to go into a disorientated state. The brunet staggered and would have fell to the floor had it not been for Riku's quick reflexes. He caught the boy in his arms and was frantically trying to get through to Sora who was shaking a little himself. Although he didn't shake as violently as Roxas or Xemnas, Riku was still terrified – what was happening to Sora right now? Something strange was going on and it all had to do with Sora, Roxas, and Xemnas. Everyone was in a state of panic at the sight of the three in pain but it was King Mickey who took charge.

"Rest!" He shouted, holding his hand out and casting a Sleepga spell over Roxas, Sora, and Xemnas. With His Majesty's powerful magic abilities, the three began to slowly still their movements until they hung limp in the arms of those that held them. Axel brought the blond to his chest, burrowing his face in Roxas' neck, relief overtaking him. Likewise, Riku tightened his arms around Sora, laying his chin on top of Sora's brown locks protectively. Larxene ran her hand through Xemnas' hair as she cradled his head while Saïx placed a hand over his Superior's chest, feeling for the heartbeat he knew was there. They slept soundly, their chests rising and fall with every breath they took.

"What happened to them?" Demyx asked, reaching out to place a hand on Axel's shoulder and rubbing at it comfortingly. "It was like something in them just broke out." Seeing the tension in his friend's back, Demyx's hand drifted over to the back of Axel's neck and gently back to knead it with his fingers, trying to soothe his distressed friend. It was act of friendship and comfort, nothing more, nothing less. Still, Zexion couldn't help but stiffen once he saw that. Axel was barely even paying attention to Demyx's actions for he was still focusing on his sleeping friend.

"They are all connected by bonds." Ansem replied back, looking down at Xemnas with an expression of sadness. "Sora, Roxas, and even Xemnas, they are all connected by the same bond." The sage-king closed his eyes and sighed softly before opening them. "I am postponing the rest of this meeting. As we can all see, these three men are unable to participate. Allow them to sleep and we shall resume this later tonight." Without waiting to see if anyone else agreed, the blond left the room in direction of his lab. His head was bent and no one could see the worry in his eyes for his back was turned and faced away. After bowing his head to the rest of the warriors in the room, Vexen followed after his teacher.

The King watched the two depart and turned back to Sora, Xemnas, and Roxas who were all still sleeping soundly. Any traces of discomfort had now disappeared and it was evident on their faces; there were no furrows or wrinkles in their facial structures anymore. 'It is worse than I thought.' Mickey mentally said, his own set of brows furrowing in displeasure. He looked towards Sora, Riku, Roxas, and then Kairi. 'I didn't think we needed to do this so soon but we can't waste anymore time.' His Majesty, the King, walked forward and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. When he saw eyes of turquoise blue, he frowned at the look of sadness in them. "Sora will be fine, Riku. They all will."

Riku didn't reply, he only stared harder into those dark eyes. During his time in the Realm of Darkness, Mickey was his only source of comfort. They spent many days protecting, defending, and simply just being with one another. When Riku would despair about the loss of his friends, the King would always be right there next to him to cheer him up and remind him how they would all be reunited again soon. The silver haired teen saw the reassurance in the King's eyes and nodded slowly, his sadness dissipating. "Alright." Turning back to the sleeping brunet in his arms, Riku brushed away a lock of brown hair before sighing softly. Seeing Sora's relaxed face, the Keyblade wielder felt his own heart begin to warm – he would do anything to protect this boy. Sora was his most precious friend and he was also the one Riku held dear to his heart; he was in love after all. 'I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Sora.' Riku promised, leaning forward a little and ghosting his lips against Sora's forehead. With his hair so long, no one noticed his act of affection saved for Kairi who smiled to herself curtly.

King Mickey nodded at Riku's answer and stood up. "Everyone, thank you for meeting me here today; you have all worked very hard. As Ansem the Wise has said, I'd like to postpone the rest of this meeting. You are all free to depart as you please. Tonight, we will resume the meeting but we shall do within the castle. Is that alright?" He asked, shooting eyes towards Marluxia, Saïx, Xigbar, and Xaldin. The four senior men briefly looked at one another before silently nodding their heads, speaking on behalf of their fallen leader. "In that case, you may all go." He watched as the members of Organization XIII came to surround Xemnas and together, lifted him up. Saïx, Xaldin, and Lexaeus each supported him with the other members not too far behind, shadowing their every step. Zexion stood by the door, waiting on Demyx who was still concerned about Axel.

"Axel, are you coming?" The Melodious Nocturne asked, standing up and placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Axel, who was still currently knelt to the floor, shook his head. The ninth member of Organization XIII nodded, "Alright, come home soon, okay? We'll all be there waiting." With another glance at Roxas' sleeping face, he turned around and motioned for Zexion to follow him. The two departed the room, hurrying to catch up to the other members of their family. The only people that remained in the room now were Roxas, the King, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Aerith, Cid, Merlin and Leon and they all remained in silent respect.

It was however Mickey that broke it. His dark eyes looked towards Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Kairi and he exhaled slowly. "Leon, I think it's time to for these boys to undergo the trials." The brunet uncrossed his arms and pinned his Majesty with a dubious look.

"How can you be so sure? Granted, they are strong but are they truly ready?" The lion questioned back. Like the King did before him, he looked towards the youths and focused his eyes on Sora and Riku in particular. "They're just children." He whispered to himself, almost as if he was in fear of endangering his young friends. He felt Cloud shift over to his side and he felt the blond place a hand on the small of his back. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed as well. "If you think they are ready, take them."

"Take them where?" Axel asked gravely, now paying attention. He pulled away from Roxas and turned to look at the brunet, his eyes peering into Leon's curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Crossing his arms again, Leon grunted. "The King will see to you." He looked over at his old friends and nudged his head in direction of the door. "Come on everyone, it's time we did our daily patrol." Aerith, Cid, Merlin, and Yuffie all regarded him curiously, wanting to stay and find out what he was talking about. Cloud however honored his words and nodded. He walked towards the door and leaned against the doorframe, shifting his eyes from his friends to the exit, wordlessly telling everyone to leave. The flower girl bit her lip and moved to run her fingers down Sora's cheek before moving onto Roxas and delicately brushing away his hair. As she moved away, her hand brushed by the nape of Axel's neck, bringing little comfort to his worried heart. With another worried glance, Aerith complied, leaving the room. And the rest soon followed. Now, the room consisted of Axel, Kairi, Roxas, the King, Sora, and Riku.

"We need to leave." King Mickey said with a furrow of his brow. The youths turned to look at him but he was already on his way out the door. When he didn't hear footsteps, the King turned to look over his shoulder. "If you want to help them, come with me." And without another backwards glance, he walked out. Axel turned towards Riku and Kairi.

"Should we?"

Kairi, who was in the process of standing up, nodded. "He's never disappointed us before." She replied back kindly. Folding her hands behind her back, she leaned forward a bit. "Riku, let's go, okay? Can you handle Sora?" He ignored her question but she only smiled, stepping away so that Riku could have enough room. The princess watched as he turned around and hooked Sora's arm around his neck. Taking a hold of his best friend's legs, he hoisted him up onto his back and felt Sora's chest rise and fall against his back. Seeing how Sora was now taken care of, Kairi turned her attention over to Axel. "Axel, will you take Roxas?"

"Of course I will." The Flurry of Dancing Flames instantly answered. He mumbled a few soft words into Roxas' ear before scooping the boy up into his arms. He had one arm underneath Roxas' legs and the other holding Roxas up by his back. Almost involuntarily, Roxas shifted, placing a hand on Axel's left uninjured shoulder as the older of the two stood to his feet. As the friends walked towards the door, the blond shifted once again to rest his head against Axel's neck, causing relief to spread throughout Axel's body. "Alright," Axel inquired softly, "Let's go."

The three conscious friends made their way out of Ansem's Study and upon climbing up the steep incline; they weren't surprised to see the King waiting for them. He had his arms crossed and his back turned but when he heard their arrival, he nodded determinedly. "We'll go by Gummi."

* * *

><p>The King piloted the Gummi ship from the cockpit while Kairi, Riku, and Axel stood by Sora and Roxas' side in the passenger area. They had only been flying for a few minutes when the two young boys began to show signs of waking. A groan sounded from Sora's lips as the brunet opened slowly opened his eyes. He heard an exclamation of, "Sora!" and turned in the direction he heard it from. His blue eyes registered the color turquoise and he groaned again. "Riku?"<p>

The silver haired teen nodded, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Are you alright, Sora? You collapsed earlier." Seeing his friend conscious once again quelled the panic that spread throughout his body and he mentally sighed in relief. "You gave us quite a scare." 'You sure gave _me _quite a scare.' He corrected inside his head.

"What happened?" Sora questioned, looking around. From what he could see, he was in the passenger area of a Gummi Ship but the last thing he remembered was being in Ansem's Study. He saw the King up in the front piloting, saw Riku and Riku, and then when he turned to his left, he saw Roxas lying on the floor with a protective Axel hovering close by. "Oh!" He suddenly cried, his eyes growing wide. He reached forward and placed a hand on Roxas' forearm. "I remember Roxas crying out, is he okay?" Sora asked, shooting his eyes over to Axel.

The redhead snorted softly and opened his mouth to reply back sarcastically when he noticed Sora's overall concern for Roxas' wellbeing. Sora's eyes, almost completely identical to Roxas', were overcome with worry and even Axel couldn't bring himself to say something rude. He was angry of course; he always hated seeing Roxas in pain but the idea of taking his anger out on someone so much like his best friend felt horrible and torturous. "He's stabilized for now." As he said this, Roxas began to stir slightly and he was quick to rush over to the Key of Destiny. "Roxas, can you hear me?"

The blond below him pressed an opened hand to his temple and sat up slowly, rubbing the offending spot. His head still felt like it was pounding but whereas before it was very painful, it was just a dull ache now. "I'm fine." He answered, slightly annoyed. He was so confused, the last thing he remembered was blacking out. Looking around, he saw the concerned eyes of Axel, Riku, Kairi, and Sora but it was Axel's irises that held the most concern. "Is the meeting over? I like blacked out when the King was talking." In a flash, they looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?" He inquired flatly, not liking the look in his friends' eyes.

"You don't remember what happened? You went into a fit or something." Sora replied back.

"I'm pretty sure I would have known if I went into a fit." Roxas immediately countered, his voice laced with sarcasm. At the Key of Destiny's answer, Axel felt something in him flutter. Pulling away subtly so his friend would not notice, he began to contemplate some things in his head.

'Roxas says he passed out before the King spoke but that's not true, he passed out after the King casted that spell.' Glancing back at his friend briefly, he studied those golden spikes and blue eyes when something inside him tugged once again. 'Could it have been Ventus?' He thought, blinking. 'Did something trigger Ventus to emerge? …Master Xehanort, was it?' That name sounded strangely familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember. Crossing his arms, his brows furrowed. 'And then what happened to the Boss?' The redhead was pulled out of his musings when the King announced that they had arrived at their destination. Axel, who was not accustomed to traveling by Gummi, frowned. "We're here already?" He asked incredulously.

"Warping saves a lot of time." King Mickey answered. Upon landing the ship, he jumped out of his ship. "Come on, we need to go." He led the youths out of the Gummi Ship and Kairi, Sora, and Riku followed after him obediently. They seemed to be unbothered by the strange change in scenery, maybe they had been here before? Axel and Roxas however stayed at the doorframe, looking around curiously. The eighth member of Organization XIII whistled appreciatively at the scenery around him. King Mickey had taken them to a place of mystery and magic. Several trees littered the area but the most impressive part of this world was the mysterious tower located in the mirror. The tower looked surrealistic as it was crooked and a shade of golden-brown. The top of the tower was a coned shape and blue. It was decorated with moons and stars and a sense of sorcery wisped about in the air.

"Hey! You're getting left behind!" Kairi hollered, snapping Roxas and Axel out of their trance. Flushing a little, the two shook their heads and hurried to follow the friends that were quickly disappearing into the tower. Upon entering the mysterious tower, Axel and Roxas looked up to see a grand staircase that spiraled. Seeing as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey were all well ahead of them, the two best friends were quick to begin climbing the stairs. When they all reunited at the top of the stairs, they stood in front of a large wooden door.

"Where are we?" Roxas found himself asking, turning his head from left to right to look at Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi respectively. He felt Axel shift beside him to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he suddenly felt a little uneasy – what was behind this door? He saw that Sora, Riku and Kairi were at ease while Axel was busy studying their surroundings. Like Roxas, Axel was a bit anxious, not knowing exactly where 'here' was.

"This is the world of Master Yen Sid." The King answered simply. He pushed opened the door and one by one, they entered in through the door. A man with an impressive blue robe sat before them. He was old, wore a blue sorcerer's hat, and had a long graying beard. The King walked up to the desk in front of this mysterious man and nodded. "Master Yen Sid, I brought them." Sora and Riku walked up to stand beside King Mickey with confidence evident in every step. Axel, Roxas, and Kairi stood behind them, watching and waiting curiously.

Yen Sid hummed, his voice low and majestic-like, and nodded his head at King Mickey's words. He raised a hand to finger his beard before closing his eyes briefly. "Yes, welcome." The older man reopened his eyes and leaned back in his chair, laying his hands on the desk before him. "Sora." He greeted, looking towards his right at the brunet causing Sora to grin and fold his hands behind his head. "Riku." He said gravely, nodding at the silver haired teen who nodded back respectfully. He noticed the three unfamiliar youths behind them and said nothing to them. He did however nod at them, acknowledging their presence in his world. "Why is it that you stand before me on this day?" Yen Sid asked, looking towards his past apprentice.

"I believe the boys are ready for the exam." The King replied back smoothly, nodding at Riku, Sora, and then surprisingly at Roxas. The blond, who had remained quiet the entire time, blinked confusingly, looking at the King with shocked eyes. Before Roxas could open his mouth to ask, His Majesty, the King, grinned back kindly. "Get up there, Roxas." The Key of Destiny frowned confusingly and turned back to look at Axel. His best friend was leaning against a wall by the door with his arms crossed and although his expression seemed passive, Roxas could see interest within those acid green eyes. When their eyes connected, they wordlessly conversed. Not even a second passed before Axel nodded his head slowly, giving Roxas the final support he needed. With small steps, Roxas came to stand on Riku's left, his head coming up to the teen's shoulders.

The Master's eyebrows furrowed as he began to finger his beard again. "Has it begun, then?" He questioned knowingly. At the King's nod, Yen Sid hummed again, his voice coming out pained and thoughtful. "Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light – a gift many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts'. You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the 'X-blade' so that none could ever lay ands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original X-blade and waged a great war of Kingdom Hearts. We call this the 'Keyblade War'. But though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light – shattered into twenty pieces; seven of light, thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all light – the one true Kingdom Hearts – it was swallowed by the darkness never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its darkest corners. After all, light begets darkness and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade – a weapon designed to conquer the light – to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade."

Sora, Riku, and Roxas remained silent, listening to the old master respectfully. Riku and Roxas looked slightly disturbed while Sora looked thoughtful. "Master Xehanort, a Keyblade Master that renounced his duties as a Master to take on the seeker's life, possessed great powers. He sought to understand the question, 'What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us or empowers us? What if the challenges of our past were in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know. Since the, in many a guise, he has clashed with the protectors of life, Keyblade wielders such as yourselves. He has troubled us yet again." Master Yen Sid then looked up at the three boys in front of him. "Which is why you three; Sora, Riku, and Roxas, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves Masters already but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way." This time, he regarded Sora and Riku. "Both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders, an impressive feat. And then there is you, Roxas," The sorcerer said, turning his eyes over to Roxas. "You have the memories of two individuals who possessed Keyblades; their skills passed on to you and no doubt you also have what it takes to be a Master."

'Two individuals?' Roxas questioned mentally. To his knowledge, he only knew of Sora's memories and his friend's ability to wield a Keyblade. He had been after all Sora's Nobody all those years ago. As he opened his mouth to ask Master Yen Sid exactly what he meant, Sora cut in and spoke.

"That's just a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me, Roxas and the King, and Riku – we can take on anything!" The brunet cried out with a knowing look in his eyes. He clenched his fists confidently before turning his best friend. "Right, Riku?"

"I don't know." Riku replied back. A sullen look was evident in his eyes as he held out his right hand. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold." As the silver haired teen spoke, his Way to the Dawn Keyblade materialized into his hand. A puff of dark, purple smoke surrounded it before Riku willed it away and dematerialized his Keyblade. "Walking that path changed me. I'm not so sure I'm truly ready yet so maybe I do need to be tested." Sora noticed the doubt in Riku's eyes and frowned, turning to look over at Roxas who looked equally as anxious.

"Roxas?" he asked.

"I don't know." Roxas answered, repeating Riku's earlier words. "I'm only so strong." He admitted softly. "Before, I used anger as a means for power. When I'm angry, I just vent it by fighting – that to me, was and maybe still is my darkness. There's still so much that I need to learn."

Sora studied the blond beside Riku before nodding back at Master Yen Sid. "In that case, count me in! We'll pass with flying colors, you'll see! Nothing can stop us three!" The graying mad regarded him seriously before humming and nodding.

"We shall begin then." He waved a hand and suddenly the room began to dim. "The first test requires you three to summon your hearts and enter into your own mind. If you are successful, a manifestation of your affinity will be shown here. This tests your reliance on either light or darkness. A Keyblade Master must have a strong heart – whether it is of darkness like Master Xehanort or of light like Mickey and I, strength is ultimately based upon the wielder's heart." Master Yen Sid watched as the boys looked at him confusingly before looking at each other. "No test is the same. Many wielders have taken the test but no test is the same." He nodded at the three once more and they all visibly relaxed, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the trials.

Almost simultaneously, Roxas, Sora, and Riku all closed their eyes. Riku had his hands by his side while Sora had his crossed over his heart. Roxas on the other hand laid his right hand over his chest. The teens concentrated and suddenly, they lost sight of the world around them. From Axel's point of view, it looked as though they were sleeping standing up. Their breathing evened out and a look of pure relaxation overtook their faces. The redhead uncrossed his arms and looked over at Master Yen Sid. "What's going on?"

"It has begun." He replied simply. "Sora, Roxas, and Riku have entered into their minds and are confronting the forces within their own hearts. This is the first test." The King looked on with interest, he was confident that the boys would do well. Kairi look apprehensive as she moved over to Axel, leaning against him slightly. At her actions, he looked at her questionably but when he saw the tension in her shoulders, he pushed it away. Like him in regards to Roxas, she was worried for Sora and Riku. Master Yen Sid watched her movements and paused, his dark eyes burning into hers. "Kairi, is it?"

The auburn haired girl nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You can also wield a Keyblade, can't you?"

She held out her hand just like Riku and concentrated. Within seconds, there was a puff of white smoke and her Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand. "Yes, I can." Kairi tightened her hold on its hilt before bringing it down to her side. "I'm not proficient with it though." Kairi admitted, willing her Keyblade away and bringing her hand down to her side.

"I will train you." Master Yen Sid replied back solemnly. "I sense a power within you and there's no doubt in my mind that you will be strong. Like Sora, Riku, and Roxas, you are also destined for greatness. While the boys partake in their examination, I will take you on as my newest apprentice and prepare you for what is to come." The princess smiled at that, thanking the older man for his kindness. Although she had trained with Merlin and Aerith, Kairi reveled in the idea of being able to better use her Keyblade. Axel shifted his weight over to the other foot as his eyebrows knitted together. He studied the three sleeping teens before him as a feeling of righteousness came over him. He watched as Master Yen Sid further told Kairi of what their training would be like and he lifted a hand, staring at his opened palm. His green eyes swept along the burns and creases of his palm as he began to contemplate the things Master Yen Sid had told them.

'Roxas is being tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. A Keyblade, a weapon like no other, capable of releasing hearts and defeating the most powerful of foes – hell, it defeated me several times too.' Axel looked over at Roxas as an image of the boy's dual-wielding Keyblades formed in his head. 'Roxas is strong; his power rivals Xemnas' sometimes.' Suddenly, he clenched his fists. 'I can only do so much to protect him. My Chakrams…maybe they're not enough. I promised him that I wouldn't let anything or anyone get in between us ever again. I must get stronger.' The crimson haired man thought back to how easily Roxas had defeated him all those years ago and with a determined nod of his head, he fiercely looked towards Master Yen Sid. "I want in. Teach me how to wield a Keyblade."

The King, Kairi, and Master Yen Sid turned to look at him quickly. They were shocked; did Axel really just say that? Kairi uttered a small gasp as her hands fluttered upwards to cover her mouth. "Axel? What are you saying?"

"I made a promise to someone a long time ago and I'll do anything to keep it." He flicked his eyes over at Roxas before returning them to the old sorcerer. "I don't care what I have to do. Put me through hell, I don't care – I just know that I need to learn how to wield a Keyblade."

"It will not be easy." Master Yen Sid answered back. "Many have tried only to fall prey to the darkness within their own hearts. Only the strong-hearted will survive."

Axel scoffed at that and waved a hand. "I've had my share of darkness and you know what? It's boring and I'm in need of a change of pace." He joked slightly with a small chuckle. His playful eyes turned serious as he crossed his arms. "Teach me to wield a Keyblade." He said once again.

Master Yen Sid studied the man before him and hummed at the determination in Axel's acid green eyes. Not even a second passed by before he nodded slowly, "I must warn you again – the road will not be easy."

"Fine, let's jump right in then." Axel immediately replied as he unfolded his arms. Wrapping an arm around Kairi's shoulder, he nodded back at Master Yen Sid. "We're your new apprentices." The King looked very eager at Axel's words as he smiled a genuine smile. Although he wasn't quite sure who complete the circle of the seven lights, King Mickey was sure that Axel would be a great fighter; he always had such a big heart. Looking towards the sky, the King hummed softly.

'Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Kairi; they form the seven lights needed to stop Master Xehanort.' King Mickey then frowned. 'Master Xehanort also said that they have one in their possession already – Terra. We lost Terra though so that does mean Axel is the last one we need?' While he was not sure, the King knew that only time would tell. He looked onwards at the three sleeping boys and two new apprentices and felt hope blossoming in his heart. 'We fight as one.'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hello! It's been a month since my last update, huh? Sorry, I don't know what kept me so long. I think it was because I've been obsessively playing KH3D. Yo, grown up Lea is mighty sexy though I still do prefer Axel's tattoos. "Same guy, more or less." Right? I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. If anyone's wondering why hearing Master Xehanort's name a second time isn't causing Roxas to go into distress, it's because Ven can only break out so much. It takes a lot out of him to make himself known so that's why he can only manifest every once in a while. And not many members of the Organization remember too much about Master Xehanort – only Xigbar really does. Xemnas is in some sort of weird repression and Saïx just doesn't remember. Also, what is everyone's view on smut? There's something I'd like to do in this story that involves smut but it's got a really fun twist to it. Also, which Aeon shall we combat next? Most of the words said by the characters in during the Mysterious Tower scene are from KH3D so I assume no credit. There are just some minor adjustments for Roxas. I know King Mickey is one of the seven lights in the actual games but hey, this is a new generation of fighters.<p>

So far, we've eliminated Shiva, Ifrit, Bahamut, and Ixion – that means Vexen, Axel, Saïx, and Larxene all had their Aeons killed off. We still have to destroy Odin (Roxas), Anima (Xemnas), Zodiark (Xigbar), Valefor (Xaldin), Titan (Lexaeus), Diablos (Zexion), Leviathan (Demyx), Yojimbo (Luxord), and the Magus Sisters (Marluxia). Vote for which Aeon you'd like next!

And another thing, the trials will be split up into chapters so that way, I can continue on with defeating Aeons. Next chapter will be the events that occur in Trial 1 whilst also having Organization XIII and the HBRC fighting against the Aeons. Make sense? Another thing, I had an idea for the Keyblade War; I was thinking like heroes from many of the Final Fantasy series coming together. I would find a way to introduce them into the Kingdom Hearts world. That cool? Or is that lame? I just have a major girl crush on Lightning…

Final Words: 11k (a little short, huh? Sad face.)  
>Final Characters: 60k<br>Final Pages: 18

Read and Review! Bye loves!


	10. Dive into the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter: 10 "**Dive into the Heart**"

Summary: Sora, Riku, and Roxas dive and face confrontations while Axel struggles to overcome the first hurdle of his own training. Afterwards, two friends find comfort within each other.

Author's Notes: My fall semester started and you guys know what that means – slower updates. I may not even update until I get a total of 10+ reviews or more for the next several chapters because I need to focus on school and can't be busy writing a story if no one is reading it. Like I hate to seem pushy but reviews make me want to update more, you know? It sucks when I take a lot of time out of school to write something for you all and see that it was for nothing.

On another note, I am in love with Keiji Fujiwara's voice, Axel's seiyuu. HOLY SHIT HIS VOICE IS FUCKING HOT. I found some of his drama cds and yooooo sexual sounding Axel sounds delicious hahahahahaha. And he's seme of course. HOLY SHIT ITS FUCKING HOT. Excuse me while I go fangirl at the fanservice.

* * *

><p>'<em>These are the deep sorrows no one is aware of but yet, I can hear them. A prayer to the wind, a prayer to the water, and a prayer to the earth - have I always known this day would come<em>?'

From above the heavens, a single boy fell. With his head pointed downwards towards the ground and his back ramrod straight, Sora descended into a world within a dream. His eyes were closed yet he was not truly sleeping – he was simply, dreaming. Sora found himself falling further and further down into the darkness, his spikes ruffling in the wind.

'_With so many bonds connected to my heart, which one will me lead me to you?'_

He suddenly stabilized, floating and turning his body so that his feet touched the ground. His blue eyes opened and as he turned to look around, Sora saw nothing but darkness. A bright light emitted from down below him and in an effort to shield his eyes, Sora's arms lifted upwards to hide his face. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he lowered his arms and watched as the darkness below him shattered into millions of fragments. The floor below him began to reveal itself and from what he could see, Sora saw an image of himself surrounded by three silhouettes he could not quite make out.

'_I am who I am because of them.'_

The darkness slipped away and Sora raised his head, watching as several doves flew away. He inched closer to them before shaking his head slightly and looking around once more. The brunet saw a staircase at the northern end of the pillar and made his way over to it. "So this is the first test." Sora observed as he slowly descended up the staircase. As he made his way up the steps, the Keyblade's Chosen One looked up just in time to see a dark portal manifest in the center of the pillar. A growl escaped his lips and Sora was quick to crouch down low, his Kingdom Key already in hand. "Who are you?" He demanded, his brows furrowing slightly. The figure dematerialized the Corridor of Darkness and wore a black Organization coat with the hood up. Unable to see the figure's face, Sora gripped his Keyblade even tighter, feeling a bit apprehensive. The unknown robed man looked to be the same size as him but Sora knew better to overestimate his opponents. "Are you looking for a fight?" The teen asked once again as he slowly lowered his weapon.

The figure walked forward as Sora tensed slightly. His blue eyes watched as the figure walked past him only to pause behind him with the figure's back facing towards him. Reaching upwards with gloved fingers, the robed man took a hold of his hood and pulled it downwards, revealing a very familiar head of blond hair. As the hood lowered, the figure turned around and Sora blinked. "Sora." The other said, once he fully turned around.

"You're…Roxas?" Sora questioned. "How are you here? Is this part of our test?"

The Key of Destiny shook his head as a kind expression formed on his face. His eyes connected with those of Sora's and it was like a meeting between the skies. Their blue eyes locked onto one another's and Sora felt something tugging at his heart. "I thought it'd be okay, being you."

"Huh?"

"It had to be you." Roxas said softly, clenching a fist as he brought it upwards towards his heart. "It's because you're me and I'm you." He walked forward and grasped Sora's hands, bringing them upwards as he clenched his fingers over Sora's. "It had to be you."

'What's going on?' Sora thought, frowning mentally. He established that the person he was talking to right now wasn't truly Roxas but then if not, who was he talking to right now? 'It could just be a projection of Roxas from my heart – we are, in a sense, the same.' While he contemplated the possibility that this Roxas was simply just a manifestation of his heart, the blond in front of him dropped their hands to take a step back. "Roxas?" The brunet called once he noticed the withdrawing teen.

"You need to learn to forgive yourself." Roxas told him firmly, his brows furrowing. "All that doubt, guilt, fear, and resentment will consume you one day. If you can't find acceptance within yourself, you'll find yourself being swallowed by the darkness. You must learn to forgive yourself for what happened to me – it wasn't your fault, Sora."

Hearing Roxas' words almost sent tears streaming down his face and Sora's eyes began to widen in shock. "How could you have known about that? Those are my feelings!" Sora cried back, his heart tightening. 'This has to be a manifestation of my heart; Roxas already accepted that he and I aren't the same.' He thought finally. Still, seeing another version of Roxas before him was daunting, he hated having to face his inner fears.

"Sora, I am you! I know everything about you!" The blond shouted, clenching his fists. "You are me, you have my thoughts and feelings! When I returned to you, you gained everything I ever knew! My skills, my mannerisms, my memories - everything!"

"You're wrong!" Sora screamed back, his grip on the Keyblade faltering slightly. "You are you and I am I! We're two entirely different people! We aren't the same at all!" Sora exhaled sharply and in his frustration, threw his Kingdom Key to the ground, looking away. Roxas however did not falter, he stared back at Sora with eyes of steel – he needed to make him understand. The brunet clenched his fists and turned back to Roxas with glossy eyes, "Roxas, please try to understand!" Suddenly, his heart broke and he bowed his head in shame, his bangs covering his tear-filled eyes. "It was my fault; because of me, you had to give up everything. Because of me, you had to say goodbye to all your friends! How could you possibly forgive me for all the things I've done to you!?" Sora cried, opening his eyes and looking at Roxas for the first time since the other had voiced his feelings. The Keyblade's Chosen One fell to his knees and allowed his tears to freely falling down his cheeks.

Roxas' gaze softened slightly and with a small smile, he chuckled a little. Shaking his head but knowing what he needed to do, he held out a hand, his smile turning downwards into a frown. "Stand up." Roxas told him flatly, his brows furrowing.

"What?"

"Stand up!" The Key of Destiny shouted. "Get on your feet, Chosen One!" When Sora didn't move, Roxas glared fiercely. Holding his hand out, the blond summoned a ball of light energy and pushed his palm forward, firing it at Sora. "Stand up, Sora!" Not wanting to be hit, the brunet was quick to jump away and the two light-users stood several feet from one another. "We're going to settle things right now! Fight me, Sora! Show me that my sacrifice wasn't for nothing!"

"I'm not going to fight you, Roxas!" Sora immediately countered back.

"I said, fight!" Suddenly, Sora's discarded Kingdom Key materialized into Roxas' hold. Closing his gloved fingers over the hilt, Roxas held the Keyblade with both of his hands and crouched down lowly. The brunet took a step back confusingly, Roxas never fought two-handed! "It's time to prove your worth, the Keyblade's Chosen One!" And with a cry, Roxas ran forward, intent on attacking his brunet counterpart. "Come on!" Surely if Sora didn't truly believe that he and Roxas were the same, he wouldn't be able to utilize Roxas' skills, right?

Sora took another step back, shaking his head. "I'm not going to fight you, Roxas!" He said once again. "We're friends! Friends don't do this kind of stuff!" Too late, Roxas surged forward and raised his Kingdom Key to the skies. With the intent to slash downwards, the thirteenth member of Organization XIII tightened his hold over the Keyblade's hilt – this was it; would Sora find acceptance? Holding his hands over his face to protect himself, Sora braced himself for the hit when suddenly a bright light flashed in front of him. "What!?" Two Keyblades then began to materialize into his hands and in his state of disorientation; Sora missed the approving look in Roxas' eyes. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades formed and Sora held them above his head in an X-formation, much like how Roxas would defend himself should he ever need to do so.

"Hah!" Roxas laughed, jumping away. "Looks like you're not so powerless after all!" Nodding his head at Sora, Roxas urged the other to initiate his first attack. "Come on, Sora! Fight!"

Sora glanced down this two Keyblades and frowned. 'That's right, it's because of Roxas that I'm able to dual-wield. His skills passed on to me…" He twirled his two Keyblade experimentally, 'Roxas' heart is connected to mine, we've been bonded every since that day.' Something tugged at his heart and suddenly, Sora felt an overwhelming sense of warmth emitting from deep in his chest. 'I am Roxas and Roxas is me, I have his strength and he has mine. It's because we're friends – my friends are my true power!' Feeling power surging through his veins, Sora smiled for the first time since he confronted Roxas. Looking forward, his eyes met those of identical sky blue and Sora grinned. An understanding was forged between the two as the teens sprinted forward, slashing and hacking with their Keyblades. Both Sora and Roxas adopted each other's fighting styles perfectly, moving with ease and mastery.

Whenever Sora would press forward, Roxas would anticipate it with a defensive stance. The two fought in perfect balance – almost as if they were in a never-ending loop. They were, in a sense, complete opposites yet they were still very much the same. And with one last slash, Sora stood with his Keyblades crossed over Roxas' crouched form. Huffing softly, the blond grinned. "And that's why it had to be you." As he said this, Roxas' form began to flicker until he slowly began to disappear, almost as if he was dematerializing. The brunet watched him go before exhaling sharply, noticing how Roxas' departure called forth another staircase.

"I've got to keep going." Sora decided determinedly. Without another backwards glance, he walked onwards towards the newly revealed staircase. Although he walked towards the unknown, Sora was ready for anything – he would do anything to protect the people he loved.

'_If you leave me behind, I'll only catch up…I don't want to be left behind again. All I want is to go with you wherever you go.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>I can hear the beating heart of a lost friend, but…who? I feel you. You rest inside my mind and all the time we spent together was surely enough to know you cared for me.<em>'

The Key of Destiny found himself falling downwards into an abyss of darkness yet he was no stranger to this place. He had experienced it multiple times before and was not afraid. As he touched the ground, he watched as the ground beneath him shattered only to reveal a mosaic floor decorated with images of him, Axel, Sora, and two very strange silhouettes. He watched as the fragments morphed into doves and looked onwards as they flew towards freedom in the sky. "So this is the first test. Funny," he said with a laugh, "It's feels like I've been here before. Nah, I know I've been here before." He exhaled sharply as he adjusted the hood of his sweater and without another thought, made his way towards the northern end of the pillar. As he walked, one by one, mysterious steps began to appear in front of him but where would they lead him to? The blond walked towards the staircase with his head bowed and once he made it to the first step, he looked up only to see a mysterious figure clad in black.

The figure wore an Organization coat and had a short and slender body. Roxas' brow furrowed a bit as he took into account the fact that this mysterious person had drawn their hood up. He took a step forward and tilted his head a little, "Who are you?" The unknown person hadn't replied and Roxas found himself inching a little closer. "Who are you?" he asked again. The figure reached up to lower the hood and upon doing so, revealed the face of a young girl. She had short raven hair and piercing oceanic eyes and at the moment, they were looking at him longingly. Those blue eyes seemed to hold waves of emotions; longing, excitement, sadness, and joy. The thirteenth member of Organization XIII blinked once, twice, and then a third time as he cautiously reached out a hand. Touching his palm to her cheek, he caressed her face tenderly, his eyes searching for something. "Who…are you?" Again, she didn't reply. "What?" Roxas suddenly said, letting go of her to touch his own face once he felt something wet on his cheek. A tear fell down his cheek and he began to wonder; why was he crying? "I don't understand…" He whispered softly, feeling like his heart was about to break.

She bit her lip and turned away from him, running up the stairs as fast as she could. He called for her to wait but she didn't listen, only quickening her movements. As they descended up the stairs, the further and further she seemed to get away. Once Roxas made it to the top of the staircase, she was nowhere to be found. He clenched his fists and bowed his head, feeling heartbroken.

"**It's always me who gets the dirty work**."

Hearing a familiar voice, Roxas immediately bolted into attention. Looking up, Roxas let out a soft gasp. Somehow, the world around him had shifted and he found himself outside Twilight Town. His blue orbs raked around his surroundings and to his surprise, he was now floating above the Mansion, overlooking the gates. He looked down and saw the mysterious girl from before looking as though she was searching for something. It was only seconds later that a Corridor of Darkness appeared and his best friend stepped out from within it. 'Axel?' Roxas thought confusingly, wondering why the redhead was here. Seeing as he was high in the air, Roxas frowned a bit, 'Can't they see me?'

A look of pure irritation was evident on Axel's face as he waved a hand, dismissing the portal. Roxas watched with curious eyes as the Flurry of Dancing Flames walked forward till he and the mysterious girl were only a few several feet from one another.

At his words, her expression turned sad. "**Axel**." She greeted softly before dropping her gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed.

"…**, what do you intend to do?**" Axel asked and as he spoke, Roxas blinked confusingly. He noticed how his friend's lips were indeed moving but to his knowledge, he hadn't heard the first thing Axel said. It was almost as if Axel couldn't say the word – almost like when the Dusks took away the word 'photo'.

'Wait, didn't he just say her name?' Roxas wondered. 'I…I couldn't hear it.'

"**I'm only going to the place I have to go to.**" She replied back simply, still not meeting his eyes.

Axel placed his hands on his hips and Roxas watched as his best friend's expression turned from irritation to annoyance. "**At first, I thought that would the best thing too**." Never once did Axel look up to meet her eyes but perhaps that was for the best. The crimson haired man looked to the side briefly before raising a hand and clenching his gloved fingers into a fist. "**But, now I'm not so sure**." Acid green eyes turned sharp as they glared at the fist, "**I couldn't accept it, there had to be another way**."

'Who is this girl?' Roxas thought. 'Is she important to Axel too?'

"**But this is for everyone too**." She answered back, causing him to finally look up at her. The blond watched as her ocean blue eyes met Axel's emerald green ones and he felt himself being overwhelmed with strange emotions.

"**That's a selfish thing to say**." Axel said with a shake of his head. "**Every one of them –**"

"**This is fine**." The mysterious girl frowned softly, lowering her eyes to the ground again.

"**You'll be destroyed**!" Axel shouted, his eyes slitting angrily. Roxas, who had his attention entirely on Axel, heard a clink and focused his attention back on the girl. His eyes widened and at the same time, the eighth member of Organization XIII gasped, his eyes also widening. This girl, why did she have a Keyblade!? She crouched lowly to the ground with her knees bent and fingers grasping the hilt of the Kingdom Key Keyblade.

"**I won't go easy on you, Axel**." She told him, her voice and expression still laced with sadness. Still, she bravely stood up to the tall, intimidating member of Organization XIII.

Axel looked away briefly before looking back at her and suddenly, he exploded. His pupils turned to slits as he threw his head back and thrashed his arms in his fury. "**You've got to be fucking kidding me**!" Huffing angrily, Axel growled and raised his head skywards. "**You bitch, I'm not playing around!**" Roxas watched interestedly as something seemed to surge within his best friend. The crimson haired man clenched both fists and looked up defiantly, a fire burning in his eyes. "**My mind's made up**." He stated, turning to look at her. He raised a hand and held it front of him, his eyes burning intensely hot.

'Are they going to fight?' Roxas asked, feeling a little nervous. He watched as black tendrils swirled formed from Axel's outstretched hand and he watched as Axel's Eternal Flame materialized into his hand.

"**You guys can run away as many times as you like but I'll bring you back each and every time!"**

She tensed slightly but didn't reply, only clenching her Keyblade even tighter. And then, everything began to fade away. Roxas uttered a cry as he outstretched his hand, feeling like he needed to hold onto something; whatever that something was anyway. "No, wait!" He cried, watching feebly as the image of the mysterious girl and Axel began to slowly disappear. Placing a hand over his heart, Roxas found himself aching inside. "I don't understand."

"Roxas."

He looked up sharply and suddenly, he was back at the top of the staircase. He turned his attention to the owner of the voice and to his surprise, the same girl from before was standing in front of him. "You…You know me?"

She smiled softly and ignored him once again. "What do you wish for?"

He repeated the question inside his head and frowned, not knowing how to answer before finally voicing his heart's feelings. "To protect the ones I love." He replied back. Roxas smiled faintly at her approving nod and he found himself missing her smile, who was this girl? Replaying the scene from before in his head, he inched forward and grasped her arms gently. "Who are you?" He asked again. "What's your name?"

"…" She moved her lips but just like before with Axel, no words were heard. Almost as if she had known that would happen, she stepped away and covered her mouth briefly before turning away. Almost as if knowing that she would, Roxas reached out and closed his fingers over her wrist, preventing her from leaving again.

"Do I know you? I feel like you're someone…" He trailed off as he watched her form turn around and as she moved, her body transformed into that of another. The person before him was a blue-eyed blond that look strikingly familiar to him – he almost felt like he was looking at a mirror. This boy wore white and black clothing as well as strange armor on both his midsection and shoulder. Blinking profusely, Roxas tilted his head to the side before dropping the boy's wrist. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

The other blond grinned at his question and reached up to fold his hands behind his head. "I think I should be the one asking that." He replied back good-naturedly and ultimately causing Roxas to frown at the strange similarity in their voices. Seeing as Roxas was still on-edge, the blond opted for another approach. "This is your heart, huh?" He asked, looking around. "I've been here for a while myself." The blond then lowered a hand to hold it out in front of him, "My name's Ventus, you can call me Ven too if you'd like."

"Ventus?" Roxas repeated with another frown as he cautiously reached out to give Ventus a handshake. Why did that name sound so familiar? 'Wait, didn't Axel call me that this morning?' Thinking back to his shared morning with his best friend, the Key of Destiny found himself feeling a little lost. 'And he called me that once before too! It was before the meeting…'

"You're Roxas, right? Lea's told me all about you – err, Axel I mean." He corrected at the end, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "It's good to finally meet you." Ven said with a smile as he gave Roxas a good shake before dropping his hand. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"What are you to Axel? How do you know him?"

"Well, I didn't know 'Axel' until just recently but I've known Lea for years."

"Lea? You knew Axel back during his Somebody life?" Roxas asked, feeling a little jealous. This boy in front of him had known Axel before Roxas had even been born as a Nobody. He probably knew a side of Axel that Roxas himself had never seen before.

Ventus nodded as he took a seat on one of the floating steps above Roxas. He rested his elbows upon his bent knees and indicated for Roxas to sit beside him with the simple shifting of his eyes. Wordlessly, Roxas complied. "He challenged me to a fight and lost but he wouldn't admit it." Ven said with a laugh and shake of his head. "We were friends." He explained simply.

Roxas hummed at that as he subconsciously rubbed at his tattooed wrist. "I see."

"So, Roxas, why brings you here? Why have you chosen now to dive into your heart?"

"Well, I'm here to take my Mark of Mastery Exam and this is the first test. I'm supposed to confront of the forces within my heart."

Ventus leaned back against the above step and folded his hands behind his head again. "I see." He echoed softly. "The Mark of Mastery…" The blond sighed and turned his attention skywards, looking up at the dark, misty ceiling. "There was a time that I dreamed about becoming a Keyblade Master myself."

"But why are you here in my heart?" Roxas asked, turning his head to the side so he could look at Ven.

"You see, a long time ago, I lost my heart. I apprenticed under a Master who fought with the power of darkness and upon failing, he extracted the darkness within my own heart and shattered me. I found refuge within the heart of young boy who lived in the Destiny Islands; a boy named Sora."

"Sora? You know Sora too?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, Sora reached out to me and shared his heart with mine so I could take the time to heal my own. Many years after that, I became an apprentice to a new Master, one that fought with the power of light. I lost my memories from before my heart was damaged and only just remembered them when another Master told me what happened. Back then, I trained with two other Keyblade wielders – my best friends, Terra and Aqua."

"Terra and Aqua…" Roxas repeated, nodding that he understood. "They must have been good people."

"Oh yeah, they're everything to me." Ventus answered with a happy grin. "But not everything turned out well." He continued, his grin dissolving into a sad grimace. "Master Xehanort, my first Master, corrupted Terra with the power of darkness and it wasn't until the very end that I realize how deep our bonds were. My extracted darkness, Vanitas, he and I battled until I won but at the cost of losing my own heart. Eventually, I found my way to Sora again and just like before, Sora shared his heart with mine. When I become strong enough, my heart will return to my body. One by one, Terra, Aqua, and I all fell - Terra is lost in a sea of darkness whereas Aqua wanders aimlessly in the Realm of Darkness and me? I'm just lost." He exhaled sadly as he looked up once again at the ceiling. "We're all waiting for Sora to come save us. Our hurting will be mended when he returns to end it."

Feeling sympathetic for the look-alike beside him, Roxas lifted a hand to place it on Ventus' shoulder. "So a part of you is in me and in Sora?" At Roxas' question, Ven nodded. "When I was created, I suppose I took on your appearance because you already existed in Sora's heart when I was born and your looks passed onto me."

"Yeah, Axel thought so too."

"How is your heart doing now?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Hmm, it's not even close to halfway." Ventus answered back sadly. "My heart heals when others touch it or come into contact with it. Both you and Sora house pieces of my heart so it's ultimately up to you guys to heal it." He laughed sweetly and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

Roxas grunted at that and shrugged but his eyes danced with mirth. "Okay Ventus, I'll do my part too." He looked towards Ven and smiled back at his new friend. "We'll help you get your heart back, I promise." The two lapsed into a companionable silence before Roxas was the one to break it. "So where's your body?"

"I'm not sure. Something tells me it's somewhere safe though." As Ven spoke, his body began to fade in and out of existence. He turned towards Roxas and smiled once again. "Looks like our time's up, Roxas. I'm glad I met you, really, I am. I'll always be here to help you – call me anytime."

"We'll see each other soon, Ven." Roxas in turn answered, watching as the boy beside him faded away. The blond then found himself alone and he sighed softly, placing his hands over his chest. "I promise."

* * *

><p>'<em>Look only at me. See me, and only me. I, who have been tainted by the light and darkness, seek forgiveness in your heart. Am I to be forgiven for what I've done? Will you shoulder this pain with me?<em>'

Riku walked aimlessly around the pillars with a contemplating expression. Whereas Roxas and Sora ascended up the stairs, his pillars were leading him down. With his head bent, the silver haired teen quietly made his way down to the next pillar. His mind was blank, he knew why he was here but he didn't know if he could complete the test. 'I'm not fit to wield the Keyblade.' He thought suddenly whilst shaking his head. 'Master Xehanort dances with the darkness while Mickey bathes in the light and me? I'm just somewhere in-between.'

'_He let her inside, didn't he? Our secret place…somewhere only we know. How could he? Why? Look only at me, my precious light.' _

The silver haired teen stopped in his tracks, the hands by his side tightening. 'Kairi is my friend; I don't blame her for anything.' After what had happened between Sora and Kairi, his mind was in a tizzy. He saw it, he saw it all. 'They've eyed each other for years, I wasn't blind to that. But still…' The way Kairi held onto his best friend and the way she cradled his face so tenderly in her hands was enough to make him shake with jealous fury. 'I can't help but become irritated when he's close to people other than me, not like _that_. I can't relax until you look only at me.'

'_Don't ever forget.'_

'_The humiliation…'_

'_The regret...'_

"I've paid the price for what I've done. I don't deserve any of it – not you, not us, not ever." Riku said solemnly, reaching up to place a hand over his eyes. Silently, he wished for the dark blindfold he used to carry out with him – if he still had it, his eyes could still lie. Tilting his head upwards to look at the faded dark abyss above him, he sighed softly. "I will not hesitate to open the door. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." A low, dark chuckle surrounded him and Riku was quick to return his attention forward. A dark, evil mist protruded from his chest and Riku found himself suddenly in the present of Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. Pinning the taller man with annoyed glare, Riku growled lowly. "What the hell do you want?"

"I think you already know." Ansem in turn replied.

"I don't need you; I purged myself of your foul presence many years ago." Riku in turn countered back as he crossed his arms stiffly. "I'm not afraid of the darkness anymore – I use it and the light as my source of power." The other man simply smirked and walked over to stand in front of Riku. Lifting a gloved hand, he placed it upon Riku's cheek and ultimately laughed at the flinching look in Riku's turquoise eyes.

"I thought you no longer feared the darkness."

"I'm not afraid of_ you_." He quickly said, throwing Ansem's hand off with a swipe of his own. He stood his ground bravely against his inner demon but still, seeing the Seeker of Darkness before him sent harsh reminders of his shamed past.

'_Don't ever forget.'_

'_The humiliation…'_

'_The regret...'_

Smirking once again, Ansem outstretched a hand. With his palm facing upwards, he welcomed Riku towards him. "You desire to protect your friends, don't you? You're powerless on your own; take my hand and you will be strong." His amber eyes glowed brightly in the darkness and the Heartless let out another dark chuckle. "Let me help you Riku and together, we shall be one." A black mist began to puff about form behind Ansem and Riku quickly jumped away, knowing exactly what the Heartless was about to do. Xehanort's Guardian manifested itself behind Ansem and it spread its arms out invitingly, its sharp teeth glinting amongst the darkness. "Every light must fade and in turn, return to darkness!"

"I beat you before and I'll do it again!" Riku shouted in a determined voice as he quickly summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" With a growl, Riku began to fire Dark Firaga spells at Xehanort's Heartless but the grey haired man simply chuckled. The blue fireballs seemed ineffective as the dark enigma behind Ansem consumed its power with a swipe of its claws. 'I'll never forget! I'm going to defeat you and prove to everyone that I'm strong! I'm not afraid of the darkness or light! I walk the path of dawn!' He thought triumphantly. 'I'm going to be someone Sora will be proud to call his! I swear it!' Feeling a fire burning inside him, Riku began to surge with power.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different! Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to darkness from whence it came!" Ansem recited, using the very same words that he had said to Sora. As the two prepared themselves to fight one another, the world around them grew increasingly darker. "You're nothing without me!"

"_**No, that's not true**_!" a voice suddenly cried.

A bright light flashed from above as Riku quickly raised an arm to shield his eyes. The Seeker of Darkness growled lowly and jumped away from the offending light, staying within the safe confines of the darkness. The light fluttered briefly before floating downwards, making its way over to the silver haired teen. It was a small sparkle of golden light however in time; it slowly began to take shape. The light shifted to form the body of a young boy with spiky hair and it hovered in front of the Keyblade wielder. 'So warm…' Riku thought, sighing softly. He lowered his arm and to his surprise, a golden outline of Sora floated in front of him. The boy's body was bare yet his body shined brightly and outlined the top-half of his body.

"_**Riku is strong**_." Sora stated brightly, smiling down at his best friend reassuringly. Floating forward towards Riku, the boy reached out and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, hugging himself to Riku's chest. "_**He doesn't need the darkness in order to be strong because he has light inside him also. Riku is the dawn – the road in-between**_**.**"

'What? Why would Sora be here?' Riku thought, breathing hard. The love of his life was here, in his heart, and hugging him! He couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on. While his arms ached to hold Sora, the silver haired teen held his ground. Still, the feeling of Sora so close to him sent waves of fire down his spine. 'Why would Sora be here?' he thought again.

"_**Moron**_." Sora sang out as he pulled about an arm's length away from Riku. "_**You love me, don't you**_?"

A bright flash of red appeared briefly on Riku's face before the older boy willed it away and he chuckled mentally. 'Of course; Sora is here in my heart because I love him.' Without another thought, Riku brought his arms to wrap themselves around Sora's naked waist. 'I love you so much.' The abyss around the three began to lighten immensely as Sora's presence in Riku's heart triggered the light in Riku's heart to emerge. Ansem growled irritably as he found his shadowy world being invaded by the offending light. Noticing his inner darkness' look of irritation, Riku shifted so that Sora was by his side. Snaking an arm around Sora's waist, the Keyblade wielder faced the Seeker of Darkness with a winning smirk. "I don't need you. I may not be as pure-hearted as some of my friends but I am strong because they believe in me. Whatever light I lack, I'll borrow from my friends." Hearing the strong words from his best friend's lips, Sora grinned and leaned his head against the older boy's strong shoulder.

Ansem snarled before the light proved to be too powerful and he was forced to retreat back into the dark corners of Riku's heart. The two stood side by side briefly before Sora's golden form began to fade. With another smile directed only at Riku, Sora waved his goodbye. "_**You'll never be alone, Riku. We'll be together, always**_**.**" The silver haired teen watched as his best friend's form slowly began to disappear and where Sora had previously been, mosaic steps took his place. The steps were finally leading upwards towards the light and with another small smile, Riku made his way up.

"Always." Riku agreed.

* * *

><p>Master Yen Sid hummed thoughtfully as he watched the slumbering forms of Sora, Riku, and Roxas. As they inhaled and exhaled peacefully, they continued their first test. The three boys were still in their dream-state and had unknowingly manifested three energy balls that floated in front of them. The King stood by his Master's side and always hummed thoughtfully. "Do you think it's going well?"<p>

"It is too soon to say however, the boys seem to be fine." He gestured over to Roxas first. The blond's affinity was that of light and darkness but the light overtook the darkness. "Roxas utilizes the power of light but there is indeed darkness within his heart. It is natural for the human heart to carry such burdens so I would not be worried. There seems to be guilt and sadness within his heart yet he does not know the cause of it."

"Do you think it might corrupt him if he doesn't find out?" King Mickey asked with a furrow of his brow.

The older man nodded solemnly, "Yes, it could potentially be a problem. Until Roxas finds forgiveness within himself, he may never let go of the darkness in his heart. I do however believe in the boy, I'm sure he will pass the first test."

"And what of Riku?"

"Riku has always had a bit of a struggle – he utilizes the powers of light _and_ darkness. He differs from Roxas in the way that his darkness had consumed him once before. If you recall, he once took the form of Ansem and struggled to hold the darkness in his heart at bay." The King's ears flattened sadly as he looked over at his dear friend. Seeing as Roxas' affinity was mostly light and Riku's energy ball was split directly in half, King Mickey felt nervous.

"Mickey, do not worry." The wise sorcerer said, wanting to comfort his apprentice. "Riku is strong. While he has been consumed by the darkness before, he has also broken through the darkness. He is a special boy, one that walks the path of dawn. I do not doubt him; Riku will pass the first test. In time, he will be a great Keyblade Master."

Hearing his Master's comforting words, King Mickey sighed reassuringly. He laughed a little and grinned. "That's refreshing to hear." He turned his eyes over to the brunet and raised a brow. "We won't have to worry about Sora, right? Sora doesn't ever dwell in the darkness." Master Yen Sid hummed once again but this time, he did so while fingering his beard.

"Sora does indeed possess much light in his heart however there is also something plaguing him." He gestured over to Sora's affinity ball and pointed at the tiny, miniscule darkness that seemed overshadowed by the light. "He feels guilt, pain, and sadness but the difference between his and Roxas' is that he cannot accept the truth. He may lie and lie but if he does not truly find acceptance within his heart, I fear that the darkness may take him too. Although his darkness may be miniscule, it could potentially escalate into something destructive."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that never happens!" King Mickey immediately countered back as he clenched a determined fist. The old sorcerer nodded and the King suddenly turned his attention to the door to his right. "Do you think he can do it?"

"It is hard to say. That man has fallen and been tempted by the darkness once before and I sense much struggle in his heart. For now, he and the other have been sent to a place where time flows differently than our own. The Three Good Fairies are with them to assist them in their struggle." Master Yen Sid sighed and leaned back against his chair. "For our sake, let us hope that he prevails for we are running out of time."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Axel swore violently as he pulled back and clutched at his aching chest. He was on his hands and knees and was panting heavily, his face slicked with sweat. His nails raked across his left pectoral, leaving small but noticeable scratches next to his tattoo. With his head bowed, his crimson spikes were flattened by the gravity of the world. "Once more!" He panted out loud as he turned his face to the side to look at Kairi and the Three Good Fairies. The women were off to the side and were all showing signs of concern for Axel's wellbeing. The eighth member of Organization XIII had been at this for quite a long time and he was definitely showing signs of fatigue.<p>

As per their training, Master Yen Sid had sent Axel and Kairi off into a world where time flowed differently. He also called for the Three Good Fairies to assist the two redheads in their training. They were in an accelerated rate of time as one full week inside was the equivalence of one normal day on the outside. Since Kairi could already summon a Keyblade to her will, this training was really meant for Axel. Like the three boys, Axel needed to unlock the hidden truths of his heart. For Axel, it was basically a test to see how strong his heart truly was. Kairi walked forward and bent her knees, placing a hand on Axel's cheek. "Maybe you should take a break, Axel. You've been at this for a while now."

While the hand he felt against his cheek was incredibly warm and comforting, he shook his head sharply and bowed his head again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cursed, punching the ground below him with a heated fist. The Princess of Heart frowned, her sparkling blues shining.

"Axel, you shouldn't overexert yourself, I really think –"

"Shut up!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames snapped furiously. "I didn't fucking ask you to help me!" Although his words were like poison to her ears, Kairi only smiled kindly, knowing how the older man was struggling himself. Not wanting to get in Axel's path, she tucked a rebel spike behind his ear and stood to her feet before reclaiming her spot beside Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"You can do it." She encouraged him brightly. 'I know why you're trying so hard, Axel. It's because you have someone you want to protect, right?' She thought back to how tenderly Axel had held Roxas this morning and couldn't help bit giggle a little to herself. 'Best friends forever, huh?'

The crimson haired man shakily got to his feet and exhaled slowly, running a hand through his spikes. Clenching his fists, he turned his attention back to the women standing beside him. "Once more." He said again, nodding his head determinedly. Kairi sighed and nodded with another smile as she raised a hand. Her Destiny's Embrace materialized into her hand and at Axel's nod, she clenched her fingers over the hilt. A bright stream of light emitted from the Keyblade and pierced Axel right at his heart, effectively unlocking its contents. The Flurry of Dancing Flames closed his eyes and his breathing stilled, signaling his descent into his heart.

"Good luck, Axel." Kairi said once more as and the others began to wait patiently for Axel.

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up!"<p>

Axel's eyes bolted open at the loud shout and he quickly surged into attention. He blinked several times before catching sight of a pair of legs in front of him and hastily looked up. Green met blue and Axel found his throat drying quickly. Whilst his own eyes tensed, the ones looking back him did not so much as falter. "Reno!?"

"Who the hell else would it be?" Reno lazily replied back as he extended a hand out to his younger brother. "Get up already. The ground's dirty, yo." Axel shakily reached out and accepted the other redhead's invitation and with a jerk of his hand, Reno pulled Axel to his feet. The older of the two dropped his hand and stepped away, reaching up to adjust his goggles. Axel's eyes followed every one of Reno's movements, still not used to seeing Reno before his eyes.

'Is this part of the training? Why…Why are you here!?' Axel mentally cried out, feeling his heart ache painfully. He knew that in order to summon a Keyblade he needed to develop a strong heart but was this necessary? Did Master Yen Sid seek to torment him by showing him Reno? He was once a Nobody, a being formed _because_ of a strong heart, why did he need to prove himself again? 'A lie…it's all a lie! Reno and I will never see each other again…!' He thought brokenly as he clenched his hands into fists by his side.

"What the hell is up with you today, Lea?" Reno questioned, leaning forward to poke his pointer finger against Axel's forehead. Applying some pressure, he pushed Axel's forehead back and chuckled once he heard his younger brother utter a cry. The redhead's chuckle escalated into a laugh as he took notice of the glare Axel was giving him.

'Lea?' Axel repeated amongst his glaring as he raised a hand to rub the inflicted area. 'I don't understand. Where am I?' He looked around and upon close inspection; he deduced that he was in Radiant Garden. 'This must be my heart reminding me of how I fell to the darkness.' He took a glance at his body but then frowned confusingly. 'This doesn't make any sense; Reno died when I was 15 but this body…it's the same as my own body now if not, maybe a little younger.'

"Quit spacing out, yo. It's not cool." Reno told him before crossing his arms. "Listen, I'll be out late tonight. Rude and I are going out drinking with Tseng and Elena so make sure to get yourself some dinner."

Although he was still unsure as to why he was currently in Reno's presence, Axel knew he needed to prod as much information as he could. Working as an assassin and double-agent all those years with the Organization gave him a clever and cunning mind. "Yeah? I'm not 15 fucking years old anymore, Reno." He in turn answered, wanting to get Reno to state his true age.

The elder brother smirked and poked Axel on the forehead again before reaching up to adjust his goggles again. "Yeah? Well your 19 years of age looks pretty dull compared to my 22." While he was surprised at Reno's answer, Axel knew not to visually show it. "Alright, I'm about to head off. Call me if you need anything and for fuck's sake, do _not_ play fire with Isa again." With a few more parting words, Reno gave his younger brother a two-fingered wave and walked off.

Axel watched him go with longing eyes before sighing to himself, his eyes fluttering close. '19, huh? Damn.' He opened his eyes and turned to look up at the sky. 'It's hard to imagine that this world will be overrun with Heartless soon.' The Flurry of Dancing Flames raised a hand and looked at his opened palm, his eyes studying it intensely. 'No burns.' He observed, furrowing his brow slightly. Seeing as he was in Radiant Garden's plaza, he walked over to the fountain. Leaning forward, he observed his reflection in the water and his eyes widened in surprise. "They aren't there…" The lack of teardrops on his face was astounding and it was enough to make him falter slightly. 'I know this isn't real but what is my heart trying to tell me? My mindset is Axel but my body is Lea.' He reached up tentatively and fingered his naked cheekbones, feeling vulnerable. 'I don't understand any of this…'

'_Older brother loves little brother. Little brother loves older brother.'_

Suddenly, the world around him faded into darkness and Axel found himself standing alone in its abyss. His clothes transformed to that of the Organization coat and the redhead felt bitter coldness around him. 'I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you, Reno.' Axel thought silently, bowing his head in shame. 'My heart can lie all it wants, I know you'll never come back.' With a broken heart and soft cry, Axel walked forward, not knowing or caring what was in front of him. 'Am I fit to wield a Keyblade? Am I fit to protect anyone? Not you Reno, not you Isa, and maybe not even you, Roxas'

'_There is no future for us – do you know why older brothers are born first? So they can protect the little ones that come after him.'_

Axel immediately paused in his walking as a thought occurred to him. 'My heart must be telling me to accept what happened to Reno. It showed me a future where he was still alive and I was still a Somebody.' His heart then clenched painfully. "But then, I wouldn't have been able to meet Roxas or spend time with him." As his thoughts began to whirl around in his head, visual images of them began to flash all around him, lighting up the dark abyss. "Sea-salt ice cream above the Clock Tower…Fighting alongside him…Getting the orders to bring him home…" A memory of Roxas' smiling face flashed beside him and warmed his heart considerably. "I was too weak to protect Reno before and well, maybe I still am too weak." He connected gazes with the memory of Roxas before nodding his head slowly. "But I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Roxas. I'll never give up – we'll never be apart. I made you a promise that I would always be there to bring you back should anything ever happen to you."

'…_**and even if Axel and Roxas forget, I know I never will**__._'

The smiling face of Roxas vanished only to be replaced with that of an image of him and two other figures. Axel tilted his head to the side as he focused his gaze on the picture before him. It was clearly an image of him, dressed in Organization clothes, hunched over and arms around two young people. One, he realize was Roxas and another was somebody else – some raven haired girl. But just as the image of the three appeared, it quickly disappeared again. 'Who was she?' Axel questioned, deeply disturbed as he had not been able to see her face. Before he could contemplate the question even further, he felt a pulling sensation and suddenly, he was on all fours again and was staring at the ground.

"You're back!" Kairi cried, rushing forward again to meet Axel's gaze. She placed a hand on his shoulder and helped the older man to his feet. "Are you alright? What did you see?" Axel groaned inwardly and placed a hand on his temple, thankful that this time, his head was the one that was hurting and not his heart.

"A lot of weird shit." He replied before turning to look at her. Suddenly, Kairi's face flashed not once, but twice, and Axel found himself looking at a young girl with raven colored hair. 'It's her…!' She stared back at him with big oceanic eyes before the picture shifted and another girl with platinum blond hair appeared before him. He studied her face before blinking, 'Naminé!?'

She smiled kindly before …

"Axel? Can you hear me?" Axel's eyes flew open and he found himself on all fours, his face slicked with sweat again. Kairi was kneeling in front of him but wait, what? Didn't she just help him to his feet? "You just came to, we were waiting." She explained briefly as she helped him to his feet.

'The fuck just happened?' The Flurry of Dancing Flames thought disturbingly. To his knowledge, he had already awoken but if what Kairi said was true, he literally just woke up. 'Maybe it was my heart again, reminding me of someone I once knew?' he questioned, looking at his opened palm. He took notice of the burns and creases and sighed reassuringly. 'I'm back and in my real body.' He clenched his fingers into a fist before bringing it down and turning to the Three Good Fairies. "Well?"

Flora flicked her wand briefly before nodding at Axel. "You still have much to learn but you have made a lot of progress today. Perhaps we should retire and resume the training on another day. There's nod need to overwork yourself."

"She's right, dear." Fauna chimed in. "I sense the three boys are awakening." Axel didn't need to be told twice for he shared a look with Kairi and in unison, the two nodded. They spoke to the Three Good Fairies about their next training session and with a flick of their wands, the fairies sent the two back to Master Yen Sid's room. The two Keyblade Masters noticed their entrance and greeted them solemnly with a nod.

"How did it go?" The King asked curiously.

"Fine." Axel replied back easily. "The red fairy said I did well."

Master Yen Sid hummed thoughtfully, 'Perhaps he _will _be the one we need.' He nodded his head over at the crimson haired man and opened his mouth to speak. "You shall resume your training another day; I imagine that you must be tired." Kairi smiled knowingly while Axel just shrugged.

"Are they okay?" Kairi suddenly asked as she walked up to the still slumbering forms of Riku, Roxas, and Sora.

"Yes, they will awaken soon." And just as Master Yen Sid spoke, the three boys began to stir awake. Three different pairs of blue eyes opened and looked at Master Yen Sid patiently, wanting to know the status of their first test. His dark eyes swept from left to right and proudly, his lips curved upwards a little. "You boys have done well during your first text. Each and every one of you has done just as I asked and confronted the forces within your hearts. While there may have been struggles and pain, I feel as though you have all become stronger."

The three teens remained silent, all too absorbed in what they had experienced as well as Master Yen Sid's words. While Roxas was plagued by the unclear images of the girl in the hood, Riku was stuck in the darkness concerning his allegiance to it as well as to his best friend. Sora on the other hand knew of his heart's deception and guilt but he tried very hard to push it away. Although the three boys were mentally struggling, they would never give up. They faced the Keyblade Master in front of them with harden eyes – they would do whatever it took to protect the people and the world they loved. "Thank you, Master." Riku, Roxas, and Sora all said in unison.

The old man hummed proudly again. "Roxas, Sora, Riku," he firstly said, calling out their names as he looked at them from left to right, "You have all passed the first test."

Sora grinned and pumped a fist into the air before wrapping his arms around his two friends' shoulders. "We did it, you guys! We passed the first test! Now we're all a step closer to becoming Keyblade Masters!" Riku's face burned briefly before he returned to his passive state. The blond however blinked, almost as if he hadn't believed what Master Yen Sid had said.

'I passed?' He wondered. 'I really did?'

"Yes, you all have done well." Master Yen Sid congratulated. "However," he paused, his face serious, "The next test will not be as easy. The second trial calls for a duel but in this case, a battle between the wielders. Roxas, Riku, Sora, you all will have to draw your Keyblades and battle each other – not at once, no, simultaneously. You all with battle together and I will observe. The winner will be named a 'Master'."

"Simultaneously?" Riku repeated.

"Battle?" Sora asked back.

"Together?"

Master Yen Sid nodded back. "Such is the nature of the second test." He took note of the uncertainty in the teens' eyes and reached up to finger his beard. "I understand how you all may be feeling but this is a necessity – Master Xehanort will strike soon."

"Well, we can't have that." Sora replied before clenching a fist. He shared a look with his two friends before nodding back at Master Yen Sid. "We'll do it, we'll fight. We're not afraid of anything." Riku and Roxas smirked as the brunet spoke, their confidence boosting at Sora's words. That seemed to suffice for the old Master for he smiled curtly. Kairi and Axel watched from the sidelines and while the princess was watching silently, Axel's mind was in a tizzy.

'Next time…next time for sure.'

* * *

><p>The steel-blue eyes of the Cloaked Schemer swept from left to right as he read the various titles on the bindings of the books in the castle's library. He hummed thoughtfully to himself as he contemplated which book to read next. 'I've already read these three.' Zexion thought, running the pad of his middle finger across the various books before him. 'It couldn't hurt to reread them though.' As he mused on about which book to read, his thought began to drift and he suddenly found himself thinking about the events that occurred this morning.<p>

After the meeting with the King and Ansem the Wise, Organization XIII ported together as one single unit back to the castle within Hollow Bastion. The seniors members huddled together as they quickly carried their fallen leader to the sitting room and placed him one of the sectional couches. Saïx hovered close by, his amber eyes burning at the sight of Xemnas so unresponsive. Xaldin and Xigbar stood protectively by Xemnas' side while Marluxia worked frantically to cast healing spells. Larxene and the other members surrounded the senior members and waited patiently for their Superior to awaken. Not even an hour passed before Xemnas was roused awake and without so much as a word of thanks, the grey haired leader slipped out of the room and left. Saïx followed soon after, wanting to make sure the Superior was well. And as the remaining members looked on upon the berserker's retreating back, the members all dispersed and went their separate ways.

Zexion was currently in the castle's library and was trying to busy himself with finding a book to read. Whether or not he would read it here or in his room was unknown to him but he was content with just being in the library. This place…it was like his sanctuary. Being surrounded by all these books gave him an overwhelming sense of relief. 'I'll just pick something off the shelf.' Grabbing something blindly off the wooden shelf, Zexion selected a book and tucked it under his arm before turning around to leave. As he walked, he lifted his free hand to undo the first few buttons of his shirt and made his way towards the exit, intending on reading his book in his room. As he turned the doorknob, his delicate hearing picked up something truly remarkable.

"_I laughed a little and hurt just as much. _

_I wish I could do for you what you do for me and bring you happiness and joy._

_I've got to work hard and keep going._"

'Is that Demyx?' Zexion thought curiously, leaning forward and listening intently. He cracked open the door a little and was surprised to see the Melodious Nocturne walking across the hallway. His dirty blond hair was wet and he had a towel slung over his shoulder so he must have just finished taking a bath. Demyx wore a slightly too big long-sleeved navy v-neck that exposed his thin shoulder and wore loose fitting dark pants. As the blond made his way down the hallway, he seemed to take little to no notice of Zexion watching him from the shadows.

"_The next day brings mystery and it's like I'm a lost child, looking for something._

_Gentleness? Maybe love? Courage? Happiness? _

_Well, where should I wait for a future like that?_"

The sixth member of Organization XIII listened to Demyx's singing interestedly and couldn't help but feel something flutter inside his chest. He had always known Demyx to be a musician but it was not until this very moment that Zexion truly began to understand how amazing Demyx sounded. His voice was light yet fierce and it seemed like he could reach a variety of different keys and octaves. Zexion could sense the passion in Demyx's voice – there was just something about the end notes that kept drawing him in. 'Interesting.' Zexion thought, furrowing his brow a little as he continued to listen to his friend's singing.

"_Aware of the color of the sky, I feel the smell of the wind._

_I'll teach you to welcome the season. Now come, fill this box with your smile._

_I've got to work hard and keep going._"

Once Demyx got to the end of the hallway, he paused and smiled a little smile. "How long do you plan on just standing there?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the door that had been cracked open by Zexion. His oceanic eyes looked towards the shadows of the door and a chill ran down his spine once he looked into Zexion's steel-blue eyes. The Cloaked Schemer was watching him intensely and it was enough to make Demyx feel a little bashful – what was Zexion thinking about? "I can feel the adrenaline rushing in your blood system." Demyx explained easily, shrugging his shoulders.

Zexion blinked and was slightly taken back, reaching up to touch his face. His fingers lingered for a brief second and just as Demyx said, his cheeks were warm. 'How did I…? Without even knowing -!' With an embarrassed click of his tongue, he pushed open the door. "I was just on my way out." He said simply, walking towards Demyx and lying through his teeth. The blond only nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"What've you got there?" The Melodious Nocturne asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Just a book." Zexion replied back. "I was planning on reading it in my room." Demyx hummed, signaling that he understood and without another word, the two members of Organization XIII exited the hallway. They walked in the same direction towards the Hall of Numbers but neither said anything. It was a companionable silence, one where the two friends could casually walk side by side. Zexion paused in front of the door to his room and looked towards Demyx who paused as well. Feeling a little nervous, the Cloaked Schemer cleared his throat a little uncertainly. "Yes?"

As if sensing Zexion's awkwardness, Demyx shrugged once again and gave the teen his best toothy grin. "Nothing, nothing at all." He lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers a little in a form of a goodbye before walking towards the southern end of the hallway, towards his own room. The slate-haired boy watched as the ninth member of Organization XIII hummed the song from before and he suddenly found himself entranced once again. Naturally, Demyx picked up the spike in Zexion's body and with a mental chuckle; he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it gently. "You know, you can listen to me sing anytime you want."

"…" The teen's words took off guard and Zexion tensed momentarily, tightening his grip on the book at his waist. Clearing his throat, he nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll be to remember that." Zexion however did not go into his room, for some reason, he couldn't move. It was almost as if he was glued to the ground. His eyes held onto Demyx's gaze and he swore he could almost hear the pounding of his own heart. Demyx slowly made his way over to Zexion and stopped right in front of the teen, looking down at him with soft blue eyes.

"Zexion?"

That seemed to snap the Cloaked Schemer out of his trance for he blinked and shook his head to rid him off his thoughts. "I apologize, if you'll excuse me." He slipped out of the hallway and made his way through the doorframe of his room but just as he was about to pull the door shut, Demyx held the door. "Yes?" Zexion asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I'll sing for you if you'd like."

At Demyx's words, Zexion whipped his head to look over his shoulder and he watched as the tiniest of smiles made its way over onto the blond's face. The ninth member of Organization XIII was leaning against the wooden doorframe and he had the gentlest of smiles on his face. Feeling the blush rush to his face again, Zexion clicked his tongue and shrugged, making his way over to the edge of his bed. "Do whatever you want." He told him, reaching up to fully undo his tie. He lazily threw it to the floor and opened his book, half expecting Demyx to just leave but also wanting him to stay for reasons unbeknownst to him. It was quiet for several minutes before the slate haired boy suddenly felt a weight beside him and looked over to see Demyx making himself comfortable on Zexion's bed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nope, this is fine." The blond replied back as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against Zexion's pillows. The Cloaked Schemer furrowed his brow almost annoyingly before he visibly calmed down and just resumed his reading. Minutes after minutes passed and Zexion's delicate hearing picked up on Demyx's breathing pattern. Turning his face to the side, he noticed Demyx's closed eyes and immediately knew the other was asleep.

'Fall asleep in my bed, did you? Such a child.' Though his words seemed mocking, his intentions were pure. It was just like Demyx to just take a nap after a bath. Zexion sighed softly to himself and turned the next page of his book, his eyes sweeping from left to right as he read its contents. 'His heart touched mine, did it? Interesting, I wonder what will become of this interaction.' He listened to the sounds of Demyx's breathing and found it strangely comforting. 'Maybe I will ask him to sing next time.' Although Zexion didn't truly know about the severity of how much his and Demyx's heart connected, he did know that he wasn't afraid of what the future held – perhaps he could be Demyx's best friend one day too.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Done! Have fun with it! In that last part, doesn't Demyx seem like a siren? And yo, WHO HERE WANTS XION TO RETURN? I want to play around with the logics in this story now and if people are for it, I can definitely think of a way to get her back into the world. Also, keep voting for which Aeon you want to battle next! Here's the list of Aeons again: Odin (Roxas), Anima (Xemnas), Zodiark (Xigbar), Valefor (Xaldin), Titan (Lexaeus), Diablos (Zexion), Leviathan (Demyx), Yojimbo (Luxord), and the Magus Sisters (Marluxia). Here are the standings based on reviews or PMs I got:<p>

Valefor: 2  
>Anima: 1<br>Titan: 1  
>Diablos: 1<br>Odin: 1

Pretty please, review? It would make me a happy girl.

Final Words: 11.1k  
>Final Characters: 62k<br>Final Pages: 21


	11. The Lord of All Waters I

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters!

Chapter: 11 "**The ****Lord of All Waters I**"

Summary: Everyone regroups to discuss the next Aeon and once morning breaks, two groups are sent out to deal with the Sea King. Upon going their separate ways, Axel and Roxas speak of the mysterious girl resonating within their hearts.

Author's Notes: Okay. The Little Mermaid is probably my favorite Disney classic ever; followed closely by Beauty and the Beast and Lion King nyway. Did anyone else like the Little Mermaid II? I feel like I was the only one who really liked it… Also, I'm going to try and start writing a little less (so maybe 6-8k words or so?) so I can still update within a good amount of time and not keep you all waiting so much. Hopefully I can make a consistent schedule for myself.

Did anyone else download the Sleepy Sheep app featuring Keiji Fujiwara? No? Just me? Yeah…I thought so. I really do love this man's voice ~ And hey, I've gotten this question before but if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr, just let me know. I'm just putting it out there cause I've had PMs about people wanting to hahaha. If not, mmk.

* * *

><p>Not long after Sora and the others returned from the world of Master Yen Sid, night had fallen - signaling the need to regroup with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, the King, Ansem the Wise, and Organization XIII. Currently, everyone was situated in the castle's main sitting area with the King and Ansem the Wise standing by the fireplace. They all looked up expectantly, waiting for one of the rulers to speak. Seeing as he now had everyone's attention, the sage-king nodded. "We must discuss the next Aeon to eliminate." He shoved his hands into his coat pocket and regarded everyone with still eyes. "Which ones are left?"<p>

"The Aeons remaining are as follows: Diablos, Titan, Anima, the Magus Sisters, the Leviathan, Odin, Zodiark, Valefor, and Yojimbo." Vexen recited, speaking on behalf of him and the rest of Organization XIII. He stood up and walked over to Ansem the Wise, his blond locks of hair swinging left to right. "I have run the numbers in my head and it seems that the only way for an Aeon to appear is if it senses a collision between two or more hearts." Over on the couches by Roxas' side, Axel snorted softly and shook his head. After all, he had been the one to deduce that particular piece of information. As if knowingly, Roxas elbowed him on the side, warning the other to be quiet. "For that, I'm afraid we must rethink our chosen pairs."

"What do you mean?" Leon questioned, causing all eyes to turn to him. He was leaning against the wall by the western side of the room with Yuffie and a look of pure irritation was evident on his face. "What's wrong with the pairs we have now?" The brunet could practically feel Cloud's eyes on him and he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction – perhaps the silent warrior was also hoping he'd still be able to fight alongside Leon.

"I'm afraid the ones we have chosen may be unable to call forth the Aeon. Before, we only considered the pairings in terms of opposing elements. Now, we must consider the contact between hearts. We must group our warriors up with those two factors in mind." Ansem the Wise answered, sweeping his gaze all along the room. "Who here is comfortable fighting alongside who?"

"I'm fine with anyone." Sora spoke up, throwing a hand in the air. "If it had to be a pair though, I work best with Riku." He grinned and tipped his head in direction of his best friend who equally smirked. The two had been best friends all their lives and knew each other's fighting styles, strengths and weaknesses. No doubt they would protect one another with every fiber in their body. "But I can fight with anyone else too." He added as an afterthought.

"I work best with Axel or Sora." Roxas in turn replied. "Sora and I are both light users so we can back each other up. I think the combination between Axel and I is also self-explanatory." He recalled the fight against Shiva and mentally smiled, knowing how earnestly his best friend would fight if it meant the safety of him and the people he cared about. "And yeah, I can team up with anyone too." The Key of Destiny added with an afterthought.

"I could care less who I pair up with." Xaldin spoke up, crossing his arms. "It doesn't matter so long as they don't get in my way." The dark haired man let out a ruff grunt before sweeping his eyes along the center of the room. He looked upon the faces of his comrades and fellow Organization members – he truly only felt comfortable fighting alongside the other members. They had after all, fought side by side for many battles.

"Roxas for me." Axel said with a cheeky smirk. He felt his best friend prod against his side and willingly leaned against the smaller boy. "Elementally speaking however, Xaldin's winds can empower my flames." As he said this, he tipped his head over in the dark haired man's direction. He then shifted his over to Vexen, "I however cannot work with Fourth, he'd irritate me too much. I might kill him." He then smirked charmingly. "Again, anyway." The Chilly Academic simply rolled his eyes in response, deeming himself too mature to act on Axel's provoking words.

Demyx, who had been silent the entire time, crossed his arms smugly. "Zexion and I made a pretty good team when we fought against Ixion. I'm fine with anyone; Axel, Sora, Xigbar, anyone." He tucked a rebel lock of hair behind his ear and half-glared at the blonde by Marluxia's side. "Larxene and I can always combine our attacks –"

"Yeah, but the thing is I can't stand you." The Savage Nymph in turn countered, almost in a sadistically melodic fashion. "You'll only slow me down, Dem-Dem." She turned her hand back to examine her pristine fingernails, seemingly disinterested. "I don't need a weakling like you for a partner – just go bang your head against that Sitar of yours." The dirty blond clenched his fists and this time, glared whole-heartedly at the only female blonde in the room. Larxene tilted her head and smirked, touching a finger to her lips challengingly. "Weakling."

"Bitch!" Demyx shouted, making a move to stand up but ultimately being forced to sit back down as Xigbar had grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "At least I don't have a piece of shit Aeon like you! What kind of heart did you have back then!? If an Aeon's power is based upon the user's heart, you probably had the _weakest_ heart of us all! You damn bitch, you're the weakling here!" He roared, his irises slitting dangerously. His blood was practically boiling, he was so livid. Demyx already hated being reminded of how he lost his heart – he didn't need some childish little girl telling him what he did wrong. At his outburst, Larxene angrily stood to her feet, the fists by her side shaking with fury. While Sora and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee looked uneasy, Organization XIII watched on with grave eyes; they were no stranger to fierce interactions between the two blonds. Xigbar, Axel and strangely Zexion, were tense. They looked almost as if they were poised and ready to stop a potential fight between the two and likewise, Marluxia watched on with the same eyes.

"What was that, you little insect!?" She demanded, her antennae-like locks of hair bouncing. "You talk a lot of shit for someone who can't even defeat a Darkside Heartless on your own! You say your Aeon is strong!? I'm going to prove you wrong! Make no mistake about that, Demyx!" She quickly turned towards Xemnas, "Superior! It's my turn now, I _will_ kill the Leviathan! Allow me to fight!" While Xemnas looked pleased with this arrangement, he shook his head.

"The Leviathan has been sighted at many different areas. The little mouse said that it could be found anywhere between Port Royal and Atlantica." As the Superior of the In-Between spoke, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee narrowed their eyes at him – how dare he speak of the King in such a disrespectful way!? King Mickey on the other hand did not reply and simply shrugged, he after all hated all the formalities that came with being king. Besides, there were more important things to discuss. "You cannot and will not go alone." Xemnas stated flatly, his brows furrowing. His amber eyes bore into her emerald ones and she growled. He was her Superior and she was his subordinate; she could not disobey his will. Throwing another nasty look at Demyx who returned it full-force, she sat back down and crossed one leg over the other. The Melodious Nocturne clicked his tongue before he too sat back down. Xemnas looked back and forth between the two and chuckled. The grey haired man contemplated sending the two to battle the Leviathan together but if what Vexen said was true, there was no way their hearts would connect. "Who will accompany you, Twelfth?" He asked, referring to Larxene by her rank.

"Marluxia, of course." She answered quickly, almost as if it was a no-brainer. Off to the side, the pink haired man hummed contently, feeling his heartbeat spike briefly at her words. Not wanting others to notice – Demyx in particular for he could detect the adrenaline spike – he willed his beating heart to quiet itself. Leaning back against the wall comfortably, he nodded.

"I will assist." Marluxia echoed simply.

"Excellent." Ansem the Wise said approvingly. "Recall that the Leviathan has been sighted in many different locations. For this reason, I feel it is important to dispatch more than that just Larxene and Marluxia. In doing so, more ground will be covered." He folded his hands behind his back and looked pointedly at Sora. "I recall that you've been to both Port Royal and Atlantica before, will you fight?" The brunet in question thumped his chest.

"Of course! I'd be happy to." Sora grinned. "It'll be great to see my friends again." Naturally, he nodded his head in Riku's direction. "I want Riku for a partner. He's always been a great swimmer so if we're sent to Atlantica, we'll be fine." He then crossed his arms as another thought suddenly occurred to him. "Oh but wait, I'm powerless without Donald's magic. He transformed me and gave me a dolphin tail but since he's not here, I guess I can't go." Sora's usually chipper face fell and the silver haired teen behind him allowed the boy to lean back against him, loving the feeling of his best friend so close to him.

"It won't be a problem." Vexen answered, smiling tightly. "I will use my magic to transform you and anyone else who so wishes to search the seas. My magic is quite superior; I can give you actual mer-tails." He waved a hand as he spoke, effectively gesturing out his words. "I propose that we send Eleven and Twelve to Port Royal and Sora and Riku to Atlantica."

King Mickey cleared his throat and all eyes turned towards him. "There is a problem to that idea." He swept his eyes from left to right and furrowed his brows. "Demyx's Aeon is quite large – Port Royal legend states that sea monsters were large enough to take down even the largest of pirate ships. The Leviathan is essentially a sea-monster-like Aeon and it would be foolish to underestimate its sheer size. It would reassure me if others fought as well."

"I will go." Luxord spoke up. "I have sailed the Port Royal seas; I've been to Isla de Muerta and even Tortuga. I will lead a team there." He briefly recalled the time he spent in the Caribbean as per his Organization duties and welcomed the challenge, having known that area particularly well. As he said this, he began shuffling his cards. Placing his first two fingers on the top card, he drew two cards from the deck before flipping it over. He allowed everyone to see the cards and it was the King and Queen of Spades. "I will go with Larxene and Marluxia. Larxene is the one who will defeat the Leviathan; it would be unwise if something unfortunate happened to her. The sea is full of mysteries"

"The port is no safer than the seas." Lexaeus pointed out. "If I remember the reports, it's a place of horrid surroundings. "A decrepit place! It's a piracy center; alcohol, women, and slaves! It would be safer if Larxene did not go to Port Royal, she would be better off in the water!" He argued, furrowing his brows at the thought of the Organization's only female member in such a place. He looked over at the blond scientist as another thought occurred to him, "Vexen, are you able to alter our forms to our will? You could perhaps cast a spell that would change our forms based upon the demands of the world." At everyone's questioning looks, he continued. "Contact with water for example would yield our bodies to transform to a form befitting of the seas. On land, we will retain our normal appearance. Can you do that?"

"I'm sure I can."

Although his words brought little comfort to the Silent Hero's heart, he gruffly nodded in understanding. His protective instincts were telling him to go as well and with another nod, he clenched a fist. "I will go with them." As everything was unbalanced now, he nodded over at Demyx. "You will go with Sora and Riku, will you not? I'm sure you've detoured to Atlantica before." Demyx immediately reddened at that, he could not count how many times he said he'd be in another world doing a mission and instead went over to Atlantica to swim in the ocean. The sea was a natural distraction for him simply because it was full of water – Demyx felt right at home in his elements. It also didn't help that Atlantica was an epicenter for music.

"That might not be such a good idea." Zexion spoke up, shaking his head. "When we went to the Pride Lands, Axel accompanied us. I noticed that when Ifrit saw him, it went into a hideously enraged state. I fear that if Demyx were to go too, the Leviathan will not hesitate to pull him into the murky depths of the water." The blond in question raised a brow at that and cocked his head to the side; was Zexion concerned for his wellbeing?

"If you're so worried Zexion, maybe you should come too?" Riku pointed out, raising a thin silver brow. "I'm sure under your watch; no harm will come to Demyx." His tone was sly but his face was passive as he watched his former enemy's face. Zexion grunted softly but shrugged. "In that case, it's an even split between four and four with a total of eight fighters. That should be enough, shouldn't it?" He asked, shifting his eyes to look over at Mickey.

The King bit his lower lip, still seemingly not satisfied. "I don't know Riku, the Leviathan is quite large. I would feel much better if more people were to go." At the King's words, Demyx visibly stiffened.

'I know my Aeon is powerful but is all this really necessary? The fact that we need more than eight people just to defeat it is crazy!' His sea-blue eyes then grew wide, 'What if something bad was to happen and someone dies? My descending into darkness would be the reason why my friends lose their lives!' Despite his thoughts, the Melodious Nocturne believed in the strength of his friends and family. Demyx looked towards Riku and nodded his head at Mickey. "His Majesty's right, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"In that case, Roxas and I will go too." Axel said, brushing some nonexistent dust off his shoulder. When all eyes turned to him, he flashed them a winning smirk. "Come on, the six of us did well againstmy own Aeon, we'll be fine." The eighth member of Organization XIII said smoothly, referring to the combined forces of him, Roxas, Sora, Lexaeus, Zexion, Riku, and Demyx. "The sea is a vast place, I'm sure we'll need as much people as we can to cover everything."

That sure made sense.

King Mickey immediately nodded his head approvingly at that. "That's reassuring to hear. Well then, it is settled. Lexaeus, Marluxia, Luxord, and Larxene will take to the streets of Tortuga and Port Royal while Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion will swim King Triton's oceans." His ears perked once he looked at the Gambler of Fate. "How will you get to and from Tortuga and Port Royal?"

Luxord chuckled, his voice coming out in a sophisticated drawl. "Don't you even fret; I will have a vessel ready." The meeting between Organization XIII, the King, Ansem the Wise, Riku, Kairi and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee all soon commenced. They conversed about more plans and before anyone else knew it, night had fallen, signaling the end of the meeting. As everyone embarked on their separate paths, one thing was certain, the Leviathan must fall.

* * *

><p>Morning soon crept up and the warriors gathered together in the Round Room II of the Organization's castle. Dressed in their Organization coats, the members stood side by side. They were silent, all too absorbed in their own thoughts. With the senior members watching from high above in their thrones, they all felt a sense of propriety; in their own way, they were showing concern for their departure. Xemnas sat at the highest chair with his cheek pressed to his fist, looking at his fellow members with an intense gaze. Saïx, Xaldin, and Xigbar were in their own chairs and while the berserker and loveless man looked on with passive eyes, Xigbar's dark eyes zeroed in on Demyx. The boy was a friend to him so of course he'd be concerned. If what Zexion had said was true, Demyx was more at risk than Larxene – the Leviathan would not hesitate to go for the kill. Vexen on the other hand was standing in the direct center of the stage for he would be the one to enchant the warriors. Approaching footsteps were soon heard and one by one, they all looked towards the entrance. Sora and Riku came walking in, shoulder to shoulder.<p>

"Is everyone here then?" Xemnas' deep voice questioned.

"Yes, Superior." The blue haired man immediately and obediently answered.

"Your mission is to defeat Ninth's Aeon, Leviathan. Recall that due to its large size and traveling patterns, the party has been split up into two groups. Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus and Luxord will be in Port Royal and will sail to and from Tortuga. The Savage Nymph is not to enter the water until the Leviathan has been spotted, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The members of Organization XIII replied. Sora just grinned while Riku nodded solemnly. While Larxene did not enjoy the added protection, she could not go against her leader's wishes and so, she accepted his words. Her green eyes fluttered closed as she bowed her head respectfully.

"I will not disappoint you, First." Larxene replied back sincerely.

"You four must protect her with your lives." He stated flatly, sweeping his eyes left to right from Marluxia to Luxord. "I will not have disgusting, filthy pirates or wenches touching her. No one is permitted to disgrace a member of my Organization. I absolutely cannot tolerate anyone else' hands on her and if it so happens, I order you to kill whoever is responsive. Make them bleed red." When Sora opened his mouth to disagree, Roxas held his hand out and shook his head.

'This is the Organization's way; we cannot go against our Superior.' Roxas silently told him once both of their sky blue eyes connected. They remained like that for a few seconds before the brunet sighed softly and nodded. Sora knew he needed to respect Xemnas' way of doing things for he was not a member of Organization XIII. He had no right to interfere with Xemnas' wishes.

"Yes Superior." The men obediently replied back.

Satisfied, the grey haired man turned towards Axel, Demyx and the teens beside them. "While the others are searching for the Leviathan in Port Royal, you six will do your part to assist by searching for it in Atlantica. Demyx," Xemnas called, looking directly at the Melodious Nocturne who quickly stood to attention. "You are in charge of reconnaissance; you will assess the environment and gain information on its possible travel habits. The only information we have obtained is that the Leviathan travels from Port Royal and Atlantica but we do not know its direct path. Your focus is to study and observe." The dirty blond haired boy nodded in understanding as Xemnas then turned towards Zexion and Axel. "Six and Eight, you two will stay close to Demyx. Keep him _safe _and _awa_yfrom the Sea King – I cannot afford to lose him on this mission. Although the Aeon may go into a rage at seeing him, Demyx is able to control the seas just as it can; he is a valued member in this mission. He will be the one to turn the tide of battle."

Demyx couldn't help but blush a little at his Superior's words. That was probably the most admirable thing anyone had ever said to him in terms of his fighting style. Beside him, Zexion shifted and crossed his arms. "You have our word." Axel echoed the Cloaked Schemer with a nod of his own.

"We'll keep him safe."

"See to it that you do." The grey haired man swept his gaze over to the teens and looked pointedly at Roxas. "Thirteenth; you, Sora, and Riku are free to do this mission however you see fit. You may choose to walk the streets of Port Royal with Larxene or scour the seas with Demyx."

"I'll stay with Demyx." Roxas immediately answered.

"Me too." Sora chimed in. "I have some friends in Atlantica that I haven't seen in a while." He then reached up to cross his arms behind his head. "Though I may go up to Port Royal, I'm not sure yet. I have some friends there too." Sora grinned a toothy grin and looked up at Xemnas with sparkling blue eyes.

At the brunet's response, a frown materialized onto Xemnas' face. Having worked closely with Saïx all those years, he was not one to tolerate disorganization. He opened his mouth to speak but Riku's smooth voice cut him off. "I'll make sure to watch him." The teen said. "We'll stay in Atlantica and should we go to Port Royal, I will let the others know." The Superior hummed at that as he studied Riku's face. While Sora's thought process seemed a little childish (what with him not planning anything), Riku's face shone maturity and organization – he would trust Riku's words. For some reason, Xemnas felt like he had seen this look in Riku's eyes before. Maybe he had or maybe he hadn't, somehow, it felt familiar; like the desire to protect one's friends.

"You may go." The leader of Organization XIII said somewhat distractedly. He waved an arm and two Corridors of Darkness manifested beside the warriors. "After you have received Vexen's enchantment, go to your assigned locations and begin your mission." And with that, Xemnas ported away, leaving the other senior members to oversee their departure. Just as Xemnas disappeared, Vexen quickly went to work. He cast his magic over the ten warriors and began to thoroughly explain to them what their enchantments would do. Not long after, the warriors went to their respected portals and ported away to their assigned locations.

* * *

><p>"The water feels great!" Demyx sighed out dreamily as twirled his body around elegantly and watched his blue tail kicking against the current. As per Vexen's magic, he had given them powerful merman tails. Sora and Demyx grinned at one another as they began stretching their muscles out and curving their tails around each other, having already been accustomed to this form. The others were still awkwardly trying to maneuver their bodies correctly. Sora's tail was blue, Riku's tail was black, and Zexion's was a deep cobalt color. Roxas had a grey tail while Axel's was a mix between red and orange. At the trails, Axel's were yellow, orange, and red, resembling a flickering flame. "It's like this." The Melodious Nocturne stated, flicking his tail back and forth to show Roxas, Zexion, Riku, and Axel. "To be able move, you really need to use the muscles in the lower half of your body. If you need a comparison, the tail would basically be our two legs touching together." He swam up, thrusting his hips upwards and watching as the trail of his tail glittered in the water.<p>

"You really have to use your hips." Sora explained, demonstrating with a thrust of his own. "Your abdominal muscles will really come in handy too because you're basically just thrusting yourself forward like a dolphin pretty much and kicking your 'legs' up and down." After much practice, the others boys finally got the hang out of it. "Yeah that's it!" The brunet commended with a toothy grin as he reached up to fold his hands behind his head.

Roxas crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Well now that's over, we really need to start our mission. So how should we do this?" He asked, turning to look at Demyx who was still twirling happily in the water and humming to himself. "Oi Demyx!"

"What?" Demyx whined out. "I haven't been here in a really long time! Just let me play for a bit!" If such a thing as heaven truly existed, in Demyx's opinion, it'd be right here. Atlantica was an epicenter of music and water – basically everything that Demyx loved. The others pinned with exasperated looks but it was ultimately Zexion's eyes that caused him to wince. He sighed, a string of bubbles expelling and floating upwards from his lips. "Fine, let's do this." In just a flash, Demyx's playful expression was gone and what had replaced it was a look complete and total focus. "Alright, here's the plan. Zexion and I will go to the coral reefs; 90% of the ocean's biodiversity is there – someone must know something. We'll ask around and I'll try to study the sediment for cases of movement." He shifted and pointed at Sora. "Sora, you and Riku should go down to Atlantica. Talk to King Triton, he might know something what with him ruling the seas and all. I'm sure his guards might be of some assistance too."

"What about Ariel?" The brunet asked.

"What about her?" Demyx inquired bluntly.

"She might know something too!" He then clenched his fists in a determined fashion. "She's always out exploring so I'm sure she must have seen it!" A thought suddenly occurred to him and Sora blinked slowly. "Oh wait, Ariel doesn't live in the sea anymore. Do you it'd be okay if I break the surface to go talk to her on land? She might not venture to the sea much but I'm sure she does every once in a while."

Demyx only shrugged. "If you think it'll help. I don't see how it could possibly help though since you said she lives on land now but whatever. Just stay out of Port Royal or Tortuga. King Eric's kingdom is further away, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!"

"And I will come too." Riku added. "We'll go seek out Ariel first and then head over to Atlantica." He noticed a pod of dolphins swimming several feet away and studied them interestedly before looking back at Demyx. "Sound like a plan?"

"That works with me." The blond replied with a shrug. "Alright, that leaves Axel and Roxas. Okay, you two will do some recon like Zexion and I but you'll be in another part of the ocean. While we can't cover much due to its vastness, we'll have to do the best with what we can."

Axel saluted his friend. "You're the leader here, Demyx. Whatever you say goes." After a final pep talk, the boys dispersed with the intent on completing their intended duties.

* * *

><p>"You know, you've really filled out in places." The redheaded merman commented lightly as he swam beside his best friend. Both Organization members had been surveying their assigned part of the sea and although nothing of interest had occurred, they kept trying. The two were swimming forward in such a way that their tails were flicking back and forth behind them. Roxas turned towards Axel and blinked confusingly at him before raising a brow.<p>

"What the hell are you taking about?"

A smooth chuckle sounded from Axel's throat as he stopped his swimming and floated in the water. His hand came up to brush his thumb over his nose before Axel chuckled again. "Look at you, you've grown up." The Flurry of Dancing Flames reached out and placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders. He gripped at the strong shoulders gently before sliding his hands downwards to Roxas' arms. "Your body, I mean."

Roxas looked up into his best friend's face and felt his face redden for a brief second. Their mutual confession had only happened two days ago and already, Axel was being a little more intimate. The thirteenth member of Organization XIII had managed to avoid the kiss from Axel but in this form – with his chest bared and easily accessible – he wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to slip away. And Axel, his chest was even more impressive to look at. Feeling the crimson haired merman's hands on him was beginning to make him crave more of Axel's touch and the thought of that was terrifying. His fight-or-flight instincts were beginning to kick in but try as he might, he dared not move.

"…That baby fat you had is all gone too." Axel murmured as he brushed his thumb over Roxas' right hip and ultimately caused the blond's breath to hitch. "Replaced by the body of a maturing young adult…" The Flurry of Dancing Flames leaned forward and took Roxas' left hand in his and turned it over, kissing the blond on his pulse point right over the tattoo. The feeling of Axel's lips against his skin felt so surreal and loving that Roxas couldn't help but part his lips in a soft gasp. "I've already missed two years of your life, I won't miss anymore." He vowed softly.

"Axel…" Roxas called out in a sigh as he reached out to run the back of his fingers against the older merman's cheek. He suddenly felt his walls were beginning to crack. "I may be older physically but mentally, I still feel like a child. I don't know what you're doing to me and it's scary; it's like all my emotions are just coming out at once – like an explosion. I don't know how to act or what I'm supposed to do!" Taking the boy into his arms, Axel wrapped his arms around him securely, tucking his chin into Roxas' blond hair. "I want to make you happy but I don't know what I could do to make you happy. I just – I… just don't know." Roxas finished lamely, his voice small.

"I know. These are the feelings your heart held back before. You're not used to all this kind of attention and I'm sorry that I'm not doing much to help. I wish I could hold back but Roxas, I just can't anymore, you're just so important to me." Axel confessed, bringing the boy even tighter to his chest. The skin to skin contact brought a jolt down their spines and the redhead groaned hungrily, loving the feeling of Roxas' pounding heart against his. "I just can't wait anymore."

The Key of Destiny sucked in a breath and swam upwards a little so that he towered over Axel. "I've died every day waiting for you and not one day has gone by that I hadn't thought of you." He swam closer and took Axel's face in his hands. "I didn't have a body but I still existed in Sora's heart and although it was warm and inviting, it felt _lonely_." His hands lowered to rest on Axel's shoulders and Roxas bit his bottom lip hesitantly. "I don't want mess things up, Axel. Whatever _this _is between us, I don't want to lose it." Having never been in this kind of situation before, the blond was beyond nervous and was just downright scared. What was the right way to act in a situation like this?

Despite Roxas' struggles, Axel just smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes…?" Roxas replied back slowly, not sure as to where this conversation was going.

"Then just do what you want to do." And with that, the Flurry of Dancing Flames placed his hands on Roxas' hips and brought him forward while he himself leaned down. Their actions caused Roxas to sink back down and it was now Axel who towered above the boy. Roxas shot out a hand to push Axel away but the older merman simply smirked and captured the boys' hand in his, holding onto it gently. Leaning down even more, one of Axel's hands drifted upwards to tilt Roxas' face and without another moment's hesitation, Axel tenderly touched his lips to Roxas'.

'Axel!' Roxas cried out mentally, parting his lips in another inaudible gasp. That movement alone gave Axel the chance to slip his tongue past the boy's lips and the redhead gently ran his tongue against the tip of Roxas', softly encouraging the boy to respond. The kiss felt strange but not horrible and the blond found himself slowly pushing his tongue out. He did so almost hesitantly and experimentally, not wanting to scare the older boy off. In time, their tongues began to caress one another lovingly in a dance of affection and the younger of the two slowly to wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The eighth member of Organization XIII brushed his thumb against the area below Roxas' eyes as he slowly began to knead Roxas' tongue with his own, praising him for his bravery.

The longer the two kissed, the more Roxas began to understand. He had been a fool to doubt what 'right' things he needed to do in order to keep Axel happy. His best friend was happy regardless of the things he did and that was because Axel loved him. He'd stand by his side to the very end – that alone proves the strength of their bond. Sighing contently, Roxas began to tug on the backs of Axel's spikes and in doing so, earned himself a pleased groan from the redhead in response. Not wanting to go too overboard, Axel began to pull away and he mentally smiled when Roxas began sucking on his bottom lip as he broke away. Roxas' face was flushed and he looked a little out of breath but right at his moment, he looked completely and utterly breathtaking.

It was beautiful, really.

"And that's all you ever need to do." The Flurry of Dancing Flames said, his lips curving upwards in a smirk. "All you need to do is trust me; trust that I would never hurt you or make you upset. This is a two-way commitment here, kid. We _both_ have to do our part to keep this thing between us going." He raised his pointer finger and gave Roxas swift yet gentle jab to the left side of his chest. "We both promised each other we'd take care of each other's hearts or did you not get that memorized?" He asked, a twinkle in his acid green eyes.

"I've got it memorized." Roxas replied back as he tapped his temple as he had seen his best friend do countless times before. The blond grinned as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "Guess I was freaking out for no reason, huh?" Though his words were joking, his tone was small.

Not wanting the younger boy to feel foolish, Axel shook his head immediately. "It's not your fault, Roxas. You've never been in a situation like this before. It's natural for you to be hesitant." He crossed his arms and tilted his head a little charmingly. "Promise me something though?" At Roxas' nod, he continued. "Next time you're feeling scared or nervous, just let me know? I'll try and dissolve that tension." The eighth member of Organization XIII said smoothly, his voice slightly flirtatious with a touch of amusement.

"Yeah, whatever." Roxas laughed, pushing Axel's face away when the redhead tried to lean in for another kiss. Looking around, he frowned. "We should probably get back to work though, we've been dawdling enough as it is." Roxas murmured as he spied a large rock over at the bottom of the ocean. Surrounding it was a variety of organisms but there was still not any observable sign of an Aeon. Swimming over to it, he laid down on his stomach and rested his head upon folded arms. Moving his tail a little to match the current, he sighed. "I feel a little tired though; I guess I'm still a little drained from that first trial."

Axel swam over to the blond and leaned against the edge of the rock by Roxas' back. From the corner of his eyes, he watched his best friend. "Yeah? How did that go exactly? I know you passed but what was it like?" The redhead paused a bit before clearing his throat, "What did you see?" Roxas shifted beside him and looked away as he tried to recall the events from yesterday.

'My trial?' Roxas repeated mentally as he tucked his face closer to his arms. Absentmindedly, he began flicking his tail back and forth in a slow motion. The Key of Destiny blew out a string of bubbles as images from the day starting whirling around inside his head. He opened his mouth to speak as Ventus popped up inside his mind, "I met a boy named Ventus."

The crimson haired man immediately narrowed his eyes at Roxas and uncrossed his arms as he furrowed his brows slightly. "You saw Ventus?" Axel asked, his voice laced with curiosity. Axel saw Roxas look back at him briefly before looking away. A few seconds passed as he watched the blond turn to face him again.

"Yeah." Roxas answered simply. "He said that he's been waiting a long time to talk to me." Placing his hands on the rock, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and regarded his best friend with knowing eyes. "He said you knew him – why didn't you ever tell me there was someone out there that looked like me?" The thirteenth member of Organization XIII questioned sharply, suddenly feeling a little angry. "Why did you keep this from me?" He asked again, instantly reminded of the lies Axel had told him during two years ago.

"To tell you the truth, I only just remembered him." Axel replied, rubbing the back of his head. "We met almost 12 years ago back when I had been a Somebody in Radiant Garden. My memories of him faded away when I lost my heart and it wasn't until just recently that all those memories came flooding into my head." A frown marred his handsome face as Axel sighed a little sadly. "Actually Roxas, he manifests himself when you're sleeping."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"When you're asleep, you go into a different state of consciousness. When that happens, Ventus' presence in your heart comes out sometimes. It's happened a few times before. Do you remember when you got mad at me that one morning because I kept shaking you and calling you 'Ventus'? It's because Ventus had just manifested himself." Axel reached out to place a hand on top of Roxas' head and he ruffled the soft blond locks affectionately. "I didn't mean to keep it from you; I just didn't want to cause you any unnecessary confusion or stress."

Although his heart warmed at Axel's words, Roxas shook his head. "You still should have told me. I could have helped him sooner." Suddenly, his voice was small. Hell, he felt small! "Ven told me that a part of him lives on in me while another part lies in sleep within Sora. He says that both Sora and I have to do our part to save him." Roxas looked up into Axel's beautiful green eyes and he tilted his head. "I want to save him but I don't know how."

Thinking back to Ventus' words from several days ago, Axel simply smiled before enveloping the boy in his arms again. "It's when hearts are touched. All you have to do is do what you've been doing. Go at your own pace and do things your own way. I promise Ventus will be saved."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roxas admitted, shifting slightly so he could lay his head against his best friend's bare chest. "He said that's not even half-way done healing his heart though." A thought occurred to him and the teen smiled softly. "He did say that I've done a lot to help him. He's been healing quicker because of me. I guess something has touched my heart as well." Roxas said softly and almost shyly.

"I guess so." Axel said with a laugh.

Roxas grinned before an image of young girl flashed inside his mind. "That reminds me." He suddenly said, furrowing his brows again. "Who was that girl you were talking to outside the mansion in Twilight Town?"

"What girl?"

"That girl! The one you fought!" Roxas cried, looking up at him incredulously. Did Axel not know who she was?

The crimson haired man pulled away from his best friend to look down at him and he did so with wide eyes. "What are you talking about, Roxas? What girl?" When Roxas began to describe her features, the moment that the blond said 'black hair' and 'blue eyes', Axel quickly surged into attention, his eyes widening. "Wait a minute, hold up! You said 'black hair' and 'blue eyes' just now?" The Key of Destiny regarded the older book with a suspicious look.

"Yeah. When I unlocked the contents of my heart, I saw you fighting her outside the mansion. The really weird thing was that she was wearing an Organization coat and even had a Keyblade." He crossed his arms over his chest, his lips curving downwards into a frown. "It was the strangest thing. I've never seen her before in my whole life but the moment I saw her, I just started to cry! It was almost like that one time at the station when Sora left Twilight Town; it was like my heart was crying or something." Roxas turned towards Axel feeling like he was about to cry just from thinking about her. "Who was she to us, Axel?"

"I-I don't know." The redhead replied back, stumbling over his words slightly. 'She was in my heart too. Why would she be? It's not like I knew who she was.' He asked himself as he looked away, not wanting to see Roxas' saddened face. 'And what's this about a fighting her? I certainly don't remember that!' A sighed escaped his parted lips as he turned back to face his best friend. "I don't remember anything about this girl. It's a mystery to me too."

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence before Roxas opened his mouth tightly. "She did wear an Organization coat though." He said again, looking at his best friend hopefully. When Axel didn't respond, he continued. "I just have this weird feeling like she was someone really special. I want to know more about her." He then fell quiet before ultimately speaking again. "The Superior might know something." He added "Maybe if we just asked –"

"No, Roxas." Axel said, cutting him off. "Don't go to Xemnas about this, he doesn't need to know." The second Axel finished his sentence, Roxas pinned the older boy with an irritated look. "Look, I want to know who she is too but listen; she only appeared to us, Roxas. That means that she is important to _us_ and us alone. We're the ones that need to find out more about her; we can't have anyone else help. She might be trying to reach out to us. It might be something that only we can do." Axel then sighed mentally. 'Why do I have this feeling like I want to chase her? Like I want to bring her back?'

As the Flurry of Dancing Flames' words began to sink in, Roxas' eyes turned soft. "Was she really that important to you, Axel?" Looking away once again, Axel turned his gaze to the surface above them. He felt a tightening sensation in his heart that confused the hell out of him but if only he knew what it all meant. 'She seemed important to me.' He then looked towards Axel. 'She must have been pretty important to you if you were willing to fight to bring her back.' Roxas thought finally as his eyes studied the muscles of Axel's back.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hello! Me again! I didn't make you guys wait too long, did I? Are you guys good with that? A shorten chapter but more updating? Or should I do the 10k+ words and slower updates? Let me know! I'm still unsure as to if I want to bring Xion back, it's up to you guys. Anyway, see you next time! Leave me a review pretty please and let me know what you guys thought! I still need to reply to some…I'll do that now.<p>

Join me next time as we check up on the other couples and their duties in this mission! Also, I have a huge girl crush on Larxene. She's such a bitch. and so damn sassy.

Final Words: 7.7k  
>Final Characters: 43k<br>Final Pages: 14


	12. The Lord of All Waters II

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters!

Chapter: 12 "**The ****Lord of All Waters II**"

Summary: Zexion finds himself entranced once again, Riku attempts to ask Sora some burning questions and Marluxia tries to get Larxene to open up to him while Luxord busies himself with getting a vessel.

Author's Notes: I like totally forgot to tell you guys my tumblr. It's Hellfirepheonix so just look that up if you'd like me to follow you! If you want my personal blog, just shoot me a PM. I update that one wayyy more and its cooler. Thank you for the reviews guys!

* * *

><p>"Well this is truly remarkable." Zexion observed as he took in the vast underwater structures that the coral reefs boasted. The clusters of polyps and tiny corals housed millions upon millions of different species of fish and the Cloaked Schemer couldn't help but become awed by it all. He had read books about the world's oceans but nothing could have prepared him for the beauty of it all. To be experience it with his own eyes was something in of itself. He felt something brush by his hair and he pulled back a little, watching as a queen angelfish swam by his head. His blue eyes traced along her blue linings and he reveled in its majesty. Knowing that they needed to focus on the mission however, he crossed his arms over his bare chest and turned towards his partner, "Demyx, we should really –"<p>

"_You left me a painted melody in my heart_

_Though there was no ocean of eternity for us,_

_I'm sure I'll become happy!_"

Demyx delightfully sang as he twirled his body around in impressive loops and spins. Encouraged by the blond's voice, various fish surrounded him, singing and dancing along with him. Zexion watched the Melodious Nocturne with perplexing eyes, wasn't Demyx the one that said they needed to focus and figure out where his Aeon was? 'He really is like a child; so easily distracted.' The teen thought, his lips curving downwards into a frown. 'All he wants to do is play and sing. It makes me wonder why the Superior even assigned Ninth to this mission." Despite all that though, Zexion's trained ears couldn't help but listen to the sweet and harmonious sounds that was Demyx's voice.

"_Until the last wave disappears, make sure you look only at me._

_The things I couldn't say, the words I couldn't convey,_

_They drip from the piano of my heart._"

'Focus on the mission, Zexion.' He told himself again but even he couldn't steer himself away from Demyx. The blond had immersed himself with his singing that he hadn't even noticed the grey haired teen studying him silently. Zexion watched him intensely; whenever Demyx would reach a different key, Zexion would listen earnestly, whenever Demyx would twist and turn his body as he danced, Zexion would follow his movements. It was almost like a predator stalking its prey – Zexion couldn't take his eyes off him. Something shifted out of his peripheral vision and the Cloaked Schemer immediately darted his eyes left, ready to go on the defense. 'The Aeon!?' Zexion mentally cried out in alarm once he saw a trail of a tail. He heard a rush of bubbles and turned the other way and to his surprise, nearly six mermaids surrounded Demyx.

"Demyx!" They all cried, gathering around him excitedly. They twirled and danced about him, effectively halting him in his singing. The mermaids all boasted different colored tails and various up-dos. The Melodious Nocturne grinned at them and Zexion could have sworn he saw a bit of playfulness in those blue eyes of his. How did Demyx know these girls?

"Aquata! Andrina! Arista! Attina! Adella! Alana!" Demyx greeted, calling out each and every one of their names. He swam out from the circle that created around him and crossed his arms, a cheeky grin on his face. "What brings you all the way out here?" While Demyx talked to the daughters of Triton, Zexion hung back and leaned against a rock, his expression deeply unamused.

"We heard your voice and came as soon as we could! Oh Demyx, it's been so long!" One of them – Adella, was it? – swooned out, reaching out to place a hand on Demyx's bicep and unknowingly causing Zexion to twitch inwardly. For some reason, seeing them crowd around the Melodious Nocturne so easily was enough to make his blood boil. "Why don't you come visit us anymore?" Adella asked, twirling a lock of her blonde hair. Another mermaid placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding her head wistfully.

"Do you not like being here with us?"

The blond merely laughed, seemingly at ease with all their affectionate touches. He held up a hand and swam again but this, over to Zexion. "No, that's not it at all! I've just been a little busy!" Demyx slung an arm around Zexion's shoulders, knocking both their heads together and catching the younger merman off guard. "This is my friend, Zexion." The sixth member of Organization XIII merely nodded in greeting, choosing not to say anything. "Zexion, these are the daughters of Triton." As Demyx rambled on about introductions, the Cloaked Schemer took his time to study the girls.

They were fair-skinned and all had very tiny, miniscule waists. Their tails were a variety of colors as was their hair but Zexion could easily tell they were all sisters. From what Zexion could remember reading about mermaids, they were essentially sirens. They sang to sailors and drew them in close. 'I've read that they drown them too.' Although these mermaids didn't look to be that much of a threat or they kind he had read about, Zexion still felt a bit apprehensive around them. He felt a thump on his shoulder and looked up in surprise at Demyx who still hadn't removed his arm.

"We're kind of in the middle of something." The blond explained.

"Yes, a very important something." Zexion added, his voice passive and unfeeling. He eyed Demyx's outstretched arm warily and made a move to shrug it off but against his better judgment, he did nothing. "To which we should probably stop dawdling and get back into that something."

Demyx laughed and nodded, saluting his higher-ranking member teasingly. He turned back to the daughters of Triton and flashed them all a charming smile, one that almost made Zexion go weak in the knees. There was just something about Demyx's smile that render him speechless – such a kind, understanding, and happy smile. "Sorry girls but Zexion's right. We've got to go."

While they looked sadden at his departure, one mermaid nodded understandingly and adjusted the orange crown on her head. Perhaps she was the heiress to Atlantica, which would explain why she and King Triton wore a crown that looked so similar. "Promise us that you'll be back soon?" She asked hopefully with her sisters nodding in unison.

"It's a promise." Demyx replied back genuinely. As they said their goodbyes, to which Zexion did so half-heartedly, the mermaids left. Demyx watched them go with another smile before turning back to Zexion who was sporting an annoyed expression on his face. Removing his arm, Demyx swam forward so that he and Zexion were facing one another. "What's up?"

"You're quite the popular one." The Cloaked Schemer commented dryly as he uncrossed his arms and allowed them to hang by his sides. He noticed the confused look in Demyx's eyes and looked away, trying to amuse himself by watching a reef shark swimming by.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know about that. They just like my voice, mermaids are drawn to that sort of thing." Demyx said back, his voice humble. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly, his face pinking slightly. "I mean, you like my singing, don't you Zexion?"

That question caught him off guard. "What was that you said just now?" Zexion asked, slightly disorientated.

A rose-colored blush made its way onto Demyx's face as he stared at the sandy sediment below. "You like my singing, right?" He fiddled with his thumbs nervously, the blush spreading towards his ears now. "I mean, that's why you were listening to me yesterday, right? Because you like my voice?"

Looking up at Demyx, he began to study the merman's face. The blush on Demyx's face was obvious but in all actuality, Zexion was truly only seeing the look of earnestness and joy in Demyx's eyes. Those blue eyes, so much lighter than his, were happy. They danced with mirth and smiled right before his eyes. 'Was it only a few weeks ago when you looked at me with eyes of despair? What had changed?' He thought, tilting his head slightly. Reaching up, he brushed away a rebel strand of blond hair, wanting to get a closer look into Demyx's eyes. 'You were lost and confused, struggling to find your place in the world but yet, the eyes that once turned away have now found light. Could it be that you're beginning to appreciate your life again, Demyx?' Zexion wondered silently, drawing his hand back to run his fingers over Demyx's reddening cheeks. "You are true to your namesake. Perhaps you are the siren that draws men in, not them." He murmured softly, all of a sudden intrigued by the Melodious Nocturne's soft skin.

The blond shivered under Zexion's touch but he didn't dare move, it was almost as if he was held to this very spot by some invisible thread. He was anxious yet excited at the same time. What was Zexion thinking about right now? As he turned to look back at Zexion, his eyes immediately locked with those of deep, navy blue. He saw something in those blue eyes and suddenly, he throat felt very dry.

Zexion was strangely and utterly handsome.

The way his grey locks of hair cascaded over the side of his face was absolutely breathtaking. Even with the large fringe of hair blocking the other half of his face, Demyx couldn't help but notice how truly handsome the younger boy was. He hadn't noticed it before but Zexion had such a fair and even complexion. He wasn't pale like he had originally thought and if anything, it just accented his sharp features even more. "Do you like it when I sing, Zexion?" Demyx asked once again, his heart beating rapidly. He was curious; he just had to know what the other was thinking.

Those long fingers trailed down Demyx's cheeks, passed the boy's chin, and then settled on his neck. Zexion brushed his fingers delicately against the pulse point, fingertips feeling the erratic beat of Demyx's heart. He was silent as he ran the back of his fingers against it and the blond immediately seemed to blush even harder, adrenaline rushing through his body. Feeling the quickening of Demyx's heartbeat, Zexion almost smiled. Almost. Withdrawing his hand away, the Cloaked Schemer nodded solemnly. "Your voice is very unique. I find myself captivated every time I hear your sing."

"Really? Thanks…!" Demyx retorted, rubbing the back of his head again in embarrassment. 'What is up with me today? It's like _my _buttons are getting pushed now! I'm not getting pissed though, it's like a different kind of button maybe? I don't know why but Zexion, he makes me feel appreciated…wanted, even. I think I might like it.' Suddenly, he started to laugh, clutching his stomach a little.

The sixth member of Organization XIII blinked and pulled away, all of a sudden feeling foolish, was Demyx laughing at him? His fingers curled backwards into a fist and he pulled away, his brow furrowing. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, his voice small.

"Because," Demyx began, having had to pause to stifle his chuckles, "You're just a really cool guy, Zexion." He flicked his tail a little and raised a hand to brush a thumb against his nose. "I'm glad we're friends." Feeling his heart jerk slightly at those words, Zexion nodded.

"Yes, as am I. Our hearts forged a connection that day we defeated Twelve's Aeon. There's no mistaking that." Demyx chuckled once again before nodding his head. Feeling his face began to heat up again for reasons unknown to him, Zexion cleared his throat and gestured back to the coral reefs. "We should probably get back to work, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just get so entranced when I'm here, it's like I lose all coherent thought." The blond smiled once again before darting off towards a black-tip shark, intent on asking it if it had seen anything. The grey haired merman watched him go with thoughtful blue eyes. From the books he had read, Zexion had always thought that sharks were creatures to be feared but Demyx apparently hadn't gotten the memo. The Melodious Nocturne was excitedly chatting up a storm with the shark and had even managed to tickle its chin. He just seemed so in tune with his environment, it was amazing to watch really.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what you mean, Demyx." Zexion said finally before he smiled curtly and turned his attention to a clown triggerfish that had just swum by. They really needed to focus on this mission.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea where you're going Sora?" Riku asked as paused in his swimming and just floated there with his arms crossed. The brunet in question blinked as he too halted. The two teens had been swimming for about half an hour now in the hopes of going towards Eric's kingdom but having not been to the kingdom in two years, Sora had managed to forget where exactly it was.<p>

"Um, yes?" Sora asked back, reaching up to fold his arms behind his head. He saw his best friend roll his eyes at that and he responded with the scrunching of his nose. "Oh lay off Riku, I haven't exactly been here in a while." The silver haired merman clicked his tongue mockingly before glancing up at the surface that was still several feet away.

"How about we just break the surface already and try looking for the kingdom that way?" Sora merely shrugged. The two Keyblade wielders broke into a full-out swim towards the surface and with an impressive leap, they both penetrated the surface.

"Oh man, looks like it's going to rain." Sora observed as he looked up at the cloudy sky. It was dark and ominous, almost as if a bad storm was approaching. Riku cleared his throat and nudged his head to the left. Upon following the direction in which Riku pointed at, Sora spotted a large wooden ship. Thinking that it may belong to Eric, he hastily made his way over to it. The two quickly popped up from behind the ship and Sora leaned his face close, listening for any voices he might be able to recognize.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so worried." A feminine voice said sadly and ultimately causing Sora's ears to perk up. He quickly gestured over to Riku and the two swam around the ship. It was King Triton, Eric, and Ariel! As it turned out, King Triton had summon a geyser to lift himself from up out of the water and he was talking to Eric and Ariel who were on the ship.

"Everything's going to be alright, Ariel." King Triton replied back. Clenching his fingers over the triton's hilt, the old man gestured to the sea. "We have search parties scouring the oceans. I'm going down to join them myself!" Sora made a move to summon his own water pillar but Riku shook his head no, respectfully allowing the adults to finish their conversation first. Placing a hand over the merman's mouth and wrapping a well-toned arm around Sora's waist, Riku held him back, wanting to make sure Sora wouldn't break away or interrupt them.

"Ariel," Eric began, bringing his queen close and wrapping an arm around her small frame. He turned her around, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe you should go with him."

"But Eric –"

"I need to stay here and lead the search on land." He gestured out to the vast sea. "But you know these waters. And you know our daughter." They both looked out at the ocean briefly before Eric reached forward and placed a hand on her cheek. He caressed her cheek lovingly, his eyes boring into hers. "Now go."

"It may be dangerous." King Triton said, his voice laced with caution.

"Wait, Ariel!" Sora managed to scream out once he gave Riku's hand a good lick. Once the teen pulled away in disgust, Sora quickly casted a Watera spell and rose upwards to float by King Triton. "What's going on?"

"Sora?" Ariel asked back in confusion. "What are you doing here? And you've got a tail!"

"Huh?" Sora blinked and looked back at his blue tail before shaking his head. She must have been accustomed to seeing him with a dolphin tail and not a merman's one. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, what's going on? Is something wrong?" He questioned, his words coming out brisk and fast.

Ariel clasped her hands together as her expression turned sad. "It's our daughter, Melody. She's run away from home and we have no idea where she may be!"

"That's terrible!" Sora cried back, his eyes going wide. "Is there any way we could help?" From down below, Riku sighed. Although the two of them were supposed to have been trying to track down the Leviathan, Sora had already gone ahead and picked up another mission. The silver haired merman did smile however because Sora truly did have a beautiful heart; he really did want to help everyone.

Taking in a sharp breath, she glanced kindly at Sora before turning towards her father. "Eric's right, Daddy. I should have known that I couldn't keep Melody away from the sea. It's a part of her…and a part of me." Placing her hands over her heart, she clenched her fingers over the fabric of her dress. Mere seconds passed before she turned back to King Triton. "I have to go." Understanding seemed to light up in his eyes for he jerked his triton a little, causing it to glow and shine gold. The red haired woman enveloped her husband in her arms tightly, listening for his words.

"Bring her home." Eric told her softly. Ariel nodded back and allowed Eric to help her onto the ship's ledge. Sora, as if knowing what was going to happen, jumped back into the water. He popped his head out of the water and floated beside Riku, both teens watching for Ariel's next move. She took in another sharp breath before spreading her arms out and closing her eyes serenely. King Triton pointed his triton at her and suddenly, she began to float upwards. Her body exhibited a golden hue and Riku could only gasp as her form began to change. Her long, gorgeous red hair that had previously been in a bun, became undone, allowing her beautiful locks of hair to cascade down her thin shoulders. She turned her head slightly, letting the wind catch it and she couldn't help but smile at the freedom she felt. Her clothes dematerialized only to be replaced by that of a purple sea-shell top and her former tail returned to her. With a thrust of her hips, she dived down into the water.

The four mer-people met back up in the water and Sora was clenching his fists. "I want to help!" He said again, his spikes bobbing up and down slightly in his determination.

"Oh Sora," She said with a smile, "I appreciate it, I really do but I'm sure you're here for another reason." Ariel replied back kindly. She twirled around him and brushed his spikes away affectionately. "Don't let my mistake cause any problems for you and your friend. We'll find Melody, I promise." He tried to reason with her but she shook her head sadly. "Its fine, Sora. Go." Seeing as he couldn't argue with her, he was forced to nod and made a move to say goodbye. Before he could however, Riku cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I have a question for you, Your Highness." The ruler of the seas hummed softly but nodded, waiting. "Your daughter's right. We've been sent here to deal with a monster of sorts. I was wondering if you had seen anything strange lately. A sea-monster? Something unordinary?"

King Triton shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I have not." With defeated sighs, Sora and Riku hung their heads low. "I will be on the look out however. If I find something, I'll send a message." As this was probably the only positive thing that became of their assigned mission, the teens were forced to agree. They said their goodbyes and watched as Ariel and King Triton swam away with the intent to find Melody. Sora sighed and turned back towards Riku.

"Well now what?"

Riku grunted and crossed his arms. "Our mission, Sora or did you forget already?"

"Of course I didn't!" Sora hauntingly replied back. "I was just worried for my friend!"

Hearing that, Riku chuckled once again. Reaching a hand out, he ruffled the teen's brown locks. "Yeah, I know." He said charmingly. The hair underneath his palm felt soft and he found himself breathing in the wonderful scent of Sora's hair. Thinking back to his trial from the day before, he swept his gaze along the top half of Sora's body. He remembered seeing Sora in his Dive and the parallels between now and then began flashing in his mind. He suddenly felt a strange sense of déjà-vu as his arms began to shake. 'Sora…' An overwhelming desire to just wrap his arms around Sora began to rise up within his body and Riku exhaled slowly, trying to push that feeling away. 'I wish I could but I just can't. I don't deserve you or your love…not when I'm like this.' Shifting his gaze to the right, Riku looked away, feeling ashamed. How could Sora ever love someone like him? An image of Kairi and Sora kissing flashed in his mind and he felt his heart clench painfully. 'Is this because I betrayed you, Sora? When I turned to the darkness and destroy the island? _Our_ place?' The picture of the two friends faded away only to be replaced by Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless and Riku mentally growled at the smug look on his inner darkness' face.

"Riku?" Sora called, his brow furrowing slightly when the teen had stopped talking. He reached up and brushed away a lock of Riku's long silver hair and frowned. "Riku, are you okay?" When his best friend didn't reply, he bit his lip worriedly. "What's wrong, Riku?" Covering his face with a hand, Riku shook his head, his eyes fluttering close.

"It's nothing Sora, don't worry about it."

"I don't think so." Sora replied back easily, not convinced. He inched closer and peered upwards into Riku's face. He looked up into Riku's turquoise eyes and blinked, the frown never leaving his face. 'He looks angry. Or is he sad? Riku, what aren't you telling me?' Tensing slightly, Sora reached for Riku's hand and held onto it with both of his. "Riku?"

'I have to know.' Riku suddenly thought. He turned his attention fully back to Sora and brought the boy closer till his nose practically brushed Sora's forehead. "Why, Sora?" At Sora's inquisitive stare, Riku continued, feeling his body began to shake all-over. "Why is it that you can forgive me so easily? When it had always been my fault right from the very beginning?" Not exactly sure what Riku was getting to, Sora tilted his head to the side.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

_Don't ever forget…_

_The humiliation…_

_The regret…_

The memories of his Dive began flooding back into his head and Riku shielded his eyes, wanting his old blindfold back. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this punishment." Riku said softly, shutting his eyes tightly. He was just so confused and heartbroken – Sora would never love him. Despite how much Riku needed him, he knew he could never have him. 'The darkness in love with the light…' How feeble he must have sounded right now; Ansem would have simply _laughed_ at this display of weakness.

The Keyblade's Chosen One studied those shielded eyes in front of him and he felt his own dissolve began to weaken, why did Riku look so lost? Thinking back to the time when he had been reunited with Riku in the Castle that Never Was, he felt a rush of sadness. "You've already returned to normal, haven't you? We're here and we can be together again so…it's okay." Sora said soothingly. Riku shifted slightly, dropping his hand. His eyes becoming shadowed within his bangs and at that, Sora looked away. "Punishment or whatever, you don't need it. You've already paid the price. No more, okay? Enough already." Sora pleaded, shutting his eyes sadly. 'Oh Riku, don't dwell on this anymore. Don't be like me…you're better than that. You're better than me…' The brunet immediately was reminded of his first trial and he uttered a small cry, pushing away the feeling of guilt.

"Listen Sora, when it comes down to it, I'm not that good of a person." Riku admitted, his voice small and catching Sora off-guard. The younger merman felt his heart thunder in his chest as his eyes began to widen. "I don't deserve to be your friend. I cannot be togeth-" His words suddenly got cut off for Sora had surged forward and placed both his hands over his mouth. With his eyes casted downwards at the sediment, Sora flushed guiltily.

"Wh-What are you trying to say!?" Sora shouted, stumbling over his words slightly. "It's enough already, Riku! You've already been through so much and you did it _alone_! Everything will be fine! We'll go back together to the island…our special place!" He shifted and curled his fingers into fists, hitting them against Riku's chest pitifully. The silver haired merman moved, wrapping both his hands around each of Sora's wrists securely.

"Sora…"

"No! I won't let you think like that! You're good, Riku, you are!"

"Sora, listen." Riku called, dropping one of his wrists to take a hold of Sora's chin. He lifted the boy's face to look up at him and the moment their eyes locked, he spoke in hush tones. "I will not hesitate to open the door." He said again, repeating the words he had once said to Sora all those weeks ago. 'Because, for the one I love, I would even do something I hated.'

Casting his eyes downwards again, Sora's shoulders began to tremble until suddenly he glared fiercely. "You're a dumbass!" The brunet shouted, clenching a fist and punching Riku on the shoulder. "Why do you always make decisions on your own!? Why can't you just tell me first!? Don't ignore me and make all those decisions by yourself!" Angry tears pricked at his eyes as Sora grabbed onto Riku's forearms. "I'm sick of you always trying to protect me! I want to protect you too!" Sora screamed, rubbing at his eyes. "Can't you see that all I want to do is follow you!? I don't want you to leave me behind ever again…!" Sora cried out feebly, allowing his tears to fall. Riku blinked and watched as Sora began to cry softly. All these years, it was Sora who was trailing after him. It's always been Sora.

'Idiot, you made him cry.' He scolded himself yet he did so with a smile. Wrapping his arms around Sora's waist, he brought the boy close. 'So cute.' Sora immediately nuzzled his cheek against Riku's bare chest, his eyes squeezing shut. "I'd do anything for you, Sora." Riku said at last, leaning down to ghost his lips over Sora's spikes.

The brunet sniffed softly, his face flushed and red. "You're stupid! Stupid Riku…" The older of the two simply nodded and chuckled, reaching up to wipe away Sora's tears. The two best friends held onto one another for as long as they could before Sora pulled away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He laughed shyly, embarrassed that he had cried such tears in front of Riku to which the silver haired merman simply just smirked. And as the two refocused on the task at hand, Riku's eyes swept along Sora's form.

'I love you, Sora. I truly do.' He then sighed mentally. 'But because I do love you so much, I know that I'll always return to that time." Reaching up to cover his eyes once again, he frowned. 'I became Ansem, something I hated, to protect the one I loved. I'm sure I'll walk the path again… I guarantee it.'

* * *

><p>"What an utterly filthy and disgusting place!" Larxene bit out as she drew her hand back and looked around the town of Tortuga. After porting to a remote location where they would not be seen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Marluxia all walked towards the streets of Tortuga. The town was a bumbling and busy place; slaves, whores, pirates, and drinkers littered the streets offering or asking for services. One man in particular ventured too close to the blonde and before she could strike the man, Marluxia had stepped in front of her, keeping them away. He put a fair amount of distance between Larxene and the drunkard out of need to protect her and probably something else too. It took only one glare from the Graceful Assassin for the man to run off in fear for his own life. "Why do you even come here, Luxord?" She asked, shooting her eyes over to the Gambler of Fate who hummed contently at the familiar sight.<p>

"Many fools pass by these streets, my lady. I'm a gentleman at heart; I'd love nothing more than to play a game and take all of their treasures. They underestimate me and for that, they pay dearly." In his coat pocket, he ran his fingers over the tops of his cards. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he had won riches from the amateurs that dared play against him. "Perhaps I could play quick game?" He asked, slyly, taking out his cards and shuffling them eagerly.

"We don't have time for that." Lexaeus argued, glaring at a whore who had tried to bait him forward. She scoffed at him but once she took in his sheer and massive size, she waved a hand and stalked away. Eyeing the rest of his surroundings distastefully, the Silent Hero growled. "This is not a place for Larxene to be."

"You flatter me, Lex, you really do." The blonde replied back flatly but with an obvious twinkle in her eyes. She walked in between Marluxia and Lexaeus with Luxord trailing behind. As their eyes swept back and forth, they took in the variety that was Tortuga. Spying something out of the corner of her eye, she nodded her head in the western direction. "Pirates." She said, noticing their attire. "Perhaps we should speak to them?"

"I will go." Lexaeus answered, wanting to go assess the situation himself. Marluxia watched him go with interested eyes for Lexaeus truly was the Silent Hero. He'd do anything to protect his fellow Organization members. Placing a hand on his hip, he glanced sideways over at Luxord who was hungrily staring at a tavern not too far away. "And where is this vessel of yours, Ten?"

Luxord chuckled. "I haven't quite gotten to it yet, sir."

"Oh? And how will you acquire it?"

The Gambler of Fate shuffled his cards and nodded his head towards the tavern in front of them. "I have an inkling that Lady Luck will be in my favor today." Bowing once to Larxene and then again at Marluxia, the blond made his way over to the building with the intentions of winning a vessel. Perhaps he'd play for it.

The pink haired man watched him go before turning swiftly towards the Savage Nymph who was still eyeing her surroundings with distaste. "Shall we go?" He extended his arm in a gentleman-like fashion and inclining his head a little. She looked up into his blue eyes and said nothing. She did however take him up on his however and looped her arm with his, allowing him to escort her away. Making sure to stay within a fair few feet away from Lexaeus, Marluxia led her to the docks where the waves lapped at the wooden poles. The two stood side by side as they gazed out upon the horizon. The sky was dark and gloomy yet neither commented about it, all too absorbed in their individual thoughts. A breezed wisped by them, causing Larxene to swear softly and bring her Organization coat closer to her body. He was a little shocked by the way she was acting; she was never one to sit still or be quiet after all. Was it something that he or the others said? Or perhaps it had to do with the meeting from the night before? Marluxia pulled away to look at her face and upon doing so, he frowned. The Savage Nymph felt his eyes on her and suddenly felt very anxious under Marluxia's intense stare. "Larxene?"

"Why are we doing this, Marluxia?" Larxene asked, looking away to avoid his harsh stare. "These missions, don't they seem a little unclear?"

"We are here to defeat Demyx's Aeon." Marluxia recited, slipping into his seniority mode. "What is so unclear about that?"

She huffed slightly. "I'm saying, _why _are we doing this? It's got nothing to do with us really. It's just speculation that the Aeons and Hollows are connected; it's not like we really know who's summoning these things, right? And Saïx, he's changed. Before, he didn't give two shits about civilians and now? He thinks they need to be spared. What kind of bull is that? What could have happened for him to change so drastically?" Marluxia narrowed his eyes at her curiously.

"It's because in our hearts, we feel a sense of protection for those that are unable to do so by themselves. We've learned to love and genuinely care for the well-being of our family and the friends around us. I imagine that his old heart is slowly awakening."

Larxene casted her eyes downwards for a moment before returning her gaze to his. "I don't want a heart. I don't need it. It's so painful to have a heart." She said softly, memories from her previously life flooding into her mind. "I felt so comfortable as a Nobody. I didn't have to feel anything; there was no sadness back then, no pain, no nothing." Not accustomed to seeing this side of her, Marluxia felt a little uncomfortable. He was used to the tough, strong, and flirtatious Larxene, not this feeble, timid, and soft girl.

'It's because she has a heart now.' His mind told him. 'You're finally seeing her for who she truly is.' The difference between Larxene then and Larxene now was that she now had the ability to feel. Before, it had all been a farce to manipulate the people around her but she had a heart now, and that meant she had emotions again. She could cry if she was sad or she could smile if she was happy – but what was holding her back from doing so? Taking her hand in his, he brought her to stand in front of her. Towering over her, he gazed down into her green orbs. She looked totally and utterly lost and it was enough to break his heart. "Is this the real you, Larxene?"

"It's weak, isn't it?" She asked back, reaching up to place her hands over his chest. "Being Reneal was hard enough. I finally caught a break when I lost my heart and became a Nobody but now, it's like Reneal's back. I don't want her to be, she was so weak; just a little broken heart and she was already so lost in her own misery. And Demyx…! He called me weak but I'm not Reneal anymore." Larxene said softly, hating the feeling inside her chest. "I'm Larxene, the Savage Nymph; number 12 in the Organization!" She was not one for feelings or pity but being alone with Marluxia was causing all her insecurities to go out in the open. In her eyes, Reneal was her weak-hearted side and Larxene was her stronger side. Having a heart now was just causing stress and confusion within her soul. 'You wouldn't push me away, would you Marluxia?' She thought hesitantly.

Taking a hold of her chin, Marluxia lifted it slightly till their noses practically touched. He smelled like roses and other flowery fragrances but she of course wasn't surprised. In all actuality, it brought a huge sense of comfort to her timid heart. "You know, I learned something from Aerith the other day. You remember her, don't you? She usually tends to the flowers with me." Larxene's eyes tensed slightly but to his knowledge, he had no idea why. Still, he carried on. "She told me that it's okay to give in to the temptations sometimes."

"What?"

He smiled amusingly. "Cry, Larxene."

"Don't be absurd." She immediately retorted, her brows furrowing. "As if I'd do something so weak!" Larxene shouted out, her more assertive 'Nobody-side' coming into play. Reaching behind his hair, he pulled out a single rose and held it between them.

"It's just you and me here, Larxene. Allow my heart to connect with yours." The very second the words left his lips, she looked up. Her eyes bore into his, seemingly searching for something. A lie, pity, doubt, _something_, but the longer she gazed into those blue eyes of his, the more she felt her walls beginning to crumble. Something wet slid down her cheek and alarmingly, she pressed a hand to her cheek.

"W-What's going on?"

The kiss she felt on her forehead was her answer. And well, that was enough.

She cried.

She clung to him out of desperate need for warmth and guidance, the kind she never had when she was younger. And he responded in kind. Marluxia held her gently, whispering soft nothings to her that probably nothing but still, she listened and cried even more.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of editing : ( I'll fix it up soon. So. Larxene. In my head, since I know she thinks having a heart is painful, her Somebody self was someone who was severely hurt. I'm talking about a total shattering of the heart, like broken-broken. In my fic, she's someone with insecurities and isn't comfortable showing it so she hides behind her tough, Larxene side. When she's showing emotions like this, she becomes Reneal, a shadow of her older self. And Marluxia, I envision him to be such a gentle lover. I look forward to writing their relationship in the future.<p>

No Akuroku today, does that make anyone mad? They'll be back next chapter, no worries. And hey, at least they kissed kissed : ) Zemyx and Soriku got some loving too! Read and review pretty please! Until next time! WE'RE KICKING SOME AEON ASS, YO!

Final Words:7k  
>Final Characters: 36k<br>Final Pages: 12


	13. The Lord of All Waters III

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 13 "**The Lord of All Waters III**"

Summary: With all the simultaneous connections being forged, the Leviathan is quick to respond and the warriors rally together to fight it on both land and sea. Elsewhere, Kairi take a moment to reflect upon the life inside her.

Author's Notes: Hello! Thank you to all those that read, reviewed, favorited, or added this to their alerts! I got those last two chapters out fast, didn't I? I think it was like two chapters in two weeks! This is the third consecutive week I've written and uploaded a chapter. I'm trying to get into the flow of doing 6k worded chapters because I can whip those up pretty fast in comparison to the 12k+ ones. My midterms are coming up though so this week might be a little dodgy.

* * *

><p>After her tears had dried up and she could shed no more, Larxene pushed herself away from Marluxia roughly, reaching up to wipe her eyes. Her face was red and she refused to look at the Graceful Assassin but who could really blame her? The Savage Nymph was embarrassed beyond relief. Despite all that though, the pink haired man simply watched her with knowing eyes before he allowed a soft chuckle to escape his lips. She quickly whirled around on her feet, her brows furrowed and before she could open her mouth to speak, Marluxia presented her with the rose. He held it nimbly between his gloved fingers before leaning down once again to gently kiss her forehead.<p>

"Enough, Marluxia." Larxene muttered, glaring at him slightly though her voice was small. Although she glared at him with angry eyes, he brushed it aside and hummed understandingly. He brushed his lips by her brow once again before turning to the side and tossing the rose into the water. The two members of Organization XIII watched it float before it sank beneath the murky depths. Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps, the blonde turned to the side. "Lexaeus?"

The Silent Hero nodded gruffly. "The pirates are of no use. They say there is indeed a legend about sea-monsters but none have seen it as of late. I assume that means that the Leviathan is not here in Tortuga." Hearing that, Larxene huffed irritably.

"Well that's just great. Of course little Dem-Dem's Aeon is a coward and is unwilling to show its face. What do you propose we do, Marluxia?"

"We'll sail to Port Royal and ask there." Marluxia answered back, shooting his eyes over to the tavern he had last seen Luxord at. "Hopefully by now, Luxord has assembled us a vessel in which to sail with."

"Aye! That I have!" Luxord replied, his voice coming out from behind them. The three quickly pivoted on their feet to see Luxord standing proud and tall at the ship's steering wheel. He had managed to obtain an impressive vessel. Its size was already intimidating but the grey sails added a nice touch to it. "I present to you, the Thirteenth Sanctum! A fine girl, isn't she?" He crooned as he lifted an arm to gesture at the ship's beauty.

"How did you get it?" Larxene asked as she jumped from the docks to the ship. Running a hand down its wooden rails, she whistled appreciatively. "Won it in a game, did you?"

Luxord only smirked. "Perhaps." He answered simply. "Come, it's time we began our search for the Leviathan." After Lexaeus and Marluxia had made their way onto the ship, they set sail north. They stood side by side, their eyes scanning the surface for any sort of oddity. By the time twenty minutes had gone by, a deafening shriek pierced the air. The Organization members quieted themselves, ears perked and ready to listen for more strange tones. The only sounds audible were the crashing waves, the chirping birds, and steady breathing of the members – what had made that noise then?

"Hit the deck!" A voice shouted loudly. They barely had enough time to react when a large tail had whipped out from the water and came crashing against the ship's mast. The impact from the tail completely destroyed the top half of the ship and caused the debris to come tumbling down. Reacting quickly, Lexaeus summoned his Skysplitter and held it above his head, protecting the others. Crouching lowly, he shielded Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord, preventing the debris from hitting them. The brunet shook off the debris and to his surprise; he had managed to get a quick glimpse of a tail before it disappear back in the water.

"It's the Leviathan!" He stated sharply.

Despite the damage to the ship, the ship remained afloat. It was forced to be stationary as there were no longer any masts to promote movement. "Marluxia! Luxord! Larxene! Lexaeus! It's me, Sora!" The brunet cried out as he and Riku popped their heads out from the water. Their Keyblades were drawn and they looked a little worse for wear as depicted by the scratches on Riku's cheek and the cuts on Sora's arm. Maybe they had been fighting the Leviathan all this time?

"Sora! How did you and Riku come by the Leviathan!?" The Graceful Assassin questioned as he and the others were quick to summon their weapons.

"It appeared not too long ago! Riku and I were just talking and we heard this loud sound! It rose up from the depths and just attacked! I think it knows Demyx is here! It's trying to find him!"

"Sora, we've got to hurry! It's getting away!" Riku called out as he quickly dived back into the water. Sora didn't hesitate to follow after him and it was at that moment that the members of Organization XIII decided to abandoned ship. They jumped into the water, their bodies immediately changing shape. Lexaeus sported a green tail, Luxord's was tan, and then Marluxia's was black. Larxene on the hand didn't have a mermaid's tail at all – Vexen had given her the bottom half of a jellyfish to greatly empower her lightning attacks. They hastily followed after Sora and Riku and after hours of trailing behind the Leviathan, they were surprised to find Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas down in the depths. They all met up, breathing heavily.

"What's the plan?" Axel asked, looking back and forth between the group huddle and the Leviathan raging in the water. It roared angrily and thrashed its tail about, destroying miles upon miles of corals in its search for the Melodious Nocturne.

"We need to get it out of water." Zexion spoke up. "If Larxene attacks it down here in the water, we'll all get electrocuted. Not to mention the other species of organisms down here." He swiftly turned towards Demyx who was glaring at the furious Aeon. "Demyx, can you get it out of the water?"

"I got it, don't worry." He reached out and placed a hand on Larxene's shoulder, pushing away his feelings for her to the side to focus on the task at hand. "Larxene, you need to get up on land. Zexion's right, if you attack from below, we'll all get fried. We'll lead it to a secluded island and corner it that way. If you need me to, I can cause a storm to enhance your powers."

The blonde nodded at that, her antennae locks of hair bouncing a little. "Good, do it. I'll get on land but I'll need to be away from the water's edge." She turned towards the Silent Hero. "Lexaeus, can you make sure the Leviathan doesn't get close?" When he nodded swiftly, she continued. "Alright, Lexaeus and I will take to the land and attack from there. The rest of you can handle it in the water. Sound like a plan?"

"Let's do this." Axel said determinedly.

Lexaeus and Larxene instantly began to swim up to the surface while the others were quick to surround Demyx. The blond merman began to strum the strings of his Sitar as his eyes fluttered close. He moved his fingers melodically, bobbing his head a little to the rhythm as he swayed his hips a little. As he neared a crescendo, his eyes snapped over and he pointed a finger to the surface, "Go!" The merman surged to life as they propelled themselves forward, their tails kicking back and forth widely. Demyx aided them by controlling the currents within the water, allowing for quicker and faster movements for the fighters. Sora, Axel, Luxord, Zexion, Roxas, and Riku immediately hastened themselves, their weapons drawn. Marluxia stood back to back with Demyx, ready to cast his superior healing magic at the opportune chance.

Roxas held his Keyblades tightly in his hands as he slashed them back and forth against the Leviathan's underbelly. Beside him, Sora and Riku were busy trying to hack away at its fins, trying to slow its movement. Zexion and Axel were staying true to their orders, keeping the Leviathan's attention away from Demyx. Luxord had summoned his cards and managed to enclose the Leviathan in a select area, keeping it contained and unable to move. The Melodious Nocturne let out a soft pant as began to play a faster song, his moving fingers becoming a blur. Up on the surface, the clouds above the sea began to darken, immediately signaling to Larxene that now it was the time to act.

"Excellent." Larxene smirked out. Thanking Demyx silently, she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Above her, the sky crackled and boomed, sparks of lightning lighting up the sky. A bolt of lightning flashed and she began to time her breathing with the incoming flashes. It was almost as if she was acting as a human-lightning-rod; each boom of thunder empowering her and fueling her with energy. A bolt of lightning struck the ground as her eyes snapped open. Her Foudre knives materialized between her fingers and sparks of electricity began to cackle around her. Lexaeus held his Skysplitter at the ready, his burning intensely blue. "It starts right here." The Savage Nymph stated eagerly, her brows furrowing. "Demyx, now!"

"You got it, Larx!" The ninth member of Organization XIII answered, dropping his sitar and raising his hands up. With his palms facing outward, Demyx began to manipulate the current. Swaying his arms slightly, the current began to flow slower and slower until suddenly; he thrust his arms upwards, sending the Leviathan rocketing towards the surface. Creating geyser after geyser, he allowed for his friends to break the surface while he stayed at the bottom and control the waves from below. The Leviathan roared angrily, not at all enjoying the fact that it was out of its zone of safety. It curled its long tail around itself, squirming uncomfortably under the different pressure and booming thunder above. A long forked tongue whipped out, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth.

"Larxene, do it now!" Axel ordered, throwing his Chakrams at the Leviathan to distract it so Larxene could unleash her attack. The blonde raised a hand to the sky, calling down a bolt of lightning. Sora braced himself for the impact and he watched in awe as it struck Larxene, invigorating her with its energy. The twelfth member of Organization XIII shrieked eagerly as sparks of lightning cracked around her. It was almost as if she was using her body as a human-lightning-rod. As she moved forward to throw her knives, the Leviathan surged into life. Manipulating the oxygen in the air, it began slowly dissolve the breathable air. Instantly, the warriors began to gasp for air, their lungs shriveling up at not being able to breathe. Larxene clutched her throat as she collapsed to her knees, choking sounds coming from her throat. The Silent Hero dropped to his knees but kept himself propped up by his broadsword, his chest heaving uncomfortably. The ones on the geysers weren't doing so well either; Sora was gasping for air, Riku was struggling to keep himself upright and Zexion was panting as he struggled to keep his vision focused on the Leviathan. Axel and Roxas were both shaking, their bodies going into shock at the lack of air in their systems. Luxord coughed and lost his focus as his cards began dematerializing away. Sensing distress from the whirling adrenaline in his friends' veins, Demyx's eyes grew wide.

"Shit!" He swore out, de-casting his Waterga spells and drawing away the geysers. From above the surface, the geysers Demyx had summoned evaporated under his control and the warriors came spiraling down. He watched as their outline forms slowly descended towards the water. His chest began rising and falling at an alarming rate, had he been too slow? Riku cracked an eye open as hastily grabbed onto Sora, propelling him and his best friend towards the ocean with the last of his strength. Mimicking Riku, Zexion pushed onwards, diving into the ocean with a hard thrust of his hips. Axel pushed Roxas down into the water first and shakily reached out to Lexaeus. The Silent Hero quickly grabbed onto the Flurry of Dancing Flames' hand and wrapped an arm around Larxene's thin waist, pulling her into the water. The very minute they all touched back into the water, they inhaled sharply, lungs finally allowed the oxygen they were denied. Sora, Riku, and the members of Organization XIII panted heavily, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. "What happened?" Demyx asked, looking over them worriedly while Marluxia quickly casted healing spells over the warriors, replenishing their energy.

"It seems," Zexion huffed, having to pause to work his energy back up again, "that the Leviathan is able to draw out the moisture from the air and in turn, dissolve the oxygen. I imagine it was trying to…_dammit_, suffocate us." He finally managed out, raking his nails across his bare chest tiredly. Demyx placed a hand on the Cloaked Schemer's shaking shoulder and frowned, not at all liking seeing his friend so distressed. "We need a new plan." He stated, looking from Demyx to the rest of the fighters.

Leaning against Lexaeus' side, Larxene panted exhaustingly. "Yeah, if it can do that up on the surface, we're definitely not safe up there. It could dissolve all the oxygen down here down here too, either way, we're fucked." She looked up and curled her lip in disgust at the piercing roar the Aeon let out. "If I attacked it down here, everyone would die." She muttered, turning back to her family and friends. "What should we do?"

"We still have to get it on land, there's no questioning that." Riku said, allowing Sora to sling an arm over his neck in order to support himself. The silver haired teen quickly wrapped an arm around his friend's waist in response. "We need to be fast, really, really fast. We also need to disable somehow." He suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I can manipulate the liquid in its eyes and bring it to a boil. I'll evaporate it all." Axel spoke up. As all eyes turned to him, he nodded. "I can blind it." He further explained, twirling his Chakrams in his hands. "After I do that, we'll do the same plan over again. Once it's been blinded, I'll give the signal for you all to attack." Looks of determination were shared between the warriors and they crowded around one another, waiting for the Leviathan to fall back into the water. The very second the Flurry of Dancing Flames saw the bare tip of the Leviathan's tail touch the water, he quickly turned towards Zexion. "Keep it away from Demyx, do you understand?"

Zexion nodded swiftly and grunted. "I promise."

Without another backwards glance, not even at Roxas, Axel quickly swam to the surface. He felt the current around him shift and once again, he ascended the geyser Demyx created for him. Jumping onto the land once his legs had returned to him, he twirled his Chakrams readily. "Oi, oi, oi!" He called, swaying his lips a little as he smirked. The serpent immediately turned towards him and bared its deadly fangs, its forked tongue curling outwards again. "That's right, come here! Fight!" His lips twisted into somewhat of arrogant smirk as he threw his Eternal Flames at the Aeon's head. It reacted to his attack by swinging its great head forward and the redhead's smirked widened, "Gotcha." Using his weapons as a distraction, Axel threw his arm down and snapped his fingers, manipulating the compounds in the Aeon's eyes. By separating the hydrogen atoms from the oxygen ones in water molecules, he quickly isolated them into a volatile explosion, effectively boiling the liquid in the Leviathan's eyes. The Sea King let out a painful roar as it reared its head back; steaming puffing out and about as it quickly made a move to dive back into the water. It turned its body around for maximum thrust, ready to propel itself downwards.

Feeling a shift in the Leviathan's temperature, Demyx looked up at the surface. "He's done it! Now everyone go!" Using their tactic from earlier, the Melodious Nocturne summoned geysers of water to send his friends and family back up to the surface. Concentrating on the raging waters beneath the Leviathan, Demyx called forth a huge pillar of water, sending the Leviathan skyrocketing into the air. As of right now, he was the only one still under the sea. Axel and Lexaeus were on land and were busy drawing the Leviathan's attention away from Sora, Riku, Roxas, Zexion and Luxord who were all attacking it. Marluxia stood behind Larxene, keeping up effective healing spells and replenishing the spirits and health of those that were fighting. Above them, the storm crackled and boomed once again, feeding on Larxene's power.

"Larxene!" Lexaeus called, jumping away from Axel and high into the air. Pointing his Skysplitter to the ground, he fell towards the ground and struck it with all the strength and ferocity he could muster. The rocks crumbled beneath him, creating a quake that echoed on for miles. Using his earthen energy, the Silent Hero manipulated the sediment below them to rise up, creating miniscule islands leading towards the Leviathan. Raising an arm, he summoned more rocks and commanded them to surround the Leviathan, effectively trapping it on land. The blonde answered his words, throwing her Foudre knives down to the ground. The connected cleanly and she arched her back, allowing a bolt of lightning to strike her.

They all watched in amazement as the ground beneath her began to spark. Her eyes closed and with a laugh, she threw her head back, her eyes snapping open. "You're not getting away from me!" Where her knives had been, bolts of lightning beamed into the sky. Each bladed beam united together at the skies and Roxas could only gasp.

"She's enclosed it! It won't be able to escape now!" Larxene had managed to enclose the raging Aeon in an electric prison. One wrong move and the Leviathan would get shocked by intense Thundaga magic. The Leviathan screeched loudly as it curled its long tail around its body in an effort to shield itself from the harsh offending element but it was to no avail, even the slightest amount of movement caused its scales to brush against the electric bars. "Everyone, now is the time to act! Fight!" At Roxas' battle cry, the warriors chorused in agreement, surging into battle. They all jumped onto land, saved for Demyx who was still beneath the waves for his own protection, and ran towards the Leviathan. Luxord, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Riku gathered together, attacking the Leviathan from every angle imaginable. Axel coated his Chakrams in fire and began to strike it with rapid combos before jumping away and throwing his Eternal Flames. Roxas and Riku danced and weaved against one another, their lightning-fast movements complimenting each other's fighting styles greatly. Wherever Riku would fire a Dark Firaga spell, Roxas would be right there beside him firing his own pillars of light towards the Aeon. Sora stood side-by-side with Larxene as they called down bolts of Thundaga magic, inflicting super-effective damage on the Sea King. Zexion summoned multiple illusions of Larxene to up the damage per second while Luxord surrounded the Leviathan with even more cards to further slow its movement.

The Leviathan began to show signs of fatigue for it began to wail painfully at all the abuse it was receiving. It began to thrash around in its cage, not at all caring that it was being respectively shocked by Larxene's electric prison. "Has it given up?" Marluxia questioned, swinging his Graceful Dahlia so it rested on his strong shoulders. The warriors stilled before Larxene took a mighty step forward, her black boot grounding into the rock below.

She brushed a gloved finger against her cheek and giggled sadistically, a shadow of her old nature returning to her. Her winged locks bounced as she wrapped her arms around her torso, her giggle escalating into a harsh cackle of laughter. The members of Organization XIII looked towards her, their eyes studying her intensely as she bent forward, laughing even harder. "The Leviathan dies now!" She announced eagerly. The Graceful Assassin glanced at her quickly and found himself missing the woman she had been when she clung to him out of desperation. He could love somebody like that, maybe. As Larxene began to gather more energy from the raging storm above, everyone held their breath – this was it, the final attack.

From below the surface, Demyx watched the battle. It irked him greatly that he couldn't help his friends but he didn't want to be a distraction. 'Destroy it, Larxene. Erase this evil thing from my soul and cleanse me of all that I did. Once you do, I will finally be able to move on. Never again will I turn to darkness, not when I've managed to find new hope and light in this world.' He thought silently, feeling his heartbeat in his chest. Placing a hand over the left side of his chest, he began to inhale and exhale slowly before looking up defiantly, his oceanic eyes burning intensely. "Put an end to this, Larxene!" He shouted encouragingly.

Demyx's words fueled her with power and the blonde rushed forward. Feeling as though hers and the Melodious Nocturne's heart may have finally connected, even if it was just briefly, Larxene's brow furrowed determinedly. She called forth her Foudre knives, tightening her hold on them with her fingers. The electric prison she had summoned began to fade away and the Leviathan roared, uncurling its body. Sora, Riku, and the members of Organization XIII jumped away, allowing Larxene to attack to her heart's content. "Do it Larxene!" Sora yelled out, cupping a hand to his cheek to enhance his volume.

"You can do this, Larxene!" Roxas shouted, panting a little from all his rapid attacks from earlier.

"Larxene!" Lexaeus encouraged.

"Larxene! End this right now!" Riku stated with a nod.

"Twelfth, show us why you were named the Savage Nymph!" Axel told her, watching as she got closer and closer to the raging Aeon.

The blonde's heart began to bloom within her chest and she struggled to keep running at her current pace. She felt as though time around her began to slow and the only thing keeping her tied to this time was the shouts of the people behind her. Her heart began to beat erratically as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 'I don't understand…!' Larxene thought tearfully, not at all liking the feeling in her chest. 'It's so warm! Why!?' She mentally cried out, blinking away her tears. In doing so however, they began to cascade down her cheeks. The closer and closer she got to the Leviathan, the more and more she cried. Marluxia studied her running form and hummed gently, a small smile evident on his face.

"This is what you wanted to whole time, isn't it Larxene? To love and appreciate and feel loved back… that is what it truly means to be alive. For weeks, you have isolated and confined yourself to the Outskirts of Hollow Bastion, only looking but never seeing. What you so desperately wanted was right there all along – you just lost sight of it." He said softly out of respect for her and her insecurities. "Let go of all that hatred and pain Larxene. This is it; cleanse yourself of your pain." His fingers curled into a fist before he held his hand out with his palm opened. The petals of a red rose lay comfortably in his hand and with one gust of wind, he watched as they traveled in the wind. His blue eyes traced their path affectionately before he nodded slowly. The rose petals carried on with the wind for as long as they could before finally touching the water's surface. They remained afloat briefly before sinking gently down into the depths. Feeling as though he was saying goodbye to someone special yet saying hello at the same time, he focused his attention back on Larxene. "Fight on, Larxene! Win!"

While everyone else's words gave her strength, it was ultimately Marluxia's words that truly invigorated her with energy. With a true genuine smile, electricity surged through her veins. She jumped up high into the air, her knives tucked in close to her body. She began to rapidly slash away at the Leviathan with powerful lightning-based attacks. Being the most agile out of the Organization XIII members, Larxene made quick work of the Aeon. She slashed and jabbed at it her with her knives before finally calling down a huge bolt of lightning. They watched in apprehension as the Leviathan roared out painfully, having been respectively attacked by Larxene's powerful lightning attacks.

"She's done it!" Luxord cried in amazement, watching as the Leviathan's form began to crystallize. The Aeon began to let out roar after roar, feeling its life began to fade away. As if sensing his Aeon's demise, Demyx quickly swam up to the surface. His eyes looked interestingly at the dematerializing Leviathan before he allowed a soft, reassuring smile to grace his lips.

"Goodbye, Myde." He called out softly, watching as the last remnants of the Sea King washed away. The warriors gathered together on the island that had once imprisoned the Leviathan, all looking a little worse for wear but proudly glowing. The men formed a circle around Larxene and it was Demyx who stepped in front of her. Towering over her, he looked down at the younger woman with passive eyes before he smiled at her gently. She stared back at him strangely as she was not accustomed to this side of Demyx.

"What, Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne didn't reply yet the smile never left his face. He took a step towards and enveloped her into his arms, bowing his head a little so it rested on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, feeling her freeze up a little. "Thank you." He whispered lowly into her so that only she could hear. Larxene's gaze suddenly softened at that as she half-heartedly returned his embrace with the encircling of her arms around his neck. Her hands rested on the strong of his back before she nodded.

And just like that, Larxene and Demyx finally, _finally_, understood one another. Both blonds had their entire lives shaken by the darkness; Reneal's heart shattered due to pain, lies, and disappointment while Myde lost his heart to greed. For years, they both held resentment in their hearts but perhaps now, they could finally face this new life of theirs with an open heart and empty slate. "Fool." Larxene replied softly yet oddly affectionately. He pulled away and held her at arm's length, silently thanking her once again.

Demyx and Larxene were finally reborn anew and they were ready, so _ready_, to live their lives out to the fullest. Marluxia watched the two with a passive expression but his eyes were dancing joyously; she had taken his words to heart. She had listened and finally gave up all that hatred that plagued her and likewise, Zexion gave Demyx a proud smile. Both Demyx and Larxene held newfound hope for the world now. And that was all Zexion and Marluxia ever wanted for them.

* * *

><p>After a hard day of training under Merlin and Aerith's watchful eye, Kairi collapsed onto her bed tiredly. She was lying down on her back with her eyes closed as she panted softly. Today's training had been extremely rigorous; Merlin made her repeatedly practice casting buffing spells before Aerith ultimately tested her on the white magic she had learned over the past couple of weeks. Kairi had passed, or she thought so at least. She casted Dispels, Esunas, Cures, Curas, hell, even <em>Curaja <em>a couple times! She was beyond exhausted and after getting the okay to go home, she retired to the apartment complex overlooking Radiant Garden's Plaza. It was a gift from Leon as their temporary home and she shared it with both Sora and Riku. It was a simple apartment with only one bedroom, a kitchen, sitting room, and a bathroom. She had the bedroom to herself while Sora and Riku occupied the couches in the sitting room.

"I am in need of a shower," She then paused, "And a nap." She added with an afterthought. Kairi got to her feet and blindly groped for a towel before making her way to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and stared back at her reflection. The Princess of Heart took a hold of the zipper at the center of her dress and brought it down, unzipping her dress. Her pink dress fell to the floor and an inner white gown took its place. Running a hand through her auburn hair, she grabbed at the tips and studied the color briefly before looking back at her reflection. The very moment Kairi saw herself in the white dress, she found herself looking at someone that wasn't her. "Naminé," Kairi called out, "Naminé, can you hear me?"

A transparent form of Naminé materialized from within her chest and Kairi suddenly found herself in the presence of her Nobody. The blonde stood beside her, her blue eyes shining. "_Hello Kairi_." She greeted kindly, clasping her hands together behind her back. "_What is it?_"

Taking the other girl's hand in hers, Kairi led Naminé to take a seat beside her on the counter. "Do you wish to be free, Naminé?" She asked lightly, not letting go of her friend's hand. For the past two years, she had learned how to freely communicate with the blond girl resonating within her heart. They became fast friends, close enough that Kairi found herself revealing more secrets to her than Selphie, her own best friend. It was almost as if Naminé had the capability to understand every little thing Kairi told her but that was probably to be expected; they were in a sense, one person. While Sora and Roxas acknowledged one another from time to time, Kairi and Naminé always talked. The auburn haired girl tightened her fingers over her friend's slightly. "Don't you wish you had a body of your own?"

"_I'm perfectly fine here, Kairi._" Naminé answered kindly. She smiled but she did so a little sadly. The blond sighed a little as she cupped her face in her other hand, not at all able to keep up this façade. "_From time to time, I do often think of having a body of my own. From what I've seen through your eyes, Ansem the Wise certainly has been busy_."

"Why not let me ask him to reconstruct your body as well?"

"_I couldn't ask you to do that_."

"You wouldn't have to, I wanted to right from the very beginning."

The Nobody shook her head. "_I couldn't – it's not my place. I have and will always just be a substitute. I doubt even Sora remembers me now._" Kairi then shook her head.

"That's not true and you know it." Kairi's fiery expression turned fierce before returning back to its former luster. "And what about Roxas?" Naminé immediately blinked at that, dislodging her fingers from Kairi's in order to fold them in her lap. Her mind began to form pictures of the memories she had of Roxas and she couldn't find it in herself to say any words. Kairi understood though, she had known for years. Wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders, she brought their heads close. She leaned her head against Naminé's transparent one, comforting the girl beside her. "We'll get your own body back, I promise. You deserve to be your own person just as much as I."

Her blue eyes fluttered closed as Naminé smiled thankfully. The two friends stayed like that for hours, simply holding one another. While one dreamed about the possibility of a future, one looked forward to the fact that Naminé would have a future. One day soon, one day at a time.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Huh. I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. A little short too, huh? Grrr. Anyway, read and review please! I always love reading them! They are like the ketchup I love with my fries! On another note, next chapter, we're straying from the plot a bit because hey, you guys (and me…) need a break from all this Aeon business right? Does anyone else miss the Cleon or is that just me? Expect a comeback next chappie!<p>

Are people okay with smut? Like I know this is supposed to be a KH3 kind of fic but I have some really fun ideas that have to with smut.

Final Words: 5.8k  
>Final Characters: 32k<br>Pages: 10


	14. Festival of Lights I

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Chapter: 14 "**Festival of Lights I**"

Summary: To honor those that had lost their lives during the Heartless raid ten years ago, a vigil is held at Radiant Garden every year. Everyone gathers together to participate, knowing that they too have lost someone dear.

Author's Notes: Hello! Thanks to anyone who reviewed or did anything of the like! As of right now, this may be my favorite chapter. It's nice to get away from the plot, isn't it? I might be on a brief hiatus after this chapter though; midterms, new video games coming out, school, mostly school, and well, I feel like I've put in a whole lot of my time writing these chapters and haven't been really getting reviews from it. Can a girl ask for at least 10 reviews before the next chapter? It really does inspire me what to write. Until then, I shall leave you all with this. Read and review if you'd like to know what happens next.

And so apparently in actual post KH2 times, Ansem the Wise is dead. Or a part of him is in the Realm of Darkness. Let's ignore that. He's in Radiant Garden. I'M DUMB AND FORGOT.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's Organization XIII." Sora observed, noticing the approaching faces of Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion as they entered into the plaza within Radiant Garden. He was lazily sprawled on out his back with his arms folded behind his head while Kairi and Riku were situated around him. Radiant Garden's Princess of Heart was sitting on the fountain's seating area and was dipping her hand in the water, watching as every movement she made caused ripples at the surface. Riku on the other hand was leaning against the stone seating area by Sora's head, his eyes focusing on that of his two best friends. "What's up guys?" The brunet asked, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight.<p>

The members of Organization XIII came to a stop in front of the relaxing teens, looking just as reposed and at ease. The Cloaked Schemer was dressed in a neat, crisp pair of khaki pants and wore a navy-blue collared shirt. Overtop of it, he had on a grey sweater vest with a loosened tie around his neck. Demyx's attire consisted of a long-sleeved, v-neck navy blue shirt and dark pants. Roxas had on his usual black and white pants but this time, he had on his grey and white sweater on. Axel sported dark slacks and had on a black trench coat that stopped till about his waist. His coat was completely buttoned which was a little strange for him, and he also wore a black scarf around his neck. Both Axel and Roxas must have felt a little chilly this morning when they were leaving the castle. "X-Face gave us a vacation day." Demyx explained, adjusting his shirt slightly before taking a seat beside Kairi. "So, here we are."

"We didn't really want to stay in the castle either." Roxas added as he took a seat on the ground next to Riku's legs. Zexion simply nodded and opted to lean against the wall by the stairs leading to the plaza while Axel collapsed onto a wooden bench next to the fountain. The crimson haired man folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, his spikes rustling a little in the wind. The Cloaked Schemer had a book tucked underneath his arm and after running a hand through his large fringe of hair; he proceeded to open it and began reading silently.

"What do you guys usually do on your off days?' Kairi asked, playfully slapping water at Demyx who eagerly returned the favor with a flick of his wrist. Taking it a step further, he began manipulating the water, creating blobs of it and twirling them around for Kairi to see. She giggled at his tricks and he grinned back, loving how pleased she was.

"I sleep." Axel answered simply, his brows furrowing a little at the offending sunlight. In response, he turned away from it and arched inwards a little, tucking his head against the bench's headboard. "I'd nap six times a day if I could." Grinning, Roxas could only nod, knowing his best friend loved nothing more than to just sleep the day away.

Riku grunted at that and crossed his arms before glancing at the rest of Organization XIII. Below him, Roxas was tapping his foot to the beat Demyx was playing on the water's surface. "And what about you guys? What do you do on your off days?"

The Melodious Nocturne halted his playing and shrugged. "I'd be playing my Sitar right about now or watching Xigbar practicing his shot in the courtyard." He replied back smoothly, gliding his fingers back and forth against the water's surface. It almost looked like he was strumming chords on his Sitar but was using instead water as his medium. His eyes closed serenely as Kairi leaned a little closer to him, loving the melody he sang for her. It all seemed so peaceful right now.

"And I would be reading, much like I am doing right now." Zexion answered simply.

Roxas was watching a group of small children playing in the center of the plaza when he spied a familiar head of spiky blond hair coming towards them. He quickly jumped to his feet, excitement running through his veins as he hastily made his way over to the swordsman. Riku, Kairi, Zexion, Demyx, and Sora quieted their conversation at Roxas' actions, watching the blond curiously. At the lack of conversation going on, Axel opened a single eye, looking at Roxas' retreating back, and wondered why on earth Roxas was practically sprinting towards Cloud. "Hey!" Roxas greeted, coming to a stop in front of the older man. "How are you?"

Cloud didn't reply but he did however lift a hand to ruffle Roxas' unruly blond spikes. "Hey kid." He replied back quietly. He ran his thumb against the top of the boy's head before pulling his hand back. He fixed Roxas with a passive expression as he ran a hand through his bangs. "Leon sent me to find you and the others, are any of you busy?"

"Not at all, come on." Tugging on Cloud's black sleeve, Roxas led him over to the fountain where he and his friends were relaxing at. Axel's other eye popped open at his best friend and his eyebrows twitched a little, not at all accustomed to seeing Roxas so open in the presence of the quiet swordsman. Swinging his legs over the wooden bench, he crossed his arms and shifted into a sitting position, watching the two blonds very intensely as he leaned back.

"Hey Cloud." Sora greeted easily, lifting a hand before dropping it back to its proper place behind his head. "What's going on?" He asked, glancing at Roxas briefly when the younger blond moved over to sit on the arm of Axel's bench.

"Leon needs you all to come to Merlin's house. There's something he wants your help in." Cloud crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, shifting his gaze over to Zexion. "He also wishes to speak to your Superior. Could you let him know?" Closing his book, the grey haired teen nodded swiftly.

"Of course, however, I am sure that the Superior does wish to enter town. If Leon wishes to speak with him, he must go to the castle himself. I imagine that First will be in the throne room with Saïx."

"I understand, I will let Leon know." Nodding in thanks, Cloud turned towards Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Demyx, and Axel. "While Zexion is doing that, will you all go on ahead to Merlin's house? There's something we'd like your help in." Axel shrugged carelessly while the teens around him nodded enthusiastically. Demyx looked pointedly between them and Zexion before nodding as well. A part of him wanted to accompany Zexion back to the castle but he knew that the Cloaked Schemer wouldn't be gone for long. "Good, off you go then. I will join you momentarily." And with that, he turned back to Zexion.

The young ones watched them converse briefly before Sora quickly ushered them away. "Come on guys, you heard him. Leon's expecting us." Demyx barely had any time to respond for he was being roughly pushed by Riku to continue walking. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Zexion nod quickly before he summoned a Corridor of Darkness and ported away. Not long after, Demyx found himself standing in Merlin's house with the rest of his friends.

"Good, you guys finally made it." Leon remarked as he pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms. He walked towards them and stopped, his eyes sweeping from left to right. "Any Aeons today?"

"Nope, Saïx gave us a vacation day." Roxas replied.

"Alright, that works out well then. Listen, I know this is your off day but we could really use your help. Tonight's the festival and we could really use your expertise." That last part was directed at Axel who raised a brow curiously.

"What festival?" Riku spoke up, feeling Kairi lean against him to which he responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Beside him, Sora reached up to cross his arms behind his head as he waited for the response to Riku's question.

"It's the Festival of Lights." Aerith replied as she came to stand beside the scarred man. She clasped her hands behind her back, a gentle smile on her face. "Every year since we first started this reconstruction project, we participate in what is called the 'Festival of Lights'. It is to honor all those that had lost their lives to the Heartless and specifically those that died during the raid twelve years ago. It's become Radiant Garden's way of guiding lost souls to rest or even guiding them back home." At her words, Axel and Demyx shifted awkwardly, both pulling away to huddle closer towards one another. Nobody noticed their detachment except Roxas who watched them closely – was something wrong? Unbeknownst to him, both the Flurry of Dancing Flames and Melodious Nocturne were being reminded of how they lost themselves to the darkness and it was enough to make them stagger slightly.

"That sounds nice." Kairi said as she smiled back at Aerith. "How can we help? And what exactly can we help with?"

"Well," she began, drawing out the last letter cheerfully, "Axel is the most important one here. He'll be a big help since we need to light them up." Aerith walked over to Axel and looked up at him with a kind smile. She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing at his cheek with her thumb. "You will, won't you, Axel?"

"Uh…" He mumbled dumbly, blinking. His face colored a little as he looked at her earnest green eyes and he was suddenly at a lost of words. The fact that she was so easily able to get him to confess his feelings for Roxas and what with the way she was looking at him, he didn't have the heart to say no. He _couldn't_ say no. Roxas noticed his best friend's embarrassed expression and grinned cheekily, loving how flustered Axel looked right now. 'Ah fuck, I can't no to that.' The eighth member of Organization XIII thought feebly as he cleared his throat and nodded, covering her hand with his before bringing it down slowly. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she pulled her hand away. "Yeah, I'll help."

"Great!" Aerith exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, here's what we need you all to do. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Demyx, Kairi, we need you to help build the lanterns that we'll release into the sky. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Roxas should his head warmly. "Of course not, how many do you need?"

The brunette tapped her lip and hummed thoughtfully before snapping her fingers, "About a thousand or so?" She stated, smiling sweetly. Despite the sweet way in which she spoke, the teens' eyes all widened in shock. Had they heard her right?

"A thousand!?" They all cried out in unison. Aerith wasn't serious, right? There's no way she actually wanted them to make one thousand paper lanterns, right? Sora and Demyx looked the most shocked while Riku merely looked disturbed. Roxas and Kairi were both blinking confusingly. Axel simply smirked since he didn't need to help. The Key of Destiny turned towards Leon, expecting him to laugh it off and announce that she was just kidding but he did no such thing. The lion was actually pinching the bridge of his nose at the loud noises the teens had made, rubbing at his temples to rid himself of the migraine he knew he'd get soon. "Is she serious, Leon?" Roxas asked.

The brunet grunted roughly. "Yes." He crossed his arms and stared down hard at the younger individuals in front of him. "Did you think we were the only ones living in Radiant Garden? We have a flourishing population, I'll have you know. There are others that live here. And it's because of that, that we require a thousand lanterns." Leon explained. "The longer you wait, the faster you'll have to make them." And with that, he waved a hand and walked out the door, probably to get started on his walk to Organization XIII's castle. Aerith giggled a little at that before she smiled another sweet smile.

"Here, I'll show you how to make them." The flower girl stated kindly. "Yuffie will come later to help too." The boys got over their initial shock of the sheer load of making a thousand lanterns but knew in their hearts that they should still help. In fact, they were happy too. Sora, Riku, and Roxas immediately nodded their heads and proceeded to follow Aerith away as she led them to a corner of the room where she already had supplies out for them to use. Left alone, Kairi stood by a silent Axel and a timid looking Demyx.

"Are you guys okay?" Kairi asked softly, a little concerned at their lack of enthusiasm.

The Melodious Nocturne inhaled and exhaled slowly before adjusting the v-part of his shirt. "I guess so. It makes me think about a lot of things that happened in 'that' life." He muttered almost to himself before giving Axel another look. The crimson haired man before him sighed just as softly and nodded, wordlessly conversing with his old friend. The two remained like that until Demyx broke away to join his friends. Participating in a tradition such as this may possibly bring out some painful memories but Demyx knew he needed to move on. Taking note of how detached the two members of Organization XIII were being, Kairi reached out and took Axel's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." She said, not knowing how to comfort her friend but still wanting to try. It didn't take a genius to know that Demyx and Axel were being hesitant to all this festival business; it was just another reminder for how they fell to the darkness. The Princess of Heart had seen the struggles Axel had gone through during his Keyblade training; she had felt Axel's pain the entire time he had unlocked the contents of his heart. Axel made no move to push her away and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, bringing little comfort to his heart. "It's okay if you don't want to do it, Axel." Kairi reminded him softly.

"I have to." He merely replied back, shaking his head a little before dropping her hand and walking over to the younger boys. Kairi's eyes focused on his retreating back with sad eyes.

'This all must make him think of his brother, Reno.' She concluded silently. Kairi turned her attention to the window and looked outside, her eyes zeroing in on the color of the blue sky. Blue. 'That's right!' Kairi suddenly thought. 'Naminé, how can I help you find your way?' Thinking back to the day Ansem the Wise had summoned Sora, she indistinctly remembered seeing a lone pod that no one bothered to check. 'He did say that he was willing to give all the Nobodies a second chance…could it be? I'll have to go check.'

"Kairi! Stop slacking, you lazy bum!" Sora hollered out, throwing a hand in the air and dodging the paper airplane Demyx threw at him. Kairi straightened and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before nodding. Perhaps once this was all finished, she could go pay a visit to Ansem the Wise.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Leon?"<p>

The brunet looked up, having just shut the door to Merlin's house and not expecting anyone to call for him. He looked to the side and saw Cloud leaning against the wall beside him, seemingly as though he had waited for him. "Cloud." Leon greeted back, his eyes softening for his beloved. The blond smiled a little at him and pushed himself off the wall, coming to stand beside him. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." The two lovers walked side-by-side as they made their way to the Organization's castle. They ascended the stairs that led to the Outskirts, their arms hanging by their sides. Every now and then Leon would reach out to intertwine his fingers with Cloud before he would sigh and drop them only to repeat the same thing two minutes later. The blond frowned and watched his quiet lover from the corner of his eyes. 'What's troubling you, Leon?' He found himself thinking, not at all liking the furrow in the older man's brows. Halting in his footsteps, Cloud stopped and looked up. "Squall?" He called, the name feeling foreign to his lips.

Leon froze in place, clenched his fists and looked straight ahead, not at all bothering to turn around to face Cloud. "Don't call me that." He said lowly, his eyes hardening slightly. When the blond didn't reply, he turned around swiftly and glared at Cloud. "Don't call me that name. Do you understand?" The younger man immediately grunted at that as he fearlessly walked towards his raging lover. Grabbing a fistful of Leon's shirt, he pulled the brunet in close till their faces were mere inches away from each other's. "Get off me, Cloud or I'll break your hand." Leon warned dangerously.

A blond brow furrowed at that. "This isn't about all about the Heartless anymore, is it?"

"Of course it is! Do you have any idea -!?"

"You're still waiting for her, aren't you?" Cloud questioned darkly, effectively cutting the raging brunet off. Leon growled angrily as he too grabbed onto Cloud's shirt, his lip curling. "Rinoa is gone, Leon. She isn't coming back." He reminded, tightening his hold on the other's white shirt. "She's been gone for fourteen years now! She's not coming back! When are you going to let her go and move on!?" Knowing that he was pushing his limits, Cloud just had to say something. Practically every single time Radiant Garden celebrated the Festival of Lights, he had to deal with a brooding Leon. Before, it was fine; he could love Leon from afar and allow him to suffer on his own. He could even sympathize with him from the shadows but that was before Leon claimed him as his – he'd be damned if he'd let Leon think of someone in place of him this time.

"_Dammit_ Cloud!" Leon roared, shoving the blond backwards till he had him backed up against the stone hills. He lashed out and punched the area to the side of Cloud's head, breathing heavily. A few inches taller than Cloud, Leon looked down at him with furious eyes. "Don't _ever _bring her up, do you hear me!? I'll never forget her! I made a promise to her!"

Hearing that caused even more rage to build up in Cloud's heart. He glared fiercely at Leon, his demonic wing unveiling itself from the shadows of his trench coat. It stretched out menacingly, the tendrils uncurling. "You made a promise to me too!" He angrily shouted, his eyes burning an intense icy-blue. Growling under his breath, Leon scoffed and pulled away, pinching the bridge of his nose again. The blond's wing curled around him as he glared at his lover. "She's gone, Leon. She's not coming back."

"You don't know that." Leon bit back. "She could still be alive!"

"Then why isn't she here?" Cloud challenged, crossing his arms defiantly. "I'll humor you; if she was indeed alive, why isn't she here in Radiant Garden?" Before Leon could back with a response, Cloud continued. "Yeah, she could be in Traverse Town, but it's not like she was there four years ago either. We all ended up in Traverse Town, the only difference is that we _left_. She's not here anymore. Rinoa is dead." He stated flatly, a shadow of his older self returning to him. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you lie to yourself."

"Don't talk as if you understand."

"How could I not understand?" He took a few steps towards his beloved and fixed him with a challenging expression. "You're not the one constantly at war with the darkness. You're not the one who has this _evil_, _ugly_ thing inside of him who could potentially break out at any moment in time." Feeling like he might say something that he would regret later, Cloud turned around. "I lost a part of myself too that day." He said finally as he began walking away. He bowed his head, his eyes disappearing under the shadows of his bangs, feeling as though his heart was breaking. 'He still loves her, doesn't he? That's why he's so hung up over this…because he knows he's lying to me too.'

Leon watched his lover's retreating back before sighing softly, crossing his arms. "I'm not being fair, am I?" He conceded. The blond paused briefly at his words but hadn't turned around and kept on walking. The brunet saw the tension within Cloud's back and hummed gently, knowing Cloud's trained ears would hear him. "I do love you, Cloud."

"I know." Cloud replied back softly before finally walking away. Leon watched as the trail of his lover's coat disappeared behind the corner and he couldn't help but sigh. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned his attention to the castle within Hollow Bastion. He kept on walking, his mind befuddled with thoughts.

'Of course I love Cloud.' He told himself. 'He's the most important person in my life and it's always been him.' An image of a young girl flashed in his mind as he groaned inwardly. 'But it's always been her too.' Nearly fourteen years ago, before the Heartless attacked, he had a lover named Rinoa. She was quite beautiful; raven hair with a blond streak, and a loving face. If such a thing as an angel existed, he was sure she'd be one. When the raid occurred, she had been lost during the evacuation and since then, he hadn't heard from her. She could have been dead or alive – he just didn't know. 'Cloud's right though, if she was still alive, why isn't she here? Is it because she's ashamed of me, a man who ran away and couldn't protect his home?'

Thinking that had to be it, he sighed sadly. "I'm not being fair to him at all, am I?" As he neared the large wooden doors of the castle, he raised a fist to knock when suddenly the doors opened on their own. He blinked a little but shrugged and continued on his way. He entered into the Round Room II and found himself at the center of the stage with Xemnas looking down at him expectantly from his throne. "Xemnas." Leon greeted, nodding.

"Good evening, Leon." The grey haired man replied back as he nodded as well. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I humbly request that my friends and I use your castle tonight. There is a festival going on in Radiant Garden and I ask that I use your castle for the benefits of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Naturally, we had used this castle for years since it was unoccupied but now that it is the home of you and your Organization, I respectfully request to use it." Feeling like he should bow his head or something, Leon inclined his head curtly.

"And what is the purpose of this festival?"

"It is also to honor all those that lost their lives during the Heartless raid twelve years ago. It is our way of guiding lost souls to rest or even home should they want to return back to Radiant Garden. We have all had our share of the darkness and if anything, this is a way to cleanse the past. To honor a loved one, a friend, or a family member, we do this for our people. Will you let us?" Xemnas studied the brunet below him, his amber eyes almost bearing into Leon's soul.

'Friend?' Xemnas repeated, furrowing a brow a little. That word had always been so special to him but to his knowledge, he didn't know why. Before, he'd find himself in the Chamber of Repose beneath Radiant Garden and it was because he felt as thought he should be there. 'Yes, a 'friend'.' He saw a brief flash of blue and black before humming to himself. He raised a hand and bowed his head, "Yes, I give you my permission and in turn, I ask that you allow us to participate. How can my numbers and I assist you?" As Leon launched into a speech about all the things that needed to be done, Xemnas listened attentively. To him, helping a 'friend' was more important than life itself.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And here we all, I am done. This is a two-parter, we really get into the festival next chapter. I just wanted to get all this done before Hurricane Sandy wrecks my internet. It's kind of unedited…okay it's really unedited, I'll fix it soon, I promise. For now, please remember to review for me! I love the feedback! :) If not, well, I may have a little hiatus due to midterms and lack of motivation. I have a new AkuRoku story out too, it's called <span>Countdown<span> – go and check that one out! Thanks again for your time and until next time!

Final Words: 5k

Final Characters: 25k

Final Pages: 9


End file.
